I won't give up
by claira8683
Summary: After Chris is poisioned on a misson and almost dies, Street is willing to move heaven and earth to repair their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"You are so perfect, so beautiful…. Hold on Chris…please …I…..I need you" Street whispered as he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

He had been watching the monitors like a hawk, seeing her strong heart beat glide across the screen was the only thing keeping him from losing it and falling apart. Perched anxiously in the chair next to her bed, his hand on hers he tenderly stroked the back of her hand as his mind raced. He almost lost her. She had been dying in front of him on that sidewalk and he couldn't to do a thing about it. In that moment he remembered thinking "no …..no ….no… I haven't told her everything yet, haven't made this work or figured that part out, she can't leave me yet, she can't" The whole scenario swirled through his mind over and over again. He was aware of his own heartbeat as it raced, and he struggled to take his eyes off her.

Chris had been unconscious since the medics had arrived at the theatre. They had placed her in an induced coma to let her airways repair from the damage and chemical burns inflicted by the poison.

Chris's ventilator made rhythmical background noise that made Streets mind wander as his eyes took in every inch of her. He closed his eyes for a brief second and replayed some of the moments the two had shared in the last year and half. From the bliss of that drunken kiss, to how she had always been there for him no matter how bad he had screwed up. Her huge smile lit up every room and her infectious laugh was burnt into his brain.

Street was terrified, terrified that if he left her side, even for a moment that when he returned, she would be not be there. He had not been home since the beginning of that shift. His hand had barely left hers since the doctor finally let him into her room. He knew she was unconscious and probably had no idea he was there, but he could just not bare to leave her side. He felt right down to the essence of his being that he had to be here, at her side and looking out for her. He knew Ty and Kira and Chris's family were moments away but he needed every second with her that he could get.

As daylight began to filter through the blinds he paced back and forth by the window, looking out on the city skyline. He was reminiscing about teasing Chris, sharing heart felt moments and being each other's confidante. Their relationship had been strained since the night of the police fundraiser when they shared that kiss on his porch, after consuming most of the contents of a bottle of bourbon whiskey. He had tried to talk to her, explain the way the felt but Chris was scared, felt guilty and was completely shutting him out. He had tried again earlier as they suited up for that god damned mission. He was replaying the conversation in his head.

"Hey, I got a lead on my mom" Street said as he closed his locker door and stepped forward to be closer to Chris.

"That's great" Chris replied in a distance voice still facing into her locker.

"Chris…..When are we…..Look I really need to talk to you…..I can't go on like this" he stammered as she slowly turned her head to look at him, he was heartbroken and terrified of what would fly out his mouth next. She had already told him twice now that "We are team mates Street, nothing more". Both times Street felt the pain shoot through his heart. He couldn't understand how she could walk away from what he was sure she felt too. He was positive she felt their spark, she had kissed him back as deeply as he had kissed her. What Street didn't see and didn't know however was that Chris did feel that heartbreak too herself after pushing him away in the kitchen and telling him there was nothing going on and never would be. She had walked back to her car and sat in the carpark with tears rolling down her cheeks, or the grimace of heartbreak and a huge sigh of pain after she turned and walked away when Street had stopped her in the hallway at HQ to talk.

Clunk…..bang….

"Hey guys, there's a situation popping off in the valley, suit up" Deacon shouted as he busted in the door of the locker room.

Street never finished trying to talk to her and he missed the way they used to share laughs and verbal slurs, which would often end in her playfully punching his arm and both of them laughing about it all day.

As they sat in the back of Black Betty next to each other he didn't notice the broad smile that spread across his own face. He was deep in thought about Chris. He knew that he had begun falling in love with her the moment he met her. He had never met a girl like her. She held a special place in his heart that no woman had ever managed to reach.

"Fill the gaps…" Hondos words snapped him back to reality and like a well-rehearsed chorus the team let out

"Stay liquid" as the doors swung open and the mission began. The mission that landed him here in the hospital room, that almost caused him to lose her.

Streets thoughts jumped to how much his chest hurt when she pushed away with her words. He felt like she had ripped out his hearth and squished it in front of him. Anyone else in this situation would probably want to get as far away from that person as possible, but Street couldn't leave her side, he knew now that he deeply loved her, the type of love that only comes once in a life. As thoughts of how/when and if he should try to tell her again how he felt began forming in his mind he was interrupted by the sound he had been praying for.

Chris's eyes were beginning to flicker as the sedation wore off, her hand moved on the bed and rustled the sheets which made Street spin around and instantly be at her side.

"Chris, Chris…it's okay Chris I'm here"…. "don't try to speak…"

Street raised his voice and shouted "Hey can we get some help in here, she is awake"

2 nurses in blue scrubs ran into the room and began reassuring Chris as they worked to remove the intubation tube. The doctor followed seconds later, and Street stepped back to allow him to work. Those next moments felt like a blur to him. Nurses, doctors and people came in and out fussing over Chris, but his eyes did not move from her. The doctor approached Street,

"I'm Dr Harris, are you Ms Alsonso's partner?"

Street took a moment to process what he had said,

"Ah.. no… I mean I'm her work partner… team member" He fumbled.

"ok, Mr? …"

"Street….Jim Street"

"Mr Street…She is slowly regaining consciousness but will be groggy and pretty tired for the next few hours. I am happy for her to have one person in here but the rest of your team needs to wait outside in the waiting room and allow her to rest."

"Thank you…. Um Doc. . . . what's the prognosis now, how is she?"

"She has suffered a very serious incident Mr Street. It is going to take a few weeks for her airway to recover, she will be here in the ICU until then"

"Will she make a full recovery?"

"With time and the right care, I am confident she will recover 100% yes"

A wave of relief overcame Street. He turned his gaze back to Chris as she lay on the bed, slipping in and out of the groggy state.

"Thank you Doc" Street said as he shook his hand, and moved back to the edge of the bed.

Chris's eyes flickered as she groaned and wriggled in the bed,

"Hey you" Street said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder "You scared me, you scared us all"

"I ….(cough) ….I (cough) " Chris tried

"Hey.. Hey….It's okay, don't try to speak, I got you, you're ok now" Street softly nudged her cheek with his hand and stroked her head, letting his hand cradle her face for a second.

Chris managed a small smile and Street felt her nuzzle in a little as his hand ran down her face.

He smiled and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Feeling her acknowledge his touch made his heart race. She was slowly beginning to be more alert and conscience of her surroundings. Speaking was a struggle so Street gave her a notepad and a pen.

Her eyes looked at him like she was trapped in her own body, pleading with him to help her. He encouraged her with a nudge to write.

"Are you ok?"… "in pain?" … "need anything?" he asked

"I'm good" she wrote turning the pad to show him.

Street raised his eyebrows at her, "really?"

"Ok It really hurts but I'll live" she wrote, Street could tell she was terrified that her injuries would be the end of her career or mean she had an ongoing health issue, so he tried to reassure her.

"Doc says you will make it back to 100% but it will take a few weeks, you will be here until everything heals properly"

He could see the disappointment spread across her face. Her eyes said everything.

There was a knock at the door and Street turned to see Ty and Kira with the rest of Chris's family. He ushered them in and excused himself.

As he walked down the hall towards the waiting rooms his head was a mess. Scrambled thoughts of Chris, his feelings and their shared moments.

"Hey Street, what's the word? How is she?" Luca called out as he stood at the end of hall with a tray of coffee's in his hand.

The rest of the team swarmed out of the waiting room and rushed towards Street.

"She's … uh .. good" he smiled a smile so big it was hard to hide his excitement.

"She is awake, no more tube and her family are here" he said smiling as Hondo, Tan, Deac, Luca, the Captain and Commander Hicks patted his arms and high fived him.

"Have any of you been home?" Street joked as they headed back into the waiting area,

"Nuh man, we've all been here since they brought her in" Luca said

"Smells like it" Street teased!


	2. Chapter 2

Street sat on chair, pretending to read the magazine in his hands. He was trying his best to appear ok. Deac watched him flip the pages and observed the emotions on his face.

"Hey Street….wanna come help me get the equipment the detectives need outta Black Betty?" While it sounded like a question Street knew that Deac wasn't really asking.

"Sure" Street mumbled as he placed the magazine back on the lamp table and followed Deac out to the elevator. The two entered the elevator and stood in silence until Deac reached out and flipped the break switch stopping the elevator between floors. Street looked a Deac with surprise

"what are …"

"Look ….Street, You may as well take a billboard and tell the world something is going on with you and Chris. It has been pretty obvious, especially when you are like this….I know you two have always been close, but the last little while, well it's been different between you two, something has changed or happened and I'm not restarting this elevator till you get it out, it's killing you and I can see it."

Street was shocked, surprised and worried all at the same time. He knew that if told Deac the exact truth that Deac would understand and would probably actually give him some really good advice, but he knew that if he told a commanding officer without Chris's permission it would be over for them forever for sure.

Street looked at his feet and shuffled "I …um….we're just team mates….friends" he fumbled still not looking Deac in the eye.

Deac reached out and put a hand onto Streets shoulder "look Street, Chris has been short tempered, cold and abrupt lately, especially when your around. That's not the Street and Chris I know. The Street and Chris I know are best friends, laugh together and have fun, but the tension and thick air when you two are in the same room, wow, it's hard to miss."

"Deac…. It's….." Street started

"Street …..I wouldn't blame you at all for having feelings for Chris. She is one hell of a woman and you two have always been tight, but the last few days things have seemed icy cold and awkward between you guys, and now today seeing you move heaven and earth for her… You are shattered and I can see it. What has changed? Why are you so broken? Talk to me and I will help, I will talk to Hondo for you if that's what you need. Just tell me man, what is up?"

"No….. Deac look… I appreciate your concern but there's some stuff, a disagreement we had about a personal issue, we just haven't worked through it yet" Street tried to explain "Chris is god damn stubborn and I've been trying to find a way to turn that around, then this happened and I almost lost my best friend. That's all."

Street was trying his best to not slip up, but god damn it, Deac was spot on. He had been doing his best to not let it show but Chris had stopped speaking to him, looking at him and joking with him. She was some version of an ice queen when Street was around. Street knew deep down that Chris had felt guilty about the kiss they shared. Street could see the idea of her cheating on a partner/partners and breaking someone's trust was killing her. He had tried to talk her and every time she had slammed the door in his faced and shut him out. It killed him inside every time he thought about it. She was absolutely everything to him and he just couldn't get passed the way she discarded him like damaged goods after that so much desired kiss. For god sake she had kissed him back, she had leaned in, Street knew she felt that desire as much as he did. He just couldn't get her to admit it, or even talk about it and Deac was right. It was killing him.

Deac furrowed his brow and looked Street right in the eye, Street knew that Deac knew something had changed.

"Ok, but look Street….. If you need to talk, need to debrief or need advice I'm always here"

"Thanks Deac" Street patted Deac's shoulder "I appreciate it".

Deac flipped the switch and the two continued without a word.

When Deac and Street returned upstairs, Ty and Kira came with Chris's family to talk to the team and update them on what was happening. Street could not look Ty or Kira in the eye. He realised he too felt incredibly guilty.

Once they had finished talking to the group Ty approached Street.

"Hey man, How are you holding up?" Ty asked

"Hey, …..me? I'm ok…. I mean worried and scared for Chris" Street blurted

"But since we've heard that she will be ok, I'm breathing a bit easier. What about you and Kira? How are you guys?

"Thanks Mate, we are better now we've seen her and spoken to the doctors and know that it will be ok too, Man she gave us a good scare. "

"Yeah she sure did"


	3. Chapter 3

Street continued to go by the hospital every day. Some days he would stand outside her room and just watch her with Ty and Kira, eventually he would summon up the courage to knock and just say "Hi, just seeing if you need anything?" and sometimes Ty and Kira would invite him to stay for a meal of takeout, to which he usually declined and made up some excuse about having a place to be. Chris had shot him a frozen glare the first time and he knew she did not want him around after what had happened, and he had to respect that. Sometimes he found her family there and would share a laugh in the hallway with her uncle and cousins, but after the 2 week mark he noticed that Ty and Kira were not there when he went by anymore, there would be days when he would find Chris sitting alone and he was beginning to wonder why?

"Knock Knock, can I come in?" Street asked cautiously standing at the door, the butterflies were going wild in his stomach. He felt shivers all over his body. Would she shut him out and ignore him, or would he get somewhere this time?

"Hey" Chris replied barely looking at him.

Street stepped into the room "How are you?" he said with a kind of formal tone to his voice.

"I'm doin' better" she said fidgeting with the bed sheet.

"Look if you are uncomfortable with me here….I'll go, I just wanted to see how you were and if you needed anything"

Chris sat silently and motionless on the bed. Her fingers tangled in the sheet. Street stood near the door looking at her, debating in his own mind whether to break the deadly cold silence that rang out around the room. He wanted to go to her, hold her and tell her how much he cared, but he had seen the deadly looks she gave him when he popped in with Ty and Kira there. She had frozen him with one look. This time though she wasn't looking at him. Her gazed was fixed on the bed in front of her. Street took a breathe and said,

"Well, you've got my number if you need something" and he started to turn back to the door. He couldn't stand in that room with her icy coldness any more.

"No …..I ah….Street," Chris started. She lifted her head and looked at him. He turned back and instantly saw the anxiousness, sadness and fear on her face. This was not the ice queen he had seen for the last few weeks. Her serious stare and emotionless expressions were gone. She hung her head again and Street was sure he heard her let out a whimper. Was she crying?

Without lifting her head, she patted the bed next her and motioned for him to come and sit. Street froze in that moment, she had hurt him so many times now he wasn't able to bear hearing her say it again. His heart had shattered to a million pieces the last time she said

"we're not, we're just gunna do our jobs. We are team mates that's it"

Street bit his bottom lip and took a deep breathe as he slowly and cautiously moved towards the bed.

"Look…..Street," Chris started. He could hear the emotion in her voice, she was upset, on the verge on tears and for her to be this vulnerable he knew what was coming was serious.

"I have been horrible to you….." there was pause and she whimpered again "I was so scared about Ty and Kira finding out about what happened, and I didn't handle things very well and I know now that I never stopped to think about you and how you were coping"

Street slowly moved a bit more towards the bed. He stood in silence arms folded leaning on the end of her bed.

"Being in here has given me time to get in my own head and has made me realise I need to deal with whatever this all is and that I need to apologise to you" she said reaching out her hand and looking up at him. Street felt a wave of emotion rush down his own body as he saw the tears in her eyes and the sadness on her face. Chris shifted her weight to spin her legs out the side of the bed.

"I was selfish, scared and stubborn, and that put the team in jeopardy. I was holding in all my feelings and stuff" She knew she needed to extend the olive branch and repair the damage she had done. She raised her hand towards him and continued "Me treating you like that… I'm .. I'm really sorry… I understand if you don't want to be around me right now…" Street hesitated before dropping a hand into hers. He instantly felt that familiar rush he had felt that night when their foreheads had met. He slid down to sit beside her on the edge of the bed.

"I should have been honest with everyone involved and just accepted the consequences rather than trying to bury it all and treating you all like crap…..that wasn't fair"

Street sat there listening to her spill out her thoughts, he could see the pain she was feeling over this. He was nervous where she was heading. Chris had been so hard-line about nothing else ever happening between them that being near her now made him anxious.

"ok" street replied unsure of what was coming. He couldn't shake that uneasy feeling. His heart was so guarded around her now that he wasn't sure if there was any going back.

"Look, things got the better of me the other day and being stuck in here and having time to think made me realise a few things."

Chris turned her leg towards him and squeezed his hand a little as she finally looked him right in the eye.

"you are important to me Street"

Street swallowed hard, his head was spinning trying to work out what was going on, Was she going to reel him in again and squish him? Or was she actually opening up a little here?

"I tried….. I really did try, but I can't turn back on you, I can't treat you like that" she continued, "Not being able to talk to you almost killed me inside….so…"

Street felt like he was superglued to the bed, he couldn't move. Was he frozen in fear not knowing what to expect next from her. He felt like the ice queen was melting but was the Chris he had fallen in love with still in there? Could they even fix the damage that had been done?

"I told Ty and Kira about the fundraiser night" Chris blurted out. "and how I took a cab to see you after fighting with Annie. I explained that I felt these feelings for you and that I had kissed you."

Chris looked at Street with so much sorrow and angst on her face. He wanted to instantly reach out and kiss her, but he contained himself. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment looking back her not knowing what to say or do.

"wow" he let out a sigh… Gently squeezing her hand a little "how did they take it?" he asked not 100% sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Chris frowned, pulled her hand from his and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"As you would expect" she shrugged… "I broke their trust, I lied to them and I just couldn't do it anymore" she continued.

Street really didn't know what to say. It broke his heart to see her like this. He slowly stood up and moved in front of her. He put both his hands on hers and she raised her eyes to look at him.

"Hey, I …..I'm glad you did what you thought you needed to do….. I will always be there to support you in whatever way you need Chris"

He saw a little smile in the corner of her mouth as she lowered her glance back down away from him.

"… I don't wanna see you get heartbroken, I've told your that before. But I will be there if you do to pick up the pieces and help put you back together," he paused as Chris squeezed his hands a little.

"You said we can't be friends anymore and I get it Chris I do, but I can't not have you in my life. I've been here every day to make sure your ok, you are always on my mind and I can't bury my feelings either… I still respect the hell out you and will respect your wishes for me to just be professional and your team mate" Street said with a heart so heavy it was aching.

Chris licked her bottom lip and looked at him through her hair that was hanging on her face.

"I don't deserve you" she muttered

"Hey…." Street reached out and nudge her chin to make her look up at him "You are important to me too…." God damn he wanted to kiss her. He looked at her so broken and knew that Ty and Kira weren't working out but he wasn't going to make the same mistake again. If he leant in now and kissed her and Ty and Kira aren't out of her life yet, it would cause more problems…. so he sat there looking at her and she looked at him back.

The moment was heartbreaking and perfect at the same time. Street was so happy to here with her, to be talking and working it out, but at the same time he had no idea where any of this would end up and she hadn't cleared up her position with Ty and Kira yet.

"Is this guy bothering you?"

Chris and Streets heads both swivelled to the door as Hondo opened it and stepped into the room.

"Hey Hondo" Chris smiled, "come in"

Oh god Street thought, how long had he been there, watching and listening?

"Street taking good care of you?" Hondo asked

"Yeah" she laughed "he has been here every day, looking out for me" she smiled in Streets direction, but he was looking at the floor and shuffling his feet.

"He's been keeping us all updated at HQ" Hondo replied patting Streets back. "So, what's the prognosis now Chris?"

Street wanted to get out of there. He felt like a naughty school kid trapped in the principal's office. Chris updated Hondo on the latest news about her recovery but could see Streets unease.

Street found an opening in their conversation and politely excused himself, telling Chris he would be back later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As he sat on his bike in the parking structure, his thoughts were alternating between: Damn I love her! What trouble have I made for her now? What did her words back there mean? Does she feel the same? What she was getting at? Is she going to hurt me again? Will we ever be friends again?

He slid his helmet on, kicked the bike into action and rode off. Pulling into his driveway he swung his leg off the bike and felt his phone vibrate. Sliding it out of his pocket he was surprised to see Chris's name and a msg from her.

"Hey, I still haven't said everything I need 2 say 2 u" the msg read.

Streets heart fluttered as his hands fumbled for what to reply to her. Chris had been so icy cold how can this be, how can she suddenly be opening up to him, what had changed?

Street began typing "Hey, same. I'm sorry 4 leaving so quickly but my head wasn't in the right space 2 make small take with Hondo" he read the msg several times before hitting "send"

He walked inside and put his helmet on the table, took off his jacket and hung it over a chair. Street was shocked she msg'd him, he was reading into everything and driving himself crazy. She had been so cold to him, was he setting himself up for heartbreak? Chris wasn't stupid she knew how he felt, did she feel it too though? Was she ready to admit that now? Was she missing him already? Had Hondo left and she wanted him to go back? Was she trying to tell him that she wanted to be with him not Ty and Kira? Oh god Street thought make it stop!

That moment in the Kitchen at HQ ran through this mind.

"Their not right for you you know"

Chris swivelled around to look at him, she was so shut down, she stood silently and tapped her right hand on her right leg. What Street hadn't known though was what he saw as icy, cold, emotionless Chris was actually Chris trapped inside her own head. Everything inside her knew that he was right, her heart was screaming at her to run to him, to kiss him and tell him she loved him so deeply it terrified her. But what came out was:

"Not your problem Street …See you tomorrow"

Street remembered the pain, the feeling of his heart laying so many pieces on the floor.

"Ding" a new msg appeared

"when are u coming by again?"

Street replied "after next shift I guess, if u wanna talk like we were though it will need to be when Ty n Kira or the team aren't there" this time he didn't reread it just tapped "Send"

He sunk back onto the touch as his heart raced and his hands were becoming sweaty. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the headlights of Luca's truck pull in the drive.

"Hey man" Luca said as he came in, "What's up?"

"Oh hey… nothing much just trying to unwind" Street replied.

"Wanna beer?" Luca asked as he stood in front the fridge.

"Nuh man, thanks I'm good…. it's been one hell of a day I'm shattered I think I'll just head to bed"

"Ding"

Street held his phone and made his way to his bedroom, closing the door before reading Chris's msg.

"wish u could come back now, but its after visiting hours. guess I'll c u tomoz after shift"

Street began a reply "How will I now if ur on ur own?"

He laid on his bed and staring at the roof. Did that sound desperate? Will she be on her own tomoz? How will I know? Guess I'll swing by after shift and wait if someone's there.

"I will txt u if anyone comes by, but doubt it. Lately its only u & the team. My family comes on the weekends"

Did that mean Ty and Kira were out of the picture? They had broken up? Weren't visiting her at all? Or are they away for work? On a holiday? Oh god I don't know….

Do I ask her now in a msg? No, he shook his head, she would want to tell me that in person I hope.

"Ok. Sweet dreams Chris, c u tomoz"

Street rolled over and looked out his window at the trees swaying in the breeze. He was just drifting off to sleep when,

"ding"

"Sweet dream Street, I miss u xx"

As Street read her msg a wave of the most amazing feeling swept through his body. He had to reply he just had to, he could not control that impulse.

"I've missed u 2 Chris

Thanks for our chat

C u tomoz xxx"

The next morning Street woke with a feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on. He was nervous, excited, scared and happy all at the same time.

Luca glanced at him sideways in the kitchen as he swooned and swayed.

"What's got you going this morning?"

"Ahhh nothing, just had a great sleep and looking forward to a beautiful day" he said motioning out he window as the sunrise made the clouds on the horizon turn pink.

Luca raised his eyebrows and tipped the cold coffee in his cup down the drain.

"Come on man, don't wanna be late" he said grabbing the keys to leave.

"I'm gunna ride in today Luca, I've got some errands to run after shift" Street said still bopping to the radio playing in his own head.

"Oh ok then… see you there man"

Riding in that morning Street couldn't help but notice the beauty in everything he passed. He arrived in the SWAT garage with a smile plastered on his face. He was feeling positive that he would have his best friend back by this evening. Life was looking up.

The shift was fairly standard. A bit of door knocking, search and sweeps and a bit of training on down time. Being paired up with the new substitute team member made him miss her even more. Recruit Logan was a good but had nothing on Chris. Street watched the clock all day. He was anxious to get back and see her. Every hour felt like an eternity. When their shift ended he was first out the door.

"Catch ya tomorrow" he yelled to Tan as he clicked up his helmet and straddled his bike. Tan watched him ride off in a hurry and turned to Hondo who was walking passed.

"He seem different to you today?"

Hondo smirked and nodded "Yeah … somethings up with him"

Tan raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off, he was too interested himself in getting home to Bonny.

Approaching the hallway corner to Chris's room Street mentally noted his heart rate racing. He paused and leaned against the wall. "Calm down man" he said to himself "…deep breaths come on, you can't go in there like this …..in…out…..…in…..out"

He pushed off the wall and made a point of slowing his stride as he turned the corner. He hadn't received a txt from her all day so he assumed she would be alone waiting for him. Shocked and fear cascaded through his body when he saw Ty coming out of her room, Street froze and spun around the other way and bee lined it for the elevator four strides away. Praying it would open and he could slip out of sight. Instead he clocked the stairway entrance to his left and slipped in, leaving the door an inch ajar to see which way Ty went. Streets breathing was rapid and his heart was pounding.

"What was he doing here? Why hadn't Chris txt him? Were they still together and he was about to be heart broken again? Was Chris just playing him"

Waves of fear, anger, sadness, confusion ran through his head as he watched Ty enter the elevator and disappear from sight.

"Ding" a txt from Chris lit up his phone.

"hey, how's ur day? Still coming by?"

Street froze. He instantly felt the fear he had been used to the last few weeks. Something about seeing Ty coming out of her room made him uneasy. He knew that something was up, but his mind was so confused and scared he couldn't focus. He stood in the stairwell for ages debating whether to send a txt back or just go see her.

"Just pulling up now"

He knew it was a white lie, but he decided to see if Chris would tell him about Ty being there.

"You alone?" He added

"Yep, c u soon" she flicked back.

Street rested his head back against the wall. He was so wound up now. Felt like that positive mood he had been in all day was so far away… the unease and sadness were creeping back in. He had lost his best friend once and was unbelievably terrified that it was all about to happen again.

Slowly he approached her room, he was scared, he thought he might find Ty or even Kira coming back, but as he turned into her doorway he saw that she was sitting on the window ledge alone. She lifted her head and smiled at him. He was caught off guard and now not sure how to act. He walked closer,

"Hey"

"Hey" she replied.

"You okay?" Street asked wearily. He felt like he was walking into an ambush. The hairs on his neck were standing up and his senses were heightened.

"I'm glad you're here" she replied, "It's been a tough day" She began to stand and move toward the hospital bed.

Street frowned in confusion and tilted his head a little to the side. His hands in his pockets he was consciously trying to control his breathing. He stepped towards her with hesitation.

Chris sat on the bed and this is when Street noticed a LAPD detectives' card on the table over the bed, next to her water jug. "What on earth?" he thought, his mind was boggled. This was only adding to his confusion and angst.

"What's going on Chris" he managed. Chris looked at Street and he again saw the fear in her eyes that he had seen the last time he was here.

"Oh god" he thought to himself "here we go again"

"I … ah ..I started today on cloud 9" she started letting a small smirk appear in the corner of her mouth. Street knew the feeling. He had been there this morning too.

"But then I got a call from Ty"

Streets shoulders dropped in defeat. "Yep here she goes again, she is in love with them and I'm about to get the we can't be friends' line" he thought.

"Kira didn't make it home after… well she ….. she's missing Street, actually missing…..Ty just came by to see if I had seen her and some detectives have been in too" Chris looked at Street and he could see the worry and guilt all over her face.

"Oh….. Chris…. I'm …I'm sorry …. I…. are you okay?" he stammered, dumb question.

"What happened?" Street realised in that moment that he had never actually heard her say whether or not she was still seeing them, he had assumed that they had broken up and he assumed again that she was keen on him. He felt so foolish and stupid. He was mad with himself.

"After I told them about the fundraiser night, they left here upset. We had had an argument and she was really hurt and upset. She walked out before Ty, he tried to stay and talk to me about not ending it but working through it, but I told him to leave and go with her. I yelled at them to leave, said mean things in anger, and she did just that. She left crying. I thought she had just gone downstairs or to their car to wait for Ty but when he left a few minutes later he couldn't find her. He checked near by places and went home to see if she took a bus, but no one has seen her since."

Street was slowly sitting himself down on the end of the bed. Ok he thought. Processing this in his brain was taking a bit. Chris was talking really fast and blurting things and his mind kept spinning off track. "So, they aren't together anymore, but she is guilt ridden because her actions likely caused something to happen to Kira" Street knew he had to play this carefully.

"Do they have any leads? Have you called Hondo or the Captain?" he asked

"No, I ….. I'm too scared to"

"Why?" Street almost shouted that, "they are the first people I'd call if someone I cared about was missing."

"Yeah…. But then I have to tell them the whole story…. I mean eventually they will know why Kira ran out upset, that I told her I had cheated on them….. with you" she said motioning to him.

"Oh" Street nodded, he hadn't considered that.

Chris was agitated and teary. Street wanted to comfort her with everything he had. He shuffled off the bed and stood in front of her. "What have I got to loose he thought. She can only push me away again. "

"Come here" He reached out and pulled her hands up to make her stand in front of him. She could barely look at him, she felt so guilt ridden. Had her selfish actions giving into her desire and kissing Street that night led to this. Led to something happening to Kira? Had she run off? Had someone hurt her? Where the hell had she gone?

Chris could not stop the tears that came next. Street wrapped his arms around her. She took several moments to unfreeze her arms and cautiously hug him back. As he lowered his head to rest his chin on top of her head he felt her shudder and whimper.

"Hey" he said pulling her back from him "We will find her. It will be okay" he comforted her.

Chris held onto him tight and cried for a while. Street held her back and let her cry. She needed it.

So much had happened lately they were both mentally exhausted. All Street knew is that he wanted to be here with her and no where else right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Street walked into HQ with his gym bag slung over his shoulder. Hondo and Deac were deep in conversation and exchanged concerned glances and they noticed Street.

"Hey Street…. Got a minute?"

Street knew Hondo and Deac were there for him, there for Chris, but this was messy, and he wasn't sure if it would end ok for anyone involved yet. This was not going to be comfortable. Street had called Hondo after leaving Chris last night. He explained that Kira was missing, and city detectives were looking for her. He didn't go into details about why Kira was missing or what had caused her to run off, but he knew being honest with Hondo was important.

"Yeah, any updates on Kira yet?" Street had been home to shower after spending most of the night comforting Chris. She had fallen asleep on him and he had been too blissfully happy to leave her.

"Street…." Luca hollered as he approached them "How is Chris? I can't believe Kira is missing, what a nightmare"

"Hey man, she is as good as can be expected. She hates being stuck in that hospital and unable to help"

"Yeah I bet, Hey Deac can I run this by you" he continued walking away with Deac.

Hondo walked towards the kitchen with Street several paces behind. As they entered Street gasped and struggled to catch his breathe. Ty was leaning against the bench.

Hondo turned to Street as he took a water from the fridge. "So, I called Ty down here to give us a run down of what happen and help us find a starting point to look into, but we are on standby Street and if any other cases come in, we have to drop this and go."

Street nodded at Hondo and tried to summon the courage to speak to Ty.

"If you get started here and get a run down of the night that Kira went missing, I will go touch base with the lead detective and see what I can find out" Hondo motioned for Street to sit with Ty and headed for the door.

Street had never felt so uncomfortable and guilty. Ty looked uncomfortable too and shuffled to a stool opposite Street.

"Ty, I ah … I'm really sorry to hear about Kira. We will do everything we can to help find her" Street started.

Ty looked at him and Street recognised the fear, anger and hurt on his face.

"Look, I don't know how much you know about that night already, but I know you know why Kira was upset and stormed out of Chris's hospital room."

Street looked down at the floor ashamed of himself. "Man, I …" he started

"Street, look I am not here to mend fences or fight over Chris right now. Don't get me wrong…..I am pissed and angry about the situation but I am here to help you guys, you are my best chance of finding Kira. She is the love of my life, I can't imagine myself without her. She is everything to me" Ty's eyes were becoming teary and his voice shakey.

"I need her man, she is my soul mate".

Street swallowed hard and sat there listening to Ty professing his undying love for Kira and how heartbroken and scared he was, and while it was heartbreaking to hear he couldn't help but think "does he feel this way about Chris? Or is Chris just his / their play thing?"

"ok…. Have you spoken to Hondo or Deac about that night yet?"

"no not in detail, just that Kira left the hospital before me and I haven't seen her since"

Street breathed a deep breathe in "ok, did Kira say anything before leaving that could help?"

"no, I mean her, and Chris were exchanging verbal blows" Ty explained. "Kira reacted badly to Chris kissing you when we had just asked her to move in with us. Kira was angry and hurt and Chris was combative and defensive, and I guess… I mean Kira just lost it and couldn't even talk or look at her anymore. That's when she left in a rage. I wanted to go after her, but I wanted to calm Chris down and make sure she would be ok too."

"So, Kira didn't say I'll meet you downstairs or in the car….?"

"No, she just stormed out!" he banged his closed fist on the bench, Ty was upset. Street recognised that level of emotion, that level of love for someone.

Street knew he had to be professional, but he also knew that he needed to tell Hondo why Kira had left upset. If the detective uncovers it and tells him instead of him coming clean himself, Hondo will lose it. Street couldn't bear the thought of getting Chris in trouble again. He asked Ty to write everything down about what she was wearing, where she might go etc and he went to find Hondo.

Hondo was in the situation room with Commander Hicks.

"Hey um… can I have a word with you two in private, it's important and can't wait?" Streets heart was in his mouth. He knew that if he spilled these beans there was no going back. Once he told the Commander and Hondo that he and Chris had feelings for each other that that was it. One of them would be transferred off the team and moved elsewhere. He had already caused her so much pain though he was going to declare his knowledge of the situation and volunteer to transfer himself if need be.

The Commander and Hondo were confused but both walked with Street back to the Commanders office.

"What can't wait Street?" Hondo asked as he shut the door behind them.

"I've spoken with Ty and there are somethings that I need to brief you on so we can work out a direction from here" he started. His heart was about to jump out of his chest. This was it.

"Ok" Commander Hicks nodded as he leant against his desk.

"Chris and I have..."

"Sorry to interrupt Sir but you are gunna wanna see this" the Captain said opening the door "it's The Emancipators again". She turned on the TV on the wall and all four of them stood watching a live hijack broadcast of an horrific kidnapping and hostage situation that was unfolding in East LA.

Street never finished talking to the Commander or Hondo that day. They ended up pulling a double shift and by the end of it all Hondo didn't have the time to chase Street up as he was buried in paperwork. It was late and Street was so exhausted mentally and physically that decided to go straight home to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Street stepped out of the steaming hot shower to see his phone had a msg. "Chris" he thought with a smile, he felt a wave of adrenaline rushed through his body. He swiped across the screen and opened the msg.

Hondo: "Hey man, sorry I missed u after shift. U ok? Need anything before shift tomoz?"

Street got a sick feeling deep in his stomach. Hondo was an amazing boss, friend and team leader and Street didn't want to disappoint him again. He knew he had to talk to Hondo, he knew keeping this from his commanding officers wouldn't end well when they found out from other sources, but he was terrified of losing his SWAT family. Of not having that team around him. He needed them.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed back to his room.

"Ding" another msg, "crap…..Hondo's onto me" he thought as he opened the phone again expecting to see Hondo calling him out on Chris.

Chris: "Hey, U ok, saw u all on the news, great work today!"

A smile came to his face. "She's thinking about me" he thought.

Chris was sitting in her ICU bed staring at her phone. She knew the team had had a huge shift and she accepted that that was why she hadn't heard from or seen Street today. She missed him so bad it hurt in her chest. She felt so awful for the way she had been with him over this whole situation. She missed the way they used to be, the playful flirting and teasing each other. He made her laugh every day and if she was being completely honest, she had developed feelings for him pretty early on too. She had not handled any of this well at all. She knew she loved Street….. deeply, but it also terrified her. She had told herself that she had become so icy towards him in the days and weeks after that kiss to force him keep it professional. She was scared of letting that guard down as she didn't know if she would be able to control herself around him when they were at work together and seeing him outside of work was going to make the situation worse, she was sure of it. She didn't trust herself to been in control around him. Her only method of dealing with this was to shut him out completely. She remembered vividly the way his lips felt on hers, the way his kiss tasted and just the raw scent of him….. it was all bliss in her thoughts as she sat their reliving the memories. She thought back to why she had begun her relationship with Ty and Kira. She knew deep down that she had really started dating Kira to try to dampen down her feelings for Street, but all it had done now was cause pain and hurt to herself, Street, Ty and Kira. Chris had developed feelings for Kira first and Street had been her confidante through her confusion when Ty came into the picture. He had been supportive of her exploring it, but had like Deac, expressed his concerned that she was "setting herself up for heart ache". Her feelings for Ty and Kira had grown, they made her smile and she was attracted to them, but she had asked herself after waking up in the hospital "Do I really and truly love them or just like the idea of being with them? Do I just want to be with them so nothing else changes with Street and I? I won't lose my SWAT family. If I stay with Ty and Kira I will lose Street as a friend eventually. He has been amazing, but if I keep this up, he is gunna eventually push me away like I did to him and that will be it"

Chris began typing, blinking and nodding to herself she hit send.

Meanwhile Street was replying to her "Hectic shift, I am so beat… the…."

"Ding" His typing was interrupted by another msg.

Chris: "I miss u"

Streets heart skipped a beat. He closed his eyes and smiled. "God, I miss her too" he whispered to himself. Do I tell her I miss her? Do I keep it cool? God where is her head at? I wish she would talk to me and end this guessing game.

Street didn't know how long his own heart to take this game with her anymore. But he imagined her trapped in that ICU ward, with Kira missing, her guilt and he understood.

"Yeah, I miss u too, I miss seeing you smile and having a laugh with you every day" he typed back. His thoughts flew back to Hondo. I need to admit to Hondo that I have feelings for Chris, huge feelings for Chris. I need to just man up!...But what the hell will that mean for us? Do I tell him tomorrow? Should I wait till I've sorted stuff out with Chris though? At least hopefully gotten back to being friends with her, Or is that gunna be too late? If the detectives find out and tell Hondo or Commander Hicks….. then shit will hit the fan. I will lose my family, my spot on SWAT and Chris"

His heart ached, head pounded, and hands trembled. He lay on his bed and he couldn't stop thinking about Chris, Kira and Ty and about almost telling the Commander and Hondo. Street had never been more torn about what to do. What should I reply to Hondo? Tell him now? Wait til tomorrow? Talk to Chris?... he was so lost.

He picked up his phone and twirled it for a minute in his fingers,

"No, all ok, I'll catch u tomoz" he replied to Hondo.

He was then debating whether he should txt Chris this late anymore as he was so tired, but his brain would not switch off and let him sleep.

"Ding"

Chris: "I'm sorry for how I have been Street. I hope you know that. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted this all to end up like this".

Street lay there reading her words. "God …" he closed his eyes "I really need to talk her first about this all. I need to know what she wants, or I could stuff this all up for good"

"U still awake?" he typed ….."Man, what am I doing?" he thought after he had hit send.

Chris: "yeah, my brain won't shut off today…. U ok?" she replied

"Yeah I guess, tired, but can't shut off either. U ok?"

Chris: "I guess, no news yet, feel helpless and guilty as hell, it's eating me up"

Street lifted himself out of bed and hesitated a minute before grabbing up his clothes, his helmet and singing out to Luca that he had to go see a friend and would back later.

"I'm coming in" he wrote back as he started his bike and rode off. He felt his phone vibrate a few times in his pocket on the way in, but he ignored it. He needed to say the next part to her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Street got off his bike in the almost empty hospital parking lot. He stood for a moment in the cool air looking up at the stars in the sky, his gaze slowly lowered to the hospital building, Street knew which room was hers. He could see the light was still on. He tapped his hand nervously against his leg and breathed in a deep slow breath. This was it. He was going to tell her tonight that he honestly and truly loved her. The kind of deep love that only comes once in a lifetime. It was not some trivial primal one-night stand type attraction, he knew that for sure. He wanted her in his life no matter what.

When the elevator doors opened with a clunk he walked down the corridor to her room and opened her door with purpose. Chris was sitting on the bed all propped up tapping her phone on the table.

"Hey" she said as he opened the door, "oh my god, you were serious weren't you" there was a smile on her face at the sight of him, Street noticed that and that helped his confidence. "How did you even get in here at 1am?" she said with a slight smirk. Street closed the door and tapped his finger knowingly on his badge that was clipped on his belt.

"I uh..I might have told the security guard downstairs that I needed to speak to you urgently about a current case" he sheepishly explained.

Chris smirked and shook her head at him that was the Street she knew and loved. He would move heaven and Earth for her. Chris noticed these little things about him, and it made her see how much he cared and made her feelings for him grow a little more each time he did this kind of stuff. Street was determined that he was not going to be derailed or side tracked this time. He took a deep breath and walked purposefully up to the bed.

"Chris …..I've made a decision." He said as he sat on the end of bed facing her.

"Ok…." She said tilting head a little when she looked up at him. She was nervous as hell not knowing where this was going, Chris knew though that it must be important if he came all the way here at 1am after a double shift to talk to her face to face.

"I need to run this all by you, I need you to agree with me on this. That's important to me" Street continued.

Now he was beginning to make her really worried. "What can be this serious?" she hesitated and noted a spike on her heart rate monitor next to the bed.

"Chris…. I think we both need to come clean with Hondo and the Commander in the morning. They need to hear from us what happened that night after the fundraiser and that is why you and Kira had a fight and why she left here upset."

Chris's face had a look of panic written all over it. "Street… no… we can't… if we say anything, they will…."

Street cut her off "Chris, we have to!...hear me out.. please….. I broke Hondo's trust last time and lost my place on the team. I lost my SWAT family and had no one, well except you…..you were the only one who was actually really there for me through it all and I am so eternally grateful, but I know in my gut this is what we need to do. I will wear the consequences and transfer if that's what decided. I will not let you be a fault here, you've worked too hard for this to lose it because of me and some pheromones."

Street was shaking. His hands trembled and he scanned Chris for any indication on what her reaction was going to be.

"Pheromones" She thought "Pffft…. Its more than that between us you idiot" she said in her head.

She sat silently for a while. Not moving or looking at him. Her gaze was out the window, her head was spinning, her heart was racing and she consciously watched the monitor and breathed slowly to try to bring it back down. But all she could feel was panic inside. Street was too scared to move or prompt her, instead he watched her from where he stood. Her face was serious and stern. He couldn't read anything from her other than a slight tinge of the ice queen.

Street knew that his words had terrified her, she too would be fearful of losing her SWAT family, her place on the team and of being judged by the others. Both did not want to be a disappointment to Hondo, the Captain or the Commander. He could feel the tension in the air as he noted she was struggling to look at him. Street summoned all the courage he could and stepped closer to stand right in front of her. Chris's gaze shifted to his and the emotion on her face was devasting for him to see. It was the exact cold, heartless and distant expression he had seen from her in the kitchen at HQ when she shattered him the day after they shared that kiss.

"Chris….." Street fidgeted with his fingers "Chris, I know this has upset you and you might hate me right now, but please understand I'm not doing this to ruin your career or mine." Chris looked at him with disappointment, hurt and fear all over her face.

"I don't want us to end up on separate teams Street" she said looking him in the eye, "I know I've told you 'we are just team mates, nothing else' but I Street can't you see you are important to me. This SWAT family, our team, is everything to me".

Street could see that Chris was trying to let her walls down a bit and not hurt him again.

"I want to do this so we can do the right thing Chris, I have stuffed stuff up so many goddamned times with SWAT that I have learnt it is better to come clean and own it" Chris shook her head a little like she disagreed with him.

"Street….have you" she started and Street interrupted, "Hondo has taught me to man up and own the shit I stuff up on and then learn from it. So, Chris and I am gunna stand up and I am gunna god damned own it."

Chris moved from the bed and stepped around him walking towards the window. Street knew she was pissed at him. He stepped to intercept her putting his hands on her shoulders, half expecting her to brush him off and yell at him.

"Hey…." He slowed her steps and she stopped walking. "please hear me out Chris …. please" She looked up at him and paused.

"Ok, I'm listening".

He moved his hands down her arms until his hands were in hers. He could feel how tense she was and the look of shock on her face. He could tell she was a little uncomfortable this close to him right now and it was making him doubt his next move completely. But he began to manoeuvre his fingers, he could feel her stiffen her hands a bit as he wriggled his fingers and interlocked them with hers. Chris felt a rush through her body but couldn't look up at him.

"Chris…." He said with a softer sweeter tone in his voice…. She glanced up, waiting to hear what he had to say 'God I've waited forever to say these words to her' he thought. Street was absolutely petrified that Chris would shatter his heart again right here, right now, as he tried to lay it all out on the line for her.

"ring…ring…..ring…..ring"

Street grimaced and closed his eyes. Chris's phone was ringing. He wanted with everything he had to ignore it, but he knew if someone was ringing her at 1:30am it was important.

Chris immediately let go of his hands and grabbed it from the table.

"Hello"

Street could do nothing but stand and watch her. Chris swallowed hard and her eyes darted around the room and she listened to the voice on the other end of them phone.

Street felt defeated. Another attempt to get things on track had been shot to hell. The moment was gone. His words he had planned to utter ran through his head. "Chris …. I'm in love with you…..deeply deeply in love with you! ….. Shit!" he looked at the floor and cursed.

"Ok… thank you detective, I appreciate the call, please keep me apprised as soon as you know more" she said as she lowered the phone. Street stood with his hands in his pockets, he felt foolish and embarrassed now. Chris looked at him and blurted, "They found Kira's bag…... in a dumpster off National Boulevard. Her phone was gone but her ID was in there". Chris looked anxiously around the room as if she was searching for something to do to help, then she started to cry, knowing she could do nothing trapped in her. Street stepped to her, catching her in his arms as she shuddered and dropped to the floor.

"Hey…..Hey…This doesn't mean she is not ok" He tried to reassure her, but he could see Chris was assuming the worst, and to be honest it was hard not to.

Chris sat on the floor crying and Street sat with her holding her as she cried.

"What the hell have I done?" she wailed.

"Hey hey hey, this could mean lots of things" Street felt like an idiot trying to calm her when he too was assuming the worst.

Street got to his feet and picked Chris up in his arms. He placed her back up onto the bed. He hated that she looked so broken. The guilt she felt was killing her, he could not do anything to ease the pain but be here. Telling her he loved her like he had planned was not a good idea now. She would push him away, so he sat with her on the bed. Holding her and listening as she talked through her guilt and blamed herself and cried.

"I need to talk to Ty" Chris said sobbing, "but he must hate me right now" She wriggled and shuffled to sit up on the edge of the bed facing away from Street.

"Do you want me to call him?" Street asked as Chris stood and moved to the window. She was shaking her head and Street knew she was blaming herself for this all right now.

"No" she snapped without turning around, then looked back apologetically at Street. "I need to" She said reaching for the phone.

As Chris began to unlock her phone Street's phone began to ring.

"Hello" he answered, looking at her.

"Hondo… hey…..….. no, no I wasn't asleep, I'm too wound up" he replied. Chris was looking at Street with a stare he knew well. She motioned at him to not tell Hondo he was here.

Street listened and did his best to sound surprised when Hondo said he had had a call from the detectives who were looking for Kira. Street even managed to throw in a convincing "Does Chris know yet?"

"Shit …. Shit …..Shit" he thought after hanging up. He fidgeted with his fingers and glanced at her. She was perched on the window sill, curled up, hugging her knees in the foetal position. Street knew she was incredibly vulnerable right now.

He hesitated before approaching her. "Chris….." he said softly, she glanced sideways to look at him.

"We will find her, no matter the outcome we will not stop until we do, we are here for you" he said caringly, but he realised as the words came out that it didn't sound like he wanted it to.

"Ding"

Hondo: Hey team. Uni's found a bag belonging to Kira in a dumpster off National Boulevard this evening. They are upgrading her case and liaising with SWAT. Rockers team are beginning to work the case tonight. We will take over next shift if no other situation arises. Please keep Chris and Ty in your thoughts.

Street read the msg and looked straight up at Chris. She saw the panic on his face.

"What…." She said with urgency in her voice. She stood up and moved to him, "What? …. what's happened?

Street could hear the panic in her voice.

"It's ..ah…Hondo" he answered still looking from her to his phone and back again. He is updating the team on the situation.

"Oh…. Ok….no news then?"

"No…. it's nothing new, except…"

"except what?"

"Detectives have asked for SWAT's help. Rockers team has been assigned the case tonight"

He saw a wave of relief sweep over Chris. Was it relief that no news was good news? or that SWAT were now officially helping to find her?

Street was not as relived as he would have liked. With SWAT now involved it was only a matter of time until one of them asks the question of "Why was Kira upset that night?"


	8. Chapter 8

Street stayed with Chris until daylight began to break. They had both sat on the bed trying to talk this out a bit and come to an agreement about telling Hondo but had both been too tired to fight anymore. Chris cried a lot about what she had caused, and all Street could do was hold her and be there. They had both fallen asleep together. Her in his arms on his chest. Chris and Street were both mentally and physically drained. Her injuries still healing, Kira being missing, the double shift Street had just pulled along with coming here last night not to mention the emotional mess they were both in right now had taken its toll.

The only thing that woke him was his watch alarm vibrating. He lay dazed and sleepy for a minute; his dimples surfacing as a broad smile spread across his face at having Chris in his arms. She was so beautiful and peaceful curdled up on him. Her head resting on his chest. He lay there watching her for a while. 'This is how it needs to be' his heart ached. 'I love her so much', but with the second alarm he knew he had to get moving, he couldn't be late. Street was desperate to know what they had found last night. He gently rubbed her back and with his other hand stroked her face, brushing her soft dark hair back behind her ear.

"Hey…rise and shine…" Street whispered, he heard her suck in a quick breath and she hugged him tighter "hey there…." He said putting his lips on her hair and smelling her beautiful scent…. "morning beautiful" he whispered softly. The daylight made Chris blink and she nuzzled into him for a second.

"mmmmm….… " she groaned. Street wondered if she was taking a second to remember why she was curled up to him asleep. Her arm over his chest gently holding him. Feeling her so content like this made his pulse race a little.

"How are you feeling?" Street murmured as Chris tried to lift her head slightly to look at him.

"mmmm….my …ah…arghhhhhh….head ..…." She whispered breathlessly. She was so close to him that he could feel her heart beating and the warm of her, he didn't want to move and let her go. This was intoxicating.

Chris lifted her arm to her head and groaned. She felt giddy and light headed.

Street lowered his head and kissed the top of her head gently, "I don't want to... but... I gotta go in Chris"

His words seemed distant and echoey to her. Her head suddenly felt heavy and really hurt and she struggled to look up at him "St….Str…...Street" she mumbled.

Street immediately sensed something wasn't right. Chris suddenly was limp and heavy on him. He pulled himself up off the bed carefully but quickly and rolled her on her back. "Chris….Chris… he said tapping her face…Chris".

She was in a semi-conscious state. Street reached above the bed and hit the red buzzer. Nurses came running and the room began to fill with medical staff. Street felt himself move back to the wall to allow them to work, panic and fear making his head swirl. He watched the nurses wheeling her bed towards the door, he caught a glimmer of Chris and felt his heart break a little. She looked bad, what was wrong? What just happened?

"Hey Doc…. What's going on? … What happened?" The questions shot out his mouth in a panic.

"Sir" the Doctor said turning to him, "I'm Dr Jamison. Ms Alonso needs a CT urgently. Their may have been an injury which has now caused an unexpected complication".

"What?…..what does that mean?" Street blurted, worry clearly evident of his face.

"We will know more soon…. I'll update you when I can", and with that they were all gone and he stood in an empty room in shock. He walked to door and saw them loading her into the elevator. Street was panicking. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Hondo.

"Street…..you're in early man….. Talk to me…I'm almost at the garage" Hondo said sounding chipper.

"Hondo, It's Chris…Somethings wrong… they have taken her upstairs for tests"

Hondo slammed on his brakes and swung the car around "I'm on my way Street, are you there with her?"

"Ah.." slight hesitation filled Street, but his head and heart screamed at him not to lie to Hondo. "Yeah I'm here" he answered "Hold on Street, I'll grab the team, we are on our way…be there in 5 …" Hondo said hanging up.

Street paced the now empty room; his mind was a scrambled mess. Right now, all he cared about was her being ok. His heart pounded and ached for her. Seeing her like that absolutely petrified him.

It felt like only moments had passed when he heard footsteps behind him, "Street…." It was Hondo. He had a look of worry and fear on his face too "talk to me… what happened?"

"I dunno….. I…..one minute she was fine and next she wasn't" Street stumbled. Hondo could see how distraught he was, that this had really shaken him.

"We were sitting there talking, I was telling her I needed to go so I could get to shift on time and then she was not herself. She went limp and pale and wouldn't answer me"

Hondo watched Street, he knew Street cared for Chris immensely. He wasn't at all surprised Street had been here to see her, to update her on the search for Kira and comfort her when she needed it. He hadn't realised though the extent of their connection. Within minutes Deac, Luca and Tan had filed into the room. Hugging Street and listening to him repeat what he had told Hondo. A nurse entered and asked them to come the waiting area so the doctors could find them with news.

As they moved off, Deac gave Street a knowing look, and Street knew that he was worried about him.

As they milled around the waiting area, Hondo was on the phone to Captain Cortez, Tan and Luca had already updated Street on what they uncovered at SWAT last night about Kira so Deacon tapped Street on the back "Come and grab some coffee" he said nodding his head in the direction of the door.

"yeah…I could really use one" Street said, motioning for Deac to go first. As they walked to the lobby, Deacon put a hand on Streets shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Deacon asked studying his face carefully as they stopped near a window, Street hesitated and the fear on his face was more telling than words. "Street?…" Deacon softly prompted. Street let out a deep breath and looked at Deacon, "I just … I mean ….man, she was ok, she was fine…. she had been doing so good. Now this? It doesn't make any sense." Street was frustrated and upset. The last hour had felt an eternity and he didn't know how she was, it was killing him.

"Hey…..you know how tough Chris is. She is fighting Street, she never gives up that easy." Deacon reassured him. Street bit his bottom lip and looked out the window "She was just right there and she was ok" despair filled his voice,

"I ….. I just ….I can't…..I mean I can't lose her Deac" Street was distraught and Deac knew that. He put his arm out and hugged Street into him patting him on the back. Street was emotional, he couldn't help it when he felt tears in his eyes. He began to cry, and Deacon comforted him. As Street started to get himself under control Deacon put his hands on his shoulders,

"You are in love with Chris aren't you?" Deac said with immense compassion in his voice.

Street couldn't look at him. His was so scared of losing her. As he stared at the floor, still wiping tears from his face he simply nodded, and Deacon stepped forward again and hugged him.

"She is tough, you know that. One hell of force to be reckoned with. She will be ok …. You gotta believe that" He continued. "Wanna say a prayer with me? "Street pursed his lips and wiped his tears with his sleeve, "yeah….I'd like that".

Deacon spoke softly and Street listened "…. Please look down on her and guide her back to us….All the power and glory are yours…..Amen",

"Amen" Street whispered. Deac patted his arm reassuringly and they continued to walk to the lobby for coffees. Street couldn't help but let Deacon in in that moment. He was so scared for Chris right now he really didn't care if Deacon told Hondo or any of that stuff now. That seemed trivial when her life was on the line.


	9. Chapter 9

Street twirled the empty coffee cup on his knee and stared out the window. Chris's uncle had sat down next to him, but after several hours they had exhausted their small talk and were enjoying some quiet time.

"Christina Alonso" the Doctor standing in scrubs in the door way broke the silence of the waiting room as they all stood up and moved to him. Street was subconsciously holding his breath.

"Good Afternoon, I am Dr Jamison" he paused briefly glancing at his folder of notes "Ms Alonso is in recovery right now" Street exhaled and Deacon patted him on the shoulder. "She suffered a large blood clot, which migrated to her brain…. She was taken into emergency surgery and we were able to successfully remove the clot and repair the damage" The team all seemed to breathe easier, but Street still felt petrified for her.

"Excuse me Doc..." Street jumped in "What does this mean for her and her recovery now?"

"Ms Alonso is a fighter, she is fit and strong and came through the surgery with flying colours. She should be awake in a few hours, but please limit the visitors to one at a time for a few minutes each at this stage. Ms Alonso should make a full recovery in time but will be here for a few more weeks in the ICU".

The team remained until slowly one at a time they all got to pop in and say hi to her and wish her the best. Street and Deacon were waiting til last. When Hondo came out, he told the others they were heading back to HQ to catch up on the shift they had mostly missed. Tan and Luca went with him.

Deac looked at Street "Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah" Street nodded "you go, I'll hang here and wait til last. I got not where else to be".

Deac nodded he had a family to get home to, and he sensed Street wanted to stay as long as possible, and he did. Street sat in the waiting room until visiting hours were over. He had gone in several times to see her, but she was groggy and tired and didn't really seem aware he was there. An ICU nurse saw him standing outside her room looking in, with sorrow, fear and heart break on his face. She explained Chris needed to sleep and rest and that if he went home and rested too, she would call him with any updates. Street didn't want to go, he was terrified, but god he was tired, and he knew needed to sleep too.

Making his way home he felt the dread within him right down to his bones. Was she going to make it? When he pulled into the drive Luca was sitting outside on the porch.

"Hey man…. how is she?" he asked as Street got off his bike and walked closer.

"Still pretty groggy and out of it" he replied completely exhausted.

"You look shattered Street" Luca said "how long has it been since you slept? go get some rest"

Street nodded and headed to the door. Luca placed a friendly reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She will be ok Street, she's strong".

Street patted Luca's hand which was still on his shoulder and nodded "God I hope so."

As his head hit the pillow his eyes closed slowly, they were so heavy and sore. Street slept like a log and only woke when he heard his phone vibrating on the bedside table. As he forced his eyes open daylight blinded him. He fumbled to answer it,

"Hello?"

"Mr Street? It's Nurse Prasad at Angel of Mercy Hospital. Ms Alonso is awake and asking for you".

Streets eyes flew open and his heart pounded. He jumped out of bed and scrambled for his clothes. He flew down the hallway and yelled out to Luca, "Luca…. Luca" Luca, didn't answer... "Where the hell is he?" Street thought. Street checked his watch. They weren't meant to be on shift yet? That's weird he thought? As he grabbed his jacket from the chair, he saw a note on the table.

"Street, I've gone in to help Rockers team with Kira's case. Be home later".

"Hmmm…Kira's case? ...Did they know something?" Street wondered…but then that rush of adrenaline flew through him again as the replayed the nurse's words,

"Ms Alonso is awake, and she is asking for you"

Street dialled Hondo's number on his phone and held the phone with his shoulder and cheek and as he slid his arms into his jacket and picked up his helmet and keys.

"Street…. You good?" Hondo answered

"Hey Hondo, yeah I'm good…."

"Have you slept yet?" Hondo interrupted.

"Yeah, I have…. Listen the hospital just called…Chris is awake and alert. I'm heading back to see her now then I'll be in for shift".

Hondo breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"That's great, give her our best… we will see you when shift starts".

Street rode in with so many thoughts racing through his head as well as a rush of excitement to see her. As he pulled into the carpark, anticipation coursed through his veins. He couldn't help but run from his bike to elevator. Pushing the button impatiently he tapped on his leg watching the numbers slowly light up. The damn elevator was still on the 13th floor. He glanced around and noticed the stairwell. Without hesitation he flung the door open and raced up the stairs 2 or 3 at time.

As he reached her floor, he puffed a little and paused before shoving open the door. He managed his breathing as he made his way as calmly as he could down the corridor before reaching her room. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her. She was a vision, propped up in the bed looking blankly at her TV and fidgeting.

"Hey" he said softly as he opened the door.

"Hey" she replied smiling at him.

Street walked to her bed and sat on the edge.

"How are you?" he asked putting his hand on hers and squeezing it a little.

"I'm …..I'm …sore" she said with a grimace and Street let out a little laugh, "so it takes a badass blood clot and a dose of poison to kick your arse a little does it?" he teased raising an eyebrow playfully at her. She smiled and shook her head "Just you wait Jim Street! When I can stand up and walk on my own, you're in trouble!" she teased back. They both laughed a little. "No, seriously Street I'm glad you're here" she smiled at him squeezing both his hands in hers.

"Yeah... the nurses said you were asking for me" he said teasing her a little, shrugging, and his dimples visible as a grinned. She smirked and lifted her hand to flick his leg "got tickets on yourself?" she said.

Chris sounded a little tired and strained and Street didn't want to make this visit a stressful one. No more talk of telling Hondo or trying to pour out his heart he told himself.

"You really scared us again you know" he said looking at her and studying her face closely. He looked at the bandages on her head and the fear was still there in his mind.

"Sorry…. I …. I am just so over all of this and …. I just wanna get out of here" she sighed.

"In time…. In time" Street reassured her still holding her hands and watching her closely.

"Do you need anything?" Street asked, "Your parents and your Uncle were here just before and sat with the team".

"Yeah I saw them just before you came back, and I'm fine, they will pop back later with some more stuff". Chris was so glad Street was back at her side. She glanced at him and hesitated "Street? …"

"Yeah..." he replied looking at her, he saw a tinge of fear on her face.

"Are…...are… we ok? I mean you and I?" Street looked at her, seeing she was hesitant and then stopping to realise he didn't know how much she remembered of what happened before her turn.

"Yeah…. of course we are" he said shuffling a bit closer to her and hugging her. She squeezed him as best she could, but she was weak and sore. As he sat back up, Chris looked down at the bed and then back up at him.

"You're my best friend Street!" she smiled at him, but then Street saw sadness and guilt on her face as she tried to hide it with a smile.

"I'm sorry for treating you like I did. None of it was your fault, it was all mine."

"Hey…..." Street said placing a reassuring hand her leg. "It's ok Chris, we are ok" He said. "You need to rest and not get all worked up right now". As he spoke, he saw her face change.

She gasped in a quick breathe and looked at him "Kira? Have they found her yet? Do you know anything?" she said with panic and a tinge of guilt that she hadn't asked anyone that sooner.

"Chris …" Street stood up and moved in front of her. He held her hands reassuringly "If and when the team know anything, they will update us…...I haven't heard any new updates yet." Chris nodded at him she knew he was right but the mess of emotion she was in again was overwhelming. He sat right next to her facing the TV on the wall,

"Wanna watch a movie?" He said smiling playful at her…. trying to get her to stop the emotional talk and just rest and relax.

She nudged her upper body into his playfully back and nodded. "Okay"

They sat together for the next few hours, watching the movie without saying a word. She had slipped her hand into his and rested her head on his shoulder and Street felt like the happiest man on Earth for her to be ok again and letting him in a little.

Chris dozed off towards the end of the movie and Street had to slip away to get to shift. He slid off the bed without waking her and placed a handwritten note on her table that read

'So glad you're ok,

I need you in my life,

You're my best friend 😊

Street xx'

He kissed her hand softly and silently slipped out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

SWAT HQ seemed quiet when Street stepped out of the elevator. He didn't see any of the team around. Wandering through the gym to the locker room he saw everyone was in the situation room.

"Crap….. better hurry" he thought as he quickened his step and changed into his uniform. He was fumbling with his buttons and clipping his belt when Tan swung the door open.

"Hey man, thought I saw you come in" Tan said walking past him.

"Hey….yeah…..am I late?"

"Nah, we are doing overtime, relax… we are still helping Rocker's team. How's Chris?"

"Good…." Street was conscience to not sound too excited or eager when talking about her. "I mean I haven't really spoken to her much, she's pretty drained and tired.

"Sooooo….." Tan started, shutting his locker and moving closer to Street.

"So …..what?" Street replied nervously glancing at him.

"Tell me about Molly?" Tan said in a querying tone.

"Huh…. "Street replied with honest confusion on his face,

"She was here asking about you earlier!" Tan said raising his eyebrows playfully at Street.

"Oh yeah? Really?" Street was shocked, he continued lacing his boots as Tan studied him. Street hadn't really thought about Molly in the last week or so. They had connected a bit at Deacon's award ceremony when Chris was pushing him away and ignoring him but nothing else had really happened.

"What'd she say about me? Street answered back flicking Tan with the sheet of paper in his hands.

Tan chuckled without answering and raised his eyebrows several times at him. Street laughed and shook his head. Deacon came in and glanced queryingly at the two of them laughing,

"What's so funny?" he said grabbing a box from his locker.

"Playboy here is just playing it cool about Molly HICKS chasing him" Tan teased as shuffled passed Street shaking his shoulders and then heading out the door. Street shook his head and rolled his eyes and Deacon smirked.

"What?" Street said flapping his arms…. "and before you ask… no nothing is going on with Molly Hicks"

"I didn't say there was!" Deacon answered defensively. He then paused and glanced at Street "Hey…" Deacon held up his hand to stop him walking passed, "How are you doing? How's Chris?"

Street paused and looked at him …..."She's better, tired and that stuff, but was in good spirits the last time I saw her…. she is still terrified about Kira"

"Street…..." Deacon paused and stepped closer to him, "Have you told Chris how you feel?"

"No" Street shook his head… "I mean… I've tried but we end up fighting or her shutting me out… I need to get the timing right. I mean I think she knows where I stand but …."

"Look…... you need to tell Hondo and Cortez too, if and when anything happens between the two of you, they will want to help, and if it affects the team it's better to sort it out now than after something hurts both of your careers"

"yeah…." Street sighed and nodded he knew Deacon was right. "I just need to know where she stands, before I go blabbing and now is not the right time for that discussion, she is too weak and emotional and stressed, I don't want to cause her to have another turn by upsetting her".

"You can always just tell them your side, that you have developed feelings for a team member and want to pursue something if you find out its mutual?" Deacon shrugged one shoulder and tilted his head. Street remained still and looked at the floor screwing his face up a little as he thought.

"I'd make sure you talk to Hondo though and hey…." Deacon placed his hand on Streets shoulder… "I haven't told a soul, but the others will figure it out eventually." He patted Street on the shoulder and headed for the door, "Better hurry man, Hondo wants a debrief with the team in the situation room ASAP"

"Roger that" Street replied shutting his locker and following Tan.

Hondo nodded at him as entered the room "Street"

"Hondo" he replied nervously back.

"What the latest?" Hondo said stepping up to the screen.

Rocker began summarising the case as far as they had gotten. Street was holding his breath. Waiting to hear whether they had uncovered any connection with himself or Chris and that kiss along with its fall out. Street found it hard to focus on all the aspects they were covering. He knew he needed to quickly snap out of it, but he felt the only way to do that was to come clean and talk to Hondo. Street felt immense guilt and it was clouding his judgement right now. He waited until Hondo had assigned them all off to a task. He noticed that Hondo had not given him one. As the rest of the team broke off to work he looked at Hondo questioningly.

"Still need to talk?" Hondo asked him.

"Uh …. Um…" Street fumbled, caught off guard.

"Hondo" Commander Hicks interrupted….. "my office…..."

"Sorry Street" Hondo said as he knowingly glanced at him before following Hicks back to his office.

"Shit" Street muttered to himself.

"Street?" Captain Cortez said. "Are you ok?"

"Um … yeah…. I guess…. Do you need something?"

"Walk with me" she said. Street followed her back to her office. She closed the door behind her and Street leant uncomfortably against the desk.

"How's Chris?" she asked walking passed him whilst reading the file in her hand.

"She's um…. good… pretty tired and sore…. but seems to be doing ok" he replied fidgeting with his hands in his pockets. Street again felt the naughty kid about to get in trouble for something. He swallowed hard and tried to act relaxed.

"Good, we are all worrying about her. I'll bring you up to speed on the case whilst Hondo is busy"

Street nodded at her as the Captain began summarising what they knew so far. Whilst she was talking he was thinking "Shit man….. tell her! …. What if they already know?" Before she got much further than the Detectives finding Kira's bag in the dumpster, their pagers went off. Hers first and his seconds later. Captain Cortez dropped the file on her desk and followed Street to the situation room. Rocker, Hondo and Commander Hicks where all standing around a screen as the rest of the teams filed in. A broadcast that on the screen, that as soon Street clocked it, he recognised it, The Emancipators! Every time they thought they had gotten on top of them they resurface with something new. Street watched the man in the mask talk about the injustices of the world and how they must make these people pay,

"And as for L.A's finest…They are merely protecting these thieves, cowards and liars, well it's time we made them consider their actions more carefully." The camera panned to show a person on their knees, with a hessian sack covering their face. Street gasped. He instantly recongised who it was. It was Kira.

"So" the masked suspect continued….. "until they come clean and release these thieves and liars into our custody we will find and take your nearest and dearest…."

"Oh my god" Street said stepping forward. "That's Kira" he pointed his finger and looked at Hondo and Commander Hicks, who were both frowning.

Luca stepped forward as well "Yeah…... he is right… that matches exactly to the description that Ty gave of what she was wearing"

"You have 4 hours to release the inmates we have asked for, or…" he stepped to the victim and removed the sack from her head …. "she pays with her life".

Kira looked bad. They had her gagged and bound, but her eyes showed her terror.

Street felt shell shocked. The team moved to the table and began discussing what they knew and planning the mission out. Street felt as if his mind was not in his body right now. He wanted to tell Chris ASAP, but he couldn't tell her this on the phone, he also didn't want to leave HQ to go see her right now as he wanted to help in the mission. Deacon placed a knowing hand on Streets back.

"You good?" he said quietly.

"Yeah and no" Street answered not looking at him.

"Tan, Luca you too get over to tech and have that video analysed ASAP…Logan and Deac can you go get Ty and bring him here… Street you help me find these sons of bitches"

"What about Chris?...someone should tell her…. yeah?" Street said looking around the room at the team. Hondo nodded and looked at the Captain.

"I'll go" She said. Street really wanted to go too, he knew this was going to be bad for Chris. She would be devasted and terrified. Deac stepped forward, "What if we bring Ty to the hospital and we tell them together?" he asked the Captain.

Commander Hicks nodded and they broke off and Street nervously looked at Hondo. "I ….I just can't believe this"

"Street, I need you focus" he said putting his hand on his shoulder "Can you do that?"

"Yeah….. yeah…I'm good"

The team worked through the night to find everything they could. Street had been so busy liaising with all kinds of law enforcement he hadn't even stopped to think about Ty or Chris in a while. Tan and Luca had a lead they were chasing up and Deac, new recruit Logan and the Captain had gone to get Ty and inform Chris. As Street walked through HQ looking for Hondo he saw Ty with Captain Cortez and Deac in toe. Ty glanced sideways at Street but didn't say anything to him, just gave him a small nod.

Within the hour they had a suspected location and were riding in Black Betty. Street sat next to Logan and felt how odd this was not to have Chris there by his side.


	11. Chapter 11

"Let's get Kira back safe and take these sons of bitches down…. rolling up in 10!" Luca shouted…

Hondo announced "Fill the gaps…..."

"Stay Liquid…." They replied in unison. But even that didn't sound the same without Chris, Street thought.

"Here we go in 3….2….1" Luca hollered, and the back door swung open.

"Street and Tan you take the two side, Deac and Logan you take the four, Luca you're with me" Hondo barked.

"Breech in 5…4…3…2…..1… go" announced Deac as he pried open the door. The team swung into action.

Several closely timed gunshots rang out as Luca shouted, "Suspect 1 down", he and Hondo continued to move into the warehouse "Gimme two" Hondo hollered, "two two" barked Luca patting him on the back and following him up the stairs.

"Street…. Left side" Tan pointed as they separated to search two adjoining rooms.

"Left side clear"

"Right side clear"

"Tan out…"

"Street out."

"We got a rabbit" Street yelled as he and Tan took off along the gantry way after him, Street saw the gantry turned left ahead and was mentally calculating what it would take for him to swing off the railing onto the boxes and pallets below.

He swung his rifle over his shoulder and with two hands in one swift movement scaled the railing and leapt on the pile of pallets below. He continued to move forward, jumping down the levels until he was closing in on the suspect who was racing down the stairs to the warehouse floor. Street could hear Tan approaching behind the suspect as he leaped across the gap between the last pallet and the door of the warehouse.

"Aghhhhhh…. STAY DOWN… STAY DOWN" he shouted. Tan patted Streets back "Nice work" as Street cuffed him. "You got him?" Street asked Tan,

"Yeah" Tan said, and Street was off again, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Deacon and Logan met Street in the next loading bay. Hondo and Luca came seconds later followed by Tan who had handed the suspect off too Rockers team outside.

Hondo motioned their next moves without words. His hands waving and telling each member what to do. They thought the Emancipators where in the next room with Kira. They all separated again. Deacon and Logan placed explosives on the door, Tan and Street lined up behind them and readied their flash bangs as Hondo gave the count.

The breech was swift and well executed. "LAPD SWAT" Hondo shouted, "get on the ground", the team fanned out and each side of him,

"Don't do it…." Bang ….. bang…bang…bang ... bang... shots peppered the team as the Emancipators returned fire. Deac and Luca took out three suspects. Hondo and Street another two.

The masked leader fled through a trap door in the floor, Logan shouted "RABBIT" and he and Hondo went after him.

Street rushed forward seeing a chair in front of a camera. Kira was tied to it, with the sack on her head. "Hey…hey..." Street said compassionately removing the sack and the gag from her mouth. Kira was shaking and crying and in shock.

"We got you now" Deac said placing a hand on her shoulder as they freed her, before hugging her and guiding her out to the waiting EMT's. Street and Luca moved to follow Hondo and Logan.

"Gimme two" Luca barked at Street as he neared the entry into the tunnel below,

"Two two two" Street patted his back.

They jumped into the hole and turned opposite ways upon landing.

"This way" Luca said and they moved through the tunnels. They came to a fork, "Go left" Luca motioned to Street. Street peeled off to the left. They could hear their team mates ahead of them, but it was hard to work out where exactly they were. It was dark and winding down there.

Bang …. Bang ….. Bang …...Bang, shots rang out from nearby and Hondo's voice filled his ears on the comms "20 David, Code 4 …We got him."

Street stood upright in the darkened tunnel and let out a big slow breath to control his adrenaline rush. He lowered his rifle and paused. It was over, they had Kira back and had successfully neutralised this lot of Emancipators. He was turning to walk back when he felt a presence behind him, he started to spin around and another member of the Emancipators who had been hiding in the dark tried to jump him.

As Hondo and Logan came back to Luca, Luca looked confused. "26 David…. Do you copy?" he said into his radio calling Street. Where was he? Why wasn't he back? Silence filled the air as Hondo and Logan held their breath.

"22 David to 26 David… Street …... Do you copy? Luca tried again. Nothing.

They all held their breathe as Luca again hit his radio, "22 David to 26 David…..Street….. Do you copy?"

Hondo, knowing something wasn't right and fear filling his every thought, motioned for Logan and Luca to follow as they began to search the tunnel Street had gone down. Hondo rounded a corner and seeing a shadow move ushered the others to stop and get down. With guns aimed, they all breathed a sigh of relief as Street rounded the corner with an offender in coughs. When they arrived back at HQ and piled out of black betty, Street grabbed Hondo.

"Hey… once I finish my paperwork and get squared away …can I go see Chris, make sure she is ok?" he asked "She is gunna be climbing the walls"

"Yeah…. Yeah …... that would be a good idea. She needs someone looking out for her right now Street… I'm glad you two are tight" Hondo nodded, distracted by his own thoughts.

"Yeah…. Ah…?" Street paused debating whether to say anything to Hondo like Deacon had suggested. As he went to speak again Luca and Tan came around the back of Black Betty trying to unload the gear.

"Yo…. Hondo…... still coming to the game later?" Luca asked, not realising he had interrupted,

"Yeah… maybe man… got a mountain of paper work to do first" Hondo answered.

Street took it as a sign that he should wait a bit, so he headed inside. He sat quietly trying to finish, trying to concentrate and get her off his mind.

'Ding' Street raised an eyebrow and glanced at his phone on the table. His heart leapt up into his throat when her saw her name on the screen.

Chris: "Thank you… Thank you to you all. You have no idea how important you all are to me. I am so lucky to have the best SWAT family ever"

He smiled, Chris must have sent that to us all he thought.

'Ding' It was her again,

Chris: "Cortez told me how vital you were in finding Kira and the mission today, Thank you!"

…...Chris lay in her bed tapping her phone on the table. She wished she could just stop feeling the way she did. The shame, the guilt and the pain she felt was heavy inside her, like her body was full of concrete. She wanted to fix the hurt badly, but she couldn't. Kira and Ty would probably want her to leave and move out when this was over, and she understood that completely. She had exchanged a few short texts with Ty but nothing to repair the pain and damage she had caused. She had developed feelings for them both and knowing she had broken their trust and crossed a line in that ominous kiss with Street that night broke her. Not only had that kiss irreparably broken her relationship, but it just might break her friendship with Street too. She had worked so hard in the weeks after that kiss to build a wall back up between them… to push him away and create distance so that nothing more would happen. The fear ate her up inside that if it did Streets hard work to get back on SWAT, back on the team would be for nothing. That she would also be the reason he would lose it all. It hurt her heart that she was hurting him, pushing him so far away. She wanted him there, she wanted him in arms reach, but she didn't trust herself around him because of the profound things he made her feel, already a few times since being in here she had crumbled to his words, and touch and let her wall down a bit, but the battle inside to keep it up strong was starting to weaken her.

Back at HQ Street sat staring blankly at the phone, he didn't know what he should write back,

"no problem…hope you're doing ok"

He pushed the phone away a bit and tried to refocus on the page in front of him.

Chris read his reply and wondered if she should ask him to come by, she badly wanted to see him, but was scared she would crack in his presence a bit more.

Street signed the bottom of the page and slipped the pages into the Captains pigeon hole. He headed to the parking garage. 'God, I hope Chris is doing ok' he thought. Cortez caught up to him by the elevator.

"Street..." she said holding up her hand for him to wait. "I have already told Chris about Kira being safe and also told her that Ty has gone to LA General to be with her…. Please give Chris our best" she said, "the team will come by later after shift if visiting hours are still open". Street nodded,

"Ok, I will, thanks."

"Keep your pager on…...we may still need you yet… shift isn't over" Cortez added as the doors began close. Street nodded. He was terrified for Chris and of the state he would find her in when he got to her. He walked to the garage in a trance, swung open the door of the charger, climbed in and drove off. The now familiar route to Angels of Mercy seemed quick for peak hour. As well as the walk from the carpark to her room. He stopped at the hospital gift shop and bought her favourite flavoured milk and a snack, he thought flowers seemed a bit …... well 'no…not right' he thought.

"Hi…." He said knocking cautiously and opening her door slowly.

"Hey" she said …... truly surprised to see him on shift time and in uniform. She tried to meet his eyes. Her thoughts were still swirling, and she didn't know how to stop them other than to not look at him and let him read her. "Are you still on the clock?" she asked as she nervously sat upright on the bed.

"Yeah… Hondo let me come check on you…...we are all worried about you Chris" He watched her as she fidgeted on the bed and he knew she was avoiding his eyes "I bought you a gift" he said showing her the milk and a chocolate bar. Chris looked at him with a tiny smirk, but he saw that her eyes smiled. She had a cautious expression on her face, and he knew she was guarded right now, he understood why. He hadn't seen her since this all went down. He hadn't spoken to Deacon about her reaction after she found out the Emancipators snatched up Kira.

"I'm…." Chris blew a breath out her lips and looked up at the roof. 'Come on' she said to herself, 'pull it together!' She tried again… "I… ahhh" Street stood at the end of her bed with his hands resting up on the top of his vest, he contemplated moving closer. He could see that she was about to cry. Every part of him wanted to comfort her, but he knew how fragile she was right now….

"Thank you" she whispered …. only glancing at him for a second before looking down at the bed, she was swallowing hard to control her tears. Her eyes began to well up and she closed them tight trying to stop the tears from escaping.

Street wanted to comfort her more than anything in the world but was debating his own head whether moving any closer right now was the right thing to do. As she began to whimper, he couldn't resist. He tentatively stepped towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey… It's ok Chris…." She didn't pull away from him, so he slowly sat down on the bed. She couldn't look at him. She felt so ashamed of her behaviour and knew Street deserved better. As she cried, he just sat there frozen for minute before moving his hand onto hers on the bed. She again didn't push him away, so he gently pulled her to him and held her while she cried.

"Hey… it's all good we got her back, she's safe" he whispered as took in the scent of her hair. "it's ok…. I got you…..." Chris shuddered in his arms and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"I… I'm…...sorry" she mumbled, as she started to sit upright. Street let her go and shifted slightly back on the bed.

"Don't cry" he said picking up her hand and holding in both of his. She was terrified to look at him in that moment. Looking into his eyes would undo her, she was sure of it. She quickly glanced at him and Street took that opportunity to wipe a tear from her cheek with his hand "you're doing better every day, Kira is safe now and things are going to be ok …. I promise" he began to stand back up and tenderly tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear before stepping back to give her space.

She didn't look directly at him at him. Having him this close was like a drug. His smell and warmth were intoxicating, and Chris had to fight with every inch of herself to hold her wall up. Feeling his hand gently touch her face almost made her crumble. Street knew she was still wrestling with the guilt and pain. He stood for a minute near the bed, not knowing what to do. He wanted to hold her and hug her like he had before when she was upset, but he knew her well enough to know when her walls were up, and they were up at this moment. The silence in the room was heavy. Streets mind raced with what to say to her.

Meanwhile inside Chris's head she was fighting with herself. 'Ty…... well he barely spoke 5 words to me when Cortez and Deac bought him here, he struggled to even look at me. Was he in shock or does he blame me for everything? …. Understandable I guess…. He did give me hug and pat my hand, but I bet Deacon and Cortez noted the tension. …. now Kira must hate me, it's my fault all of this happened. If I hadn't of given into my damn desire that night and encouraged that kiss with Street, she never would have stormed out of here and been snatched up…. I want to talk to them, but I bet they don't wanna see me…. And Street…...Well he has been amazing through this all, but I have been so atrocious to him, he probably wants to run a mile too.'

"Chris…... I …. Ah…..I just wanted to make sure you were ok, but if you'd rather I go and let you get some rest…I…" Street started, he didn't want to stay if he was making her uncomfortable, he didn't want her to lash out at him in anger either and say things again like 'we're friends Street and nothing more, we're not gunna talk, we're just gunna do our jobs or we can only be teammates on the job, not friends' those words and the way she turned her back on him broke his heart into millions of pieces.

As Street relived the heartbreak, Chris turned her face to look at him answering "Street… no…. I …. just don't…. don't know how to fix it…... I'm sorry" Chris was scared, if she hurt anyone further it would absolutely kill her. She knew she had to find a way to mend the relationships she had damaged but right now she felt lost and often alone stuck here. She knew if she kept pushing him away that one day that maybe the day he doesn't come back. She remembered the feeling of wanting to kiss him again in the kitchen at HQ the day after the fundraiser. But instead she had shattered his heart so profoundly she would swear she heard it fall and break on the floor. Those memories killed her inside.

Every part of Street was screaming at him to move to her and hold her tight, to tell her everything he felt in the depths of his heart, but he held back. He couldn't explain why other than he just knew this was not the right time. Instead he sat himself on the empty bed next to hers facing her. He watched her, and as much as Chris wanted to be the unreadable strong type…... he could see her heartbreak and angst from a mile away.

"It's ok Chris…... I am here for you" He said. Those words warmed her cold broken heart and she let a smile form on her face as she slowly turned her face to look at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Street tried to make small talk with her,

"Have your family been in today? Street asked breaking the deafening heavy silence,

"Yeah…. Uncle Saaso just left before you got here." She said fidgeting. She didn't want to be cold to him, but she was really struggling with how to act. She was trying her best not to resort to her ice queen act because she didn't want to hurt him. Chris was terrified of letting him in, or even being too physically close to him right now. She doubted if her wall was strong enough to resist him and all she felt for him, so she did her best to keep some distance without being too harsh. She sensed Streets uncomfortableness and glanced at him.

Catching her gaze Street tilted his head "What?" he asked, she shook her head and glanced back at the bed. 'Man, I wish she would just talk to me' Street thought, 'this game is exhausting'.

'Damn it Chris' she yelled at herself in her own head …'you can't keep doing this, you are being so selfish, you want your cake and eat it too. You want him here, but you don't want to be honest about what this is and how you truly feel'. She swallowed hard and chewed her bottom lip. The air in the room was awkward and tense.

Street hated this, the room was beginning to feel like it had at work with her in the two weeks after she had shattered him in the kitchen of HQ. He was determined not to let her start pushing him away again like that. They had begun making ground lately, she had opened up a bit and told him that he was important to her, and was her best friend. She had apologised and let him get a bit closer to her, but now she was starting to take steps backwards again. So he summoned all the courage he could and stood up, walking to her bed, he was shaking, scared of how she would react,

"Chris …." he said, but she didn't look at him…. "Look….." he continued "I know you're hurting right now" he said reaching out and carefully placing a hand on top of hers, "I can't help you if you don't let me in a bit and talk to me" His hand on hers was making her anxious. She was telling herself not to freak out and pull away, so she glanced up at him through her hair, "I'm here for you and will always be" he finished.

Chris felt that warm rush, she couldn't deny the electrifying connection between them. She knew deep down that Street cared for her immensely and had for a long time. She knew that if she ever wanted that to become the relationship she sometimes daydreamt about, that she would have to stop pushing him away.

Her other hand shook as she slowly lifted it up and placed it over his hand that was already holding hers, She kept her gaze down and whispered "….. But….I don't deserve you". Street felt a rush fly through him. He sat slowly down next to her, studying her face closely, she hesitated before looking at him again "Street … I … I wouldn't blame you for being angry. I have made a mess of everything and I hurt you …...please know …I am sorry…... you did nothing to deserve all this".

'Yes, come on…... keep going' Street whispered in his head. She was opening up a tiny fraction here, he wanted her to feel safe around him and to trust him again like she used to.

"Hey…. Chris…. look at me", she was looking out the window, Street raised his hand to nudge her chin, she looked back at him, with fear all over her face.

"Chris …. it's ok…... I ... honestly want to help you…... I hate seeing you like this" He turned his hand over to hold hers. "I'm not going to turn my back on you. You have always been there for me and now it's my turn to be there for you"

She smiled at him before returning her gaze to the window "like I said …I don't deserve you" she whimpered.

'No…...you do' Street said in his head 'I'm so in love with you…... and would do anything for you', he held it all in and simply put his arm around her to hug her to him.

'oh god….' Chris thought as his strong arm glided around her and she felt herself leaning into him, her head on his shoulder 'don't look up at him whatever you do Chris, just relax and breathe'

"Hey…...here she is…." Deacon said as he, Luca, Tan and Hondo came through the door.

Chris and Street spun around to face them, Street felt awkward and guilty for hugging her when they arrived, "What were they thinking? Did any of them see that? Do they know how I feel about her?" raced through his thoughts as he did his best to hold it all in.

"Hey…. yo… Chris, how are you?" Luca said hugging her.

"Hey Luca" She said hugging him back, "get over here Deac" she nodded as they all hugged her and told her they were glad to see her.

The team stayed for a while …. laughing and sharing stories until the nurse came in to say visiting hours were over. They all said their goodbyes and moved to the door. Street waited til last. As he approached Chris to hug her goodbye, he noticed her expression change. Her eyes were different, and he sensed she wanted him to stay. "You need your rest" he said hugging her, conscience the team was at the door waiting for him.

"I know..." she whispered "I meant what I said… I'm sorry"

"Chris" he said pulling her back from his embrace, "You need to switch of his pretty lil head and go to sleep… got it?"

Luca laughed and nudged Deacon as he called out "You heard him Chris, sleep and rest…. We need you back ASAP"

She smiled and laughed as they exited the room, Chris gave him a knowing look and wave as he closed the door.

Walking out of the hospital, they continued their banter. Street though…. he was tired and drained. Deacon could see how much this was weighing on him. He slowed his stride to drop back next to him. Street glanced over,

"you …. ah…. spoke to Hondo yet?" Deacon asked in a low voice.

"Nah…... every time I've tried someone interrupts or something happens…... plus I still dunno what exactly to say" Street shrugged

"I'd have a word as soon as possible kid, just be honest" Deacon said tapping Streets shoulder. Street knew he was right.

When they reached the parking lot, they all said their goodbyes and made their way to their vehicles. Street quickened his step to catch up to Hondo,

"Can we talk" he said, nerves flying through his body, he was shaking.

"Yeah…. sure.. what's up kid?" Hondo asked leaning against the hood of his car.

"I…... um…... I …. ah…" God, Street couldn't even speak properly. He clenched his fists to help regulate his breathing and paused to gather his thoughts. "I need to talk to you about something…... about Chris actually" Street fumbled. Hondo studied Street closely as he continued,

"Ok…. I'm listening" Hondo replied

"I …. ahhh…...I need your help, or I guess your advice on this and …." Street continued to fumble and fidget struggling to get the words out. He was terrified that there was no going back and was scared Hondo would be disappointed in him.

"I have feelings for Chris" he blurted, searching Hondo for any indication on his reaction. Hondo slowly nodded at him with a kind of smile and concerned frown at the same time.

Street continued…... "Look man …. I know I should probably just ask to transfer teams or something… but …. I …. I've worked so hard to get back on the team and this team is absolutely everything, you guys are all I have…I…. don't wanna loose that"

Hondo interrupted him, standing up straight and putting his hands on Streets shoulders. "I wondered how long til one of you coughed up the truth" he said

"You knew?"

"Not for sure no, but I am pretty good at reading people Street…. and you and Chris have been well different around each other lately, I know you've always been tight, so I kinda thought this might happen one day"

Street felt paralysed he didn't know how to react or read Hondo in that moment. He fidgeted and kicked the ground with his foot,

"So…. Um…. what do I do now?" He asked looking nervously at Hondo.

Hondo patted his shoulder…... "Well I need to know more kid…. do you both have these 'feelings'? Or is it just you? Have you started a relationship that I need to declare knowledge of?"

"no…no… no relationship, I just … well… I know how I feel about her…... but…"

"She isn't giving you any answers, or you haven't told her yet?

"I've …... well…... I've tried but …. things have happened and now I don't where she stands on this, the Ty and Kira thing is a mess, she is a mess and if she knew I had even spoken to you she would be kicking my arse."

"Start at the start Street and tell me it all"

Street sat on the hood of Hondo's car and they talked for ages. He was terrified at first of letting his boss, friend and mentor in but knew he needed to. Street told Hondo how deeply he cared for Chris. He relived the kiss they had shared and opened up about his fear of losing her when she was hurt as well as when she was scared and pushed him away".

Hondo could see how much Street loved Chris. He wondered if Chris felt the same? After talking it out for a bit, Hondo stood up and Street followed.

"Look man…. I don't wanna do anything that will hurt you or Chris. At this point…. I'd find out how she feels. If this becomes a relationship you both want, then we will go from there. If not and it causes you too much grief, we will re-evaluate. But I suggest you find the time to talk to her, and I mean really TALK to her. Tell her what you've told me and make her see where you are with this"


	13. Chapter 13

That night after returning to HQ to drop off the charger and change out of his uniform, he rode up to a look out and sat on his bike, watching the lights of the city. Nothing…. was helping to clear his mind.

Luca was going to be suspicious as to where he had been all night, would he tease him again about being "on a date…... or something". As the sun began to rise behind him, he knew he had to go home. Shift was only a few hours away and he hadn't showered or slept. The streets of LA were beginning to stir to life as he rode home. The air was brisk and cool, and he struggled to keep his concentration on the road. Pulling up in the driveway he noticed Luca coming out the door.

"Cutting it close again man!" Luca teased.

"Yeah, I know" Street replied removing his jacket, Luca smirked and laughed. "Relax no teasing this time" he said patting Street on the back.

"Any news on Chris?" Luca asked,

"No nothing new that I've heard" Street said with exhaustion on his face.

Luca knew Street may have been by his old place looking for his mother, so decided to tease him for being out all night this time, "You coming in with me today or …"

"No no you go ahead… I'll ride in" Street said waving his hand at Luca.

Street stepped inside and shut the door. He stood with is back against it for a bit. Then after a long hot shower, he grabbed his gear, zipped up his jacket and picked up his helmet. His ride into work was a quick one. He was anxious to get there and distract himself from his own thoughts.

The locker room was empty when he arrived "Phew" he said to himself. He sorted his gear into his locker as he heard the door open.

"Hey man…" Tan said as he came through the door, "you look shattered! …. You ok?"

"yeah…. Thanks…...I'm ok just struggled to sleep" Street answered.

"you worried about something? … Chris?"

"Yeah and my mom and being on probation and …." Street sighed tilting his head and shrugging. "Look no excuses!"

"If you need anything man…... I'm here to help" Tan said kindly. Street wondered if Tan had picked up on how much he loved Chris and was hurting right now. Tan had known from the early days that Street had fancied her … but they hadn't talked about it since then.

"Thanks" Street said shutting his locker.

Their shift that day was a quiet one. Street drove himself crazy. 3 workout circuits and a boxing session with Deacon later he stood in the locker room looking in the mirror studying his own reflection.

'Ding', Street stood up straight reaching into his pocket for his phone.

Chris: "Good news, I got the all clear to start physical therapy today, being moved to a normal ward too, hopefully will get outta here soon"

Street smiled, this was great, she was doing so much better. He began typing back,

"Wow, that's great. Have you told Hon…?" 'Oh, hang on maybe she sent that to us all' he thought. Street walked out to find the team. Luca was running some new recruits through some drills and Cortez was talking to Hondo near the window and he couldn't see Tan or Deacon. None of them seemed to be on their phone though so he finished the text and hit send.

Chris: "yeah, I called him. Can't wait to get this moving" Chris was ecstatic that her recovery was doing so well, and she couldn't wait to get out of this hospital.

Street couldn't wait for her to be back either, but at the same time he was worried things wouldn't be the same as before. He had hated the way it had been in the two weeks between their kiss and the accident. If it was going to go back to that frosty, awkwardness he kind of dreaded her returning, then he instantly felt awful and shameful.

They traded plutonic texts for the last few hours of shift as Street worked in the armoury cleaning and fixing weapons, as knock off time approached, she messaged him to say that was she going to do some PT for an hour or so.

"Good Luck, you got this 😉" he sent back. He pondered whether he should go see her later? …. No…. She wouldn't want him to see her do her first PT session, just in case something went wrong, and she wasn't as strong as she had hoped. He knew she hated him seeing her vulnerable. He finished up his tasks and began heading for the locker room…...beep beep…beep beep….

All of their pagers were going off and Hondo called them all to the situation room. They were being called out to a home invasion and Street sighed with exhaustion.

By the time the situation was done and they on their way back to HQ to hand over to Rockers team Street felt like he could sleep standing up. Hondo patted his back as they climbed out in the carpool.

"you good Street?"

"Yeah….. just exhausted"

"Go home and rest…. Get your head together" Hondo said. Street nodded, knowing what Hondo had meant, he rode home still thinking of her and wondering how the PT session went.

Once home finally, Street lay in his bed watching the shadows on his roof and listening to the sounds of the East LA neighbourhood. A dog barked in the distance, kids' voices came and went, as they roamed around up to no good probably, doing some graffiti nearby? Street wondered. But all the while his mind was occupied with Chris.

Had he done the right thing telling Hondo he was in love with her? Was that going to cause her to pull away from him again? When and how should her try to tell her all of this?

"How did your PT session go?" he text her wondering if she was still awake. Within minutes she replied,

"Good, I think. Felt good to be pushing myself and active again."

Street sighed reading her message. He knew she was lonely and bored as hell stuck in that ward, and that her having time like this to be in her own head is maybe doing his job of talking to her a disservice. She over analyses everything and over thinks stuff way too much.

He began typing back "You need to rest then and save some strength for another turn tomorrow."

Chris: "Yeah, can't sleep though, why are you still up? Rough shift?"

"Touché, long shift, missed visiting hours, sorry, do u need anything bought in tomorrow? Street typed

Chris smiled, he was too good to her. Then her overthinking kicked in, she silently wondered if Street maybe on a date, or with another girl? She feared that he would find someone else and she would lose him, but then she felt selfish and ashamed. How could she expect him not to date when she was dating Ty and Kira?

"my head hasn't stopped either, hard to switch off lately with so much going on" Street blinked several times and replayed moments in his head.

Chris: "I hate being stuck in here"

"We all want u back ASAP, but we want u back at 100% kick arse Chris…. we want u healthy and strong"

Chris smiled, she knew Street respected the hell out of her and would do everything and anything he could to help her.

Chris: "Thanks, Miss u, I'm gunna try to sleep. Nite nite Street"

"Nite Chris, I miss u too"

Chris smiled, she wished she had the guts to tell him just how much she missed and wanted him.


	14. Chapter 14

Street still stopped by the hospital every day to see her in the next few weeks. Some days she was doing better than others. He found her mood to be unpredictable, but he completely understood why. She was stuck in there until the doctors were happy her wounds had healed proficiently and could do nothing but over think things, her physical recovery frustrated her too, she was anxious to get back to 100%, but struggled to deal with the time it was taking.

One late afternoon, Street came by after shift with Deacon, he stopped dead in his tracks for a second when they turned the corner to be confronted by Ty and Kira walking towards them from Chris's room. Deac furrowed his brows and gave Street a worried look…... 'why is acting like that?' Deac thought.

Streets heart pounded out of his chest 'why were they here? He hadn't seen them for ages, had they begun to patch things up? Or were they here to end it for good? Was Chris ok? Was she going to push him away again now and shut him out? oh god …...oh god' raced through his head.

"Kira!...Ty!..." Deacon said trying to hide his concern for Street. "How are you doing?" he said hugging Kira politely and then shaking Ty's hand. Ty looked at Street and Street sensed his disapproval, shame filled Streets mind.

"Hey …Ty" Street nervously offered his hand to Ty and Ty turned his frown slowly into a smile, "Look … I know we've had some tension between us man…...but get in here. You saved Kira and brought her back to me safe…... I am forever grateful and in your guys debt". Street was surprised. After Ty hugged him, Kira put her arms out. "Thank you, Jim…...honestly…...thank you!" She said hugging him. Street was thankful they were so civil after what had happened between them.

"You on your way in?" Kira said to Deacon motioning towards the door of Chris's room.

"Yeah…. thought we would pop in after shift and say hi… she is going crazy most days being couped up in here" Deacon replied.

"She is so lucky to have a wonderful team and work family around her" Kira smiled.

Street desperately wanted to know why they were here and what state Chris was in. He wanted to push past them and run to her room. But Street managed to contain his impulses. As Ty, Kira and Deac made small talk their voices seemed to float miles away and Street was in his own head.

Dr Jamison walked past the group on his way to see Chris and double backed when he saw Street. He recognised Street and politely interrupted the group.

"Excuse me, I'm Dr Jamison, are you all here to see Ms Alonso?"

"Um... no… we …..." Kira answered pointing to herself and Ty "are just on our way out, but these two fine officers were hoping to see her" Kira replied. Street saw that she was genuine when she said thank you to him, she was being kind and understanding and Street immediately felt awful for wishing them gone out of Chris's life for good.

"Can I hassle you to give me 20 minutes with her to run through a few important things?" Streets mind raced with fear. What did he mean?

"Of course, we will go grab a coffee" Deacon answered.

The group walked to the cafeteria, as Deacon ordered 4 coffees and chatted to Kira. Ty tapped Streets arm and asked if they could talk outside. Street was nervous and anxious. His heart raced as he followed him to the courtyard.

"Look …. "Ty started "I …... I want you to know that we completely understand your side of this" Street fidgeted and did his best to listen attentively without letting his mind race ahead. "Kira and I took a while to come to terms will all that had happened, and we came to see Chris today as we couldn't just walk away from this like it had been. We were here the whole day with her, and we spent a lot of time talking about things. I just want to be honest and up front with you." Street glanced away… his mind knew what was coming…...and he felt his heart crack a little,

"Chris is in a delicate spot right now and we just wanted her to know that we are ok, we don't blame her for what happened to Kira or what happened between you guys… we wanted her to know we didn't hate her or anything, because we knew she would be punishing herself."

'oh, great they blame me…...damn…...just like Chris said he thought', "if this comes out the team and everyone will blame you Street…. you will lose it all" Street replayed the words so clearly in his head. Chris had been right, and Street knew it, he swallowed hard and his dimples flared,

"…. and we realise" Ty continued "that Chris tried to do the right thing by telling us what happened that night, and now all she feels is guilt and sadness ….…. but in that moment after fighting with Annie and seeing Kira and I laughing and having a great time together she was hurting and scared and she ran to you for comfort. Kira and I wish she wanted to run to us when she was hurting but look…. Street…. you guys have always been amazing friends long before Kira and I came along, so we understand that there are likely to be buried feelings and desires for each other that you both have pushed a long way down so that you can still your jobs and keep the team together."

Street glanced at Ty who had a caring look on his face, 'God …...Is there a but coming' Street prayed.

"I have seen the two of you together and can see how much you care for her and look if I am honest, as much as it hurts me to admit it, I can see that she cares deeply for you too. Kira and I both agree that Chris needs to able to make the decision about who she wants to move forward with based on how she feels in her own heart, and she may need a bit of time to decide that. If she wants to continue with Kira and I we would ask you respect that, but if Chris decides she would like to try things with you then when will respect that too."

Streets heart fluttered. That was not what he expected to hear. He nodded at Ty and motioned for him to sit on the bench with him.

"Look…man…. I completely respect you and Kira, and I am so sorry for my part in all of this. I know that kiss between Chris and I broke your trust….and that it was wrong…. but in that moment …the rest of the world fell away, and I selfishly didn't care." Street saw Ty nodding at him as he listened, "I guess I never once stopped to question why she came by that night, she came by all the time and nothing like that ever happened. I guess… I mean…. yes, I want her to want there to one day be an us but…I also know that there may never be" Street looked down. Admitting that Chris may never let this happen between them killed him inside.

"Hey…" Ty could see that Street was hurting too. "Let's just let this all play out and see what happens. Kira and I will visit when we can, we will try to stick to times when we know you are on shift so that you can see her without us hanging about when you're free, does that sound fair?"

Street honestly was dumbfounded that they were being so good about this. "Yeah that sounds good" Street answered. Secretly he wanted to say "no" and keep her all to himself, but he knew that this was the right thing to do. If Chris was going to decide that she wanted to try again with them then he had to let her do that, he just hoped and prayed she wouldn't break his heart again.

"OK, one latte' no sugar and one skim latte'" Deacon said approaching them and handing them both a cup. He gave Street a worried look and tried to force a smile. They made small talk for a while until Ty and Kira said they had to go.

"Yeah, Deac we better pop up soon or visiting will be over" Street said. They watched Ty and Kira walk away and Deacon looked back at Street. He placed his hand on Streets back,

"You ok?"

"Yeah…. I guess…I mean that went a lot better than I had ever thought it would?" he said looking surprised at Deac.

"What did Ty want to talk to you about for so long?"

"Um…... kinda establish some ground rules I guess?" Street said as he started walking, he was anxious to get upstairs to see Chris.

"What because you are here every day and … well…. they are the ones actually dating her?" Deacon said quickening his stride to catch up to Street. Street kinda sensed Deacon was teasing him a little. But Deacon had obviously noticed that they hadn't been around as much lately too.

"Uh, well…... they aren't actually dating her at the moment… a few days after Chris woke up in the hospital the first time, she broke up with them…" Deacon paused momentarily before grabbing Streets arm and stopping him, Street glanced away nervously.

"What…... why?" flew out of Deacons mouth before he thought about it,

"Well …. Chris … she told them about… something that happened a few months back"

Deac raised his eyebrow at Street. Street saw Deac was onto him,

"can I tell you something in confidence again?"

Deacon looked concerned and patted Streets arm,

"of course, you can"

"Well you know the night of the police fundraiser when Chris and Annie got into it?" Deac looked shocked that Street knew about that and he slowly nodded eyeing Street closely.

"Chris was really upset and felt judged, she kept seeing Kira and Ty mingling in the crowd, smiling and laughing and touching each other, without even giving her a second thought. That combined with the team's reactions of concern made her doubt their relationship too. She took a cab and came to find me at my place…. I was having my own pity party after what happened with my mum" Street paused and looked at Deac. Deac looked terrified he was about to hear something that he wasn't sure he wanted to know….

"She bought a bottle of whiskey and we sat on the porch drinking it and talking about her relationship with them and about my relationship with my mom".

Deac bit his bottom lip and listened attentively. "When it was getting late, she hugged me goodbye and it well it kinda lingered a bit, she thanked me for always being there for her then she leaned up and kissed me… and I kissed her back…... and then she realised what she'd done and ran off to get home. …." Deac didn't say a word but rubbed Streets back and nodded.

"She wouldn't speak to me or look at me at all after …she told me the next day after shift that we couldn't even be friends anymore, just work mates. She shattered my heart in a million pieces. She pushed me away for the entire two weeks between then and the accident. Since then we have started to try and rebuild us, but she keeps having setbacks, like when Kira was taken and then she pushes me away again…... now with them being back…. I'm scared she will push me away for good."

Deacon hugged Street and then looked at him pursing his lips. "Street…." He began as they waited for the elevator. "You have to tell Chris how you feel, that these feelings you have are more than just a small temporary attraction. If she is unsure and doubts how serious you are, she might just go back to Ty and Kira and then you will never know if she want anything between you."

Street nodded, "Yeah but if I unload all of that on her now after Ty and Kira have shown back up, she will push me away again for sure".

"Let's just see what she is like when we get up there" Deacon said walking into the elevator. "If it's ok, I will leave you with her."

As they approached her room Street felt the nerves reverberate through his whole body. He was terrified of what she would react like. Deacon knocked on her door and poked his head in,

"Knock, knock…... Can we come in?"

"Deac…. Hey…. sure" Chris said, sitting herself up on the bed.

Deac stepped through the door and Street stepped into the door way. He instantly noticed her expression change when she saw him.

"Hey Chris" Street said,

"Hey" She answered dropping her gaze uncomfortably back to Deac.

"So, we…ah…. ran into Ty and Kira outside" Deac began. Chris's face showed her shock and she glanced at Street with a tinge of shame in her eyes. "Kira seems to be doing really well and Ty was happy to have the chance to catch up."

Chris uncomfortably nodded "yeah…. ah… Kira…." she looked out of the corner of her eye at Street who was standing near the bed next to hers, hands in pockets fidgeting, but not looking back at her. "She is doing really well…." Chris was keen to change the topic. "How was your shift... miss anything exciting today?" she asked smiling at Deac.

Deacon could read the room well enough to know that Chris was nervous about them seeing Kira and Ty and obviously worried what Street was thinking.

"Well …... A few drama packed moments chasing the bad guys, but nothing stellar today." Deac replied.

"oh…...except for Luca losing the keys the Black Betty down a drain" Street smirked looking at Deac. Deac laughed and so did Chris. 'man I love the sound of her laugh' Street thought. He soaked it in.

"Ok… how the hell did he manage that?" Chris asked

"he had 'em clipped on his belt like usual, then got into it with this one-niner and they came loose, and they were gone" Deac and Street both chuckled remembering the moments.

"Damn…. I hate that I missed that!" Chris said laughing. Street phone began to ring,

Ring…ring…...ring

"Sorry…. excuse me" he said walking outside the room to answer it.

Chris watched him walk out to the corridor, she was hoping he was ok. She had felt how uncomfortable he was and noticed that he couldn't look at her. She was watching him pace up and down, her gaze taking all of him in, when Deac leaned over and placed a hand on her leg.

"Hey, Chris?"

It immediately brought her back to Deacon "Yeah?"

"Can I say something without you getting upset?"

Chris was confused and little caught off guard. "Yeah…..." she answered nervously nodding,

"He is here every day for you, he talks about you nonstop, I see how he would do anything for you…" Chris nervously glanced down away from Deacon worried he would read her too easily.

"Do you care about him like he cares about you?"

"We are best friends" she blurted…... a little too quickly. Deacon tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Chris… he is worried sick about you, he needs you in his life…. Be kind to him"

Before she could answer Deacon, Street came back into the room

"Sorry about that"

Deacon only stayed for another 5 minutes and then said he needed to get home to help Annie. Street hesitated whether he should go too. Chris seemed awkward and uncomfortable around him right now. He was preparing himself to say, "I better go too" when Deac patted his shoulder and said, "I'll leave you to catch Chris up the gossip of HQ" and he left.

Street watched the door close behind Deacon and then dropped his gaze to the floor. Chris watched him but didn't know what to say. The air was tense and heavy.


	15. Chapter 15

'Come on man…...' Street said to himself 'you gotta say something and try and tell her where you are with this…... if you don't and she goes back to Kira and Ty you will regret it forever…... You're giving up too easy…. Chris is all you have ever wanted…. you gotta fight for her'

He licked his lips and ran his top teeth nervously over his bottom lip as he frowned and stepped to end of her bed, "Chris…...I ... I'm …I need to be honest with you right now." He glanced up at her and she looked at him, she was terrified of what he was going to say to her next. Was he going to tell her that if Ty and Kira are back in her life then he's out? Was he going to want to delve into his feelings? She knew he had feelings, she just wasn't aware that he cared as much for her and she secretly did for him.

"Look…... seeing Kira and Ty today really threw me…... I had …uh … I guess gotten used to seeing you here without them lately and …... Chris …... God …I feel awful for even saying this… but I liked it better when it was just me and you" he swallowed hard and watched her for any indication of what she was thinking, he noticed a small smile in the corner of her mouth form briefly as she was thinking and forming her words, she had liked hearing Street say he liked being with just her.

"Street…... look… they... ah… came to visit because I asked them to. I needed to talk to them, my head was swirling and going over and over how I did things to hurt them was killing me. I needed to talk to them face to face to apologise and let them know I was truly sorry. I have been feeling awful and guilty so I asked them to come by when Kira was up to it, because god knows how long I will be stuck in this damn hospital, I couldn't hold all of that in anymore and get better at the same time. I needed it."

Street was focusing on controlling his breathing. Chris could see how upset it had made him. She knew he was feeling jealous, she knew that because he cared for her, this was hurting him. She didn't know though that he was scared, scared stupid that she would take them back. He had nursed her through one relationship with them, he just couldn't do it again. Not in the same way anyway, they had shared that kiss and now Street, knowing she did have some feelings for him in return, couldn't watch her with anyone else.

He tentatively took his hands from his pockets and placed them on the end of her bed. "Ok" he nodded…... "How did it go with them today then?" Street asked. Chris blew a little breath out and motioned for him to sit on the end of her bed.

"I honestly didn't think they would come…. And I wasn't prepared to see them really. Seeing them both though and having a chance to talk to them about things has helped, … it really was killing me Street…. carrying around so much guilt and shame, but now that I have talked that through and explained a few things I feel a so much better, and I think they do too"

Streets mind raced, 'shit…... I haven't told her about telling Hondo and Deacon'

"So …. Um, I don't mean to pry and be nosey, but I need to know, are you thinking about continuing a relationship with them?" His voice quivered a little as the words came out. She heard the emotion in his voice, her heart began to race, and she looked down swallowing hard.

"Street…" she moved to sit upright and was a bit closer to him, "I …. know we have been trying to repair the damage I did to our friendship and I guess I know now that I need to be honest with you too. I've thought about it a lot today and I don't know what the future holds in terms of me, Ty and Kira. Seeing them today and talking to them was more about trying to heal the wounds we had made and restore some peace".

'Well that didn't answer my question' he thought. 'Come on press her…. She needs to know you are willing to fight for her'. Street was shaking and tense, but he wanted her to know that this was what he wanted more than anything in the world.

"So, is that a yes or a no to still wanting the thrupple?" Street didn't really want to hear the answer, but his heart needed to know.

"I …. Um…I …look…...I don't know" she said with doubt in her voice, she was really conscious of not hurting Street further and knew she had to choose her words carefully "…...I hadn't really…...I guess I haven't made that decision yet" she said shrugging her shoulders. Fear was beginning to become evident in her voice. She feared hurting Street. Scared that if she pushed him away that he would fall apart and it would end their friendship and any chance of them ever being anything more, scared that if she tried to start something with him now that it would mean they couldn't be partners and team members together anymore and that all his hard work would be undone. She didn't want to be the reason that he lost everything. She was sure the rest of the team would be disappointed in her.

Street knew he needed a better answer than that. He couldn't go home tonight and lay in bed wondering where she was at with this all. He needed to know now if she was thinking of rekindling the thrupple. He felt like putting up his wall and giving up on her for a second, like she had done to him. It would be easier to walk away right now than to bare his soul and put it all on the line again. He stood up from the bed and stepped to the window, his mind racing and fighting with itself. She watched him move. She could hear the sounds of him eating himself up inside, being swallowed up by his own thoughts, guilt perhaps? And a need to repair the damage.

She hesitated before standing up to follow him, "Jim?" she said in a soft tone, Street closed his eyes, they were becoming teary, and he tried to stop himself from falling apart. Chris hardly ever called him Jim. It was strange to hear. He felt physically sick and nauseous and couldn't shake the dread he felt. The dread that she was already choosing them again and they would back to not speaking.

She didn't approach too close, she paused and eyed him closely. She thought she saw him shudder. Was he crying? Waiting a few moments, and seeing another shudder, she stepped to his side and cautiously put her arm around him. He let out a small audible whimper and she hugged him into her. The warmth of him against her made her close her eyes in bliss. His scent filled her nostrils as she held him.

"It's ok …. hey …... hey …... It's ok" she whispered as she did her best to comfort him and extend that olive branch a bit.

"No Chris, it's not" he whispered back firmly.

"What's wrong?" she asked removing her arm from around him, sensing his anger and pain. He wiped his tears and stood upright, turning to look directly at her he replied,

"I can't do all of this again," he turned away flaring his arms out, "I can't sit back and watch you go off into another relationship with them. I can't hear the details of you three falling in love and be your confession booth anymore…. it's killing me Chris, can't you see that" he said with so much passion in his voice that Chris was shocked, too shocked to speak.

"All of this happening to you" he said motioning around the hospital room "It showed me how precious time is and how much I truly care for you and want this…" his hand gesturing to the two of them, before he paused and looked at her, she was frozen in place but hadn't dropped his gaze, He stepped to her "I was such a mess when you had that clot and they weren't telling us anything at all on where you were taken or how you were doing, that I …." He paused and looked deep into her eyes. Her eyes darted around his face trying to read where he was going with this. "I told Hondo and Deac that I have feelings for you," Chris's eyes widened and then narrowed as a frown began to appear. Street continued, she needed to know this, "they were sitting out there with me the entire time and I guess they both read me like a book, they saw that I was terrified, heartbroken and falling to pieces, they were all I had in those moments, and they showed how much they cared, they listened and helped me through."

Chris stood for a few moments trying to absorb what he had just said. Street placed his hands on her shoulders. "Chris, Hondo and Deacon were so amazing, they were understanding, they kinda both knew already. We need to talk this out and work out what we both want, they aren't going to make any rash decisions, they care too, and they want 'us' whatever that is, to be ok"

Chris dropped her gaze and starred shell shocked at the floor. She felt anger and betrayal surge through her. How could he do that without talking to her first? How dare he?

"You did what?" she said pushing his arms off her. "Street" she started turning away from him in exasperation "…. how could you?" he could hear the anger in her voice. She felt like yelling at him and telling him to leave, but she just stood there, facing the window.

"Look… please…...before you throw my arse out and push me away again …...please consider this from my perspective…The one person who you care the most for in this entire world has just had the second life threatening event in a matter of days happen and they are critical, and no one is telling you a damned thing. You are also in a waiting room full of all the people in the world who know you the best…. And who are trained to read people…...I had no hope of them not working it out Chris!" He stepped to her, he knew she was tense, angry and volatile right now. She shook her head silently…. clearly pissed at him.

"Chris… I didn't do any of this to upset you or hurt you… I … I couldn't lie to their faces" he tried. Street knew she was in the process of shutting herself up and he was determined not to let her succeed. He was determined that she was not going to push him out and close up on him again right now.

"Hey" he said softly, stepping between her and the window and taking her hands in his, "It's gunna be okay Chris". She recoiled her hands away from him,

"How the hell can you say that!" she raised her voice at him "It's not just your career on the line!" She was right and Street knew that in that moment Thompson crossed her mind and the fear of being seen as the cop everyone thinks they can sleep with. Chris was quiet, arms folded looking out the window. Street could see the anger steaming off her. 'shit… maybe I have made it worse and broken this even further' he thought glancing away out the window too.

He moved back and leant on the bed watching her, he decided being too close was not going to help. She would feel smothered and that would make her angrier. "Hey…..." Street said in a soft tone "look…when you're ready, I will be here…... right here for you …" Chris without turning around tilted her down and to the side to glance at him "What does that mean?" she said, anger still in her voice.

Street couldn't take her like this…. He had told himself not to stand back and let her push, he needed to stand his ground and remain firm for her. He again coached himself in his head 'get back over there and make her see'

He stood up right and walked to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and felt her flinch, but not pull away completely, "Please look at me" he said softly. Dropping his arms and waiting for her to respond.

Chris closed her eyes and sighed, she knew this could be the one of those pivotal moments. If she resists him now and breaks his heart further, he might leave and not be back, if she gives a little it might make things better. She was terrified though that giving a little would not be possible. She was terrified if she turned to him in that moment she would crumble.

She slowly raised her eyes, sucking a deep breath in and turned to look at him. It would have only been a second or two, but that moment standing there looking at him in silence, felt like an eternity. Her eyes locked to his and she took in every sensation, Street felt that spark as soon as she locked her eyes to his, a jolt ran through him. He summoned his courage and stepped a bit closer to her.

"Chris…..." he began, compassion and care evident in his voice, he raised his hands to hers and cautiously rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs. She was shaking and so was he. "I…. I respect the hell out of you, you know that, and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you"

"I know, but Stre…" Chris started, but Street held his finger up sternly

"Please let me finish", she was terrified of letting him finish.

"I need you to know that I feel that everything that has happened to bring us here right now has happened for a reason." She still held his gaze, but her hands were shaking more. Street held them tighter "That kiss" he said slowly and with passion in his voice, "That was mutual Chris…. it wasn't just some silly temporary drunken lust, I know you felt that. I know that's why you were so scared and shut me out." Chris looked down at her feet. She was ashamed, she bit her lip and remembered the pain she had caused, the way she had seen his heart break, telling him "were not friends anymore Street".

Street gently nudged her chin to make her look at him again. "Chris…" She looked up at him, her eyes locked on his once again "I want this…...I want us…. I want you!" he said…

Ring… Ring … Ring…

His phone went off and he closed his eyes in frustration. "Shit" he blurted. Chris glanced at the phone on the table next to them. "Cpt Cortez" was ringing. She let go of him and motioned for him to get it. He hesitated. He wanted to ignore it and finish this moment. Chris gave him a knowing look.

"Street" he said answering it, still locked on to Chris's eyes.

His face became concerned as he listened, "Be there in 10" he answered before hanging up.

Chris furrowed her brow and looked at him "what's up?"

"It's a crew stealing high end cars…... they just stole a Maserati with a 4 week old baby strapped in back…...Cortez needs my help"

Chris knew that that baby's life, relied on Street right now. "Go… Go…." She said motioning for him to hurry. He hesitated, and then stepped close to her,

"I'll be back when I can. I want to finish this Chris, I really do" he said and she looked up at him,

"I know" she nodded, "Be safe".

He looked at her and feeling a wave of love surge through him he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead "I meant every word I said"

Chris closed her eyes, feeling his soft lips on her skin made her knees feel weak. "Go, you have to go" she said smiling and ushering him. He grabbed his things and turned in the doorway "I need you" he said, she smiled at him, shaking her head a little and rolling her eyes a touch "I need you too".


	16. Chapter 16

Arriving at HQ he had a pep in his step. His entire ride there he had alternated between ideas to find the stolen car with the baby on board and how well he thought that went with Chris. He was proud of himself for not backing away. He thought he did a good job of making her understand that he wanted this. His only worry now was would time apart while he worked this case allow her to over analyse and shut down again.

He had planned in his head to keep his visits light hearted and drama free, but first he needed ensure that she understood just how much he wanted her. His mind never stopped thinking of her. The way he felt was driving him crazy.

"Hey Street" Rocker said meeting him at the elevator and placing an iPad in his hands as soon as he stepped out. "We really appreciate your help man"

"Yeah no worries" Street replied… "I'm in"

"Well so far we know…" Rocker continued for several minutes explaining the facts of the case. Street focused on the map on the large screen and already had ideas forming as Rocker spoke. Captain Cortez met them in the situation room and Street began to explain several ways they could try to locate the stolen Maserati. He suggested finding Whip. Cortez nodded. Street dialled Whip's number,

"Hey Street, how are you?"

"Whip, good man, listen I need your help …... we have a situation involving high end cars being stolen …..." Whip listened and swallowed hard. He dreaded that world. It had nearly gotten him killed twice.

"The latest one they stole an hour ago has a 4 week old baby asleep in a car seat in the back, they've disabled the GPS tracking and we need to find it, like yesterday." Street explained with urgency in his voice.

"Yeah… ok…. I will come in now" he answered.

"Thanks man I can't do this without you"

The situation room was full of 50 David and detectives from the major crimes squad. Street was already trying to access the car remotely when Whip arrived with an officer at his side.

"Officer Street" the uniformed officer said

"Hey Whip…... glad you're here man"

Whip took the iPad from Street and started working. Within minutes Whip had accessed the cars computer but was struggling to activate its location.

"The car is offline technically, but I am trying to find and activate the distress signal that is built in without alerting who ever has it that I am doing it…... I think I can access the parking cameras on the front of the car though." Whip said.

"Do it..." Street nodded. They all gathered around and watched the camera come to life. They could see the car was in a warehouse, crates and pallets in view. There were also several other high end cars parked there, probably all stolen as well. Street counted four heavily armed men in the background moving around, but no one seemed be near the car right now.

"No way of telling if they have the baby or not" Cortez was worried, they all held their breath waiting for Whip to get somewhere or for something to happen on the screen.

Suddenly the screen went dark and then light again, someone had just walked right in front of it. Tension filled the room, then as the figure moved away from the camera towards the other cars Street held up his finger

"That's Camille" he said

"Who?" Rocker asked confused.

"When I was undercover in the street racing world" Street said moving back to the table "I met her, she was an up and comer, desperate to climb the ladder and oversee a crew …... big money in the kind of thing she was into"

"How are we gunna locate her?" Cortez asked.

"She used to frequent a certain part of town" he said tapping the map on the screen. "I think we start there for now"

"Can you keep his feed open?" Rocker asked Whip

"Yeah… I think so, I can access the rear cameras too, but whoever is helping them has hidden the distress signal and well and truly disabled the location device. I am doing my best" he said tapping away nervously.

Half the screen swapped to the rear cameras, they could see much the same view. More cars, crates and boxes, but no real way of knowing where this warehouse was.

"Let's do a drive by of that part of town and see if anything picks up" Rockers team began to ready themselves.

"I'd like to join you guys…. I can help Whip as we get closer" Street offered to Rocker holding up an iPad. Hicks and Cortez nodded. "Go"

Street quickly talked to Whip about their plan and then was out the door with the 50 David team. He drove the charger and Stevens sat monitoring the iPad map. He knew every minute counted for that little baby girl. He drove along the freeway, navigating the everyday drivers with precision. As they approached the off ramp to that part of town, his mind swirled back to when he was undercover with these guys. It had been fun with all the cool cars he got to drive, but he knew they were a ruthless bunch of criminals who only cared about money. He worried they maybe too late to save the baby.

"50 David to 26 David" Rocker called over the radio

"26 David go ahead"

"Patrol car near the 200th block of William St just reported seeing another Ferrari nearby" ... can you check it out?

"Roger that, on our way"

Was this another car they had stolen on its way back to the warehouse? Street spun the wheel and slid the charger around the corner, Cortez came on the radio and announced that there was movement in the warehouse. Some of the cars were being moved, "Looks like they are taking them somewhere" she announced.

"Our Maserati is on the move…." Urgency filled her voice.

"This may help, whip added. Now the engine is online It will be easier too…. GOT IT"

A red flashing dot appeared on their maps.

"That's the Maserati" Whip announced happy with himself for helping.

"Street, can you see that?" Cortez asked

"Roger that, looks like they are avoiding the freeways and sticking to back streets…... trying to avoid attention probably"

Stevens clung to the door as Street drifted around the corners at speed trying to make ground on the Maserati flashing on his map.

"50 David to command… we are approaching the warehouse location"

Streets dimpled flared as he knew he was getting close too, the Maserati appeared to stop moving on the map,

"Why did they stop?" Stevens said nervously looking at Street.

Street slowed the charger and drove cautiously around the corner to see it parked at the entrance to an alley, engine still running and passenger's door open. A man was unlocking gates and Street knew if they let them get inside there with the car that their chance to get the baby, if she was still in the car would be gone.

"You ready?" Street said to Stevens as they both exited the car and quickly, but stealthily approached taking cover behind the cars parked along the street.

"LAPD Metro SWAT" Street shouted as the passenger approached the car again. Stevens had his rifle pointed right at him and when he drew a gun from behind his back, one shot from Stevens dropped him to the ground. Street was already around the driver's side with his gun pointed at the window and the driver.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW" he yelled. "PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM"

The driver revved the engine, and Streets instincts were that he had to act, or this car may take off and disappear again. "WHIP NOW" he yelled into his radio and the engine suddenly cut out.

"NOW GET OUT OF THE CAR AND KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM"

There was a quick pause in the noise and Street heard a faint cry, he knew it was the baby. Stevens had secured the other offender and moved to the open door of the Maserati. Pointing his gun at the driver he nodded at Street. Street opened the door and yanked the driver onto the ground.

"Don't move" he yelled at him.

Stevens moved to secure the cuffs on him and Street dove back towards the car, flicking the lever and moving the drivers' seat forward he climbed into the back of the car, there still strapped safely in the back seat of the car was the tiny little girl. She had begun to cry after all the noise and Street carefully unclipped her seat and lifted her out. He held her tightly in his arms as he climbed back out of the car.

"26 David to command…we are code 4 here, we have 2 offenders secured and have retrieved baby Evelyn. She is safe"

Command erupted into cheers and high fives as they heard her tiny cries through his radio. Cortez and Hicks went to tell the parents and Street sat holding her until the EMT's arrived.

"Can I ride with her?" Street asked them

"Sure" the female EMT responded.

Street rode all the way with baby Evelyn. She was so tiny, and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Which hospital are we heading too?" he asked.

"Angel of Mercy" the EMT responded.

Street felt a little jolt go through him as he thought of Chris.

Back at Angel of Mercy, a nurse was busily fussing over Chris, as she sat trying to watch the news when the story came on of the team finding the baby. She saw footage from news helicopters of two officers with the car and an ambulance. Although it wasn't a close view, she knew one of them was Street. She smiled. He had saved her, she knew he would be happy.

"Oh, they found her" Chris said aloud smiling

"Yes" the nurse answered, "was that your team?"

"One of them was I think" Chris smiled proudly.

"They are bringing her here to be checked out I just heard, amazing work you guys do" she said patting Chris's hand and readying to leave the room. "How relived will those parents be? … what a nightmare! I can't wait to see them reunited. That's what I live for"

Chris smiled, "Me too"

"Come down and see then" the nurse said.

Chris nodded, "I think I will".

A small crowd of nurses, doctors and police had assembled near the ambulance bay doors. They were all excited that this story had ended so happily. When the doors finally swung open, they all erupted into a cheer. Street glanced up briefly and smiled, before returning his gaze to the baby girl asleep in his arms.

Chris's heart skipped several beats all at once and she gasped in a breath when she saw him. Street had removed his tactical vest and was snuggling baby Evelyn protectively into his chest, as he smiled down at her. Seeing him carry that baby like that, gave her butterflies. She suddenly realised how much a baby suited him. It was a soft, caring and sexy look and she was digging it 100%. 'he will be an amazing dad one day….' She thought to herself. In that moment she could imagine him holding their baby, and it made her smile grow, ear to ear.

"Give them some room" A doctor spoke ushering the crowd to move back. Street caught sight of Chris in the crowd smiling at him. He walked towards her locking eyes, and she began to move to him.

"You did it" She said smiling at him. Street nodded smiling "Yeah…"

"Awwwww…... she's beautiful" Chris said leaning over the baby and cooing over her as she nuzzled into Streets chest.

"Meet Evelyn" Street said proudly "She's a lil trooper"

They both laughed and Street remembered how much he loved hearing the sound of her laugh.

"Officer Street…." The doctor motioned for Street to put baby Evelyn on the bed.

"Oh, sorry" Street said gently laying her down and stepping back a little. Chris her hand into his arm and squeezed him at the elbow

"I love it when it's a happy ending, you have to tell me the whole story later" she said. Street smiled and nodded.

Evelyn's parents arrived and Street and Chris stood watching how happy they were to have their precious baby back safely, Street was buzzing. Cortez and the rest of 50 David all arrived too, and it was smiles all round.

"Street you have 12 hours of down time…. Go home and rest" Cortez ordered.

"Yes Cap, I will" he nodded, as she patted his back and walked off with Rockers Team.

"Wanna grab a coffee?" Street said smiling at Chris.

"Yeah" she said, walking next him her hand linked in his arm. As they walked back to her room with coffees in hand, Street told her all about the mission and Whip's help and she couldn't help but hang off his every word, smiling at him the whole time. She couldn't not look at him with all the things he was making her feel right now. She was so happy, and knew she was so in love with him.

When they rounded the corner near her room, she was shocked to see her Uncle Sasso and cousin there. "Hey Sasso" she called out "what are you two doing here?"

"Oh, there you are" Uncle Sasso answered nodding and smiling at Street.

"Can't I come by to see my Chrissy unannounced?" he joked at her.

Her cousin shook Streets hand and hugged him "Nice to see again Street"

"Yeah likewise" Street said smiling. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to go home and let her have time with them, he only had limited down time before he had to be back at HQ on shift.

"Look I will leave you to your family business… I've gotta go sleep before shift start" he said exhausted. "you heard the Captain downstairs, I'll come bye after next shift, I have a few days off to use up" he gave her a knowing look, it was a I really want to finish our last chat type of look. Chris didn't want him to leave, the corner of her mouth frowned, but she let him go and waved him goodbye and he entered the elevator.


	17. Chapter 17

As the hospital stirred to life the next morning. Chris rubbed her eyes and lay in her bed thinking about Street. Street was on shift and she knew she probably wouldn't see him today as his shift would finish after visiting hours. Chris was missing him, 'should I text him?' she pondered. Her head however was again telling her to stop. To slow it down, stop texting him and encouraging him. The voice screamed at her that she needed to give him a real answer soon and be sure of it. She knew his broken heart couldn't take another round of being pulled along then pushed away. She wanted to be 100% sure of this before she let anything happen between them again. If she listened only to her heart, she knew that she was sliding, so fast straight for him, and in most of the moments, like seeming him yesterday with that baby, she didn't care if she was going to crash right into him.

That voice, though, it was loud, and it frightened her. She didn't want to hurt him again, and she still wasn't 100% a relationship with Street was the right thing for right now. Would it ruin work for them both? Would people look at her differently? Would a relationship between them actually last long term or fizzle out? She knew that this was voice she had listened to after that kiss, the voice that made her shut him out, push him away and break his heart. Chris didn't want to do any of that again. She wanted him around she knew that, she just hadn't completely dealt with the Ty and Kira side of things yet and they were still texting her and visiting a fair bit.

She reached for her phone to text them. Maybe I need to see them today to try sort my head out. She sat scrolling through her messages, pondering what to write to them. She knew she had some feelings for Ty and Kira. Kira gave her small rushes and she had to admit that they had a great physical chemistry, Ty also made her feel butterflies sometimes, but did they compare to things that Street made her feel? She tried to remember her intimate moments with them, 'Did I ever really feel the same things? That surge, that electricity? With Street she often got an intoxicating feeling that made the rest of the world fall away, Do they make me feel that?' she asked herself.

'If you guys aren't busy today would you come by so we can talk?'

Chris looked at the message she had typed. Does that sound too ummm….. 'I'm having doubts… obvious?' She breathed in deeply. Knowing she had to do something to try and get it together. 'Street deserves an answer from me. An answer that is real and true and not just me pushing him away and being afraid.' Chris knew that for Street she felt big, deep feelings that were definitely love. Today she needed to know if she could feel those same things with Ty and Kira.

She hit send and laid back on the bed, nervously chewing her bottom lip.

"Hey you…... sure, we can come by this morning if you like" Kira wrote back.

"Thanks, I'd like that" she replied.

'Ok so here goes' she said to herself getting off the bed to dress and get ready.

Chris was drying her face when her phone vibrated out on the table, she scrunched her eyebrows at herself in the mirror and went to see if Kira had written back,

"Morning how are feeling today?" it was Street. She couldn't help but smile, he was thinking about her. Then she thought to herself, did Kira's messages make me smile?

"I'm good, gunna try and fit in a walk and a jog today…. You know with my busy schedule… 😉" keep it light her head said.

"Oh, that will be tough, hey! LOL. Sorry I can't see you today, let me know if need anything though ok?

Again, he made her smile, he really cared and could see that a mile away.

"Thanks, will do, be safe out there"

"Piece of cake 😊"

Kira and Ty arrived a few hours later, seeing them usually made Chris smile, but today with all that was going on in her head. It made her feel anxious and a little sick in the stomach. Kira hugged her and kissed her cheek,

"You look so good" she said as she stepped back to let Ty say hi, Chris smiled at her but was aware Kira's embrace wasn't measuring up at the moment. Ty hugged her too, but no kiss from him. She felt like suddenly she was keeping score and she hated it.

She tried to be light hearted with them and have fun for a bit, but the small talk about her recovery and their jobs hadn't answered her question. Do they make me feel what I feel when I'm with Street?

Ty was telling her about the latest painting he was working on and usually Chris was excited to hear about them, but as he spoke she realised her thoughts were dancing around what Street was up to right now.

'Damn… 'Chris said in her head 'I'm not feeling it… I can't shake Street out of my head'.

Kira had been watching her closely and knew something was up. As Ty finished his story about the painting Kira placed a hand on his back, giving him a concerned glance before she turned to Chris and putting a hand on hers,

"Are you ok Chris? … You seem a bit down" Kira said caringly.

"I ….. Ah….. I well….." she sighed a deep breath and looked at them. Sadness in her eyes.

Ty moved next to Kira and sat on the bed with concern on his face. "What is it Chris? …. Is everything ok...?" he asked.

"ah… well…. I've been thinking a lot about this and I want to talk to you about us…. about our relationship." She glanced up at them and both looked at her with fear in their eyes. 'I think they both can see this coming' she thought to herself.

"I um….. Know that I need to be completely honest with you guys this time about how I am feeling. The last time I wasn't I ahhh….." Chris felt her voice get a little shaky. "I um"

"It's okay Chris…. You can tell us anything, we want you to feel that comfortable with us" Kira said placing a hand on her leg. 'Yeah but I don't' Chris mumbled in her own head. She could tell Street almost anything and open up to him, but she really struggled to do that with Ty and Kira at the moment. 'Yet another reason' she pondered.

"You two are amazing" she started, "You have been so kind, compassionate and understanding and I don't think I have been the same. I feel guilty".

"What… why?" Ty asked looking confused. "You have been good about trying to talk to us lately. I know we aren't like….officially a … what did your team call it? … a thrupple, at the moment but you have been trying Chris, we see that, like the other day…..when we were all day you opened up about why you went to Streets place that night and that you do have some feelings for him. We understand why, you two have been so close for so long, so don't beat yourself up" he gently patted her leg. "We are willing to try and work through that if that's what you want"

Chris swallowed hard, right now in this moment she wasn't sure she did want that.

"I… I'm" she pursed her lips and glanced at Ty "I'm not sure I want to put you and Kira through that right now….. If I am being honest….. I'm not feeling the amazing connections I thought we had anymore and …." She paused and hesitated….. "I think I want let go of this 'us' , I mean you guys are truly amazing and I have been happy with you both, sometimes I was happier than ever was in any one on one relationship I've ever had, but"

"But what?" Ty said looking heartbroken

"I think my feelings for you two have changed, through no fault of yours. I just I feel like I don't want this right now"

Kira looked heartbroken, she bit her bottom lip and leaned over and hugged Chris.

"Is it Street?" Kira asked as she hugged her.

"I….. um….. I… don't know where we are….I mean I'm not sure about that right now…. I don't really know if that will ever happen or last if it does….. I just know if I'm being honest with you two that I'm not feeling the same as I did. I don't want to pretend and hurt you guys so I think this is right for me now…. I'm sorry" Chris said hugging her. Kira began to cry, which made Chris teary. "I hate this" Chris whimpered. "I never meant to hurt you guys"

"We know" Ty said leaning in and hugging them both.

Soon after they left, and Chris sat on her own watching the sunset and cried. She felt so awful and guilty for the way things had ended with them. At one point in their relationship she pictured a happy ever after….. Living with them long term…. But that one weak moment had undone that and brought so many feelings to the surface for her. She wouldn't say that night with Street ruined their relationship, but it made her realise and have to face the truth that she deeply cared for Street.


	18. Chapter 18

It was 2pm on his first day off. He had slept in that morning, not intentionally but he was so physically and mentally exhausted that he must have needed it, he then helped Luca with some work in the yard and after taking a shower, decided it was time to go see Chris.

"Hey…... need or want anything today? Just finished helping Luca lift the pizza oven in so was going to come by if you wanted some company?" he text her.

He fidgeted and felt butterflies in his stomach while he waited for her response. What if Ty and Kira had gone in to see her not knowing he was off shift today? What if Chris didn't really want to see him? Would she have had time to process their last encounter and listen to the voices in her head that pushed him away last time? Would she be ready to talk to him yet? To open up and be honest? Or was it still too soon?

Chris was taking a walk around the floor of the hospital and visiting some kids in the children's ward when she got his text, reading it made her smile, 'damn…. I want you…' she thought, 'hang on Chris slow down ...you are not ready for any of that yet' she felt butterflies in her stomach…... 'take it slow' her voice in her head shouted, she nodded to herself and smirked,

"Company would be nice. Bring your sweat pants…... you can race me round the track"

'What?' she can't be serious Street thought. Was she doing that well that she would be able to?

"Seriously? You sure your up for it?" he replied a little concerned she was pushing herself too far too fast.

"Hell yeah, bring it batman" she teased, keeping it light and fun, she told herself.

Street grabbed his backpack and told Luca he was off to see Chris and would be back in a few hours. When Street arrived at her door his heart skipped a beat finding her room empty. The bed was neatly made, but she was not there. 'oh no…. where is she?' he frantically looked around, before walking into the room to see if her stuff was there. As he approached the bedside table, he was caught off guard.

"Hey…. Snooping is frowned upon you know!"

Street looked up to she Chris leaning on the door frame grinning at him. He couldn't help but grin back at her.

"Oh god, you scared me…..." Street tried to slow his heartbeat, "Where were you?"

"Taking a walk, is that a crime officer?" she said playfully, maybe flirting a little... "can't sit in here all day…. come on, lace up those shoes and let's go" she said, motioning to the lake out the window.

Street smiled at her, she was obviously having a good day and he loved seeing her happy and a little silly again. They walked out to the path that lead around the hospital and the nearby lake. The circuit was 4 miles and Street worried that was too far for her. Before they set off, he stopped her

"Hey, are you sure you wanna be out here doing this? he asked

Chris noted the concern in his voice,

"Street…. I'm good. I've walked it every day and even started running the last mile, so come on walk with me til then and we will race the last bit." They kept a brisk pace and light hearted banter going, until they reached the 3 mile marker. Street stopped and took a drink from the water fountain. Then it was something she said that made Street think of Kira and Ty. He swallowed hard and paused.

"What….?" she said stopping and looking at him confused. Street licked his lips and hesitated as he glanced out across the lake. He should keep his nose out, but he so desperately needed to know what was happening. He stood for a second looking at her, her eyes danced all over his face, she was trying to read him. With his hands on his hips, breathing deeply he moved towards a nearby bench. "Can we pause a minute?"

"You puffed already?" she teased nudging into him. Street stumbled a little into the water fountain and water squirted all over his face, they both laughed as he stood up and looked at her frowning, Street couldn't help but feel those warm waves of attraction to her while watching that huge infectious smile grow across her face and hearing her beautiful laugh so loud in his ears. She was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. He moved closer to her playfully and put his arms around her trying to drag her back towards the water fountain…. "oh yeah…...think that's funny huh?"

"No…. no… no …... Street …. Don't…." she said still laughing. She put her hands on his arm as they were holding her tightly to his strong body, she could feel his warm breath on her neck and felt a surge of electricity move through her. Street stopped and let her go, still trying to stop himself from laughing. As he stood back upright exhaling a breath…she leant into him until her nose was near his face and said in a low sarcastic tone "you ready? Or are you too scared?" before raising her eyebrows at him and taking off running.

"Hey …. Not fair" he whined, but she was gone. He shook his head and grinned from ear to ear. Moments like that made him happy. Seeing her laugh and have fun was intoxicating to him. He forgot about asking about Ty and Kira and instead took off, running as fast as he could to catch up her, he was impressed at her speed and fitness. 'Wow… she is doing so good!' he thought. They ran side by side most of the way, before really getting serious for the last few hundred yards. Chris stepped over the line with maybe 3 yards to spare but wondered if he had let her win. As the both put their hands on their knees and bent over catching their breaths, she flicked his arm.

"You better had been really trying then! …or …."

"or what?" he teased "you'll never know", she laughed and found it hard to be serious with him today. They walked back playfully teasing each other.

"Hey…... hey…" Street said stopping her before they got back inside… "that was amazing…. You are seriously doing so well. Any news from the doctor on when you can get outta here yet?"

Chris shrugged one shoulder "Dunno… I told the physical therapist that I want her to run the SWAT FPT on me though, I want to know I am strong enough again"

Street scrunched his eyebrows together … "what? Are you serious? That is crazy, you have not long had brain surgery Chris and a serious airway injury that nearly killed you!"

"yeah ...so" Chris said, beginning to feel a little annoyed that he was dissing her plan. Street stood looking at her and flapped his arms in frustration. "Look… even when they let you go home…. That's where you need to be…home…... not straight back to work…. plus…...Hondo and Cortez are not going to let you back too early, especially to field duty…... look what happened with Deac"

"Doesn't mean I can't try" she replied, and Street heard the annoyance in her voice.

"Hey ...I'm not trying to a Debbie downer, I know you kick some serious arse, I just don't want you to push yourself too hard and have another setback" he said with care. She nodded silently and smiled at him. She knew he was right, but she wanted things back to normal ASAP.

The sun was beginning to go down and the air was getting cool. They headed inside and slowly walked up to her room. Chris was pondering if she should mention her chat with Ty and Kira yet? 'He needs to know' she told herself, 'but…... he will want to know if that means I'm 100% ready to give him an answer on the us part and I … I'm not 100% sure I can yet…. I mean I think I'm overthinking… but I'm terrified of the way he makes me feel.' They had only just stepped inside the room when Dr Jamison came by interrupting her thoughts,

"Knock… Knock…...Good afternoon Chris, how are you feeling?"

"Hey Doc" she said spinning around "I'm good…great even" she said smiling at him.

"Can we have a word?" he asked, looking at Chris and then at Street.

"Yeah…. he's ok… Street can stay…. what's up?" Chris asked,

"looks like you've been outside walking again" he said pointing to her active wear whilst he flipped through her chart,

"Yeah…even ran the last 1km again, beating Batman here" she said playfully flicking Streets arm again, Street rolled his eyes at her and grinned a little.

Dr Jamison looked a little surprised, "really? That's great and a little surprising…. How did your last PT session go?"

"It was good, I did better than the last time... full strength back in tests she ran" Chris said proudly,

"Well… I am amazed at the speed of your recovery…... but"

'but?' Street and Chris held their breaths waiting for the Doc to deliver some bad news. Street even stepped to Chris and placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

"…I think with all of this in mind, and the fact that you are an elite SWAT officer and itching to get back to 100% that you can go home in the morning if the PT signs off"

The joy and illation in that room at that moment was heart-warming. Street grabbed her arm and hugged her in before they both hugged the doctor, catching him a little off guard.

"I'll leave you two to it then" he said

"Thanks Doc" Chris said smiling. "This is great" Street said opening his arms out wide at her and smiling as she turned back to face him. She was smiling so big and was so happy that she took it as an invitation to hug him. When she did so without any warning Street was surprised, though he soon wrapped his arms around her in return and held her there. He closed his eyes and took in the scent of her. She began to sway side to side and then jump up and down a little.

"eeee, I'm going home!" she squealed looking up at him "can you believe it, finally!" Street hadn't loosened his arms at all and was still holding her against him. He smiled down at her and so badly wanted to lean down and kiss her. She caught his eyes and smiled up at him. His stare had somehow slowed down her happy jig, she momentarily felt everything slow down around them. She was suddenly aware of his arms holding her, his body pressed against hers and his eyes dancing with her eyes. She bit the inside of her bottom lip as she felt the rush sweep over her. Every inch of her screamed at her to kiss him. Every inch of him was screaming the same thing. She was aware of every breath she took and heartbeat she felt, she could even feel his heart beating fast as he was so close. There was no space at all between them. He looked at her with so much love on his face that she was lost in him. Everything else in the world fell away in that moment. She had no other thoughts but him, and he had no other thoughts than her. Street was battling with the urge to lean down to her, he didn't want to kiss her again though if she wasn't 100% in. He didn't want that to happen and get his hopes up again for her to only turn around push him away. He still found it hard to say no to her, but he summoned all his courage and looking loving at her said,

"Chris, every part of me right now wants to kiss you …. badly" she blinked slowly, still intoxicated by him.

"I …... I can't though, …... not until we have worked this out, I can't feel those amazing things then have you unsure of what you want. We still have stuff to figure out and as …."

Chris slowly dropped her gaze, disappointed and embarrassed, "Hey…...hey… please Chris…." he nudged her chin back up to look at him, "I'm not pushing you away, I'm holding you here…." He squeezed her a little in his arms. "I just want us to know what each other really wants before leaping of the bridge again…... I need to know whether you really want this".

Now he felt awful he had ruined that moment. But he was also a little proud that he held his nerve and tried to get her to face this. It would have been so easy just to kiss her passionately and loose himself in the moment, but then what? She would push him away? Shut him out? Run back to Kira and Ty because it was easier and less complicated?

He couldn't let go of the fear that she would hurt him again. He hadn't seen Ty and Kira around since the day he and Deacon ran in to them, and he wondered if they were still visiting her or even part of her life? 'God, am I just wasting my time?' ran through his head. Chris slowly raised her hands to his biceps, glancing back up at him she sighed

"I….. You're right, I need to sort my shit out and" she gently tugged herself free from is arms and wandered to the window. "I owe you the truth"

Streets heart almost stopped, 'The truth? what did she mean?' She sat on the window ledge and slowly looked back at him, swallowing hard she began,

"I know I've given you mixed messages lately and that's not fair. I guess I have been fighting with myself trying to work out my own head at this point." Street could tell she was trying to be honest and open, but he really wished she would let go of it all and just be honest with him about how she felt.

"Chris, all of the other stuff, the complications and road blocks you see in your head, can you just let that go for now" Street pleaded stepping closer to her. She looked down at the floor as he approached. She didn't want to make a fool of herself again or of him. She was terrified in that moment, and he could see that a mile away. "I know that this frightens you and I know that that is when you shut me out and pull away, but if any of this" he said gesturing from himself to her "any of this between us is ever going to happen I need you talk to me about it. I need you to open your thoughts and just tell me what you want" he paused and slowly sat on the window ledge next to her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you just then saying I wouldn't give into the moment and kiss you, but I can't let myself feel the things that will make me feel and then have you unsure again." He turned his body to face her. She was looking down at the floor.

"I understand the issues, with this, with us maybe becoming a thing. Working together complicates it, Kira and Ty complicates it, you are worried we will be split up at work onto different teams. You are worried what people will think of us and of you. But please" he touched her hand and she slowly blinked and looked at him…... "I have loved that one thing about you since I met you, you are so damn strong willed and confident that you will handle all of that if you just let yourself face it".

She nodded slowly, knowing with every part of her that he was right. She had only started dating Ty and Kira to hide from her feelings for Street. Should she tell him now that she ended it with them? Maybe it was about time she put her big girl pants on and dealt with how she truly felt rather than running from it again. She was scared but knew with Street beginning to hold his ground and fight for their relationship she maybe needed to listen to her heart and stop trying make life easy. She sat there thinking about the moments they had shared together, the way she knew he cared for her, like the moment a few days ago when he was so open and honest and told her that he wanted an us. That he wanted her. Then she felt that flutter of butterflies again, remembering Street carrying that baby into the hospital, the way he cradled her, the way he smiled at her, the way it suited him. That moment made her imagine the two of them together long term, married with their own baby for him to hold. She smiled as the thoughts replayed.

Street saw her smile. He wondered what was going through her head. He held her hand under his and watched her. She needed to give him something, but he didn't want to rush her. "Do you need time and space to think?" Street asked.

She frowned, closing her eyes and breathing deeply glanced across at him. "I'm scared" she lowered her glance away from him. "If… if I stuff this up and …..." he watched her. Seeing her so scared, made him sad. She was usually so fearless, why was being honest with him about how she felt for him so hard? he cautiously put his hand on her knee,

"Hey, I meant what I said the other day…" her eyes again glanced up to him. "I need you…. I can't not have you in my life"

Chris smiled, she knew she needed to give him something. Something honest and real,

She put her hand over his, "I need you in my life too" she replied slowly, "I just don't want to … make a mistake that hurts you…...but…."

Street knew that that was not her saying she wants the relationship he wants with her.

"what's the 'but'?" he replied looking away. He was mentally preparing himself for her to shut the door in his face again.

"Street…... Jim…" she squeezed his hand. "I care about you, you're important to me. I just …... I am such a mess in that part of my life, I want to do the right thing and have that sorted so I don't hurt you again."

Street nodded glancing back her, "Ok, I'm gunna head home then and let you have some time." He started to stand up. Chris didn't let go of his hand. She held it and stood with him. Street glanced at their hands and then at her, she looked at him and Street could sense her fear.

"I'm…. I'm sorry" she said. "I just wish …." She stopped, feeling tears welling. Street looked lovingly at her.

"It's ok Chris" he pulled her in to hug her again. "I'm not going anywhere … you know I want you… I need you and I want this … Take your time and sort out your end and when you're ready to, I will still be here if that's what you want". Then he kissed the top of her head. "Call me"

"Ok…" she nodded. He let her go and walked to the door with her behind him. As he opened the door to leave, she stopped him again. "Street…" he turned to look at her. She reached up to hug him, he hugged her again "thank you…..." She whispered in his ear as she held him tight.

"Thank you for what?" Street whispered back smiling

"for being patient with me" she whispered, as she began to pull back, she gently kissed his cheek. Street smiled goofily at her as she stood back.

"Now go" she said waving at him. "I'll see you in the morning"

"Sweet dreams" he said still grinning ear to ear.


	19. Chapter 19

Chris woke early the next morning. The sun hadn't even begun to rise when she lay in the bed with her eyes wide open. Her mind was racing, and she couldn't sleep. She was going home today! She had been on that emotional rollercoaster all night. Happy and excited then nervous and worried. Her thoughts would take her from the most beautiful moments she had shared with Street lately, to re-joining the team and going back on shift then to being home alone in her dark house with no one around if things went wrong again.

"Maybe I could ask Street to stay on the couch for a bit?" "No …... no …... no!" The voice inside her screamed, "bad move! You have no self-control around him at the moment!" Then she remembered the scent of him filling her nostrils yesterday when she hugged him and kissed his cheek. The feel of his cheek on her lips, and the way he always made her feel like the only girl in the whole world. She gushed inside about how was able to effortlessly make her feel such profound things then she began to worry about going on shift soon. Would she and Street be ok at work together or was it going to be a disaster? Would she be strong enough? Fit enough? Ready?

"Oh god, stop, you are acting like a crazy person!" she said to herself as she slid off the bed and begun to pack her things up.

"Beep beep…...beep beep …... beep beep" Streets alarm sounded loudly. He didn't want to sleep in and miss his first task today. Collecting Chris from the hospital and taking her home. He smiled broadly laying there in that moment between sleep and being fully awake, remembering the feeling of Chris kissing his cheek yesterday. He swore he could still feel the tingle where her lips had been. He had ridden home reliving it over and over.

Street bopped about getting ready and danced his way into the kitchen, Luca frowned at him, "It's too early for this happy dance man" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, come on Luca… it's good day…. Chris is coming home" he smiled

Luca glanced at Street smiling and bopping around whilst making toast and was happy he was happy, but in that moment wondered to himself if Street was a little too happy about Chris? 'mmmmm…...is there something going on with these two?' he briefly wondered before shaking his head…... 'nuh… doubt it, they are bestie's' he told himself.

Street parked Luca's truck in the parking lot and whistled to himself as he strolled up to her room.

"Hey, you..." he said opening her door, smiling at her as he saw she was all packed up and itching to go.

"Hey…thanks for this" she said zipping her last bag shut. Chris still wasn't allowed to drive, so Street had appointed himself her chauffer.

"You got it" he said. Chris looked around the room, Street saw her pause. She took a deep breath and looked back at Street.

"Feels like the end of a chapter" she said "leaving here and going home I mean…. I've been here forever", Street wondered if now that it was actually happening, she was nervous about it all?

Chris had butterflies in her stomach and was worried about going home to her own place and being alone. She had told herself so many times that that is what she wanted but now she was a little nervous about it. Street could read her like an open book. He could see the fear and worry on her face.

"hey…" he said as he stepped a bit closer "it's ok Chris…. you're doing so well, and this is the next step" he said cautiously. She was still looking out the window and he raised his hand to her arm, "Chris…." he said, and he felt her flinch as he touched her. "It's ok…." he said pulling his hand back.

'Oh, Chris don't pull away from me now' he thought, 'we've been doing so well'.

Chris's mind was racing as she began to panic on the inside, she was trying her best to pull herself together, but she felt scared and was thinking though all the what if scenarios.

'What if something else goes wrong and I'm alone and no one finds me in time? What if I have another clot and die in my sleep? What if I hate being alone so much that I crumble and ask Street to stay? What if he stays and we … well …. go too far? I can't lose him again when we have just gotten back to a good spot!'

"Good Morning," Dr Jamison broke her thoughts and panic, making her and Street spin around …. "I thought I better pop in a say goodbye…... we are going to miss you around here Chris"

Chris smiled and tried to let go of her worries. "Thanks Doc…... I'd like to be polite and say I will miss it here, but that's a lie. I will miss you and your fantastic staff though." She stepped to him giving him a hug.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her" Street said shaking his hand. They both farewelled the Doctor and stood looking at each other. Street flapped his arms and smiled at her. "You ready?"

She looked at him for a moment, then looked around the room…. "Yeah I guess so" she nodded.

Street nodded his head towards the door, "Come on, let's go then". She walked passed Street out the door and he followed her. He could see she was anxious and watched her as they walked the short distance to the elevators. When the doors closed with them inside, she glanced at him sideways. Street could feel the gaze of her deep brown eyes on him. He knew she was a little nervous, and without looking at her he reached for her hand and smiled. She saw it, hesitated slightly before she slid her hand into his hand, smiling as she looked back at the floor. They walked hand in hand to the carpark. Street swung her bags up into the truck and turned to her. He cupped his other hand over hers. "You good?" he asked looking at her intensely.

She slowly nodded. "I will be" her eyes on his. Chris couldn't help but feel a rush again as they stood there hand in hand beside the truck. His brown eyes showing so much care for her. Whenever he was around he had a way of making her feel calm and safe. 'God Chris' that voice started again 'don't you do anything hasty here, stop staring at him like that and get in the damn truck'.

"You sure?" Street said squeezing her hand and furrowing his brows a little.

"Yeah…." she was snapped back out of her own head….. "Thank you" she smiled back at him as he opened her door and helped her inside. They began the drive to Chris's place. Chris stared out her window, the fear of being alone at home was beginning to consume her. Street knowing her so well knew he needed to occupy her thoughts and stop her from freaking out.

"Hey…... do you want me to stop anywhere on the way home? get you anything special? anything you've missed or been craving?" he asked glancing at her briefly. She bit her bottom lip and he watched her in the mirror tilting her head side to side with indecisiveness, then her eyes widened,

"Oh god, my fridge will be a mess" she frowned and laughed turning to look at him. "Everything in there will be mouldy! Oh my god!" She held her fingers under her nose, the look of pure disgust on her face made Street laugh. Her lips were curled up teeth showing as she imagined the horror she would find. "Maybe stop at the grocery store, so I can grab a few things…" she paused and looking at Street laughing at her she added "maybe the white goods store too and we will just haul that nasty thing out and start fresh!"

Street tried his best to suppress his chuckle, "hey, don't stress, your Uncle Sasso and I did a clean out the first week you were there, and we refilled it all last night… it's all good" he answered with a chuckle.

"Really?" She said as she looked back at him amazed, her eyes glided over him, 'Wow he's good to me. He really does care and he is so sweet'.

"Don't sweat it, you are all set" Street said glancing at her quickly and smiling. He kept looking at her in the mirror as they drove, stealing a peak whenever he though she wouldn't notice him staring. Streets heart ached so badly for her, he felt it physically in his chest. Being this close to her only made the feelings stronger. He wondered if she felt that too.

As they drove in a comfortable silence, Chris flicked her eyes to the side to peak at him. His elbow resting on the window and other arm on the top of the wheel. She slid her eyes up his strong forearm and over his body in a stolen glance. 'I can't shake these feelings… he makes me want him so bad… god…... I just need to be honest and tell him….' she sat there so consumed in her own head fighting with herself that she didn't notice they were pulling into her driveway. Street turned off the ignition and looked over at her.

"You okay?" he asked again.

"Ahh…" Chris shook her head a little… "yeah, just thinking about …... stuff"

He eyed her closely, Chris began to reach for the door handle then paused and looked at him.

"I … I haven't been home in 2 months" she swallowed hard.

Street softly patted her knee. "I know this step is scary, but I got you, the team has got you…. We are here for whatever you need. Hop out and I'll help you get your stuff inside."

When Street held the front door open for her, she hesitated a little before stepping inside, breathing in that familiar smell of home made her a bit less anxious. He followed her in and placed her bags on the table. "You okay?"

"Yeah…... not a scary as I thought I guess…." She smiled at him.

"Open the curtains and I'll unload the rest" he said.

As Chris pulled back the curtain to the patio outside, she nearly had a heart attack. The entire team and her family were all out there. Balloons and banners galore.

"WELCOME HOME" they all shouted. She held her chest and began to laugh. She turned at looked at Street who was standing behind her…. "You" she said opening her eyes wide in an accusing way.

He stepped to her, come on he said guiding her outside. She was surrounded by her family and her work family the entire day and felt so loved. As they began to leave at sunset though, her anxiety about being alone tonight began to surface. Street watched her packing up plates and cups and could see the worry on her face every time someone came to her and told her they were leaving.

"You ok?" he asked as he joined her, helping to clear a table.

"Yeah, yeah of course I am" she nodded not looking at him and continuing to fuss about.

Street could see her fear, he knew he needed to help her, but he wasn't sure how to right now. He wanted to offer to stay with her, on the couch only! Just so she knew someone was there, but he knew she wouldn't want to put herself in that situation yet. He quietly approached her,

"Chris… I ….. I would offer to stay on the couch and be here for you but, know you need your time so how can I help? I know you worried about being alone here right now".

Chris knew he was only looking out for her and she hated that he could read her so well.

"I …. I will be fine" she answered abruptly as she passed him headed for the kitchen inside. Street took a big breath and knew pushing her on his could cause her to blow up, but damn she so stubborn. He knew she needed someone to be with her tonight. He wanted to follow her and try again and as he was giving himself the pep talk to go in there and be more forceful Cortez came over, she had been watching Chris too and noted her anxiety. She leant over to Street. "Is Chris gunna be okay tonight here on her own?"

"I … I …..ah was just wondering the same thing" he said glancing at Cortez in a knowing way.

"I'll be back" Cortez said patting Streets arm and heading inside to Chris. Street was watching them when Hondo's hand landed on his shoulder.

"You ok Street?"

"Hey, yeah… just a bit worried for her tonight… I can see she is anxious about being here alone"

"and you don't want to offer to stay because you haven't worked that all out yet" Hondo said squeezing Streets shoulder. Street nodded.

"Cortez has got this" Hondo said nodding in their direction. Street looked questioningly at Hondo before looking back at Cortez and Chris. He saw Chris smile and look relived.

"Cortez is gunna stay with her for a bit until she is ready to be here alone" Hondo explained. Street nodded,

"Thanks Hondo…. I mean it… I"

"Look …. Street… You just remember what we spoke about… You sort you guys out and let us handle the other stuff"

Street nodded. This SWAT family was truly amazing.


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later Chris was rostered back on for duties at HQ. Seeing her name on their time sheets made Street smile. He had gone by her place to check on her as much as he could but with Cortez there he hadn't really wanted to linger too much. He was also conscience of not rushing her into a hasty decision. He needed her to choose him for the right reasons, not because she felt pressured.

When his alarm woke him at 4am he grabbed his gear and rode into HQ several hours before shift to squeeze in a workout. He was sorting his clothes in his locker after a hot shower, when the locker room door swung open. He was surprised to see Chris stroll in in her civvies. Damn she looked good, in those tight black jeans with rip in them, white shirt and red leather jacket. Her soft dark hair perfectly cradling her face.

"Ah… Hey" he said, gathering up his clothes. He felt awkward as all he had was a towel around his waist.

She raised her eyebrows slightly and smirked. She really liked what she saw, his chiselled body was on full display.

"Hey" she said back, trying to not be too obvious.

"First day back" he smiled at her "how are you feeling?"

"Yeah …" he could tell she was nervous. She was restricted to light duties in HQ, but even that was daunting after all that had happened. "I ah… I feel good … a bit nervous" she answered. Street walked by her towards the stalls, putting his hand on her shoulder as he passed her,

"remember you got this" …... she patted his hand and smiled.

"Thanks." Before she sneakily stole another look at him as he scurried away to dress himself. He had barely returned when the rest of the team began arriving. As all six of them milled around in the locker room preparing for shift, Hondo banged his locker

"Hey Hey… can I just say" he began as they all stopped talking and turned to him, "I speak for the entire team when I say we are all so damn glad you are back Chris…." he smiled at Chris and she looked embarrassed, "you are amazing and we have missed you and can't wait to get back on the job with you"

She nodded at Hondo and hugged him as he approached her. "thank you, boss"

"I mean it, so damn glad you are back" he said patting her back.

Street smiled. It felt great having his family back together.

Their substitute team member Logan swung the door open in a hurry and clunked his way into the locker room.

"Oh…... Sorry I ah…hope I'm not interrupting" he said trying to be polite as he darted between the team to the locker he was using.

Chris raised her eyebrows, with a little curious smirk and eyed him closely. Street was watching her watch him and felt a wave of jealousy sweep across him. Logan was an attractive dark haired early 30's guy, with chiselled features.

"Logan…. all good…man" Hondo said, "Hey I'd like you to meet Officer Chris Alonso. She is back on light duties for now and we were just saying how glad we all are that she is back on deck"

"Oh, wow, of course" He replied emptying his hands and navigating to Chris to shake her hand. Chris was a little surprised how polite he was. "Officer Alonso, nice to finally meet you, I'm so glad you're doing much better, you left bloody big shoes to fill on your team…." Chris laughed and scoffed a little, embarrassed by his flattery. She was aware her cheeks maybe turning red.

"Please call me Chris" she answered smiling at him. Street glared at Logan and then looked back at Chris, who was clearly avoiding his eyes.

As they all began making their way out to the situation room for debrief, Cortez entered and asked Chris to work in the armoury for a few hours as an officer had had to go home sick. Chris sighed with disappointment but knew this would be her gig until she could resume her full duties. Street had still been watching her, and saw her disappointment.

"Hey…. It's not that bad in there" he said as he followed her out the door.

"We'll see" she said briefly glancing at him with a knowing look as simultaneously their pagers began beeping.

"Go, have fun, be safe" she called to the team as she headed in the opposite direction. Street glanced back at her walking away as they moved off. He felt bad that she was not with them, it still didn't feel quiet right for him.

Assembling around the table Cortez began to explain an unfolding situation. A well organised heavily armed crew had again been stealing high end cars. This time they had shot and killed 2 people whilst carjacking an Aston Martin several hours ago, and had just in the last 15 minutes, injured a city councilman whilst stealing his brand new Porsche 4WD.

"Is this Camille and her crew?" Street asked leaning on the table with a frown,

"We don't know yet….." Cortez answered" too early to tell".

"What do we have?" Hicks asked

"This is the second violent carjacking in the space of 3 hours. They are targeting high end cars and are taking a lot of risk to get them" Cortex answered,

Streets brows furrowed and he glanced at Hondo.

"We only took down 6 members of that crew a week ago, we know more of them all Armenian Power members, including Camille got away with other cars before we got there. Maybe this is them, maybe they have resurfaced, hungry to make up for lost time?" he said,

Cortez raised her eyebrows and shrugged, "Maybe…. But we don't have much to go on yet, why would the Armenian Mob be stealing high end cars anyway? What's the end game?"

"Yeah… I mean it's a lot to risk stealing these cars through violent car jacking's to then try and sell them on the black market, isn't it?" Luca offered. Hondo nodded,

"We might be missing something here"

"Street, are you able to try to locate the cars from here, like Whip?" Hondo asked.

"Um…. I will try… but I am not nearly as tech savvy as someone like Whip" Street answered.

"We should get him here then" Commander said.

Hondo nodded at Street to go. Street grabbed his gear and the keys to the charger. Streets heart was beating fast as adrenaline flowed. Walking to the carpool he met Chris coming back for the supply store…. "Where you off to in such a hurry?" She asked

"Camille and her crew might be back at it…. I'm going to Whip to help us track these cars again" He asked a bit breathless.

"Be safe…" she said smiling at him, he could see the worry and disappointment that she could not go with him on her face. He smiled back at her "piece of cake" and winked. Damn it was hard watching everyone else go off and face danger. Then the realisation hit her that this is exactly what Street must have felt like when he was off the team. She raised the corner of her mouth and sighed. Must have really sucked for him too she thought.

Whip didn't answer his phone, but Street tried to keep it cool, he drove as quickly as he could. Pulling into the yard where Whips trailer was he saw the bike project Whip was working on the table and few odds and ends of parts scattered around. His senses were heightened, and he had an uneasy felling in his stomach. He dialled Whip again and heard a phone vibrating, searching around he found the phone on the ground. The screen smashed and scuffle marks in the dirt. Street drew his gun from the holster on his leg,

"LAPD… anybody here….. Whip? ….." searching the scene he called for Whip a few more times,

"Shit…." Street cursed "26 David to command…... I need a supervisor and a unit to respond to my location, I have a probable abduction".

"Yo…guys… gather round, we got reports that they have taken 2 more cars in simultaneous attacks just minutes ago. A Ferrari here" Hondo said tapping the map on the screen "while shooting the 21 old year old female driver dead and wounding her 15 year old passenger… she is critical, and a Range Rover here…." Again, tapping the map near an exclusive country club "this time leaving the 26 year old male driver dead and his passenger a 25 year old woman with severe head injuries on the side of the freeway."

Hondo paused, "we also have word from Street that Whip is missing, probable abduction". The team exchanged concerned looks.

Hondo approached the technical analyst "Anything?"

"They are taking the cars off the grid and then shutting them right down somewhere, I am struggling to find anything"

Street returned half an hour later, walking in the team could tell he was beside himself.

"Hey man..." Luca said, "You okay?"

"We gotta find him…... I shoulda been there…... I shoulda known they would go after him…." Street was a little panicked.

"Hey… kid…. If they have him, they need him…. They aren't gunna hurt him" Hondo added.

"yeah" Street replied stroking the back of his head with his hand "until they get what they need and then …"

"We will find him and use every resource we can" Hondo reassured him.

"Ok" Street answered nodding. Hondo patted Streets shoulder,

As the team began to float ideas Street had one, but he knew no one was going to like it. He thought that meeting up with Camille would help. To do that though he would need to reassume his cover as Mr Cooper.

"I ….. ah…... I could try and connect with Camille" Street said.

Hondo spun around and glanced at him "What…. How?"

"She knows me as Cooper, we were pretty close to busting her when I was undercover down in long beach".

Cortez shook her head and he could see she had doubts, the last time he had been in that role they nearly lost him.

"We need to liaise with the gang taskforce, they may have someone with ties to them too that we can put in," Cortez added

"Captain, please" Street stopped her. "I was undercover with Camille for 4 months, she knows me, she trusts me, and I am sure she is our best bet of finding Whip and stopping these car jackings"

"Street, I know your worried about Whip, but I'm not putting you in danger if we other options" Cortez gave him a caring yet stern look and walked off.

"Can't we just find this Camille or the Armenian Mob and take their operation down?" Hicks suggested.

"If we could find them, we could but we don't know anything on where they went after the last raid, it all went underground."

"Ok, Streets right" Cortez said, walking back in. "I just spoke to Detective Vaga at gang taskforce and as much as I hate the idea, Street going in as a trusted ally for this Camille might be our best way of ending this and saving Whip before they drop more bodies".

"How will you even find her?... we don't know where she is operating out of?" Hondo asked.

Street turned to the computer. I'm gunna post a message on a site she will see.

"saying what?" asked Tan

"Hang on… are you sure you are up for this Street?" Hicks asked, patting Streets shoulder.

"Yeah, I want get this crew and save Whip" he said, "times running out."

"Okay, I'll run it up the chain" Hicks said walking away.

"Type this: a dream written down with a date becomes a goal, a goal broken down into steps becomes a plan, a plan backed by action becomes reality'… she will know it's me"

Hondo looked at Street with surprise…... okay Confucius wanna explain that little moment of enlightenment.

"When I was undercover with Camille, I told her this as a way of getting her to right down her plan so I could then use it as evidence to bust her…. But she got away in the raid that took down the crew we were with and …... well I know she will know that came from me".

Hondo and Deacon glanced knowingly at Street. As he went to the locker room to change into his civvies and prepare himself to be Mr Cooper again, Hondo followed him in.

"Hey… you sure about this?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"What other choice do we have, Whip is in danger and every few hours they are killing people for some luxury cars" Street answered.

Hondo knew he was right, but he absolutely hated this idea. Hondo moved over to him and patted his shoulder. "Can we send someone in with you? …. Someone who will have your back?"

"You mean Luca or Tan? I dunno, they will be suss of a new face after that raid"

Hondo was deep in thought "ok just you for now" Hondo headed out to talk to Hicks and ready the team.

Street was sitting on the bench looking at Chris's locker, 'Shit…... I should go tell her about this' he thought. He knew he had to go down the armoury and see her before he left. As Street thought about it, he grinned a little. It seemed like their roles had been reversed. He gathered his things and headed down there. She was field stripping a HK when he approached. 'Wow… she is so amazing' he thought 'so beautiful'.

"What are you staring at?" Her voice cut through his little daydream.

"Hey…... I"

"Any news on Whip?" she asked interjecting without realising, honest care filled her voice.

"No.… I …ah just stopped bye to talk to you for a sec." he said, she walked passed him getting equipment out of the locker behind him and gently patted his shoulder,

"I know you're worried about him, but you gotta trust he will be ok, and you guys will find him"

"God, I hope so…... I should have been all over this and known they would go after him" Street answered banging the table in frustration, she could hear the nerves and fear in his voice.

"Why are you down here then, get up there and to find him" Chris said cautiously trying to not sound too harsh.

"No… I um came down here cause I wanted to talk to you…...". Chris hoped he wasn't about to bust out the emotional relationship stuff here at work.

"Okay?" she didn't look up at him, she was trying to keep her distance and keep him at bay. She wanted to focus and do her job well without stuffing it up because he was around. Street noted the way she was giving him the cold shoulder a little. He hated it. He stood on the opposite side of the table to her and just stood looking at her. She briefly glanced up at him, he was nervously fiddling with his hands and chewing his bottom lip. She immediately felt uneasy. This wasn't the relaxed and casual Street she knew here at work. She knew something was up with him. Parts of her wanted to go to him and hold him and ask what was wrong, but she knew she couldn't be near him here at work. She didn't trust herself to hold up her wall to him. She looked back down and continued working on the rifle. A few silent moments passed, and she looked back up through her eyebrows.

"Well…?" she started, "you gunna tell me why you came down here? Or do I gotta guess?"

Street frowned a little and began "oh…...I …. just…I", she put down the bolt in her hand and placed both hands on the table, looking at him. The serious look on his face made her swallow hard. "I …...wanted to be the one to tell you …..." he looked up and locked eyes with her "…. I'm going undercover again as Cooper." Chris heart froze for second and she was sure the look of shock was evident on her face.

"What...why?" the concern in her voice was clear.

"We think an old contact of mine in the Armenian Mob might be involved in these car thefts and taking Whip."

She was expressionless and silent, her eyes danced with his for a second. "I …. Ah…..." she glanced at the floor and back at him "the Armenian Mob? …. shit" she struggled, trying to form her words. She was scared for him and was searching for a way to say no don't do it, it's too dangerous.

"I'll be ok, I just wanted to be the one to tell you" he said.

She looked down at the floor and shook her head. Street could see she was scared and as she stood their trying to find something to say to him, he moved around the table to stand in front of her.

"Hey, …try not to worry. 20 David and 50 David will have my back" he tried to reassure her. "I just wanted you to know and I ah…... also wanted to see you again before I left" he said smiling at her.

She smiled, but terror ran through her veins, "God…. Street…." She closed her eyes "I don't like this at all….This is dangerous and …." She looked down feeling teary.

"Hey…... I'll be fine. I can handle it"

Chris frowned and swallowed hard, trying to mask her upset and worry. Street reached out and touched her arm, "Hey …...Chris…." she looked at him and he saw that tears welled in her eyes.

"It's the Russian Mob Street" her big brown eyes glared at him, "They are killing innocent people with no regard for anything." She shook her head and looked down again. Street pulled her into him. At first, she was stiff and resisted a little, but she then let go and hugged him back.

"Be safe out there…. God! I hate this, I just want to go to"

"I know, I know…..."

Chris's thoughts were going to all the worst case scenarios. She knew that the last time Ritcher had him as Cooper he could have died, if they hadn't shown up when they did. She was terrified of losing him. She didn't want him to go off into danger.

"I got this… I will be back, sooner than you know". Street answered trying his best to calm her as he let her go and moved to the door,

"be safe" she said, clearly worried the fear and emotion in her voice was undisguisable.

Street smiled at her "hey…...please remember what I said" she looked up at him and tilted her head to the side, "I need you" he said lovingly,

Chris felt tears forming in her eyes. She was petrified for him, she couldn't let him go out into danger without telling him that she felt something too. She didn't hesitate or over think it, she replied "I need you too". Street smiled. It was the first time he heard her say that with that much emotion in her voice. "Be safe" she added.

"Piece of cake" he replied smiling at her, she smiled as he walked out. Then closed her eyes and breathed slowly. 'Please come back to me' she whispered to herself as she watched him walk away.


	21. Chapter 21

"We need a plan" Hondo announced as he entered the situation room, what you got?"

"I have a reply to our bait" the analyst said

"Omsk Restaurant in an hour?" He read out.

"I know it" Street said pointing to the map. "She used to frequent there"

"Suit up" Hondo barked, "We have no time to scope the joint, let's roll"

As they collected the gear and gathered in the carpool, Deacon talked Street through the new invisible ear chip that would be stuck in his outer ear canal. They were shielded and meant to be undetectable.

"We can hear everything you can, okay" Deac said

"yep"

"You can talk to us and we can talk to you" Deac said looking at Street and nodding,

"Yep…. I got it" Street answered.

"Your burner phone" Hondo said handing it to him. "We don't know how suspicious she will be of you, so play it cool kid" Street nodded.

"I've got this Hondo" Street replied zipping up his jacket and straddling his bike.

"We will be just down the street in the van…. You need us give us the code word 'Batman'". Street rolled his eyes and shook his head smirking. It seems Chris's nickname for him was sticking.

Hondo chuckled and headed to the van. Street clipped up his helmet and rode off with the team not far behind.

'Mr Cooper' aka Street sat in a booth at the restaurant. He looked out the window and twirled the glass in his hands,

"Target approaching the doors now" Luca's voice rang in his ears. He prayed to god that these new ear piece microchip sticker things would in fact be undetectable. He didn't answer just continued to play it cool. Before he could rethink things, he saw the tall blonde in tight jeans, high heeled boots and a tight black shirt. She entered and spoke to the waiter in Russian before approaching him,

"Cooper!" She called, Street turned to smile at her "It's a been a while" she said. Her voice carried the Russian accent and was seductive and low.

"Camille" Street answered, getting to his feet to greet her. "I was hoping you would remember". She hugged him too her and a stray hand squeezed his bum. "How could I forget you?"

Street focused and played it cool to remain Mr Cooper. "Ha ha…. Still cheeky as ever". She motioned for them to sit. "When did you get out?" she asked. Referring to the jail time 'Cooper' had served for being busted with Urgen Ritcher.

"oh, a month or so ago…... been working my way back into the circuit" he answered. She nodded.

"Did you reach out for business or pleasure?" She asked seductively.

"I …. Ah…. Both I guess" Street replied reaching for her hands.

"Mmmmm…How can I help you then?" she said flirting with him and tracing her fingers along his hands.

He smiled a polite smile at her, "Well I hear some of our type of merch is being traded for big bucks and I want back in the game."

She smiled back at him, "What's the pleasure you're interested in?"

"Look…. You help me back into the world and I'll have all the time in the world to run with you like we used to" he said slowly trying to appeal to her lust.

Back in the van, the team couldn't help but laugh. Luca turned to the guys in the back and said "Anyone need some popcorn back there? …. this is better than Bold and the Beautiful". They all laughed,

"Okay…... heads back in the game" Hondo barked.

Earning some trust back with some of these big hitters was going to take a bit, Street knew that Camille was his first little step. After finishing their coffees, she offered to take him back to the garage and show him a few things. Street was nervous, but confident this was a good step. He followed her out of the restaurant and stepped to his bike parked nearby.

"mmmmm… I always loved a sexy motorcycle…..." she purred, running a hand along his bike.

"After we're done with business" Street said in character stepping to her and pulling her to him, "Let's take a trip on it" Street said gazing at her big brown eyes.

Camille smiled and nodded approvingly, "I'm glad your back" she whispered before turning and around,

"Follow me" she said with lingering look over her shoulder. Street straddled his bike and peeled around to follow her Mercedes to the garage nearby. Two heavily armed men stood at the entrance as he rode in behind her. 20 David team had followed at a safe distance and could hear every word through his ear piece. Streets mind raced, looking for an exit strategy should he need it. He parked his bike next to her car and slowly got off.

"Camille" one of the men approached,

"Kostas a Ivan jsou na cestě zpátky. Všechny zásoby jsou zabezpečeny." He said to her

"Dobré" Camille answered

Luca was in Streets ear straight away, he said to her that "Costas and Ivan are coming back and all the inventory if safe"

Street played it cool and looked at Camille. She smiled at him "follow me" as she headed up a set of stairs to an office. Inside the office the walls were covered with photos of the cars and maps of where they were or had been. Street scanned it all, trying to take in as much as he could without looking sus.

"So" he said casually wandering around the room "these are the cars?"

"some of them" she answered closing the door. Street took a seat on a stool near a table and big screen. "So, explain how you are running this operation to me? What can I do to help?" he asked,

Camille walked slowly around him, "Cooper" she said tracing her finger over his arms. "What's the rush?" she stepped in front of him, straddling his outstretched legs and leaning in closely "Can't we have some fun first…It's been forever since I had you in arms reach?" her hands ran seductively all over his body. Street took her hands in his,

"Camille…. You know me…I haven't changed" he said looking sternly at her "I'm about business before pleasure"

Camille frowned and looked disappointed. Street breathed slowly to calm himself. She stepped away from him and took out an iPad from the nearby table.

"The cars I've acquired and have access too" she said placing it in his hands.

Street began flipping through the images he saw all the cars they had been looking for.

"So, your crew personally acquires the cars? Or do you outsource that part of the operation?" He said casually without looking up at her.

"I work with people I can trust only. I keep it tight and small. 4 others that's it." She again stepped into his personal space. Street didn't look up at her, he continued studying the images to see if they could give him any clues. "You know we could be a force to be reckoned with you and I" She nudged his chin to look at her,

"You and I?" Street said…... "What are offering?"

"Oh Cooper…... Darling… why must you tease me…. You stay with me here and warm my cold bed at night and you and I could have it all" she said extending her arms out wide.

"Camille…. ….. Business" he said.

"That's not a no then?" she said looking at him sideways.

"So, you know the details on all of these cars? Prices, locations, performance stats?"

"Of course," she said smiling at him.

"So, you could get any of these cars right now on that map with all the details"

"Cooper," she said tilting her head at him "this is me you are talking about…... you know how good I am" she flirtatiously raised her eyebrows at him. "Try me" she said wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Street chose the Aston Martin they were after. "Ok" he said "Show me this one" tapping the picture.

She went to the computer under the screen and with a few clicks had a red dot blinking on the screen. "There she is … This one is a nice choice. The owners had her all spec'd out already. We won't have to do much to make a good profit."

Street needed a way of relaying that location on the screen to Hondo without sounding suss.

"What about this one…." Street turned the iPad to show her the Range Rover,

"Mmmmm, not my favourite, too American…. but here are the stats" she said tapping a few buttons. The red dot appeared in the same place.

"So, this is where you are warehousing the cars?" he said pointing to the dot.

"A secure garage, yes" she said. "I have spread out my operation and have different locations for different aspects of the business, there are workshops here, here and here" She said pointing on the map "they are where we modify the cars and meet buyers"

'Shit…. Whip could be anywhere then and if I send Hondo to the wrong one and they raid it she will hear about it and Whip and I will be in more danger'

"Who do you usually do business with?" Street asked, "I'm just curious if I could find us better buyers who are more cashed up" Street sensed that Camille was getting tired of his questions. Street sensed he needed to give her a bit more if she was going to open up. She frowned a little and looked at him with a stare.

"Hey…." Street stood up and moved to her, he slowly placed his hand on hers on the table. "I like your offer, I just want to know it's enough to support us both" He squeezed her hand, before lifting it up and looking at her "I thought about you a lot when I was locked up" he said tugging her to him. At first, she was stiff and cold, but with Streets gentle touch she softened and began to relax into him. He hugged her against him, but his mind was full of Chris.

"I've always had a soft spot for you Cooper" she said looking at him and tracing her finger along his chin.

Street knew he needed to get a shot of that map on the screen to Hondo. He glanced around while holding Camille in his arms to see if any of the men were watching them or nearby. They seemed to all be downstairs.

He needed to distract Camille so he could sneak a snap…... how he thought? Casually placing his phone on the table with the camera already enabled.

Camille drew her head back and looked at him, Street knew he needed to act. Stalling with more questions would make her suspicious. So, without overthinking it her kissed her. She was pleasantly surprised and reacted eagerly.

Street twirled her around so he could snap a picture of the map and then slid the phone in his pocket.

"Wow…... Cooper" Camille said smiling and dazed. "I see you sometimes bend your rules"

"Ah… well… you are so beautiful, and I was overcome" he answered, cringing to himself at how lame that sounded.

There was a knock on the door, Street and Camille both turned. One of her men was there,

"Torshin je na cestě" he said

"Hned jsem dole" Camille answered

Street was waiting for Luca to speak when Camille turned to Street and said, "I've got someone who will want to meet you"

Lucas voice began he said "Torshin is on his way" she said "I'll be right down" … "be advised Street this could be Aleksandr Torshin"

Street swallowed hard. Aleksandr Torshin was a Russian mob boss who was on the top of a lot of most wanted lists but was considered untouchable due to his connections. Why was Torshin here? Was he the one behind stealing the cars? Was he the one who took Whip?

They walked down stairs to wait for Torshin, Camille was all over Street. Street was trying his best to hold her a bay without losing her trust. Just then the doors began to open and an emerald green DB9 Aston Martin and a black Cadillac Escalade. Streets senses were suddenly heightened. Camille moved towards the cars. As the doors of the DB9 opened Street swallowed hard, instantly recognising Aleksandr Torshin, emerging from the passenger seat. Street watched him closely and the remainder of the cars behind him as more armed men emerged and followed Torshin towards Camille.

"Camille" Torshin called "Privet", which was Russian for hello, Street knew that.

"chto samoye posledneye?" Torshin asked

"Ves' inventar' uchten. my zhdem vashikh instruktsiy" Camille replied and Torshin smiled.

Then in his ear piece he heard Luca,

"Street, He asked her what the latest is and she said she has the inventory and is awaiting his instructions." Street listened and was careful not to react suspiciously.

Torshin then looked his way, eyeing Street closely and beginning to move to him.

"Who do we have here Camille?"

"This is Cooper, an old friend who has helped me out a few times before." Camille said walking with Torshin towards Street.

"He is helping me at the moment with the next round of acquisitions, see he has great connections here and overseas"

Torshin nodded, and eyed Street closely, he could sense Torshin was uneasy with a new face around. Torshin turned to Camille and placed his hand on her shoulder,

"YA khochu, chtoby den'gi za posledniye 6 avtomobiley na schetu k zavtrashnemu dnyu, ponyal?"

"Da, konechno" Camille nodded.

Street waited for Luca,

"He wants the money for the last 6 cars in his account by the morning and she said yes"

Torshin and the men then got back in their cars and drove out. Street looked at Camille.

"So, what was that all about?"

"Torshin, was just checking on the operation. He keeps a close eye on it and likes to know where his money and investments are at all times."

"He is the one in charge I take it?"

"Da, he gives me the list of cars and I acquire them for him."

"Does he have a buyer lined up for each car before you acquire it? Or …"

"Depends, sometimes we freelance a bit"

Back at HQ, Officer Harris arrived in the armoury and released Chris back up the situation room. As she grabbed her things and thanked Harris, she walked quickly towards the stairs up to the situation room. She was desperate to help her team and help Street. Since he came down to talk to her she couldn't shake the worry and fear. She had to know what was going on and if he was ok.

"Captain" Chris said approaching her in the hallway. "Can I help on the case, Harris is in the Armoury now on his shift?"

"Sure, see what the analyst has found"

Chris rushed into the situation room.

"What's the latest?" She asked tech analyst Reese as she reached for an ear piece and secured it in her ear.

"Well it is odd but could be something…" the analyst began "This street light set here" he said pointing to the map "Is blinking on and off in a pattern."

"Okay" Chris began, "but couldn't that be an electrical fault, short circuit?"

"Well yeah, but look at this, watch the pattern" he said turning the screen to show her.

Chris stood staring at the string of street lights blinking. "It's a code" she smiled looking up at the analyst,

"Yeah I think so too, so I'm trying to decipher it now"

Street felt a sharp jolt shoot through him when he heard Chris's voice in his ears.

"Command to 20 David team"

"20 David go ahead" Hondo answered,

"We have detected some unusual activity with the city power grid on the 87th block of Fletcher and Howick, we have the same general area marked as a suspected location for one of their operations."

Street heard the msg and knew it could be Whip trying to signal his location. He had to trust that Hondo would know that too. He had no way right now of talking to the team without blowing his cover. He managed to distract Camille long enough to hit send on his phone. That photo was on its way to Hondo.

"20 David to Command… 30 David and 22 David are coming back to help coordinate. The rest of us will stay here with Street" Hondo's voice rang in his ears.

Deacon and Luca were climbing out of the van when Hondo called "hold up" looking at his phone. "It's Street" he turned the phone to show Deacon. Deacon smiled seeing the map. Hondo nodded at them go and they slipped back to the Charger Tan and Logan had driven here and headed back to HQ with the intel.

Chris was busily tapping on the screen and talking to the Reese when they arrived.

"What have you got?" Deacon asked them,

"The street lights here" Chris said pointing to the map "are blinking in a code"

"Like Morse code? What's it say?" Luca asked

"So far, we have decoded, Russians, Whip, 6487 flinders, 2nd floor, 8guns" Chris answered.

"Get the floor plans for that address" Deacon commanded "and cross reference that address with this map"

"30 David to 20 David" Deacon said into his radio

"20 David" go ahead

"We have a possible location for Whip, 6487 Flinders"

"Roger that, Street if you can hear me, I'm gunna give you an out" Hondo said

Moments later the burner phone in Streets pocket rang. Gently wiggling it out his pocket and sliding away from Camille, Street held a stern finger up to her to motion he would just be a minute,

"Cooper" he said, he listened as Hondo told him they think they have found Whip and he should come. They could have 50 David raid this warehouse as they go after the other one to retrieve Whip.

"Ok" Street casually said…. "I'll be there soon" before hanging up the phone.

Camille continued to throw herself shamelessly at Street, he was conscious that Chris, now obviously not in the armoury anymore, could possibly hear everything. He tried his best not to let that pressure affect him.

"What's the problem my love?" she said as Street put the phone back in his pocket and turned to face her.

"There's ah…. A problem at my workshop, I need to get back over there and deal with it."

Camille looked disappointed, "Oh… you're not leaving me here alone already?"

"I …... ah… I will be back as soon as it's resolved" Street moved to her and held her hand patting it reassuringly. She stood up and hugged him, "Do you really have to go? …. Can't somebody else handle it?"

"Camille, I will be back in an hour or so" he said firmly,

"Ok, but hurry back, I'll be here waiting" she smiled at him as he took his helmet and straddled his bike. Camille signalled for the guy at the door to open it and let him out. He started his bike and rode out, breathing a sigh of relief as he cleared the warehouse unscathed.


	22. Chapter 22

Street rode into the carpool at HQ and jumped of his bike, adrenaline sill coursing through his veins and his mind was occupied with thoughts about Whip. He stood unclipping his helmet and watched the van pull up beside him. Hondo climbed out and hugged Street in patting his back,

"Great job out there kid" he said

"Thanks, hopefully now we can get to Whip in time" he said frowning anxiously at Hondo. Hondo could see how worried Street was. Tan and Logan also joined them, and both patted his back reassuringly.

"Let's get in there then and see what they've got then" Tan said.

As they all walked back into HQ Street couldn't help but smile broadly as he saw Chris. She was coming down the stairs towards him and when she saw him, she felt her heart flutter. 'Oh, thank god' she muttered to herself when she saw him. Her heart had been racing all day not knowing when she would see him again. As they got closer, she reached out to him, hugging him into her.

"Way to go…..." she said as her chin rested on his shoulder "glad you're back safe". He gave her a squeeze, but he couldn't shake the dread that Whip was still in grave danger. Chris breathed in deeply as she took in the familiar smell of him and his leather jacket.

"It's not over yet," he said, "Still gotta get Whip back" Chris could hear the fear and anxiousness in his voice. She let him go and saw the worry in his eyes as he glanced at her.

"Great work Street" Cortez said walking over to him and patting his shoulder "We have you to thank for the intel on the location of Camille's secure garage, warehouse and 4 other possible sites for aspects of their operation"

Deacon and Luca came over "Yeah man…" Luca said pulling him in for a hug and back pat.

"Great work" Deacon said fist bumping him,

Street managed a strained smile at the team, but Chris could see this was really eating him up. As they all walked to the situation room Chris gave him a big smile and a knowing nod. Her eyes showed how happy she was to see him. Street was distracted and not himself though, she could see it a mile away. She desperately wanted to continue to hold him, the proximity to him was like a drug and she knew he needed comforting, but she also knew she needed to keep some physical distance when they were at work.

Hondo focused the team on the plan to raid the warehouse on Flinders St where they thought Whip was being held. Chris swallowed hard thinking about him going back out into danger. She never doubted his abilities as a SWAT officer. He had so much natural talent and intuition for the job that she undoubtedly trusted him with her life almost every day but watching him go off without her there was hard. It made her pause for a minute.

She bit her lip as she thought about things, 'Hang on…. If I feel like this when I am not by his side out there, what will happen if I let us become a thing then we aren't on the same team anymore? Am I gunna feel like this all the time she wondered? She frowned at herself and knew she really hated feeling this way. Street noticed her frowning at herself and chewing her bottom lip. He wondered what she was thinking,

Suddenly Hondo's voice snapped her back to reality and when she glanced up, she caught Streets eyes on her. He didn't say a word just tilted his head and a questioning look on his face, as if to ask, "what's wrong?" She gave him a small smile and shook her head, meaning "don't worry, not now''

Street smiled at her, trying to ease her worry, but Chris looked away as Hondo moved to the map,

"We have secured a surveillance warrant and will be sending drones into the air vents here and here in the next hour." he said tapping the screen.

"Hopefully we will have eyes and ears operational before you go" Cortez told the team.

"Then we should take the van with us" Hondo added, "Chris and Reese can help on location". Chris like the sound of that…... She looked eagerly at Captain Cortez who was clearly was not happy about it,

"Ok… but" Cortex said looking at Chris and holding up a stern finger "You stay with the van."

Chris smiled and nodded, anything to join the team out there and be helpful.

"Go get yourself suited up, we will wait for the drones to be in place then coordinate our entry with 50 David's at Camille's location." Hondo said.

As 20 David team walked to the locker room Logan walked beside Chris, who was still on a high from being allowed to go out with the team. Street was back further behind in group. He could hear her beautiful laughter though ahead of him and when he looked up there, he saw her laughing, smiling and touching Logan's arm. A wave of jealously swept through his veins. He knew it was silly and juvenile and that within the day there was not likely much going on there, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be the one only one that she laughed at like that. They entered the locker room and 50 David were already in there. The banter began between the teams as they all milled around. Street watched Chris as she teased Rocker and Stevens before whipping her jacket at Deacon who turned a joke on her

"Whose side are you on?" she glared playfully at him, Street giggled a little to himself. He loved it when things were like this. Everyone happy and getting along. His SWAT family, really his only family, was whole again.

Deacon laughed at Chris and with lightening reflexes dodged the whipped jacket, as he jumped back out of the way though he bumped into Logan who was changing his shirt. Logan hadn't had a chance to move out of the way as his hands were over his head removing the shirt when Deac knocked him backwards over the bench.

"Oh crap" Deac and Chris said in unison as Logan fell. They both stepped forward to help him up. Streets blood boiled with jealousy as he saw Chris glance her eyes over Logan's fit muscular body while she helped him up. He desperately wanted to be the only man she looked at like that. He remembered how nice it had felt when she saw him shirtless in the locker room earlier. He had noted the way her eyes wandered, and her lips smiled, it made him feel desired and wanted.

As Chris moved back to her locker after apologising profusely to Logan a little embarrassed, she caught sight of Street in the mirror on her locker door. She could see he was tense and worried, not looking at anyone or really saying anything. She wanted to say something comforting but was struggling with what to say. Logan and Luca were chatting behind her, Tan and Deacon across the room and 50 David were milling around too. It was noisy and busy in there and she desperately wanted to talk to Street …... alone.

Chris closed her locker and glanced at him, Street saw it out of the corner of his eye and looked at her,

"What?" he asked, she heard the emotion in his voice, was it anger, fear or a combination she wondered.

"you okay?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows at him,

He shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Can you help me with something in the van?" she asked walking behind him and patting his shoulder. Street gave her a confused glance,

"um…?"

She turned and motioned for him to come and he hesitated a little before he followed her from the locker room towards to the carpool.

"What's …. ah… what are we doing?" he asked nervously as he tried to match her fast pace. Chris didn't answer or stop walking until they had gone through the doors and reached the van in the carpool. She turned to him,

"look…. I'm worried … about you" she started. Street stood arms folded, he fidgeted and appeared a bit uncomfortable. Chris noted his body language but continued anyway, "with them all in there…. I couldn't talk to you like this… and I didn't want to say something and…." she tilted her head side to side and turned up the corner of her mouth "I just wanted to be able to talk to you alone". Street knew it was not like her to want to be alone with him at work, but he could see she was worried for him and that she didn't want the team to see anything between them. Street knew she was trying to be honest and genuinely talk to him.

"I just want to get Whip back safe" he said unfolding his arms and trying to relax, he leant on the bonnet of the charger that was parked next to the van. Chris pursed her lips and nodded, trying to find something reassuring to say. …. "and look…thanks for working so hard to find him" Street added looking at her.

"Hey, it was Reese who found the lights, not me." Chris said, Street smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure you okay to be going back out there?" she asked,

Street locked his brown eyes to hers, "Yeah, of course I am" he frowned at her, he could see her worry, but he struggled a bit to understand the extent of it. "I'm fine…. I just gotta get Whip back safe".

Chris nodded and stepped a bit closer to him placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

"I know…... I'm worried your too close and too emotionally charged" Chris looked down for a split second. "I… I don't want anything to go wrong and for you to get hurt".

As she stood this close to him, she was intoxicated by his presence. She could feel the electricity bouncing between them. She struggled to keep her urges suppressed when he was this close.

"I'm …. god" she said looking up at roof, hating that she was getting so worked up over this. "I'm scared, but glad you back safe" she managed to mumble, Street smiled. It was cute seeing her worried for him like this. It was in these moments that he knew she cared. He too could feel the electric connection between them and so badly wanted to pull her to him,

"Oh, you do care then" he playfully teased with a chuckle, she laughed and flicked his arm shaking her head silently. "You know I think Logan likes you" he said raising his eyebrows at her. She looked at him opening her eyes wide at him as if to say "how dare you say that" then she grinned a little rolling her eyes realising he was just baiting her. She began to turn away, then turned back to him and said,

"Jealous, are you?" which made Street laugh too. She tapped his shoulder with her hand and motioned that they should go back and get ready, as she turned, he grabbed her hand and spun her back around to be only inches from him. As he gazed down at her and she looked up at him his inner voice screamed at him to kiss her soft lips, but he knew that was not the right move right now.

"Seeing you in there when I got back…" Street bit his bottom lip and paused "I've never been happier"

Chris smiled at him, waves of an amazing feeling sweeping through her whole body, this was bliss, being in his strong arms, this close to him. 'Come on…. give him something' her inner voice prodded.

She smiled up at him, "Ditto, I was so relieved to see you safe" she closed her eyes and lowered her forehead to rest on his chest, she was so happy he was ok, and she desperately wanted to continue to hold him in her arms, but she knew this here, at HQ was a bad idea. Anyone could walk in and see them and as much as she didn't want to, she pulled back from him.

"Come on... they are all waiting for us" she said moving to the door and nodding for him to come. Street smiled to himself, his dimples showing his happiness, but as that door closed and he entered the hallway again seeing Hondo and Rocker walking towards him the realisation hit him again that Whip was still out there in trouble. God… how did she do that? How could Chris make him forget about the rest of the world when she was close to him and allowing him in a bit?

"Street…. I need you to give 50 David a detailed run down of that warehouse and Camille's operations before we load up" Hondo said,

"Sure thing," Street answered and peeled off into the situation room with Rocker as Hondo continued down the corridor with Chris.

"You up for this?" Hondo said glancing at Chris.

She still had a smiled plastered on her face and was in her own little daydream when Hondo's words snapped her back to reality, "Yeah…... I ah…... I'm just happy to be kinda coming along" she answered.

Hondo grinned, "you stay in that van though, you hear me" he said as he veered away towards Cortez's office.

"Yep, I got it" she answered as she went to find Reese and get loaded up.


	23. Chapter 23

Driving to the location in the van with Reese, as Black Betty cruised in front of them felt so strange and weird. She desperately wanted to pile out with her team them and go in, but she knew orders were orders. As they arrived next to the warehouse, she and Reese readied the equipment and made sure that they had a good link to all the team's comms.

"What do you see?" Hondo asked climbing in the back of the van for a quick update.

"We have cameras, here" Reese explained tapping the floor plan "here and here"

"We should be able to see and hear most of the warehouse, but there are a few blind spots" he added.

"I count 4 suspects on the ground floor. 2 guarding this door at the rear, 1 here" Chris said tapping the map "and 1 over there".

Hondo nodded and Deacon asked,

"What about the second floor, can we see anything up there?"

"We can't get a visual inside the office, blinds are down on the windows, but there is movement in there" Chris answered. "I'm guessing that is where the other 4 suspects are with Whip"

It was killing her knowing Street was going in there, in danger and she was tied to this hunk of metal. Hondo climbed out and spoke to the team before they disappeared around the corner into the ally beside the warehouse. Chris banged her fist on her leg in frustration.

"Breech in 3, 2, …..." Deacon motioned silently to Tan as the small blast disabled the locks on the door. They moved in formation as the team penetrated the warehouse. With senses heightened they searched every room and corridor.

"Gimme Two" Logan whispered as he approached a doorway to what appeared to be an office.

"Two two" Luca said patting his shoulder and following him in,

Logan sighted a suspect in the room he entered and took him down with a bean bag round before he could make a sound. Luca had also snuck up on a suspect and took him down silently.

"Right side clear" Logan whispered

"Left side clear" Luca echoed as they continued to search the zone.

Street and Hondo were moving through the ground floor towards the back stairwell as they encountered 2 of the suspects. Their quick reflexes allowed Street to take out one silently before Hondo did the same. The team tried to remain as silent as they could in this stealth entry to not spook the suspects upstairs, who had Whip.

As all 3 pairs assembled at the back stairwell, Hondo motioned their next movements without a word being spoken. Street was anxious to get up there and find Whip. They lined up and patted each other on the back before beginning to move to the stairs. As Hondo's foot hit the first stair the door upstairs on the landing swung open and 3 men came out headed for the stairs. Hondo quickly motioned for the team to retreat and find cover. The men came down the stairs, Hondo was signalling to Luca to take the man on his side, when a roller door began to clunk and open.

"24 David to 20 D teams, looks like you got company coming in the 4 side" Chris's voice was in their ears. "3 vehicles entering your location" Chris heart was in her mouth. Her pulse was racing, and she felt a drip of sweat roll down her forehead.

They team crouched behind pallets and boxes watching 2 escalades and an emerald green DB9 roll in. Street immediately swallowed hard. This had to be Torshin and his men. The sound of loud voices filled the warehouse and car doors opened and shut loudly. Hondo motioned to the team to retreat further to the other end of the warehouse.

Once all six team members were assembled back in the other side of warehouse, Hondo looked around,

"Okay, we need to re-evaluate this plan fast…. That is Aleksandr Torshin" he whispered.

"20 David to Command"

"Command go ahead…." Cortez answered.

"We now have Aleksandr Torshin and more heavily armed suspects on site, any word on 50 David to support?"

"50 David are still out on Camille's warehouse, I'm sorry Hondo I have no one else right now"

"Okay" Hondo whispered, "we are on our own for now, any bright ideas?... what you got out their Chris"

"5 suspects on the warehouse floor around the vehicles. 2 more plus Torshin are upstairs… all appear to be heavily armed" Chris responded. She hated this. Her hands were shaking, and she clenched them into fist.

The team crouched with Hondo and listened to the new plan.

"Tan, Luca you take the 2 side, Street and Logan you take 4, Deac you're with me on the 3 side" Hondo whispered.

They readied their tear gas cannisters, masked up and separated. Street followed Logan to the right as they moved between the crates and pallets. Approaching the end of the row, Logan crouched and waited for the signal.

"On my count" Hondo's voice said in their comms "3…2….1…go"

The bottom floor of the warehouse was enveloped in a fog of tear gas as the team moved fast to secure the armed men. Hondo knew that they had likely lost their element of surprise now and hurriedly gathered Deacon and Street to follow him up the stairs whilst Luca, Tan and Logan took the cuffed men outside. Tan, Luca and Logan then raced up the fire stairs to the roof to prepare to repel down through the windows of the office on Hondo's signal.

Street crept up to the office door, using his thermal sensing camera looked at the image on his forearm screen. He relayed to Hondo without a word that he could see 4 heat signatures moving around plus one more stationary one. Hondo signalled for him to fall back and for them to find their places to breech the office. As Street went to move back behind Deacon the voices inside became louder and agitated.

"Bang… bang" two gunshots rang out. Street looked at Hondo with fear all his face,

"Breech…. now" Hondo yelled

Street stood up and kicked in the door as Hondo and Deac rushed passed him,

"Bang, Bang"

"LAPD Metro SWAT," Hondo shouted as Street heard glass shattering, Luca, Tan and Logan landed from the roof with guns aimed at the remaining man standing inside the room.

"Drop it! Drop it NOW!" Luca yelled

As Street finally caught sight of Torshin standing behind a desk with his hands in the air. Luca and Logan moved in and forcing him onto the floor and cuffing him, Street moved passed Deacon and swung around in front of the chair where Whip was tied.

"Hey Whip, hey man… we got you now…... you're ok?"

"Street" Whip said hugging him as Street cut his hands free. He could tell Whip was relieved.

"20 David to command…... We are code 4… all suspects accounted for and 1 hostage safe" Hondo's voice made Chris sigh with relief as she rested her head back on the side of the van. They were safe, it was over. Reese fist bumped her and patted her knee reassuringly.

Chris jumped out of the back of the van and stood there in the dark staring at the door, waiting to see him come out okay. Tingles ran down her back as she finally saw him come through the door, Whip at his side.

"Hey…... don't leave the van" Reese said to her.

"Relax…." she said motioning for him to calm down…. "I'm just watching them come back safe" she smiled. As the team came closer walking passed to Black Betty, they all fist bumped Chris and smiled. As Street approached, she felt her heart beat quicken.

"Hey" she said reaching out for a hug,

"Hey" Street hugged her in with a squeeze then let her go, before nodding his head that he was going to take Whip to the EMT's. She nodded smiling at him.

"Glad you're ok Whip" Chris said hugging him too.

Street walked Whip to a waiting ambulance to be checked out by the EMTs. He sat with him while they checked him over. Chris kept glancing at him as she walked around the van packing up the equipment. Her stare was interrupted when Logan approached,

"hey" he said watching Chris go back to packing up the equipment as he stood with his hands resting on the top neckline of his vest.

"Oh... hey" she said glancing at him. "Great work in there"

"Thanks…." he seemed to hesitate "I ah… I thought you might wanna…" Chris froze on the inside… 'is he about to ask me out?' she panicked and swallowed hard,

"… ride back with your team to HQ." he finished. "I can go back with Reese?"

Chris looked up shocked. 'Oh my god you idiot' she told herself. 'This guy is a sweetheart'.

"no…... no you don't have to do that" Chris fumbled a little embarrassed now.

"Hey…." he said stepping a bit closer, "this is your team, your spot… I'm just filling in till you get the all clear" he assured her.

Hondo rounded the corner of the van, "You good Chris?"

"Yeah… all packed up and ready to go" she answered shutting the last case.

"Let's roll then" Hondo said patting Logan's shoulder and walking off to Black Betty. Chris motioned for Logan to go to, he silently gestured she could if she wanted, but Chris shook her head and climbed in the van shutting the doors.

The entire ride back she laughed at herself for thinking Logan was going to hit on her. Had she assumed he was like Street when they first meet and a bit of a womaniser? … no Logan was more reserved and polite than Street had been and not so self-assured.

Once back in the garage of HQ she helped Reese unload the gear and clean out the van. All the while she wondered where Street was and how Whip was. She paused and pulled out her phone.

"Hey…... you were amazing in there.…. How is Whip? How are you?" she text him.

"Whip is ok, thank god! They are gunna keep him for a few hours to monitor him for shock then I'll take him home"

"Are you okay?" she replied

"Yeah, think I'll take Whip to my place tonight, don't want him back at that trailer"

Chris smiled. Street was a sweetheart too. He really and truly cared for Whip. Like a little brother almost.

"Do you guys need a ride home? I'll be done in a bit and can swing by and drop you off home if you want."

Street wanted to see her more than anything, but he was so consumed with worry for Whip too. "Oh… I think Luca is coming to get us" Street messaged back. He kind of felt bad like he was rejecting her a bit.

"Ok, all good…. I'll talk to you later then" she text back feeling a bit left out. But she knew he didn't mean to push her away, he was consumed with worry and guilt for Whip right now.


	24. Chapter 24

Chris stood in the dark trying to get her key in the lock. She fumbled with her bag, coat and keys as she flipped the lights on. Home, the familiar smell always calmed her. She glanced around, dropping her bag on the table near the door she sighed thinking 'I'm so glad Street is ok, Whip is ok, and the mission went as planned…so…why do I feel like this?' She felt down, sad, lonely. Was it because Street was home with Whip and she couldn't see him right now? 'Is this jealously I feel?' she wondered.

Chris opened the refrigerator and took out a beer. Popping it open she leant against the bench and closed her eyes. She knew deep down that what she was feeling was a mix of things. She was sad about not seeing Street after shift tonight, she was jealous he went home to look after whip instead of coming to see her, and that made her feel awful! But at the same time, it only strengthen her belief of what a damn good guy he is. He has huge heart and cares about the people around him.

Chris was also worrying about work and when she would be reinstated to full duties, would she be strong enough? Fit enough? Able to do it all again?

Then her thoughts jumped back to Street, she knew she wanted to be around him, but could she be around him at work and keep it professional, he made her feel such profound feelings and sometimes those urges to reach out and touch him, hold him and be around him were so strong? Would she do something stupid one day and ruin her career or his? Would she be so scared of letting him in because of the implications at work that she pushes him away hurts him again? Had she decided whether she wanted a real relationship with him yet? She couldn't string him along forever, she knew that would break his heart too!

Chris felt like she was drowning in her thoughts as she stroked the beer bottle in her hands and looked at her phone.

'Should I call him... text him?' she pursed her lips and stood up shaking her head. 'Leave it' she said. 'You're not in the right head space right now…. go have a shower.'

Meanwhile at Luca's, Street and Whip sat in the lounge room. Street had finally stopped fussing over Whip.

"Man… I'm not a baby" Whip had said to him as Street covered him with a blanket on the sofa.

"Right… I know…. I just want you to be ok" Street said sitting back down.

Whip smiled and nodded. "You know you don't owe me anything Street, you don't have some debt where you have to protect me or whatever, I will be okay, I gotta get back to my own life at some point"

Street looked at Whip and knew what he meant. "Yeah I know but honestly Whip, I really value your friendship and enjoy spending time with you". It made Whip smile. Street was a good guy and Whip knew he cared about him being safe.

"I don't want to be pushy or rude or over protective but in light of recent events I think it's best if we move your trailer to a better, more secure location?"

Luca heard them from the kitchen and chimed in "Like the carpool at HQ you mean?" which made them all laugh.

"No, but seriously, guys," Whip continued, "A better part of town might be a good start."

As Chris stepped out of the steaming shower, she felt the tiredness kicking in. Pulling on her pyjamas she wandered down the hall to bed. 'I wish I could shake these feelings' she thought. She flopped onto her bed and stared into the darkness of her room for a bit. Pulling up the covers she focused on controlling her breathing, counting her breaths to help her fall asleep. As her eyes began to close, heavy and sore she heard her phone vibrate on the bedside table. 'Leave it' her inner voice said 'sleep'. She continued to count her breaths and felt the cool air fill her lungs when again she heard it vibrate, 'oh my god…... Who is it' she said rolling to her side and grabbing it, unable to suppress the urge to know?

The messages were from Street. "Hope you're ok"

Streets first message read. Chris smiled reading it. Nice to know I'm on his mind at least she thought.

"If you need anything pls call" his second one said.

Chris contemplated typing that she needed him, wanted his company right now but shook her head and told herself to stop it. She couldn't keep going the way it was, she was sure that was the cause of the feelings and worry. She had had some amazing, world changing intimate moments with Street lately where the rest of world would fall away and everything felt perfect and meant to be, but then reality would hit and the complications of a relationship with him would surface. She hated the way it felt when she was apart from him, missing him, worrying about him and wanting him back with her. Did all those feelings mean that a relationship with him was the right thing or the wrong thing?

She was driving herself crazy and knew she had to hurry up and try to work out what to do. Some days it was so clear in her head that she wanted him, wanted a real relationship with him and just had tell him, but when something always happened, she would begin over thinking things and then she would doubt all her feelings again. This rollercoaster was taking it out of her, and she knew if she was feeling this way that he must be feeling it too.

'Just make a bloody decision and do it' she screamed at herself. 'You have to admit that you honestly do love him deep down' she said in her head, 'Is that enough though to make you want to go for it? To risk everything else? Work? Career? Reputation?' she pondered. As her head went around and around, she drifted off to sleep, exhausted.

When her alarm woke her the next morning, she lay there feeling serene and calm, until she realised and remembered feeling all those feelings and worries that had been haunting her the night before. She looked at her phone and saw 2 more messages from Street. 'Shit…. I forgot to reply to him' she thought.

"Guess you've gone to bed, Sweet dreams Chris xx" his first message read at 10:24pm.

Then an hour later he had sent another, "I'd like to hang out soon and talk"

Chris smiled and held the phone to her chest. Come on Chris you can't keep this game up forever. You need to decide and let him know. She lay still for a while, but her head was going crazy.

"Sorry, I fell asleep, c u on shift soon" she typed climbing out of bed to get ready.

Luca and Whip were up before Street and Luca was making bacon and eggs. The smell woke Street slowly from his slumber and he followed his nose to the kitchen.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Luca teased,

"mmmmm" Street grumbled rubbing his face with both hands.

"Wrong side of the bed!" Luca glanced and whispered to Whip motioning at grumpy Street.

Whip smirked and offered Street some bacon. Street smiled at Whip and slowly put a piece in his mouth.

"So, um…. I have found a place to move the trailer to, a trailer park with security and enough room for me to work on my bike project… my brothers coming by soon to take me there to check it out" Whip said.

Street and Luca glanced at each other and Luca nodded approvingly. "That's good"

Street began still sleepy "…want me to come with you and check it out?"

Luca patted Streets shoulder, "by the time you get dressed and we head in you won't have time before shift"

Street looked at the clock and cursed "shit…. I guess I slept in" Street turned and headed back to the bedroom to find his clothes. He saw his phone and picked it up noticing a message from Chris. Just seeing her name on the screen made his heart beat faster for a bit.

As he read her message, he smiled and nodded. He knew the feeling because he felt tired too. He dressed and grabbed his backpack, walking back into kitchen Luca was asking Whip about the trailer,

"has your brother got a truck to move it? Or do you want us to help after shift?"

"No, he has a truck like yours" Whip answered, "he should be here soon to pick me up, we will hopefully have it sorted by tonight…... and hey" he said looking at Luca "thanks for letting me stay here last night"

"Yeah, anytime man" Luca said flipping the last of the bacon onto a plate.

Street went into HQ with Luca that morning as his bike was still parked there from the previous shift. He couldn't shake the exhaustion he felt or the feelings he felt. He looked at his own reflection in the window and thought 'you should be happy, Whip is ok, he is moving to safer area, Chris is back at work and doing much better, won't be too long and she will be back on the team…' that's where his thoughts trailed off.

Street sat wondering if he felt this way because of how he felt for Chris? Was the emotional ride the two of them were on finally kicking his butt? Was it that it was taking her so long to open up to him and decide if she wanted this? He was pondering if what he felt was sadness, guilt or just worry when Luca broke the silence,

"You ok man? you seem a little down today?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, just tired" Street answered.

"Not sleeping?" Luca replied

"Kinda" Street answered which was not a lie. He had tossed and turned for a while last night thinking about Chris, about their situation and wondering what she was feeling. He smiled remembering their moment in the carpool yesterday, and while it was nothing spectacularly romantic, it still gave him butterflies. Holding her in his arms, being so physically close to her and seeing her beautiful face were all moments he cherished. He wondered though if the way he was feeling this morning was because she was taking a while to give him that answer, he kind of felt like he was beginning to believe that she never would?

He swallowed hard, even thinking that had made his chest physically hurt. Luca pulled into an empty space in the garage and as Street climbed out of the truck and began walking towards the doors into HQ, he heard her behind him.

"Hey…" her sweet voice filling his ears immediately brought a huge smile to his face.

"Hey …. Hey" Luca said waving at her,

"Hey yourself" he said looking over his shoulder to see her walking towards him carrying her gym bag.

"How's Whip?" she asked

"Good" Street nodded "His brother is taking him to find a new more secure place for his van today"

Chris nodded happily, "That sounds like a great plan"

Ding, the phone in her hand went off and she stopped walking as she looked at it. Street noticed she was not beside him and turned to see why she stopped.

"What?" … "you okay?" he said starting to walk back to her.

"Yeah" she said shaking her head, a smile began to emerge on her face. "It's a … I get to do my PTF today. If I pass, I'm on my way to full duties again"

"YEAH!" Luca shouted fist bumping her,

"Really…... WOW…. This is great" Street added putting his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her. She had a smile plastered on her face. This was great news. She was dying to be a full part of the team again. She did a little happy dance and jigged up and down a bit.

Tan pulled into a car space ahead of them and Luca hollered at him as he climbed out of his car

"Yo, Tan… Chris is doing her PFT today…...we are getting the crew back together"

"Yeah…. That's amazing news" Tan said walking over and fist bumping Chris.

"Thanks" she smiled, so happy.

"Hey, we will see you in there, so happy for you," Luca said squeezing her against him.

"Yeah… righto" Chris laughed pushing him away playfully.

"we gotta go see Cortez about something" Luca said walking away with Tan.

"ok" Chris said to Luca, as she turned to Street, she felt a tingle of shivers as she caught his eye.

"Hey" she said tapping his arm for him to stop…. she glanced back at Luca and Tan. They were far enough away and too busy to not hear them.

"Sorry for not replying last night, I know 'I fell asleep' is a lame arse excuse, but I honestly fell asleep" she said watching him.

Street nodded with a little grin, he sensed she felt awful and was worrying he was annoyed at her or something.

"Chris" he gave her a smile…. "It's okay…. I'm bloody tired too and know the feeling lately" he said blinking quickly a few times. He went to continue walking and again she put her hand on his arm for him to stop. He looked at her and saw something different in her eyes. She looked down and struggled to look back at him. 'Oh god….' Streets stomach felt like it hit the floor. 'Is she about to say something I'm not gunna like…...' he remembered how awful and broken she could make him feel and he was fearing the worst from her right now.

"Chris…." Street said with a frown… stepping a small step closer to her. 'I gotta know' he thought 'If she is about to say she's decided about 'us' and it's not the answer I want I gotta know …. Now' he swallowed hard and nudged her chin up to look at him "What is it?"

She slowly dragged her gaze up from the ground to meet his big soft brown eyes. She was too enveloped her own thoughts to notice the fear written all over his face.

"Look…. I uh…... I know we need to talk… I need to …... to tell you somethings that …. Well there things I can't talk about here" she said glancing and motioning around the garage "so can we…um… hang out later?" she said trying to meet his eyes and chewing her bottom lip. In that moment she felt incredibly exposed and fragile.

"Hey" Street said tenderly "... of course, we can" he could see how much even saying that was making her feel vulnerable and nervous. Noticing Luca and Tan had gone inside he stepped forward to her and hugged her gently as he replied "I would really like that…... I've missed spending time with you".

She smiled as he pulled her towards him and managed to whisper back "I've missed you too" before she felt that wave inside her. The wave of the most amazing tingling sensation that she could not explain, she didn't know where it came from or went after, but it made the world stop spinning when she felt it. He only had to look at her some days for her to feel it. His arms held her against him, and while it only was a second or two that hug felt like forever as time slowed down around them. She rested her chin on his shoulder, the side of her face briefly brushed his, it was that contact that caused her to feel the sensation again, stronger this time, she couldn't help it…... she turned her head into him and as he glanced down at her to make sure she was ok, her lips met his and her kiss was soft, deep and tender. Their foreheads met and her arms held him tightly. In an instant he reacted, not overthinking a thing, just feeling the surge of love for her. He moved his hands to either side of her face, kissing her back with all the passion he felt for her flowing out. It then hit him as air became a problem that standing here in garage like this was not the best move. He drew back from her, he didn't want to get her in trouble, he didn't want her to now pull away from him and shut him out again like the last time this happened. He still cradled her face and with foreheads still touching and breathlessly whispered,

"Chris…I …." and in that instant Chris realised what had just happened and that voice in her head screamed at her 'shit Chris…...what have you done?'

She took a step back from him and he dropped his hands to his sides. "Hey…" he started reaching for her arm. She turned away from him, 'no, I won't let her pull away and run like last time, there is no Kira or Ty for her feel guilty about'. Street moved to stand in front of her, "I ah…" she said. "I gotta …. get in there" trying to step around him.

"No…. please… Chris" He moved to block her from walking away. He stood in front of her, gently and tenderly lifted his hands to hers.

"I'm not going to let you push me away this time, I'm not letting you break my heart into a million pieces because you're scared" Chris pulled her hands away from his, clearly feeling uncomfortable she looked at the floor.

Street took a deep breath and watched her. He knew she was scared and probably a bit angry with herself right now. He felt bad that he had let that happen. But she was the one who had initiated that kiss, she kissed him, and he couldn't deny her that kiss back, in that moment he couldn't help the way he felt, and he had responded to her wanting him. Then he remembered telling her in the hospital that he wasn't going to kiss her until they talked, and she knew what she wanted. 'Shit…. stuffed that up didn't I' he thought.

He stood in front of her, not too close, but close enough to make her know he was there and not going anywhere. She glanced at the door, he knew she wanted to run and get out of there. "Chris…... I was scared last time and I let you run, but I'm not letting you run away from this this time. I want this. I desperately want this," he said moving his hand back and forth between himself and her, "I desperately want an 'us' and you gotta know that I am willing to fight for this, fight for you."

Ring…..ring…ring….

"Shit…." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Street" he answered. She tilted her head at him, and Street held up his hand for her to wait.

"Sure, be straight up" he answered. She looked at him as he put the phone back in this pocket.

"Come on, we gotta go" her voice was expressionless, he heard a tinge of that cold ice queen back in her voice.

Street was so torn, he knew he had to go, but he feared leaving things like that after what just happened would mean she would close herself off again and they would be back at square one.

"Chris," he was cautious of pushing her too far for any meaningful response now,

"We really need to talk about this later…." he said with a gentle hand on her arm, she glanced sideways at him and gave him a nod with a small smile in the corner of her mouth. That was the small glimmer of hope Street was waiting to see. He smiled a bit before turning and walking into HQ at her side.

"Hey…. hang on a minute" he said again reaching out for her arm. She stopped at turned, giving him a stern glance like a 'not now!' He saw it and chose to ignore it completely. Instead he smiled at her with genuine care on his face and said in soft tone,

"Go kick some arse with your PFT, okay…. You got this!"

She saw the care in his eyes and heard the loving tone in his voice. She instantly felt bad for being a bit icy after what she just did. She glanced down and then slowly raising her gaze nodded at him, "Thanks…" she smiled and touched his arm "Thanks for just being you" she said. He saw her cold hard exterior soften and melt away a bit.


	25. Chapter 25

After meeting Cortez to brief her on the case she requested, it was a slow start to the shift. Street was thankful for that, he still felt exhausted, but he also wished he had something to occupy his thoughts. Dwelling on what just happened with Chris and wondering what she was so nervous to tell him was killing him. Deacon saw him stewing on his own thoughts in the locker room and talked him into doing a few boxing rounds with him. Deacon knew it would be good for him, both as stress relief and a chance to debrief if that's what he needed.

"Come on Street, I'm dying of old age here" Deacon sung out from the boxing ring.

"Okay, okay" he said strapping the last glove on and climbing in with him.

Deacon motioned for Street to begin sparing. Street nodded and bounced his way into it. He was going a bit faster and harder than Deacon had tried to regulate.

"Woah…. Woah…. slow down…..." Deac said ducking a left punch. Street shook his head and frowned.

"Sorry man…" before readying himself to go again.

"You ok?" Deac asked using the pads on his hands to lower Streets fists.

"Yeah…...no…yeah… I'll work it out" he answered shaking his head. Deac furrowed his brows. He knew Street was worked up about something and needed to get it out.

"How's Whip?" Deacon asked

"Good" Street said begin to pant a little as he bounced around. "Hopefully the new place for his trailer is more secure than where he was"

The two of them continued, talking about Whip, Street's mom, Annie and the kids and how tried Deacon was some days with 4 of them plus working two jobs. As they finished up Deacon could see Street was still holding something in, something that was hurting him and worrying him. The last time he had seen Street like this was when Chris was having surgery to remove the clot from her brain. He knew Street wouldn't talk about her and his feelings here but wanted him to know he was there if he needed him. As they walked back to the locker room to tidy up Deacon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…. Look…I know this more of a chat for after shift, outta here, but how are things going with you and Chris? I can see your pretty wound up and using my superpowers of deduction I'm guessing it's Chris. If you ever need to unload, talk it out, I'm here to listen" Deacon offered,

"Thanks" Street said smiling as he shut his locker. "We just really need to spend some time together and talk it out, but we haven't really had a chance lately. So much has been happening"

Deacon nodded, "Remember Chris is a complicated woman and she might take some time to process it all too"

Street turned his head to Deacon and nodded whilst chewing his lip.

"Look" Deacon said pausing and sitting down with Street on the bench. "Feel free to take my advice or completely disregard it all" he paused looking at Street. "Chris is gunna be absolutely terrified to have that chat, no matter what you say and how you say it, the thought of being open and honest with you about her feelings will be horrifyingly scary for her. Her SWAT family" he said motioning around the locker room "is everything to her. She won't wanna comprise that and my guess is that is why she hasn't let anything happen between the two of you before now. If you want my opinion. She deeply, deeply cares about you Street. I think she has for a long time but has been supressing it to keep the team together. I can see that she cares for you deeper than the kind of care you have for a friend and team mate. I see it in the way she treats you, looks at you, talks about you, fights for you and is so much happier when you are around." Deacon paused... "Well except for the bit there after the fundraiser when you two were not speaking, but all that makes sense now." Street smirked and nodded.

"We have...had...have…. god I dunno… I think we have gotten to a much place now, but" Deacon could hear the indecisiveness in his voice "I just ... I need her to see I want to try, I want to know if we can make it work, I know she doesn't want to lose all this, she thinks it can't work because of SWAT, and she is scared that if we try a relationship and it doesn't work out there will be no going back, but I don't want to miss my chance with her either and never have the right one because we were too scared. Deac I really feel like she is the one, the one I was supposed to find."

Deacon placed a reassuring hand on Street shoulder,

"When you talk to her, help her to see that Street. For God's sake tell her all of that. Tell her that Hondo and I both understand and that if the of you both wanna give it a shot that we will do everything we can to help make it happen with as little disturbance as possible.

"Yeah, I ... I know I just gotta go about this the right way. If I stuff it up and lose her" he swallowed hard and paused "I just gotta get it right and make sure she knows where I'm at"

Deacon stood up and closed his locker and looked at Street, "Can I be honest for a minute?"

Street nodded "yeah" as he folded his arms and looked back at Deacon,

"Just be honest with her, if u feel something, tell her, if you want something, tell her. Don't assume she knows anything" he said patting him on the shoulder. Street nodded and his dimples flared as he thought about it.

Beep beep... beep beep... beep beep

Deacon flung his locker door shut and motioned for Street to come, the team assembled in the situation room as Hondo entered with Hicks. Gather round Hicks said.

"We got a hostage situation unfolding at the OUE Skyspace Observation Deck. It appears to involve a disgruntled ex employee who is heavily armed and unstable" Hondo said,

"Great recipe" Deacon muttered tilting his head and frowning,

"Several 911 calls say he has shot 2 people getting in there, a security guard and manager and is carrying a duffle bag of weapons" Hicks explained.

"Central is sending a negotiator to location now, this is of the highest priority as we have confirmed there are 76 third grade students there with 6 teachers from Southwood Elementary" Cortez said entering the room.

"Gear up and let's roll" Hondo said thumping the table and walking out in front of the team.

Street stood at the back of Black Betty waiting for Logan and Deacon to finish loading a few boxes, he pulled out his phone,

"Good Luck Chris, we are heading off on a mission, kick some arse out there, show them how amazing you are!" he hit send on the message as he felt Hondo pat his back,

"You good Street?"

"Yeah just sending a good luck message to Chris for her PFT."

Hondo smiled and raised his eyebrows, "She better be kicking some arse, I want her back on this team ASAP"

Luca steered Black Betty out off the carpool and hit the lights and sirens, Street sitting next to Logan in the back listened to Deacon running through the case information whilst he clipped up his vest and his helmet. He was struggling to keep his mind focused on Deacons voice as he wondering if Chris had started her fitness test yet and how she was going?

Deacon finished and the team was up to speed on the latest and knew their roles once they arrived on scene.

"Rolling up in 10...9...8..."

"Fill the gaps" Hondo called

"Stay liquid" they responded, and whilst Logan had slotted into the team with ease Street still thought it all felt too weird without Chris's voice in that chorus. Again, he realised she was on his mind.

Hondo climbed out and went straight to speek to the incident commander on scene whilst the test of team readied themselves. Tan and Street grabbed their repelling gear as Hondo had planned on sending them over the edge if need be.

"You ok?" Tan asked as Street passed him a coil of rope, "you were unusually quiet on the ride here"

"I ah... yeah... I mean I was thinking about Chris and her PFT today. I just hope she passes and is able to re-join the team, it's killing her not being out here with us"

"Knowing her" Tan said, "she will be kicking arse, you know how much she wants this"

"yeah I'm just worried about her, she wasn't herself today, earlier at HQ"

Tan patted his back and nodded, "She's got this" he answered before he motioned for Street to come. They joined Deacon, Logan and Luca who were waiting with Hondo to hear an update.

Cortez arrived beside them and called them all to the mobile SWAT command bus.

"Hondo, I want to try to begin negotiating with our suspect former marine Sergeant Dale Jones. I feel like you have a better chance of talking him down than the female negotiator he is refusing to speak to." Hondo nodded and took the ear piece and phone he would need from her hands. "50 David have just arrived on scene and will help support, Deacon and Luca can you coordinate a covert entry with Rocker and 50 David?"

Deacon nodded at Cortez and patted Lucas shoulder as they went outside to find 50 David.

"Tan, Street and Logan I need you to grab the gear and get to the roof, if I can't talk him down, we need to be ready for an emergency entry" Hondo ordered as he re-joined the team.

"Sure, come on" Tan said to Logan motioning for him to come and get the gear he would need. Street finished studying the schematics and turned to follow them. As he hit the top step he froze, Chris was jogging up to the bus in her full tactical gear. A smile spread the width of his face as he saw her, and the realisation hit him that she must have passed her PFT.

"NO WAY" he shouted at her, she looked up at the sound of his voice and couldn't help but smile too.

"WWAAYY" she answered holding out her arms and laughing.

Cortez and Hondo looked at Street from inside the bus and frowned in confusion as he jumped down the steps to hug her. He picked her up and twirled her around as she laughed. She was so happy to be back, and Street felt so relieved to know she did it.

"Oh my god" Street said placing her feet back on the ground and letting her go, "so happy for you"

She smiled a huge smile at him and nodded, "thanks" she then pointed to the bus, Street knew she needed report to Hondo and Cortez.

"Go" he said, knowing that distracting her or any further contact was not a good idea at all.

Street smiled back at her over his shoulder as he ran off to catch the others and head to the roof. Chris climbed the steps 2 at a time. Clearly on a high after being reinstated. As she entered the bus, both Hondo and Cortez smiled "Yeah! oh hell yeah" Hondo said proudly as he hugged her into him.

"Chris" Cortez smiled, "I heard you kicked some pretty impressive arse out there today!" hugging her too.

"Yeah baby!" she answered "I'm back"

"Congratulations and welcome back, we've all missed you" Hondo said.

"Lt Harrelson" a uniformed officer bought a middle aged woman into the bus. "This is Sergeant Dale Jones wife"

Hondo took her aside to talk to her about her husband quickly and Cortez looked at Chris.

"So, I guess your itching to go?"

"Hell yes" Chris replied. Clearly on a high. Cortez smiled. She knew in the same circumstances she would feel the same, Hondo might want you on the roof with Tan, Logan and Street. Hondo heard their conversation and looked over.

"Chris, grab your repelling gear…. go"

She smiled so broadly she looked like an excited kid on Christmas morning. Hondo grinned at Cortez and refocused on trying to establish a communication link with Sgt Jones.

Chris ran to Black Betty and raced to try to catch up to Street, Logan and Tan. By the time she got to the lobby though she saw Street disappear into an elevator. She stood at the bottom pushing the button before looking around for the stairwell. She stood contemplating taking the stairs briefly, but 70 floors up was a huge climb. As she fidgeted and stared at the elevator lights, she heard Cortez in her ear,

"Mobile command to 24 David…"

"24 David go ahead"

"I need you to come back the bus, pronto, we have a situation" Cortez ordered, as Chris went to answer her, she saw the lights around her flickers and go out.

"Roger that" Chris said, looking up at the elevator numbers now all dark in frustration. She turned and jogged back to the bus, Hondo was pacing and talking to Sgt Jones. Cortez was further down the end and motioned at Chris to come to her.

"Sgt Jones has cut the power to the entire building… Street is stuck in an elevator on the 67 Floor." Chris saw him on the monitor. He had removed his body cam and was holding it up with his tac light, so they could see him.

"26 David to Command" She heard him calling in

"Command go ahead Street"

"I… um… might try to see if the roof hatch will open and climb up to the next floor?"

"Roger that 26 David, be careful" Cortez said before she turned to Chris. Chris was watching him on the monitor. He was climbing up banging on the roof of the elevator trying to loosen the service hatch. Chris bit her bottom lip and the concern for him was clear on her face. What he was doing was dangerous and being on his own made it worse.

"Chris," Cortex said putting her hand on her arm,

Chris snapped back realising she was staring intently at the monitor where Street was.

"he is gunna need your help," she said, "I will get you up there using our air support and you can firstly help Street reach the team and then I need you both to support Tan and Logan if we need an emergency entry".

Hondo took his earpiece out. "I'm coming up in that chopper too…... Jones has stopped talking now. If I can be up there and maybe even enter that floor and talk to him face to face, we should have a better chance of this not going sideways"

Chris nodded and she followed Hondo out to the building across the street. They rode in the elevator heading for the rooftop where the SWAT Chopper was waiting for them. Chris glanced at her forearm screen and flipped the display to Streets body cam. He had managed to loosen and open the hatch and was tying ropes to begin the climb up in the shaft to the nearest floor.

Hondo saw Chris watching Street closely. He could see the worry on her face, the eagerness to get up there and help him,

"Chris," Hondo said placing a hand on her shoulder "Street is just fine…. He is not a careless little boy anymore" The comment made her smile, exhale and shut her eyes.

"hmmm I know" she said, "he is just about to enter that shaft on his own though" she said without looking at Hondo, she didn't want to be able to read her too well.

"He's fine" Hondo patted with authority in his voice, trying to refocus her, Chris heard it in his voice and dropped her screen nodding at Hondo. The elevator opened and they up in the chopper headed for the roof on the OUE Sky Space Rooftop in no time.


	26. Chapter 26

"On my count 3…...2….1…...Go" Hondo said as he and Chris repelled from the chopper to the roof top. Unclipping their ropes and readying themselves she followed Hondo to the door as they attempted to make their way to Street and the Observation Deck where Sgt Jones was.

Once inside Chris headed for the stairwell to get to Street, Hondo navigated through the corridor to meet Tan and Logan with several members of 50 David. He asked Logan to go find Chris and help her get Street up here. He hurried off, headed for the stairwell.

"Chris is back?" Tan said to Hondo, Hondo nodded with a smile. Tan smiled too.

"28 David to 24 David" Logan called, "On my way to you". He found the nearest stairwell and descended as quickly as he could. Chris was 2 flights down ahead of him, waiting at the stairwell door.

"Roger that..." she answered as she looked up and saw him rounding the corner,

"Let's go" she said tapping his arm. They entered the hallway and searched carefully as they approached the bank of elevators.

"Street should be between this floor and the floor below" she said, "We gotta get these doors open"

Logan grabbed the pneumatic door opener from his vest, Chris nodded approvingly as he held it up. He set one side against the inside of the doors and the other inside the lip where the doors met. Turning it on it slowly made a gap big enough in the doors for Chris to slide her crowbar inside and with Logan's help they jimmied and wiggled the doors wide open.

"STREET?" Chris called into the darkness. "Can you hear me?" …. the silence she heard back was deafening and it was killing her. Her heart was physically aching in her chest, her breathing and pulse were rapid. Her mind raced in an instant. Had he climbed out of the elevator and slipped or fallen into the shaft below? Was he still ok? Why wasn't he answering her?

"STREET" Chris called again into the darkness, the fear and concern for him that she felt was evident in her voice. Then as her eyes began to adjust, she saw the movement of his tac light. "STREET?" she shouted again… fear and anxiousness still in her voice. She grabbed her light and began shinning it out there in the dark.

"Chris" she heard him call from below, "I… ah…." she heard a thud as he dropped his light,

"STREET" she again called as her heart raced and she held her breath. 'Did he just fall?' she thought… "STREET"

"I'm okay" he answered. "I dropped the light…can you secure this rope to something up there?" She shone her light down and saw him. He was around 5 metres below them. The elevator had obviously stopped further down than they thought. Relief swept over her at the sight of him okay, standing on the roof of the elevator with the rope coiled on his arm.

"Sending down a rope for you to secure that too" Logan called out. Chris shone her light so that Street could see it. She watched him secure his rope to Logan's and then the other end to the roof of elevator. God she was glad he was ok. Her heartbeat was still elevated, and she was consciously trying to centre herself again. Logan moved to secure the end of the rope he was holding to a railing nearby.

"Ready?" Street called, Logan gave Chris the thumbs up,

"Let us get some tension on it Street" she called as Logan tightened the rope which raised the makeshift rope ladder he had made. It swayed precariously between the roof of the elevator and the opening that Chris was in. Chris stayed near the open doors, watching him and talking to him whilst Logan backed up near the railing and secured himself to the rope to help take Streets weight.

"Ok, hey Street have you secured a safety rope to your climbing harness?" Chris called, she was very aware of the 65 storey drop below him.

"Onto it" he answered. Street fastened a safety rope from his harness to the rope ladder, "ready?"

"Be careful" she called as Street began climbing.

Back on the Observation Deck level Hondo had volunteered to go in unarmed to talk to Sgt Jones, he had secured the safety of half of the school students and 3 of their teachers who were directly with Sgt Jones. 50 David, Luca and Deacon began ushering them out. The other half of the school group and the remaining teachers had been locked in a learning centre with staff from the building.

Hondo continued to attempt to build a rapport with Sgt Jones. He talked to him about the marines, his own experiences both whilst serving as well as the difficulties adjusting to life when back in the real world. Progress came when Hondo explained some of the hurdles he faced as a returning veteran.

Chris held her breath every time Street reached up and climbed a bit further up the rope ladder. Seeing him down there, dangling over that vast black whole with only a safety rope made her heart race and lungs seem to stop working. He only had around 3 metres to go now until she would be able to reach him.

"Go slow" she said to him, "Almost there". He glanced at her and he was close enough that she could see the fear in his eyes. She knew she needed to focus him and keep him moving.

"Come on Street" she encouraged. "I can almost reach you…... you're almost there"

He continued to climb slowly. Every time he moved the rope swayed and shook under his weight. Street reached out with an arm for Chris's hand. As he came within an inch of her finger tips the power to the building was suddenly restored and the elevator that he had been in and had the ropes secured to it, began to move. The rope he was climbing began to sway uncontrollably and suddenly the elevator began to move upwards slowly towards him.

"STREET" Chris cried out as he was thrown off the rope he had been climbing and the safety rope he had attached to his harness caught him as he fell,

"Ohhhhh…..." she heard him grunt loudly as he caught himself and dangled in the shaft.

Dangling precariously in the shaft with an elevator on the move up to him he knew he needed to move out of the way. He glanced around, he saw a maintenance ladder a few yards from where he hung. If he could get a swing up, he could reach it and stay there as the elevator passed him by.

He began moving his body to swing the rope. Two big swings and he was beginning to get close. He looked below him and saw the elevator was almost on him. He took one more big swing, but the dangling slack in the rope became caught in the elevators gears. It began to pull him back towards the elevator. Chris saw it catch, she grabbed the rope trying in vain to pull him up from where she was.

"STREET" Chris yelled. Logan sensing something was wrong, unhooked himself and ran closer to the opening. They both watched in horror as the elevators gears dragged his rope towards it. Street managed to grab his knife from his vest and slice through the tangled rope to free himself. This caused the other rope around his waist to swing him uncontrollably towards the power cables that ran down the shaft. Chris and Logan could do nothing but watch as Street was swung at speed into the live cables.

The sound was gut wrenching. The wires sparked and crackled as Streets body collided with them. Logan and Chris saw him shake violently and go limp.

"STREET" Chris voice echoed into the darkness of the huge empty shaft. "Get him up here" She screamed at Logan. They both began pulling the rope steadily bringing his limp body closer.

When he was with arms reach, she grabbed his lifeless arms and dragged him towards the opening.

"Oh Street" she yelled as Logan helped her drag him inside the hallway, removing the ropes, harnesses and his vest. He was unresponsive, not breathing and had no pulse.

Without hesitation Chris flew into CPR. "Come on… come on Street…. Don't you die on me…..." she screamed,

"28 David to command…. Officer down…. Electrocution… be advised code 3… I repeat officer down…..." Logan called in to radio, "Luca, Deacon… Street was flung into live wires in the shaft when power was restored. I need EMT's now. CPR in progress"

Cortez's voice jumped in "All units be advised I need all intersections between downtown, 633 West 5th Street and Angels of Mercy cleared… code 3... officer down …I repeat code 3… I need an RA at location" she said sternly moving as quickly as she could from the bus to the building, "Tan and Luca…. Status"

Tan and Luca had begun sprinting back up the stairs. They had managed to move the children and teachers that had Hondo rescued to a safe floor.

"Hostages in a secure room on the 62nd floor, we are on our way to Street, 2 floors out" Deacon called back.

Chris was pumping his chest at counting out loud. "26…... 27….28….29…30" before moving back to give him two quick breaths of mouth to mouth.

"come on Street!" she cried. "come on…, come back to me" Logan then joined her…

"1… 2…3…...4…5…..." he said out loud counting his compressions on Street chest. Chris felt like the world around her was a complete blur, but her mind was focused on Street.

"Come on Street" she squeezed his hand as Logan continued with compressions "25… 26…...27…28…"

Chris readied herself to give two more breathes. Deacon and Luca flew out of the stair well and joined her at Streets side. They watched her give the two breaths before Luca took over compression from Logan.

"1…2…3…4…...5…...6…...7…...8…...9…10…." Luca shouted out loud.

'Oh my god' she said to herself looking at him lying lifeless, clammy and unresponsive on the floor. Then her inner voice took over. 'Come on Chris… suck it up… he needs you on your game now…. Not freaking out!'

"50 David to 30 David on my way to you with the defib" Rockers voice filled their ears.

Chris's breathing was rapid, her heart raced in her chest and her hands shook. She couldn't lose him now. They were just getting to place where this might actually work out ok for them both. She knew they still needed to sort stuff out, but the way he made her feel was undeniable. She had tried for a long time to hide it, supress it and pretend she could ignore it but lately… ever since that drunken kiss…. She knew she needed him, needed him in a more profound way than just a friend and team mate.

As Luca approached 30 compressions, she again gave him two breaths. Deacon gave Chris a knowing and caring smile before jumping in to take over compressions. As he began to count out loud, Rocker swung the door open and slid to Street's side. He unpacked the defibrillator and secured the pads to Streets chest.

Hitting the power button, the robotic voice instructed them to "Stand clear ….do not touch the patient…... analysing rhythm"

They all took their hands off Street and held their breath whilst the machine looked for a shockable rhythm.

"Shock advised… Preparing shock…. Stand clear…Do not touch the patient... Shocking in 3…2…...1"

Streets body jolted as a shock was delivered. "Shock delivered" …. "It is now safe to touch the patient"

Chris's hand flew to his wrist to check for a pulse. Her eyes wide and attentive she looked up at the others. "I've got a pulse…It's faint but it's there" she said with excitement and relief in her voice.

She lowered her cheek to his face and placed her hand on his chest. She was checking to see if he was breathing, she could feel a faint movement of his chest and continued to be crouched at his side. Talking to him and holding his hand. "Street…... we got you…. I'm here…... can you hear me?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Do we have an ETA on the EMT's?" Deacon said into his radio.

"3 minutes out" Cortez answered.

Deacon frowned scrunching his eyebrows together. He wasn't sure how long Street had left without their intervention. Those minutes waiting for them to arrive felt like an eternity. Street was barely hanging onto life. His trousers and vest burned from the electrical cables and Chris ran her eyes over his body wondering what the damage was that she couldn't see.

Tan and Rocker were placing sterile dressings on the burns to his legs, arms and abdomen. Logan and Luca were both standing talking to Cortez who had just arrived. Chris had not let go of his hand or taken her hand off his chest. She needed him to be okay. He had to be. She was absolutely terrified that she was going to lose him. A stray tear ran down her face and she quickly wiped it on her shoulder. 'God don't let them see you like this' she whispered to herself, 'get it together'. Deacon was kneeling on the other side of Street. He glanced at Chris and saw the tears in her eyes. He knew she was terrified right now. He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him and he gave her a nod and a concerned smile. "Hey…... we got him back" he said.

She turned up the corner of her mouth and slowly closed her eyes before reopening them. With every second that went by, she felt worse.

"What is taking them so long?" she shouted, she knew he needed help …. now! … he hadn't regained consciousness and his vital signs were barely there.

Cortez heard the anger, fear and frustration in Chris's voice. She moved and knelt next to her. "They are in the building Chris" she said placing a reassuring hand on Chris's back.

"Come on Street…... hang on for us" Cortez said squeezing his shoulder.

Suddenly Street sucked in a deep, but strained breath. His body began to quiver a bit, then he shook like he was fitting. Chris still holding his hand leaned over him "Street…. Street…" she said holding his face.

"No pulse" she shouted and moved like lightening. Straight back onto his chest "1…2…3…4...5..." she counted out loud as Deacon reacted quickly hitting the activation button on the defib again.

"Stand clear" the robotic voice sounded "do not touch the patient…... analysing rhythm"

She let go of him and held her breath whilst the machine analysed his heart beat rhythm.

"Shockable rhythm not detected…... resume compressions" Chris's heart sank 'rhythm not detected… his heart has stopped' her inner voice cried, she let out an audible whimper

"NO….NO…...NO" she shouted leaning on him again "1….2….3….4…5….6…. 7.." she counted out loud, as Luca began to count with her…. 'You cannot die on me' she said in her head looking at his pale, ghostly complexion and lifeless body 'I need you…... I want you…. f# k why didn't I just tell you' she yelled at herself in her head. Luca gave him two breaths and she continued again, Tan had tried to take over, but Chris wasn't budging.

Just then the EMT's arrived and began to work on him. She didn't let go of his hand. She couldn't. She had to be there for him. She was wasn't letting him be alone. Things swirled around her as she held his lifeless hand. Her mind raced to all the moments they had had lately. She reminisced about the feel of his body against hers, the softness of his lips, the way he could look at her and make her feel like she was the only girl in the entire world. The way the rest of the world fell away when she was around him. Why had she let all her fears about the complications with work interfere with just telling him she loved him and wanted to try this with him? Why had she let the doubts about the success of a relationship with him stop her? All those worries and roadblocks that seemed to make sense to her at the time all seemed so trivial and pointless now.

"Chris," Tan's voice bought her back to reality. "Let them work" he said with care in his voice as her tugged her hand free of Streets and guided her back.

"I… no… he needs" she started

"He needs their help…. Let them work" Tan said again in a firmer tone, seeing how distraught she was. As she stepped back, he hugged her into him, and she felt the tears rising. She sucked in a deep breath and supressed them…. "I'm good" she said moving to stand on her own, but never taking her eyes off him.

The EMT's had intubated Street and managed to get a steady, but weak heart beat back. The older one was squeezing the bag for him whilst the other loaded the heart monitor, defib and medic bags onto the gurney next to Street.

"We gotta move…now" he said, beginning to role the gurney towards the elevator.

"I'm coming with you" Chris said. Not waiting for anyone to approve she stepped into the elevator and grabbed his hand again. She glanced back at Cortez and team as the doors closed. They all looked at her concerned and Cortez gave her a nod. Riding in the back of the ambulance she held his hand in hers. She intertwined her fingers with his and rubbed her thumb back and forwards over his.

"Come on Street…. hang on" she pleaded in a whisper. The EMT looked at her, he knew she was upset and panicking so he tried to reassure her,

"He is doing ok for now" he said. "How long have you two been partners?"

Chris really didn't want to make small talk with the EMT right now. She was so consumed in her own thoughts.

"Ah…. we've been teammates for 2 years" she looked loving at Street, "he's my best friend" she added. The EMT nodded and patted her knee, "We are doing everything we can" he said. She tried to muster a smile at him but could barely breathe herself. She felt the ambulance turn and slowdown and they entered the ambulance bay at the hospital.

"Can you hold this? Squeeze every second and don't stop" he said handing Chris the bag attached to the intubation tube. She squeezed it, not missing a beat, whilst the EMT's unloaded the gurney and moved him inside.

A nurse took the bag from Chris as soon as they were in the doors. Whilst another nurse ushered her away from him. "Give them some space now honey…... he is in the best place possible" she said in a caring tone. Chris looked up her with teary eyes.

"I need an ECG, CT, Full blood count and urine test stat" the ER doctor ordered as they pushed him in the nearest resus bay.

"Will he be ok?" Chris asked. Her voice shaking.

"We won't know anything until he is assessed by the doctors and they have run some tests." The nurse answered. "I'll take you to a private waiting room." She continued as she guided Chris up the hall. Chris looked back over her shoulder at Street in the resus bay, hooked up to all those machines. She dropped her head and tears began rolling down her face. The nurse made her a cup of tea and handed her a box of tissues and a magazine.

"I'll be back as soon as we know anything" she said patting her shoulder. "Is there anyone else you'd like me to call?" Chris shook her head,

"No, it's ok…. Thank you" she whispered.

As the door closed and she sat their alone all she could do was cry. If Street didn't make it, she would never get the chance to talk to him about what happened that morning, to explain why she had suddenly kissed him again, and what she was feeling. She worried that she wouldn't be able to tell him why she had doubts that they should go down this road, but also why she thought they should just take that plunge and try. As her tears dampened the tissues she stood up and paced back and forth. She knew the rest of the team wouldn't be here until they finished up the mission at the OUE Sky Space, that could be hours yet.

Her phone dinged, it was Deacon,

"How is he?"

"No news yet, I'm praying that's a good sign" she typed back.

She slumped down on to the couch and placed her head over her knees. She tried to slow her breathing and calm herself. 'Come on Street… I need you to be ok' she whispered as she sat back resting her head on the wall she stared aimlessly at the roof.

She wasn't sure how long it had been, she had been off in her own daydream but suddenly the door opened, Commander Hicks, his daughter Molly and Dr Wendy came in. Chris gave them a strained smile as she stood up.

"Sir…. Molly, Doc" she said as she adjusted herself.

"Relax Chris" Hicks said…... "What's the latest?"

Chris looked at them, they were obviously concerned for him too, but Chris wasn't sure she could speak right now without breaking down and falling to pieces.

"Um… they ah…... haven't been back in here yet but…. the …. the last time I saw" she paused feeling the tears welling up "the last time I saw him they were breathing for him" she swallowed hard again bit her lip…. "he is in real bad shape".

Dr Wendy moved in and hugged her. "How are you?" Wendy asked putting her hands on Chris's shoulders. Chris licked her lips, blinking to stop the tears and shook her head,

"I hate this" she managed before more stray tears rolled down her face.

Hicks spoke to Molly and asked her to go get somethings from the car. He began to pace the room as he spoke on the phone to someone about the incident. Wendy sat with Chris on the couch.

"Why is Molly here?" Chris asked

"She was in the car with Hicks and I downtown. They had been to lunch when I ran into them and they offered me a lift back to HQ. That's when we got the call, we came straight here" Wendy answered.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and all three of them jumped. A young doctor in this early 30's opened the door.

"I gotta go… I call you back" Hicks said hanging up the phone.

"Good Afternoon, I'm Doctor Lawson," he said extending his hand to Hicks,

"Commander Hicks" Hicks said.

"Officer Street is currently in surgery" He began looking at all three of them, Chris was frozen in fear and was aware she was holding her breath.

"What? Why?" escaped her mouth before she could think.

Dr Lawson continued, "The electrical shock that he has sustained caused him go into cardiac arrest, several times. This was due to some damaged heart muscle. We need to remove the damaged tissue and restore proper blood flow to the heart as quickly as possible to avoid any major long term complications"

Chris took a sharp breath in. "Complications?" she said tilting her head, the fear was unmistakeable in her voice.

"Officer Street, may suffer some permanent damage to his heart, this may mean further surgeries down the track and or medications to support his heart function" Dr Lawson explained, before continuing "his left femur is fractured and there appears to some free fluid, possibly internal bleeding around some of his organs." Chris let out a breath and darted her eyes back towards where she had last seen him.

"There are also 3rd degree contact burns on his legs, arms and abdomen which may require surgical intervention in the coming days. He is in a critical condition, but please know we are doing everything we can." He finished.

Chris couldn't speak. She closed her eyes and exhaled as she dropped her head. This was bad, really bad.


	28. Chapter 28

Several hours had passed since Dr Lawson had spoken to them. Hicks was on the phone pacing up and down again, Wendy sat doing some paperwork and Molly came and went, bringing things for her father as well as some food and drinks for the teams when they arrived. Chris was in a trance. She was reliving memories in her head and replaying them like little movies. Anything to stop herself from watching the clock and staring at the door.

"Hey…." Hondo said opening the door, the entire 20 David and 50 David teams followed him in. "How is he?" Hondo asked looking at Chris, she blinked a few times, bringing herself back to reality.

"Critical" she said swallowing hard and standing up. "He's in surgery right now…..." Deacon looked at Logan, Tan and Luca with a concerned expression on his face,

Chris continued "There is some kind of damage to his heart" Hondo saw the tears welling in her eyes. He reached out to her and hugged her into him, giving a troubled glance to the teams. Hicks continued to update them on his injuries, but Chris wasn't listening. She was mentally blocking it out. Hearing the words again was killing her.

"I'm gunna go get some fresh air" she said to Hondo, Hondo glanced at Deacon. He motioned for him to go with her and Deacon silently nodded.

"Hey, I need some too" he said joining her before she could close the door.

Chris didn't look at him, she just closed the door and turned to walk. Deacon matched her pace and glanced sideways at her. He could see the fear she was feeling, he could see she was terrified of losing him. Deacon pondered in his head. Had Street spoken to her yet? Did Chris know how he felt for her? Did she feel that same way about him?

"Hey…" Deacon said, placing a hand on her arm. Chris slowed and stopped walking still staring at the floor before drawing her gaze up to look at Deacon. She didn't say anything. Just looked at him. He would swear he could almost see anger on her face. Was he going through the stages of grief he thought? Had she already given up on him, or was she just reeling and in shock from the events of the day.

"I know this might sound like a dumb question right now Chris, but are you okay? Do you want to or need to talk?" he said with care in his voice.

Chris stood their silently. She shook her head slowly with teary eyes, make up smudged and then glanced away out the doors.

"Look…... I know your scared right now…... we all are…. but you have to stay strong for him" Deac said holding her arm. Chris couldn't speak. She was frozen and unsure how she could hide her emotions. She suddenly realised this is what Street was talking about when he had told her about telling Hondo and Deacon, he had feelings for her. She now fully understood what that must have been like for him. 'Deacon knows his side of it, should I open up and tell him mine?'

"I …. Ah" Deacon motioned for them to walk outside and he continued "I…... don't know if you've talked to Street about this at all…... but, …..." guiding her to a seat on a nearby bench he looked at her. "When you were sick Chris…. Street um…..."

Chris nodded and placed her hand on Deacons knee. "I know" she said looking at looking at him, "I know he told you that some things have happened between us and I ah…."

Deacon looked right back at her, watching her closely "I …... ah…."

"Chris" Deacon began, "honestly it's ok, we get it. We know the two of you are super close, that you've been like best friends since…... well…. it feels like forever. I know your terrified right now, I just want to be here for you. I'm not pushing you to confide anything in me, your business is your business. We are all just worried about you."

Chris smiled as she looked at her feet. "thanks" she said patting Deacons hand.

They sat there for a while, Deacon tried to distract her with stories about his kids latest antics. He manage to tell her two stories about Lila and Matthew that made her chuckle and laugh out loud.

"Come on…." she said after a while, "I need to know what's going on in there" she stood up and Deacon followed her inhaling a large breath as he stood up.

Chris was feeling a bit better, but still worried sick about him. Her heart ached, she couldn't get him out of her head, the visions of him lying there lifeless, burnt and broken haunted her thoughts. As she sat down next to Tan on the couch in the waiting room the door opened. An older doctor in green scrubs stood there with a clipboard.

"Good evening, I'm Doctor McGuinness." He said

Hicks again stepped forward. "Commander Hicks…." He said shaking the doctors hand. "What can you tell us? How is he?"

"Ok" the doctor began. Chris couldn't move, couldn't stand up, couldn't breathe, she hung on every word that came out of his mouth.

"Officer Street underwent a cardiac procedure this afternoon to attempt to repair some damaged heart tissue as well as investigate and resolve some internal bleeding" Chris's body forced her to exhale and inhale, but she felt like she wasn't even in her own body. The doctors words echoed, and she struggled to focus.

"He is currently in an induced coma in the ICU recovery ward" Chris exhaled loudly and closed her eyes. 'Thank God, he's alive!' ran through her head,

"He remains unconscious, but we also have him heavily sedated as he has suffered third degree burns to roughly 10% of his body, these will be extremely painful injuries that will likely require further surgeries, but for now we need him to rest, to allow his heart muscle to regain some strength so he will be strong enough to endure the coming procedures."

Chris glanced at Hicks who had stepped closer towards the doctor. "When can we see him?" he asked,

"As I said he is currently unconscious and will likely be for some days yet. His body needs time to begin to heal. We will be monitoring him closely. I can allow you in one at time for a minute or two but no more. He is still very fragile and weak."

Chris felt mixed emotions. Happiness he was out of surgery and that he had made it that far. Fear and dread that his life still hung so precariously in the balance, she was terrified that he may not recover to 100%, that if his injuries where that bad he may not be able to be in their team anymore, horrified at the thought of him not being there at work every day, part of the family.

Hondo moved to Chris. "Go, go see him" he said as he crouched down next to her. She looked at him with knowing teary eyes. "Thanks boss" she whispered as she stood up and followed Dr McGuinness to his room. As she tentatively rounded the corner, she saw him. Still hooked up to the ventilator, wires and tubes attached to him everywhere.

"Oh god" she muttered. He looked bad, his skin was pale, and he was covered with dressings on his burns.

"Please keep it brief" the doctor said sliding his door open and motioning for her to go in.

Chris slowly entered the room. She fidgeted with her hands and stood at the end of his bed looking at him. 'How did this happen? Why did this happen? Is this the universe punishing me?'

She slowly stepped to the side of the bed and picked up his hand in hers. Her eyes wandered slowly over him as she tenderly held his hand. She looked at the dressings on his legs and grimaced, before moving her attention to the wounds that ran across his abdomen and forearms. 'ouch…... he is gunna be in a lot of pain… guess that's why they have him sedated' she thought.

She looked at his face and sighed, 'Come on Chris…. get it together' she slowly sat on the edge of the bed. "God, I need you to be okay" she said as she watched him. She gently stroked his hair and let her hand cradle his face for a second. She leant over and kissed his forehead. Savouring the taste of his skin, the smell of him and the feeling of his warmth.

She sat back and lifted his hand to her face. "Hey…please know I'm here Street" said softly as she held his fingers against her cheek. She turned his hand and kissed the back of it before holding it in both of hers against her chest. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Street…. Jim…. I know you probably can't hear me…... but …... please hang in there. I need you to be okay… I need you to fight for me…. I need you come back to me." She felt a tear escape her eye. She lowered her head.

"God, I wish I had just had the guts to tell you how I felt. I'm sorry that I took so long to realise. I hate that it took this for me to realise. You better wake up, you hear me Jim Street, you better open your goddamned eyes soon and let me tell you how much I love you". As the words came out her mouth she froze. Saying I love you to him out loud made her skin prickle and hairs stand up. It felt amazing and her heart beamed. She was just so heartbroken that he had no idea she had finally been able to say it, to admit it.

She again lowered her head and kissed his cheek, holding her lips on his face for a few seconds. "I need you" she whispered in his ear as she stood up off the bed. She chewed her lip and watched him. Savouring every second of being with him, but she knew she needed to let the others see him.

Holding his hand again up to her lips she said "I'll be back…... I'll be here every day until you are ok, I love you Jim Street" She kissed his hand and slowly put it back in the bed before turning and walking back out. She slid his door shut and looked at him through the glass. A young nurse walked around from the nurses station and stood at her side.

"Excuse me…. are you Officer Streets partner?" she asked quietly

Chris turned her head to her, and hesitated a bit,

"I'm um…. I'm his teammate, work partner" she fumbled. The nurse heard the hesitation and nodded. She had seen her in that room with him a minute ago and quickly worked out the situation.

"Would you like me to list you as his next of kin?... we um … don't have any other family information for him" she politely asked

Chris nodded, and the nurse passed her a clipboard. She looked at it and exhaled.

"Thank you" Chris said before walking back with it to the waiting room to allow the rest of team to go in and see him. They all filed in and out taking turns to quickly see him. Chris sat in the back of the waiting room, quietly in the corner trying to mask her fear, sadness and worry. She looked at the clipboard. She had filled out some sections like her own name and contact information, but there was one part she couldn't work out what to write. 'Relationship to patient' it read. She just sat there staring at it.

Once the team had all returned Hicks told them it was best if they go home and get some rest. He would need them back at HQ in the morning to sort out the paper work from today. Chris sat watching them leave, Hondo and Hicks were the last ones. Hondo turned to her in the corner.

"Come on Chris that means you too" Hondo said motioning for her to come. She didn't say anything just looked up over the clipboard at him. Hicks was on his phone again and waved at them both as he left. Hondo nodded at him and returned his eyes to Chris. She looked away and breathed heavily.

Hondo moved to sit down next to her. "Hey…" he said placing a gentle hand on her leg. "What's this?" he said tapping the clipboard.

"The um… ICU nurse asked if I wanted to be his next of kin, he has no one else" Her eyes got teary saying those words aloud.

Hondo nodded, "Well then, you better return that form before we go so that they have your number"

She pursed her lips and blinked but didn't look at Hondo.

"Come on" he encouraged going to stand, then noticing her not moving and the hesitation on her face he sat back "what?" he knew Chris was holding something in.

She passed the clip board to him and pointed to the box she hadn't filled out. As Hondo read it, she swallowed hard and close her eyes. Hondo saw and closed his eyes too. Hondo had sensed the connection between these two a long time ago. He had wondered back then if one day they would want to be more that team mates, more than friends. He had kind of prepared himself to have to deal with it, and while she hadn't said anything out loud, he could see with every part of her right now that she was feeling those feelings for Street. He already knew that Street felt them too. He looked down at the floor then back at her.

"Chris, I know" he said. Chris glanced sideways at him. "I know Street cares about you deeply, and I know there is something there, but we don't have to go into it all now. Let's focus on him getting better and then deal with all that. Just write 'partner' it's not a lie." He said placing his hand on her knee. Chris swallowed hard and smiled a strained smile at Hondo. He put his arm around her and squeezed her into him.

"Come on, there is no point sitting here all night, not sleeping. If anything changes, they will call, they have your number" he said tapping the clipboard. "He needs to rest and so do you."

Chris stared at the wall in front of her. "I ….. I just don't want him to be alone" she whispered on the verge on tears. Hondo noted her anguish.

"Chris…. You are no good to him or the team if you are not rested…. You can't live here 24/7 for next little bit while he recovers. You gotta go home and sleep. Come on I'll drive you"

She heard the authority he injected into his voice. She knew Hondo was not going to leave without her. She sighed and raised the corner of her mouth. "Okay" she agreed begrudgingly, standing and following him to the car.


	29. Chapter 29

She sat silently in the passenger seat as Hondo drove down the freeway, staring out the window into the darkness beyond. Her mind was everywhere and nowhere all at once. She was lost in her thoughts and not really aware of her surroundings. Hondo glanced at her in the mirror. Her expressionless face had him worried. He knew she was hurting, he knew Chris cared about Street on some level. What Hondo didn't know though was that Chris felt just as strongly for Street as what Street had described feeling for her. Hondo could see her heart was hurting seeing Street like that. He didn't want to prod and push her, he just wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Hey Chris…. Do you wanna grab something to eat before I drop you home? Pizza? Chicken? Burgers?"

Chris turned up the corner of her mouth, "Na… not hungry" she answered. Hondo could hear the hurt in her voice, but she was being honest. She felt too physically sick with worry to eat. Hondo knew he had to try.

He took the next exit off the freeway and pulled into a dinner. "Come on…..." he said nodding out the car door. "Your gunna at least sit with me while I eat". Chris took a minute to process it all, she had been in such a daze and fog that she hadn't noticed Hondo even pull into the carpark. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" she answered reaching for her door latch and climbing out.

Hondo ordered them both some pizza and returned to sit down with her in the booth near the window. He had a soda in each hand, "You good?" he said watching her fidget with the salt and pepper shakers as he pushed a glass towards her. She looked up at him,

"No" she answered, before dropping her gaze again to the table.

"Hey…. come on Chris…...you're really starting to worry me now…I can't help you if you don't let me in…..." he reached out and took the shakers from her hands and she pulled her hands down under the table beginning to fidget with the zipper on her jacket.

Hondo swirled his straw in his glass. Then reached across the table and tapped his finger in front of her. "Chris…please", she didn't look up at him "damn…. will you just give me something …? what is…..."

"I just…." She interrupted, "God …...I just hate this…." she said sighing and glancing away out the window.

"Hey…. I got you" Hondo said taking her hand in his.

She blinked looking up at him with her big brown eyes open wide, "I just hate that the job has to interfere, don't get me wrong Hondo, SWAT is my life. I just can't deal with… I can't accept that something we both might want may never happen or could be the reason he loses his family, his team" she mumbled.

"Chris…... it's ok…like I said… we can work all that out later…. Please don't worry about that now…. We have plenty of time to sort out official stuff if need be… first he needs to heal and recover, and you need to focus on helping him do that…... nothing else."

Chris nodded looking at the table and the pizza that had just arrived there. Damn it smelt good. Damn she was hungry.

"Hey…. I want you to eat... you need to eat!" Hondo said with authority in his voice again and she knew he was right. She picked up the pizza and began to eat.

The way Hondo looked at her made her realise that he actually really cared, that he was worried about her. She knew Street had told him about the drunken kiss they had shared, and that that made her panic and push him away as well as that he wanted to see if they could make a relationship work but what Hondo didn't know was the extent that she felt all those amazing feelings too, and deep down if she was completely honest with herself, she really did want to try a relationship with him. She was just so scared that he would lose his SWAT family, his only family all because of her. Then if things didn't work out long term, what would happen then? They could never go back to what is was before. She knew that she cared so deeply for Street that it made her so terrified inside.

She sat at the table. Barely able to look at Hondo. As she chewed into the last piece of her pizza, she flicked him a stare. Hondo grinned back at her,

"What?" she said with a mouthful and a bit of attitude,

"Ok…. Ok…. Now for someone who said that they weren't hungry you made short work of that" he teased. She smirked a little and put the last piece in her mouth.

"Guess I was hungry" she said raising one shoulder in a shrug.

"Feel better now you've eaten?" He asked

"No" she answered, her tone changing again,

Hondo looked at her closely, he could see how much she was struggling.

Chris tucked her hair behind her ear and looked back at him….."I can't…." she started then stopped. Hondo reached out for her hand,

"It's okay….. you can't what Chris?"

"I …... I want to try…. with him… I do …but I just can't bring myself to be the reason he isn't on the team anymore… especially after he busted his arse to get back on this team, back in this family. I can't take that away from him now." She said tapping the table with her fingertips, her voice quivered as let go of some of what was pent up inside. "SWAT 20 D team is all that he has, we are all that he has"

Hondo sat with her in the booth for a while. He could see she needed to talk this out. She needed to unload and he knew that he was the only person right now that could be there for her. Chris slowly opened up, little by little. Beginning back at the start, she told Hondo all about that fundraiser night. That it had been her decision after fighting with Annie and doubting her real feelings for Ty and Kira to go and find Street. It had also been her decision to take that bottle of whiskey and encourage him to drink it with her. That as he hugged her goodbye she felt the most amazing rush and had deliberately let that hug linger, and she had leant into kiss him, but that was when she panicked. Realising with the touch of his hand on her face what she had done, and how that one little act could ruin everything for them both, she ran. She told Hondo about how she pushed him away and treated him like he meant nothing to her and how she had already broken his heart.

Hondo pointed out that she could push him away like that, but that Street felt so strongly for her, maybe even was in love with her that even being treated liked that by her hadn't scared him away. He was still right there for her. Hondo reminded her that Street had been at the hospital every chance he got to see her when she was hurt and sick, that he had been open and honest about the way he felt.

"Damn it" she said huffing

"Come on… you know I am right Chris. He wants this, he is willing to give up everything if it means he has you".

"I just…. I just can't ask him to do that. It isn't fair"

"So, this is why you have been awkward, hot and cold with him... yeah? You are scared to tell him how you really feel because you know he will transfer teams just to be with you and then there is no going back?"

She couldn't look at Hondo because how he put it made it sound so dumb and trivial.

"I… I have been trying to sort my head out…" she explained. "He has been waiting for me to give him an answer about the possibility of an us, then this happens. Maybe it's my punishment for being so selfish."

"Hey…. Chris…. Listen…... I'm clearly no relationship expert, still single, with a string of relationships that I have let the job interfere with." Hondo said "but they maybe just weren't meant to be, if you and Street are both on the same page here and this is something you both want to do, we will find a way, I will make sure you find a way to make it work"

Chris swallowed hard and smiled at Hondo "I…" she looked down again and frowned.

"What?"

"I…... was planning on …. after shift today…. telling him some stuff…and before you guys left on the mission and before I left for my PFT we um…."

Hondo furrowed his brow a little and tilted his head at her, "you um… what?"

"I kissed him again" she said frankly looking at Hondo "this morning, at HQ, in the garage, while we were both on the clock…." she looked down. Hondo saw the shame and fear on her face.

"I…I couldn't help it…. I didn't mean to do it, but we had been so strained and distant with each other after all that had happened …..with him being undercover, with Whip and me sorting out the Ty and Kira mess and everything that when we were alone this morning and he hugged me into him to congratulate me on being accepted to do my PFT and say good luck that I … it was all me boss…. I felt things again and I lost control and I kissed him." Chris couldn't draw her eyes up. She feared Hondo would be disappointed in her, angry at her or something.

The silence was deafening, Hondo jigged his straw in his glass making the ice cubes clink, and after what felt like an eternity said,

"Look…... all things considered here Chris…... you need your family right now, he needs his family right now. There will be an IA investigation into what happened today. That's why Hicks wants you in tomorrow first thing. I am not going to tell them anything about you two. We never had any of these conversations. You two are just team mates doing your jobs and nothing more."

Chris glanced at him blinking slowly, "I…... I don't want to get you in trouble boss…. I am …. I'm ashamed that I let my pheromones take over…... I've never done that…. ever before! I am so disappointed in myself and completely understand you being upset and angry"

"Chris" Hondo said placing a reassuring hand on her arm, "I get it…. I really do…. I can't ask you two to chose 20 David team over what may just be the best thing that ever happens to you both. You two maybe meant to be, soul mates, destined for each other. I can't ask you to forgo that just because it makes my life as your sergeant easier."

Chris glanced away out the window,

"Chris… If you really want things to happen with Street," she looked back at Hondo.

"I will 100% support that. In my opinion, I think you two are a damn good match… you are the ying to his yang and exactly what he needs."

Chris smiled, hearing Hondo say those words made her realise that what she felt was right. That the fact she can't get Street out of her head or off her mind must mean something. The way he makes her feel, is incredible, she has never ever felt that before and this is all stuff she already knew, she knew deep down that Ty and Kira were never gunna work out. She knew she wanted him, it has just been a bloody rocky journey for her to get there too.

It was beginning to get late and the dinner staff were clearly tables and packing up for the night.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you home to bed."

Chris had stood under her hot shower for what felt like forever. Her mind kept flashing between her moments with Street, the accident today, the way Streets life was hanging by a thread and what she had told Hondo this evening. Opening up to Hondo and getting it all off her chest seemed to help ease the burden a bit, but her brain felt fried from so much emotion in one day. Collapsing onto her bed, she made sure her phone was charged and set as loud as possible, in case the hospital rang. Chris was not one to pray, she wasn't religious, but she prayed, prayed for him, for him to be okay and to come back to her.


	30. Chapter 30

Chris slept solid and surprisingly peacefully all things considered, waking up the next morning in a calm dream like state. She had thoughts of kissing Street in the garage at work and the way she felt that tingle through her entire body when her lips met his for the second time, the way she had abandoned all inhibitions and just let herself feel the moment with him. As she lay there reliving her nose pressed into his faces and their mouths moved passionately together, her hands caressing his neck and one running through his hair, the way their bodies seemed to meld into one, suddenly her eyes sprung wide open, she remembered. Remembered it all. In an instant it felt like someone had hit her in the stomach with a baseball bat as the reality of the day she had faced yesterday and what she would face today hit her. She slowly closed her eyes and wished that it would all just go away, as be a bad dream, but opening them again and staring at her ceiling she knew it was all too real.

"Ding"

Chris rolled out of bed like lightning hearing her phone, but it was Hondo,

"Hey, you ok? wanna lift in his morning?"

She let out a sigh and smirked, 'guess he is still worried about me after everything I blabbed out last night' she thought. 'Gosh I hope is ok at work, will it be awkward now I have opened up to Hondo, is he gunna treat me differently? Is he upset with me?' her self-doubt and over thinking again crept into her head.

"Thanks boss, slept ok must have needed it, I will drive in myself, I wanna go by the hospital after shift."

"Ok, see you soon"

Chris looked around the room and blinked slowly 'come on girl… get moving'.

She drove in navigating through the traffic, finding every slow driver, ignorant lane changer and distracted driver absolutely infuriating. She screeched into the garage. Climbed out slamming her door and walked hastily to the doors, flinging them open with force. As one banged heavily on the wall behind it, she made herself jump a little. Some officers in the gym, all turned and looked at her.

'Shit Chris…...' she said to herself 'snap out of it!'

As she made her way purposefully to the locker room, she saw Hicks and Cortez upstairs with the IA officers. She looked away quickly not wanting any of them to grab her and ask to talk yet. She needed a minute to get herself together and prepared.

Deacon and Luca were in the locker room,

"Hey" she said seeing them as walked in, her voice carrying tones of anger.

"Hey" they both answered glancing at each other then back at her. These two knew her well enough to read her demeanour. She was upset and hostile. She carried a 'don't f*&k with me attitude'.

Luca grabbed the last thing he needed and patted Deacons back as he moved past. "I'm first cab of the rank. See you on the other side." Chris looked up him giving him a small smile and a nod as he walked out. She looked back down at her bag and continued to unpack it.

Deacon wandered a bit closer,

"Hey…. You ok?"

"No" she answered quickly curtly without looking up.

Deacon hesitated. He wasn't sure what to say to her or what to do when she was like this. "um…... I'm here if you wanna…."

"I'm good" she snapped back,

Deacon knew she wasn't. She knew she wasn't. He decided to change tack from compassionate Deacon to boss Deacon, his voice became stern and colder and not looking at her we said "Make sure you check that page there" he said firmly, pointing at the page pinned to the notice board "Hondo has put a list of times that IA want each of us today…. we won't be made active until they have spoken to us all".

Chris glanced up to where Deacon was pointing, "ok" she said going back to her locker to pack it.

"Chris…." Deacon sighed care and love back in his voice again, he could still see her anguish and anger, she didn't look back at him, she was too worked up. "If you're worried about talking to them today just remember they are just here to gather the facts of what happened yesterday. Nothing else"

She took a step back and sat on the bench, dropping her head into her hands between her knees. She sometimes hated that these guys could read her so well. As Deacon frowned and began to move the bench too, she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking his out on you, but why do I feel like they are looking for someone to blame?"

Deacon shook his head "No Chris, this is procedure, come on you know that. This happens with every major incident. It's not an investigation to punish anyone. No one is saying anyone did anything wrong. It was an accident that needs to be documented."

She breathed in heavily and stared at the floor in front her. "I feel like they are gunna blame Street for being reckless, especially after he was not long ago was booted off SWAT and has only just fought so hard to get back on the team, or will they look at me and Logan for not preventing what happened?"

"Hey…." Deacon placed a caring hand on her shoulder, "Chris, we have dealt with these IA officers before. Come on, it's their job to document what happened yesterday. It is officially categorised as an accident." He squeezed her in a little "it's ok Chris… just tell them what happened, and it will be fine"

She nodded and pursed her lips, "thanks Deac"

"I'm in next so I gotta get ready, you good?" he asked standing up,

"yep" she managed a smile at him as he turned and walked out. She sat there for a minute. Her gaze wandering to Streets locker. She starred at it for a bit, as her mind raced back to him. She felt sick with worry about him, but knew she needed to be professional. 'Now isn't the time for this' she growled at herself…... 'suck it up and get back out there'. She picked up her coffee mug and headed to the kitchen to fill her coffee.

"Here she is" Hondo said as she walked in. He was standing near the sink eating a bowl of porridge.

"Hey" she managed, she had dropped a bit of the mood she was in, but still felt uneasy and a bit rattled. Hondo watched her make the coffee. As she leant across him to grab the milk, she caught his eye.

"You good?"

"Yeah…." she answered looking back at her coffee mug, "I….um…..."

"What?" Hondo asked hearing hesitation in her voice. Watching her stir the spoon, she glanced back up to look at him,

"I wanted to say thanks. Thanks for last night, thanks for listening. Thanks for talking sense to me and …" she stopped putting the spoon in the sink and picking her cup, she closed her eyes in a slow blink as she exhaled, "thanks for just being there…. I was such a mess"

Hondo put his arm around her shoulders. "Chris" he said tapping the side of his head on the top of hers "I got you"

She smiled and sipped her coffee. "I am um…." She started as Hondo began to walk away. He stopped and turned to her…. "I am" she flicked her top teeth over her bottom lips "I am worried about talking to them Hondo…IA I mean"

Hondo sighed and started walking back to her. "Chris…... facts…. stick to the facts of what happened. No emotion, facts" he said patting her arm. "You got this" he nodded at her. She nodded back.

Over the next half of their shift all of 20 David and 50 David had their turn at giving their statements to the IA officers about what happened. When they weren't with IA, they kept busy training, finishing paper work and completing errands.

Finally, it was her turn. She kept repeating "facts not emotion" as she went in. A while later as she came out, she leant against the wall for a minute. Her mascara had run, and she clenched a handful of soggy tissues. Trying to go back through it all in such detail with the officers had brought her to tears. Especially the part when Streets heart stopped beating, and she had started CPR for the second time. She hated that she couldn't hold it together. The female IA officer had been caring and understanding though.

"You've just been through a very traumatic incident… it's ok" she had reassured her when Chris was apologising for crying. She had passed Chris the tissues and been compassionate and kind. Cortez came passed walking quickly, then slowed as she noticed Chris. "You ok?" She said in soft voice touching her arm.

"Yeah…. Yeah…I'm good, just hard going back over it all…. still not knowing how he is…... how he will be…."

Cortez gave her a hug, "I know, we are all worried sick, but" she said tapping the iPad in her hands, "we have a case."

Chris nodded and followed Cortez. Throwing the tissues in the bin and wiping her eyes with her fingers before entering the situation room.

"Okay gather round" Cortez said, as Hondo explained the case. Chris was surprised she could focus so well. She was grateful for the much needed distraction to get through the shift.

"Go gear up" Hondo said "Time to roll" …she turned with Logan at her side. He glanced at her,

"You doing ok Chris?"

"Yeah…... I'm ok, glad to have something to focus on, you?" she said as they walked.

"Yeah, I'm good" he nodded

"Hey Chris…." Hondo's voice came up behind them. She slowed and turned tapping Logan's arm saying "I see you in there" as she nodded for him to go ahead,

"yeah boss?"

"Gotta minute?"

Chris folded her arms and walked back to Hondo. "What's up?"

"You good?"

Chris rolled her eyes slightly, "Yeah" she was smiling though. "You are about the 100th person to ask today… Don't get me wrong I am so grateful everybody cares, but man… it's exhausting."

Hondo smiled and nodded patting her shoulder. "You will tell me if you aren't, won't you?"

Chris gave him a glare without saying a word, a glare that silently said "of course I will, this won't affect my game"

"Come on then…." Hondo said,

As she sat in Black Betty listening to Deacon go over the updated details on the raid, she clipped up her helmet and glanced sideways. It felt strange for her to glance to her right and not see Street smiling back at her. Logan was adjusting the clips on his vest and he smiled at her, but it wasn't the same, she didn't have that connection to Logan. As lovely, kind and attractive as he was, he just wasn't Street. Chris dropped her glance from him and sighed. 'God, I hope he is doing ok' she whispered to herself.

"Fill the gaps" Hondo called "Stay Liquid" they answered as Chris frowned not hearing Streets voice amongst them, it made her chest hurt.

After the mission Chris turned in her paperwork and grabbed the things from the locker she needed. Tan and Luca passed her near the garage.

"Hey... You on your way out?" Tan asked

"Yeah… going to the hospital to see Street" She said,

"We will swing by for a quick visit to once we are done here" Luca said.

She nodded "see you there then"

Pulling her truck up in the parking lot she sat for a second looking at the building. It was the same hospital she had spent two months in, and she felt a wave of mixed emotions. Her need to see him again though was so strong she shook it all off and walked inside. The familiar smell and sounds hit her as she hurried to the elevators. 'Focus on Street' she said in her head.

"Ms Alonso," the young nurse who she had spoken with last night was standing near his door. "How are you?"

"Ah… hi…." Chris said not sure of her name,

"I'm Nurse Jamie" she said realising, Chris smiled politely and nodded.

"How is he today?"

Nurse Jamie spoke with a kind, compassionate tone, "He is stable now, but still critical. The doctors are slowly starting to wean him off the sedation medications and we will see how he responds"

"Can I go in?"

"Of course," she smiled.

Chris smiled back at her and stepped through the door. She walked to the bed "Hey you" she said quietly as she sat next to him on the bed. His complexion looked better today, but seeing him attached to life support and unconscious, so fragile and vulnerable made her feel physically sick. She picked up his hand and held it in both of hers. Her eyes watching him.

"I wish you could hear me" she said as she leant over him. She gently kissed his cheek and put her forehead on his. "Please wake up Jim…. please come back to me…. I need you… god knows I need you"

She gently ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his face. Feeling the warmth of his skin on hers was exactly what she needed. "When you wake up…. I have somethings to tell you…. I …. I" 'god why am so nervous, I'm literally sitting here talking to myself' she thought.

"I told Hondo a lot of things last night, and now I finally get it" she smiled at him and shook her head, "who would've thought you would teach me a thing or two" …. "I get now why you told Hondo and Deacon those things about us when I was here and I'm… I'm sorry for holding that against you Street. I was so scared that you would lose everything because of me, but I won't let that happen."

Chris sat talking to him a while, touching him and holding his hands. She told him about the raid today and about crying in front of the IA officers. Then as she sat in the chair next the bed, still holding his hand in hers, Deacon and Logan knocked on the door. She let go of his hand and stood up motioning for them to come in.

"Hey" Deacon said hugging her…. "You ok?"

"Yeah" she said, but he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Hey Chris" Logan said putting his arm around her and giving her a hug.

"Hey"

"I hope you don't mind me stopping in quickly, I just wanted to see how Street was and if anyone needed anything"

Chris smiled at him, he was a sweetheart of a guy, "that's very sweet of you, but I'm all good thanks"

"What's the latest?" Deacon said looking at Street.

"He um … is stable, but still critical and the nurse said the doctors will start slowing the sedation and weaning him off it" Chris explained, "I'm gunna go get some water, I'll let you have a minute" she said taking the water jug and heading out.

The rest of team again had assembled in the waiting area, including Cortez and Hicks. They all were eager to hear an update and go in to see him. Chris didn't want to be in the way, so she sat quietly in the corner with her phone and earphones and listened to music as they came and went.

Chris leant her head back on the wall and closed her eyes. Focusing on the music in her headphones she drowned out the world.

"Chris… Hey" Hondo said tapping her arm. She opened her eyes and blinked at him. We are all heading home, of you wanna go say goodnight to Street. She fumbled and grabbed at the earbuds as they fell from ears. "I umm…. Thanks"

"You sure you are ok to head home, you don't wanna lift?"

"Yeah…. yeah… I'm ok, I'll be fine…. I'll just pop in quickly then I'll head home"

Hondo nodded and as she stood up gathering her things, she hugged him. "Thanks boss"

He rubbed her back and nodded at her "See you tomorrow"

"Night" she called.


	31. Chapter 31

The constant beep of his heart monitors kept time with her own heart beat as she shuffled in the chair next to the bed. Looking at him lying there, motionless and attached to all those tubes, ventilators and wires, her heart felt heavy.

'How the hell did this happen? 'she whispered 'why did this have to happen?'

Chris didn't want to go home, and a part of her was happy Hondo had gone without her this time. She had watched Hondo leave and then came back to his room. As she had stood there watching him through the glass, Nurse Jamie came over to her,

"You can go in" she said softly, "having somebody talk to him helps with the recovery" she smiled at Chris. Chris knew that she probably had read the situation and felt bad for her. "Stay as long as you need" she said. Chris smiled back,

"Thank you"

Nurse Jamie nodded and went back to her station whilst Chris slid open the door and had wandered in.

Sitting there watching the monitors and staring at him she felt a tear roll down her face. This wasn't fair. He didn't deserve this. Chris cried for a while. She needed to. She placed her head on the bed near him and closed her eyes. "Come on Jim… Please fight for me…. I need you… I love you" she whispered in his ear. "I'm going to make sure I tell you that every day from now on". She savoured his scent filling her nostrils and feel of his warmth, it was only thing she wanted right at that moment. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep with her head resting against him and her hand intertwined with his.

Beep … Beep….Beep….Beep

Chris's eye peaked open,

"Oh, I'm sorry honey" Nurse Jamie whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you…I was just checking his medications". Chris smiled and nodded. She looked at her watch. It was late, she pondered if she should wake herself and leave, but sitting there holding his hand and feeling him beneath the side of her head was too good to let go of. She slowly placed her head back down onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. 'I'm not going anywhere' she whispered to herself.

Clunk…..bang….clunk…

Her eyes again opening slowly, this time though the daylight hit them and made her squint. She closed them again and rested her forehead on his shoulder. 'Damn… must have fell back to sleep' she muttered. 'I don't care….. I'd rather be here with you' she whispered picking her head up and looking at him. After watching him for a while Chris decided it was time to go get a coffee and freshen up. She would still have to report to shift in a few hours. She was just standing up when there was a knock on the door, she turned to see Doctor McGuiness,

"Good Morning" he said.

"Morning" Chris answered

"How is our patient?" he said walking in.

"I um…. good I think… I must have fallen asleep here last night….. I …"

"it's okay" he cut her off. "Probably does him good to have you here talking to him and being close"

She watched the doctor check him over and read his chart and latest test results.

"Any news on when he should wake up?" she asked cautiously

The doctor frowned and glanced at her. "Ms Alonso, there is no hard and fast rule, we have stopped his sedation medication completely, but it is his brain that will ultimately determine when and if he wakes up and how long his recovery will be"

Chris stomach dropped "If" she said with wide eyes "what do you mean if he wakes up?"

"There is always a chance with the kind of severe injuries Jim has that complications arise, like further internal injuries that we can't predict or repair." He moved to stand near her and placed a hand on her arm. "I'm not saying he won't wake up, I just can't promise you the things I don't know"

Chris slowly closed her eyes and breathed out heavily. She nodded, knowing what he said made sense. But still hearing someone say "If he wakes up" broke her heart in millions of pieces.

"We will do some more tests today and hopefully know more" he said as he made his way out. Chris stood for a moment. Still shell shocked. She walked back to his bed and held his hand.

"You will wake up! you hear me Jim…... you will" she rested her head on his and kissed his cheek before standing up. "I gotta go into shift, but I will be back as soon it's over" she lifted his hand and kissed the back of it "I love you" she said out loud as she stroked his hair. Hearing those words coming out of her own mouth whilst she held him felt so right. How the hell? why the hell? had it taken her so long to realise that, she wondered.

As she headed into HQ, she replayed the doctors words "If he wakes up, complications we can't predict or treat" 'shit … he better be ok' she muttered.

"Morning Boss" she said as she rounded the corner to find Hondo in the boxing ring.

"Hey…." he answered eyeing her closely.

"Any news on Street this morning?"

"Um… nothing really new I guess…... they are waiting for him to wake up now the sedation medications have been taken away… hopefully soon" Chris said, wandering if Hondo knew she had been there all night.

"Hey Chris" Hondo said walking to the side of the ring and leaning on the ropes, "They will call if he wakes up, don't stress." Chris nodded at him, but Hondo could see the worry on her face.

"Hey…." He said waiting for her to look back at him "I've spoken to Hicks and Cortez this morning. If the hospital calls with any news, you are able to go straight away and...…"

Chris's eyes widen and she tried to catch her breath, "You didn't tell them what I ….."

"Chris…. Chris… No, I didn't." He said climbing through the ropes and holding both her arms to calm her. "I won't say anything like that, I just explained to them that Street has no one else, with his mom being back in jail now and the ICU nurse asking to put you as his next of kin. They agreed that someone should go and be with him and that someone is you"

Chris couldn't help but smile as she nodded at Hondo.

Today they had some school children through for a field trip. Chris was rostered to help Luca show the kids some of the SWAT tactical gear in the carpool area. She headed outside to find him already unpacking some boxes from Black Betty.

"Hey…." She said approaching him.

"Hey, hey here's my girl" He stepped off the step of Black Betty and hugged her, "How you are holding up?" he asked

"Good, worried, but good," she said shaking her head as it to shake it all away "now give me something to do to stay busy" she said rubbing her hands together.

Luca nodded and started showing her what he had planned for the kids and gave her boxes to unpack. Once the carpool was ready, she went to go get changed into her gear. Luca had decided she should model the full tactical SWAT uniform.

"hey, did I miss something?" Logan said walking passed her as she walked back towards the carpool fully dressed looking ready to roll out. She smirked

"No, field trip" she said raising her eye brows and pointing with her helmet to Luca and a group of 20 or so children at the other end of the hall.

"Oh, Good Luck" he said, as she walked towards the group.

Chris actually really enjoyed spending time with the kids and showing them around. It made her smile to see their excited faces and answer their questions like one little boy who asked her,

"Can you beat him a fight?" pointing at Luca. Chris has laughed pretty hard about that.

As they got ready to leave Chris remembered the box of SWAT stickers and pencils she had bought down to give the children. She passed them out smiling and was holding the box and waving to them as they began to leave when her phone started to ring. She felt herself gasp and hold her breath as she saw the number, it was the hospital. She locked eyes with Luca as she answered it,

"Hello, Chris speaking" she said. Luca could hear the worried tone in her voice.

"Hi Chris, its Nurse Jamie at Angels of Mercy Hospital. I am ringing to let you know that" Chris was still holding her breath. Hoping that she was about to tell her he was awake, "about half an hour ago, Jim suffered a cardiac event" she dropped the box in her other hand and the stickers spilt all over the floor. Luca's eyes widen and face dropped too. Seeing her react like that he feared the worst. He immediately stepped to her and placed a hand on her arm. "He has been taken back to surgery, are you able to come down and speak with the doctors?"

"Yes, yes of course I'm on my way" She lowered the phone and looked at Luca,

"What…what is it?" he said holding both her shoulders.

"He …. Um… oh god…" She could say the words, couldn't get them out.

"Chris….. What's happened?"

"He had… ah …. another heart attack I think…. he's in surgery again…" she said tears welling in her eyes.

Luca swallowed hard and hugged her. "hey, I'll pack up here, you go, get over there." He said shooing her. Deacon came passed. His eyes immediately fixed on Chris, distraught and shaken clutching her phone, he flicked his eyes to Luca who without saying a word shook his head and mouthed, 'it's bad'.

"Chris, what?"

"I gotta go" she said looking passed him, "Streets back in surgery … his heart… I gotta go" She wiped her eyes, still in her full tactical uniform she flung the doors open and ran to her truck.

Deacon stood there shocked, processing for a second. "I'll go tell Hondo". He said as Luca finished picking up the stickers and followed him. Chris had just climbed into her truck and was starting the engine when her phone rang again. It was Hondo,

"Hey" she answered

"Chris are you ok? are you still here?"

"I'm in my truck, just pulling out?"

"Be careful, do you want me to drive you?"

"I'm good…. I just wanna get there" she said reversing and driving out.

She parked in the parking lot at the hospital and ran to the doors. 'Please be ok… please…please be ok" she kept repeating. She got the ICU floor and huffed from racing up the stairs, she knew the elevators in this place took forever.

"Hey….." Nurse Jamie saw her,

"How is he?" Chris said panting and walking towards her, the worry visible all over her face.

"He is still in surgery, but Dr Lawson would like a word."

"Ok" Chris said with a questioning tone, "Why… is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure" she answered ushering Chris to a room up the hallway. "I'll go find him now, wait here".

She paced the room, anxious to know why the doctors wanted to talk to her, worried for him beyond belief.

"Ms Alonso," Doctor Lawson said entering the room "How are you?"

"Worried, what can you tell me? How is he? What happened?" she blurted.

Dr Lawson nodded, noted her worry and held up his hand to calm her, "We detected an abnormality with his heart beat this morning and rushed him to surgery to correct it before it caused further damage to his already weakened heart muscle."

Chris watched him intently and hung off his every word, "Okay" she blinked "What does that mean now? What is wrong with his heart?"

"You need to understand that the electrical shock damaged his heart, we had to remove some heart tissue the night he arrived here as it was compromising blood flow to the surrounding areas, today we detected an abnormality with a valve in his heart. We currently have the head of Cardiac surgery attempting to repair the damage valve. We are doing everything we can, but he is in a precarious position and this is serious. When Doctor McGuiness comes out, we will know more"

Chris couldn't speak. She forced a smile and nodded at the doctor. "I will be back with an update soon" he said as he left. She sat and stared at the floor. 'Come on …. Please….. please be ok Street' she said.

Her phone dinged and brought her out of the day dream she was in. It was Luca,

"any news? you ok?"

"it's a problem with a heart valve. He is still in surgery"

"Are you ok? do you want us to come?"

"I'm ok, I'll let you know when I hear more" she replied. She didn't want the entire team here fussing right now. Chris slumped into the chair then wriggled trying to get comfortable. She sat up and removed her vest, placing it on the chair next to her she sighed heavily. Time was again her worst enemy. Trying hard not to watch the clock, she paced the room, sat in the chair, sat by the window watching the traffic, paced the room and sat back in the chair. She did her best to keep the 'what ifs' out of her head.

"Hey"

Chris glanced up to see Hondo in the doorway. "oh hey boss" she said.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok" he said sitting next to her. She was about to answer when,

"Ms Alonso," Doctor Lawson again appeared in the doorway.

"yes," she said getting to her feet and rushing towards him.

"He is still in surgery. I just wanted to update you. They are undertaking a very complicated procedure to fix the damaged heart valve, it may mean they have to implant a new artificial valve and in the coming days and weeks there may be a need for him to be connected to an external pace maker for a while as his heartbeat is weak and irregular at times. Once they are finished, they will monitor him closely and decide the next steps."

"Artificial valves? pacemaker?" Chris couldn't help the fear in her voice.

"A new artificial valve will only be needed if the graft fails, it will help strengthen his heart. It os nothing to worry about, and the external pacemaker if needed would only be temporary, just used down the line to help us avoid further incidents like this morning. If and when he wakes up, we can then talk about what this means for his full recovery."

She looked down and exhaled sigh, again with the "If he wakes up!" she was swallowing hard to stop the tears. As Doctor Lawson left she thumped her fist on the wall in frustration. Hondo moved to her and placed his arm around her.

"He will be ok! Okay?" he said firmly to her

Chris turned up the corner of her mouth and huffed. "I wish I believed you" she answered not looking at him. If she was being honest though, Hondo dropping by had helped, it had helped her pass the time and stay positive as he didn't let her dwell on the negatives. Hondo talked her into going for a walk with him to get a coffee. As they came back and were sitting down, Hondo passed her a sandwich, Chris scrunched her nose up at it, not really wanting it right now, when Doctor McGuinness arrived in the doorway in his green scrubs.

"Doc" she said seeing him before Hondo, she quickly moved to him scanning his face for any indication on how Street was. She was shaking and holding her breath as she waited for him to speak

"Ms Alonso, Sergeant. I'm pleased to report we were able to repair the valve with a graft and he is doing well in recovery".

Chris dropped her shoulder and sighed "Oh thank god" she said hugging Hondo.

"Thank you Doc" she said as she hugged him.

"What's his prognosis now?" Hondo asked

The doctor politely smiled, "He is still listed as critical as his heart is weakened but I'm confident that the surgery today has repaired the damage and hopefully his heart will strengthen over the coming weeks."

Chris smiled. This was good news. She felt so much better, so relieved.

"Can we see him?" she asked

"He will be back in his room within the hour" Doctor McGuinness smiled and nodded.

As the doctor left Chris smiled at Hondo "Thank god" she said, Hondo hugged her.

"You stay here and see him when he comes back out, I'll head back to HQ and update the team"

Chris sat in the empty room waiting for them to bring him back. She wondered if he would wake up today. Would today be the day she finally gets to tell him she loves him and to see his reaction? She smiled with happiness all over her face at the thought of it. She couldn't wait to tell him.

"Here he is" Nurse Jamie said sliding the door open and smiling at Chris as an orderly pushed his bed back in the room.

Chris moved to his side holding his hand. "Hey you….." she said "You friggin' scared me… don't you do that again" Chris ran her hand over his hair and touch his face.

"Is he still sedated?" Chris asked as Nurse Jamie fussed over the leads and tubes connected to him.

"No, the anaesthetic would have worn off by now, hopefully he is strong enough to wake up soon" she said smiling reassuringly at Chris.


	32. Chapter 32

Chris was a fixture at his bed side for the next few hours. They had taken the ventilator out as he was breathing ok on his own. She held his hand, talked to him and occasionally let herself daydream about a happy future with him. Nurse Jamie knocked at the door. Chris motioned for her to come in.

"I'm sorry, I just need to check is morphine drip" she smiled politely.

"That's ok" Chris said, "don't mind me" Nurse Jamie smiled looking at Chris's fingers intertwined with his whilst her thumb stroked his hand. Chris was sitting in the chair right next to the bed, one hand in his and with the other was scrolling through her phone.

"If you don't mind me asking," Nurse Jamie began "How long have you two been together?"

Chris blinked slowly, "Ah, we ah …." she looked at her hand in Streets and then looked up at her, "I guess we really aren't together like officially," Chris was suddenly self-conscience. "We …um…...have been close to getting there, a few times and…. Gosh it's a pretty long and complicated story"

Nurse Jamie nodded caringly, "Sorry I wasn't trying to pry or make you uncomfortable, I just like to get to know my patients and their loved ones. I can see how much you care about him is all."

Chris smiled. "I get it, this …... almost losing him…. I mean" she said squeezing his hand a little "this has made me see that I need to stop worrying about other things and focus on what is important in life." She glanced back at Street and pursed her lips. "We were working on sorting the last little hurdle and were just getting back on track and then …. Um…. this…..." she sighed.

Nurse Jamie walked back around the bed. She placed a hand on Chris's shoulder.

"He is a fighter, I will give him that. He must want to get back to you"

Chris closed her eyes and smiled. "God, I hope so…" she said.

The sun began to set, and Chris sat on the window ledge watching it. Not realising that the roles were completely reversed now. Street had sat on her ICU rooms' window ledge waiting for her to wake up too. Then she heard them, heard them before she could see them, Deacon, Tan and Luca's voices were drifting through the quiet ward. She glanced back to the door and smirked as Deacon shushed Tan and Luca who were laughing loudly and carrying on.

"Hey…" Deacon said opening the door.

"Hey… how was shift?" She asked as they came in.

"Meh…" Tan said frowning, "Pretty dull. You didn't miss much"

"Hondo and Logan are on their way up too, they stopped for sodas." Deac explained.

"How is he Chris?" Luca said walking to Street's side and patting his hand.

"Um…. Apparently, the surgery went well, they are just monitoring him and waiting for him to wake up" she said sitting on the end of his hospital bed.

The team laughed and joked for a few hours. Telling stories of Streets antics and Chris really liked it. Spending time with them all and actually feeling good about being here made her hopeful, hopeful he would wake, and she have him back.

As it started getting late, Tan said he needed to go, he had to pick Bonnie up from work, and Hondo figured he better start sending them all home, before the nurses get upset with their noise. As Luca and Logan headed out with Tan, he said

"I'll bring some fresh clothes and things in tomorrow"

Chris nodded at him, "Thanks, night guys". Hondo looked at her.

"You should go home and sleep Chris…you need to rest as much as he does"

She was tired and she knew he was right, but she didn't want to leave his side. She picked up his hand and held it,

"I…. I hate leaving him here alone" She said glancing at Hondo and Deacon before looking back at him lying there.

Deacon frowned and gave a Hondo an 'I'm worried about her' look. Chris couldn't look back up at them. She sat there holding his hand and looking out the window.

"Chris" Hondo started, stepping towards her. "You need to sleep,"

"I can sleep here" she cut him off,

"No, I mean really sleep…. rest and recharge." He added

"I just …... hate the thought of him having no one here for him…. What if …." She gently squeezed his hand as she felt tears beginning to well slightly "What if he…..." she stopped mid-sentence and looked up at them both with shock all over her face, then quickly her attention was back on Street….

"He … ah … he just squeezed my hand" she yelled excitedly.

Deac and Hondo moved to the bed. "Hey Street…. Street can you hear us?" Hondo said.

"Hey…...Street" Chris gently touched the side of his face. "Street" she leant into him a little holding his hand to her chest.

A faint murmur escaped his lips. Chris smiled a smile so wide… she glanced at Hondo and Deacon who were on the other side of the bed, they smiled to and Deac patted Hondo's arm.

"Yes…. Come on Street" he said encouragingly.

"Can you hear me?" Chris said as his eyes finally after 2 days and 2 surgeries began to flicker slightly.

"Hey…... there you are…... hey" she said sitting on the edge of the bed and running her hand over his head. Blinking and slowly flickering his eyes began to open as he tried to focus. Chris leant over him. "Hey, you" she said with sweetness in her voice.

"mmmmmmm…" he mumbled and groaned "HHH…. (Cough)"

"Hey, take it easy" Deacon said, "maybe don't try to speak"

"Can you nod if you can hear me?" Chris said. He slowly opened his eyes and managed to focus on her. She was smiling at him and holding his hand and for a moment he thought he must be dreaming or had died and was in his version of heaven.

"Street …..." she touched his face with the back of her fingers, "Hey… can you hear me?"

He slowly nodded. Chris felt her heart explode with happiness. "Oh god…. Thank god" she said looking at Deac and Hondo.

"You bloody gave us all a fright kid" Hondo said. Patting his shoulder,

"Yeah… don't do that again" Deacon said patting his leg.

"You good Street?" Hondo asked

Street felt groggy and sore. Pain shooting through his chest, abdomen and legs. He grimaced and Hondo could see he was in pain.

"I'll go get the nurse" Hondo said.

"Excuse me," Hondo said poking his head out of the door "he is awake"

Nurse Jamie dropped the paperwork she was sorting and quickly came in to assess him.

"Jim…" She said approaching the bed, "Nice to have you back with us, are you in any pain?"

He again grimaced and blinked slowly with a slight nod.

"I will increase the morphine drip to make you more comfortable, okay?" he managed to nod at her.

"Is he ok?" Chris said looking at Nurse Jamie.

"His body is likely in shock from the amount of pain he would be in now. He may not be 100% aware of his surrounding now as I am increasing his pain meds. I'll go page Doctor McGuiness"

Deacon and Hondo went to call the team and let them know he had woken up. Chris sat there with him, they were briefly alone. She leaned into him from the side of the bed.

"Hey… you" she said, a loving tone in her voice as she stroked his hair. His eyes moved to look at her. She could see he was weak and tired and in pain but she desperately with everything she had wanted to tell him…

"I…..." she moved her hand to cradle his face and whispered, "I've been waiting to tell you something…. I need to tell you something…" He summoned all the strength he could to lift his hand to hers on the side of his face and squeeze it a little, with a smile.

"I…... I" she breathed heavily, shit…... why was this so hard? He closed his eyes and nuzzled her hand, she could see he liked that contact. It was so comforting to him.

"Hey …I need you to know something" she said softly. He opened his eyes and turned his head to face her, he smiled a strained smile at her.

"What?" the whisper of his voice was so quiet, she barely heard him.

"I want you to know right now…I need you to know because I almost lost you and lost the chance to make sure you …."

Street was weak but still managed to smile at her fumbling and rambling. He squeezed her hand enough to get her to stop talking at look at him.

"What is it?" he whispered,

She leaned down put her forehead on the side of his forehead. "Oh god" she mumbled,

Her being that close made him happy, he still had hold of her hand and he stroked her fingers, blinking slowly at her. She drew her eyes up to his and brought her face around to be in front of his. With her forehead on his and amazing burst of tingles ran through her, she looked deep into his eyes and whispered,

"I love you"

Street was weak, yes, and in pain, yes but in that moment hearing her whisper those words to him he felt incredible, invincible and like the world was perfect. He looked in her eyes, he could see the how much she meant what she said, the sincerity and love in her voice was unmistakable. He blinked at her and smiled, and his dimples beamed.

"You know I love you too" he whispered back.

Before they both moved in and locked their lips together, the fireworks that exploded inside her heart as she kissed him was the most amazing feeling. Street in that moment still didn't feel his physical pain. The endorphins and pheromones his brain was producing in reaction to the love of his life admitting out loud that she loved him was making him feel nothing but a surge of love and passion.

Chris heard voices coming down the corridor and drew back from him. Smiling at him, her eyes locked to his.

The door slid open and Nurse Jamie came in with Doctor McGuiness at her side.

"Mr Street" Doctor McGuiness began. "Nice to have you with us now" his voice was kind and compassionate. "How are you feeling?"

Street was still soaring high on cloud 9. He was about to say "Amazing" when a wave of pain shot through him. He suddenly felt it all again. He looked down at his lower body, and saw the bandages and dressings covering the burns, his chest hurt, and he lifted his hand to feel the wound on his chest.

"Sore" he managed, Doctor McGuiness spoke to Nurse Jamie about his pain medication.

"We will give you something stronger to make you more comfortable" he said touching Streets lower leg reassuringly.

"Can we get another ECG, and full blood count" He said turning to Nurse Jamie.

"Doc," Street managed to half whisper half mumble, "Am I gunna…. (Cough) I am I gunna be ok?"

"Mr Street, you have some very serious injuries. You are going to take time to heal and you need understand that I can't promise you 100% what will happen right now. You are on the road to recovery through, and you need to stay positive".

Street nodded and rested his head back on the bed, closing his eyes. Doctor McGuiness turned to Chris. "I'll go and arrange some tests and hopefully we will know more"

Chris smiled and nodded at him. Nurse Jamie was fixing the drips and adjusting his dosage of pain medications, she glanced at Chris who was smiling at Street laying there with his eyes closed. She was holding his hand in hers against the side of her face.

"I love happy endings" she whispered to Chris as she went to leave, Chris smiled and nodded and closed her eyes to saviour the moment.

Suddenly, Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep

Chris's eyes flew open and it took her a second to work out what it was. Her eyes focused as she realised the noise was alarms on the monitors across the bed and looking down at her hand her fingers intertwined with his, she knew something was wrong. Before she could turn around Nurse Jamie was at his side and had hit the emergency button. The PA began dinging loudly, calling a resus team to his room. Chris was frozen, shaking and holding her breath.

"Mr Street … Jim" Nurse Jamie said gently touching his shoulder, trying to get a response from him. Dr McGuiness was back in the room asking her to step back.

Chris moved quickly back, her hands shook, she couldn't speak. Deacon and Hondo ran down the hallway, hearing the alarm and voice knowing that was Streets room. Deacon grabbed her and tried to steer her out of the room.

"Come on they need to work" he said

She raised her arms, fighting him. "No…. no… he was just"

"Chris" Hondo placed both his hand on her arms. "We need to let them help him"

Again, she felt like her world had shattered in an instant. They guided her out to the waiting room across the hall.


	33. Chapter 33

Deacon and Hondo both knew they needed to be there for Chris right now. She was shaking, crying and fighting them to go back to him.

"He was just…" She yelled

"Hey, Chris" Deacon almost shouted too, trying to get her attention. "Stop… look at me" he held her arms as she tried to move away and go back across the hall. "Chris…. they need space to work" Deacon had his face right in front of her and she glanced at him. But she was barely hearing anything he said. Her world was spinning. Deacon and Hondo managed to get her to sit in the chairs on the wall. They sat either side. Hondo's hand in hers as he tried to calm her a fraction.

She had seen the monitors, as Hondo steered her out, his heartbeat was unstable again, he was likely having another heart attack. She had seen the resus team race in with their equipment as Deacon closed the door to the waiting room. She didn't have to wait for a doctor to tell her she knew this was really really bad.

"I can't lose him now" she said … "This isn't fair!" Deacon patted her knee

"They are doing all they can right now Chris… you need to stay strong for him"

She shook her head, as if she was saying she couldn't be strong. "he was just awake, he was talking, he was ok and I…... I just… just told him" she said tears dripping down her face her hands shaking uncontrollably whilst she looked up at Hondo.

Hondo didn't have to ask "told him what? "he knew what Chris meant. He knew Chris had taken that chance when they were alone to tell him out loud for the first time that she loved him. Nurse Jamie knocked and entered. Her face was drawn and when she spoke there was a hint of despair in her voice.

"Chris…..." she motioned to Deac and Hondo to stay seated. Deacon swallowed hard expecting the worst. Hondo blinked slowly holding his breath. She walked in and knelt in front of them. She reached out and took Chris's hands, Chris couldn't look at her. She stared at the floor.

'If she is about to say he is gone…. I ….' She couldn't even finish that thought she again began sobbing uncontrollably.

"hey…. "Nurse Jamie placed a hand on her knee and waited for her to get her crying under control. She knew it was important that Chris heard these words. "Chris…" Chris looked up at her,

"It appears part of the valve graft they placed this morning let go and shifted slightly. It caused an irregular heart rhythm that sent his heart into another arrest. The resus team and Dr McGuinness are taking him up to surgery now…. they will…"

"He's alive?" Chris whispered

Nurse Jamie smiled a little "Yes honey he is… but he is in a very precarious position right now."

Chris nodded and lowered her head again, blowing out a breath slowly.

Hondo sighed, he was alive at least. Deacon patted Chris's back.

"He will be in surgery for a while, they may need to implant an artificial valve as the graft hasn't worked. It is a serious situation for him. Dr McGuiness is concerned his heart may not be strong enough to endure the procedure."

Chris clenched her jaw. She couldn't hear those words. He had to be strong enough. He had to make it. She couldn't lose him now. Nurse Jamie excused herself and Deacon hugged Chris into him. "Pray for him with me" he said

Chris nodded, and prayed with Deacon. Before curling up on the chair and staring out the window. Dr Lawson came in, "Evening" his voice was sombre too. "Do you need anything or have any questions? My shift is ending and…."

"Will he make it?" Chris asked, tears still rolling down her face as she sat near the window. Dr Lawson licked his lips and approached her,

"You know I don't know that." he said kindly "but he is a fighter, he is physically fit and strong, and I am hopeful he can come out the other side of this"

Chris smiled a little smile and nodded at him. Hondo pulled him aside away from Chris whilst Deacon tried to distract her, "Ok now tell me for real" Hondo whispered, "Will he make it?"

"Sergeant, this is his fourth cardiac arrest in 2 days. He is in bad shape. The likelihood of a positive outcome isn't great, but we are always hopeful"

Hondo dropped his shoulders and closed his eyes. 'Shit… we may just be losing him'. He pulled Deacon aside, "hey," the worry and fear that their team mate was dying was evident on their faces and in their voices. "I wanna go get something for Chris" Hondo said.

Deacon tilted his head a little confused but agreed to watch her and stay with her. He struggled to keep Chris positive. After hearing numerous doctors say things like,

"If he wakes up…., his weakened heart, the chances of him regaining consciousness… … the likelihood of a positive outcome…" she had all but given up. She didn't want to fall to pieces like this in front of the team. She wanted to run, run far away from here. As she pulled away from Deacon, she walked to the door,

"I'm gunna take a walk" She said. Deacon followed her. They wandered the halls for a while, before Deacon stopped her.

"Chris, you gotta hang in there, don't give up on him"

Chris shook her head, "I'm trying, Deac, I am…. I just…" She shook her head and wiped the tears again.

"Hey, you know that he wants to get back to you, if nothing else. He won't give up that easily" Deacon said patting her back and hugging her. "the rest of the team will be here any minute, let's go back to the waiting room"

She let go of Deacon. "No, they can't see me like this" she turned and opened the door to the stairwell, I'm going to get some fresh air. Deacon couldn't let her go alone, so he followed her. She walked down the stairs in a trance.

Hondo saw Chris walking into the carpark as he pulled back in with Deacon a few strides behind, she had tears rolling down her face. Hondo climbed out of his car and walked towards them.

"Chris…." Deacon called "Stop…..."

Hondo reached out as he neared her and caught her in his arms, motioning to Deacon that it was ok. Deacon turned and went back inside.

"Hey…. Hey, Chris". He pulled her into him.

"I just can't…" she was crying heavily, pounding Hondo's chest, shaking and trembling. "I can't be in there if… if this is…." She couldn't bring herself to say the words. 'if this is it and he is dying'

Hondo held her, he could see how broken she was. "Hey…. Hey…. Let's stay positive" Hondo said.

"It's gunna take a lot more than that" she yelled, frustrated and terrified.

"Hey…Chris…... look at me…..." Hondo put on his stern commanding voice.

She glanced at him, though Hondo could see she was reeling and so far beyond being talked around.

"If Street is on deaths door right now, he would want you to have this, he would want you to know what's in here before…..." Hondo paused, even he couldn't bring himself to say it, 'before he dies', instead he produced an envelope, it had her name in Streets handwriting on it.

Chris froze looking queryingly at Hondo for a second before the realisation hit her like a truck that that was "THE" letter out of his locker. The letter that so long ago she had told him to address to her, saying "You're important to me" 'god if he only knew'.

"No … no" she cried looking at it, pulling back and shaking her head. "I'm not…. I can't"

Hondo's heart was breaking watching her. He loved these two more than words. They were family. He knew that they deeply loved each other…... beyond the SWAT family member team love. He knew they understood each other and needed each other on another level.

"Chris" He began sitting her down on a bench nearby, "when the roles were reversed a few months back, Street sat out here with me one night on the hood of my car and poured his heart out. He told me a lot of what is in this letter."

He looked at her, she didn't return his gaze. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"In this envelope is the original letter he wrote, as well as another one he wrote after the fundraiser night" Chris glanced at Hondo who blinked knowingly at her, she hated that he knew what had happened but right now that was not what she cared about, "and one when you were hurt. You need to know this stuff Chris, he wrote these for you"


	34. Chapter 34

Chris breathed in deeply, the cold night air filling her lungs as she tried to control her own body. Tried to stop it from shaking, tried to stop the tears from falling. Hondo's presence beside her was comforting, but she couldn't look at him. He sat without saying a word and just watched her. She was holding the envelope in her hands, twirling it around and around by the corners.

She sighed heavily, glancing up from the ground to look out across the carpark. Her heart was hurting so much right now, it felt as if she had been hit the chest by a bullet. She desperately needed him to be ok, she desperately needed him to make it through this and find a way to get back to her. She slowly, chewing the inside of her lip and trying to hold back the tears turned the envelope flat and traced her fingertips lightly across the writing, across his writing. Her eyes still damp as a stray tear rolled down her face. Chris could feel her body trembling as she sat looking at the envelope. All she could think in that moment was,

'Is this it? Is this how our story is destined to go? Is this the end for us, the end before we even really began?'

This can't just end now, now that I've finally worked my own head out and realised how much I need and want him! Chris couldn't help but wonder would it be a cruel twist that now she had finally found the moment to actually really in real life tell him face to face and admit to him that she loves him, would she lose him like some tragic twisted fairy-tale love story?

She breathed in deeply and blew out a slow breath between pursed lips. She glanced back up at Hondo. He was watching her, and the concern for her was evident on his face.

"I'm not …... I'm not reading these" she said firmly, hitting her knee with the envelope.

Hondo looked at her, "Chris" he said with compassion in his voice, as he went to speak again she cut him off,

"I'm not reading these if….. if there is still a chance, if he is still alive…. I'm …...I'm not giving up hope ….. I'm not giving up on him" she said.

Chris flicked the envelope towards Hondo and glared sternly at him. Hondo nodded looking at the ground in front of them and turned his hand to take back the envelope without saying a word to her. A little smile appeared on his face as he sat tapping it in his hands.

As she watched Hondo it hit her. He had bought her these letters as a way of snapping her out of it. He knew she would not open them and read them if she knew Street was still hanging on, if there was still a chance he would be ok. He knew it would be a way of making her see the need to be positive for him right now.

Chris smiled at Hondo and flicked his arm. "Nicely played boss" she said smirking at him.

Hondo smiled at her, "There's my girl… yeah….ok… I knew you wouldn't read them…. now I need you to try to hold it together…... not for yourself but for him"

She shook her head rolling her eyes. "You knew that I would realise that if I read them now, the SWAT superstition might jinx him and …..."

Hondo was nodding at her and smiling a little, "Thanks" Chris said. "I needed that". Hondo hugged her into him.

"Like I said Chris, I got you"

Chris nodded as she hugged him back. They sat together for a bit quietly not really saying anything, the silence was comfortable though, she knew Hondo cared, and she knew he was there for her, there for Street. Hondo knew Chris needed a minute to calm herself and get herself back together and under control. He didn't push her to talk, just sat next to her and watched people come and go. After a while Chris looked at him,

"If he comes out of this okay" she started looking slowly up at Hondo. He looked back her eyeing her closely "I mean…... when he is better"

'shit' she cursed in her head 'she had just said "IF". She felt like rubbish, There would be no "IF" he will make it' she told herself and then continued looking at Hondo,

"…. I know that's gunna take a long time for him to recover and that …...he has months ahead of him here, but …..."

Hondo could see she was worrying about the implications of what was happening between them. He placed a hand on her knee and nodded slowly waiting for her to finish…

"He is gunna need you guys, he is gunna need SWAT to keep him motivated to get better and fully recover, if that's even possible" she dropped her eyes and swallowed hard. Thinking and then saying that he may never be the same out loud, may never recover to 100%, hurt her. It made it hard for her to catch her breath.

"I was just thinking ….. that maybe now after what's happened… maybe I should ask Hicks or Cortex about swapping to 50 David?"

Hondo closed his eyes and sighed as she said it. "Chris… we don't need to make any hasty decisions here…."

"yeah but boss…... I know he is gunna need you guys…. He needs SWAT…...he needs 20 David…. look how lost he was without it before….look how hard he fought to get back on the team….. he needs that…. that motivation, or I am scared that he will give up."

Hondo could see that she had thought about this, that she was genuinely worried about his recovery. Hondo knew that part of what she said was right. Street did need them, but he also needed her.

"Chris… Yes, I get that Street needs us, and you gotta know that we are not going to leave him high and dry, he is family and we are here for him. But hey…." he said as Chris shook her head looking away from him.

"Hey…..." Hondo waited for her to look back at him. He placed his hand on hers on her knee and squeezed it "He also needs you"

Chris swallowed hard, "I …. I can't have my cake and eat it too…I know that Hondo, I know the rules … it's killing me" she frowned and put her head in her hands,

"I want him…. I know now that I want this….I want this with him ….more than anything…. But I also…. I want us to be …. I wanna stay on 20 David too… and that's selfish…."

"Chris…" Hondo's voice was stern, he could see her beginning to spiral again, "Chris…. I'm not transferring you or Street…. You are both 20 David, till I say so. You are helping him focus and recover and that is what I need from you and what he needs from you. …."

Chris looked down away from him and Hondo could tell she was worrying about it all. How could this possibly all work out?

"Hey….." Hondo said watching her.

"Do you remember when we went out on that cruise ship to stop those drug traffickers?"

"Yeah" Chris answered looking at Hondo sideways, "Why?"

"I remember you being so cynical about being able to make any romantic relationship work back then …. Remember I was trying to make you see that if you want something you just gotta find a way?"

She nodded her head but didn't look at him.

"Now that I see how much you and Street want this… we will make it work somehow, we will find a way… I just really need you to focus on helping him get better, do I need to make that an order?"

She smirked a little, "No…. No boss you don't have to make that an order, I'm just …..."

"Overthinking?" Hondo said interrupting her and raising his eyebrows at her.

She again smirked and shook her head "Yeah…. ok… fair call".

"Hey, are you ready to go see the team?" Hondo asked her.

"Yeah, I'd like that" she said standing up with him and heading back inside.

The team was worried about her, even though Luca, Tan and Logan didn't know about the relationship stuff that was happening between her and Street, they knew they were best friends and that she would be taking this hard. When she walked back in, Luca, Tan and even Logan all hugged her tightly. Chris managed to smile, she felt really cared for as they all gathered around her.

The nervousness and fear inside her though continued to resurface. She fidgeted and fussed, trying to pass the time, trying her best to hold it all in and stay positive for him. To say she was going insane not knowing how he was, was an understatement.


	35. Chapter 35

Several hours had passed and they had not had an update yet on what was happening and how he was. They had all grown tired of talking to each other and were all sleeping, reading or watching the TV. Dawn was fast approaching, and Chris yawned loudly and stretched up her arms, making Luca jump and open his eyes beside her.

"Oh, sorry" Chris mumbled through her yawn as Luca gave her a look that said "Geez, are you right?"

She stood up and moved her stiffened legs, twisting to stretch out her back.

"Good Morning" a voice from behind her said. She spun around as the group all stood up.

"Doc" Hondo said standing and glancing quickly at the team. Doctor McGuinness stood in the door way. Chris noticed he looked tired, and she was desperately searching him for any indication for what he was going to say. Logan stood and kicked Tans foot to wake him as they all gathered around.

"How is he?" Hondo asked putting a reassuring arm around Chris's shoulders. Chris swallowed, clenched her jaw and held her breath.

Doctor McGuinness blinked slowly and then smiled slightly, "Jim came through the surgery well," Chris let out her breath in a loud exhale and glanced at Luca and Hondo with a smile and a small nod, before returning her focused attention to the doctor.

"He is in recovery and is stable for the moment…"

Deacon jumped in "Will he be ok? …. I mean…... what is he looking at now?"

Doctor McGuinness nodded slowly at Deacon, he could see how worried the team was.

"We have fitted an external pacemaker that will hopefully only be temporary. We need to stabilise and regulate his heart rhythm at the moment to give him the best chance at recovering to 100%"

"What are those chances?" Commander Hicks asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well we replaced the damaged valve with a new state of the art artificial one." The doctor looked at Chris. "All of this combined means we have done absolutely everything we can to allow him the best chances. He is strong, stronger than we thought, and he is a physically fit young man so I am very hopeful that in time he will recover fully."

Chris smiled and the team began to hug each other and smile with the good news.

"What about his burns?" Chris asked stepping back to the doctor.

"We were able to do some work on them today while he was in surgery and they look good too. He will have some minor scar tissue, but with the new techniques and spray on skin they should heal nicely and cause him no issues mobility wise down the track"

Chris smiled and nodded. "Can we see him?"

"He will be in recovery for an hour or so, and he really needs his rest, but I will allow you all to see him quickly once he comes back to his room."

Chris closed her eyes and smiled. 'Thank god' she said in her head…. 'He made it!' Hondo patted her back and pulled her in for a hug. The other team members were high fiving each other and being rowdy. Chris couldn't get the smile off her face.

Nurse Jamie came by not long after to let them know he was back in his room, still groggy from the sedation but they could begin to go see him a few at a time if they wished. Commander Hicks and Cortez went in first as they were still on the clock and needed to get back to HQ. Tan and Luca went next, followed by Logan and Deacon. They all began to leave once they had seen him and make their way home after the long night, they had all had. Hondo stayed with Chris till last.

"Hey, I know you are gunna fight me on this Chris, but you really need to go home and rest now. You need to sleep…..." He said, clearly worried about her.

"Yeah ok" she said holding up her hands to surrender to Hondo "I just gotta see him for a bit, then I'll go get some sleep." She knew deep down that Hondo was right. Her eyes were stinging with tiredness and she ached everywhere.

She followed Hondo back to his room. Rounding the corner and seeing him her heart raced. He was sleeping, or at least he had his eyes closed. He looked peaceful and she smiled enjoying seeing him again and the amazing feelings that just that one glance of him had made race through her body.

Hondo walked in quietly…... "Hey kid" he said approaching the bed and touching his shoulder gently. Street managed to slightly open his eyes and murmur. "Hey… hey…. don't strain yourself" Hondo said with chuckle, "just rest"

Street managed to smirk, "hard to do much else" he replied in a strained whisper.

Chris walked around the other side of the bed and sat on the end. "Hey" she said leaning over and picking up his hand gently, her fingers gently stroking his hand.

"Hey" he said smiling at the site of her. He managed to squeeze her hand a little. It made her feel better. Chris swallowed hard as she traced her eyes over his burns and dressings. She was worried for him, worried about him recovering, but she knew like Hondo had said, she needs to be strong for him.

"Street" Hondo said patting his arm, "we aren't gunna stay long…you have to rest…. But damn I am glad you are ok… you had us all really scared you know…" Street smirked again and nodded slightly his eyes heavy.

"Have the doctors talked to you?" Chris asked holding his hand tightly. Street nodded, blinking slowly,

"Yeah, all went well" he managed. Chris smiled, but she sensed something in him that made her worry. She sensed his fear about the recovery ahead, she sensed he had doubts that he would recover 100% and be able to re-join the team.

"The doctor told us that you did amazing and because you're such a fighter he thinks you will recover fully" Chris said in a positive tone, trying to comfort and reassure him.

"Yeah" he said nodding "hope so"

It was still there, she could still see and hear the fear and worry in his voice. Hondo gave her a knowing look, before saying "Look, I'm gunna go, I gotta few errands to run but please let me know if you need anything, I'll pop back tomorrow"

"Thanks boss" Street murmured. Trying to smile at him as he left.

As the door slid closed and Hondo disappeared from sight, Chris looked back at him. He had closed his eyes again. She knew he was tired and in pain, but she had a sick feeling in her stomach. A sick feeling that he was already starting down that road of giving up.

Chris hesitated, she wasn't sure what to say to him, butterflies were going wild in her stomach.

"Hey…." She finally managed, her voice quivered. "Are you ok? … I mean…. Are you in pain or anything?"

He didn't speak at first, he slowly opened his eyes to look at her, "I'm ok" he said closing them again.

Chris slowly closed her eyes and exhaled. 'Shit…... here we go…he is giving up' she said to herself.

She got off the bed and moved closer to him. Sitting at his side, she gently leant over and put her hand on his face. She saw him flinch, not expecting that contact.

"Hey…." She said softly "Jim?" she waited for him to open his eyes and look at her. It took a minute, but he did.

She could see sadness, fear, worry and pain in his eyes. It broke her heart. "Hey…..." her hand tracing down his face. "Don't you dare give up on me" she said putting her face down closer to his. "I need you, I need you to be ok, and I need you to fight for me" She whispered.

He closed his eyes slowly and frowned in the corners of his mouth. "I'm not what you signed up for anymore" he whispered. Not looking at her.

The words hit Chris like a punch in the chest.


	36. Chapter 36

Chris sat back involuntarily on the bed. Those words "I'm not what you signed up for" made tears well in her eyes. Watching him so fragile and so broken really hurt her.

"Hey…" She said nudging his chin, to make him look at her. "Jim" she waited. He was looking out the window and blinking slowly, "please look at me" she said softly,

Street slowly lifted his eyes to her, she smiled and put her hand on the side of his face,

"Do you remember the last time I sat here with you alone?" a tear welled in her eyes and a voice shook a little with emotion, the tear escaped and ran down her face and she let it fall.

He swallowed hard, clenching his jaw and nodded slightly. Chris blinked and shook her head, looking away briefly out the window, frustrated, as she chewed her bottom lip.

"Then you should!" her tone was a little angry "damn it …Street …...you should know that I did…. I knowingly signed up for all this… for all of you." She looked back at him. She could see the sadness, fear and resentment all over his face.

"Hey…" she slowly picked up his hand and held it up to her chest, "You have to know that I didn't finally realise and say those words to you …. and I didn't kiss you again like that for nothing. I honestly meant it …okay"

She squeezed his hand and pressed it against her chest "I am in love with you…... I need you… I want you…... I want an us…."

He felt awful, he looked away from her, here sat the love of his life, again declaring her love for him, but all he could think about was the thoughts that were consuming him right now. He swallowed hard, he couldn't shake the feelings he had. His heart was weak, he had burns on his legs, abdomen and arms and although Doctor McGuinness had been positive when he spoke about his recovery, Street feared it may not be possible. Street couldn't stand to think about what would happen if he couldn't re-join the team, if his body was not strong enough ever again to allow him to stay with SWAT, what if these injuries meant he would never regain full use or strength back in his arms and legs or maybe his mobility would be restricted. What if his heart had been through too much already and wouldn't be strong enough to support the physical fitness he needed to maintain? The doubt and fear swirled around and around in his head, and he couldn't get a handle on it. He looked at her,

"What if… what if I'm …not him… though anymore….… What if I am never the same ever again?"

Chris hated seeing him like this. The depression hanging over him was so heavy and thick. Street was so stubborn and god damned frustrating.

"Jim…" She said sighing and squeezing his hand again. "The doctors are positive," she raised and lowered his hand in hers as she tapped it against her leg. "They are hopeful you will get back to 100%, and yes I know that it is gunna take some time, but we are all here for you, we all want you back ASAP. I will be here for you every step of the way". Street pulled his hand from hers and looked away out the window.

"It doesn't feel like…...it doesn't feel like it will be okay, it feels like I will be like this, ruined …. forever…" he said, she heard the sadness and fear in his voice,

Chris blinked back tears from her big brown eyes and breathed in heavily. She knew she needed to be his rock right now. She needed to be strong for him and stop him from spiralling into some depression like state.

She moved herself to stand between is gaze and the window.

"Jim…... I know you are worried and scared about what is ahead," she reached out and stroked his hair, he flinched a little and she hated that their physical contact felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I am gunna be here with you every day, every step of the way. I am not gunna let you give up and decide not to try." He seemed so distant and shut down, Chris was beginning to feel defeated herself.

She sat watching him. He barely looked at her. He stared blankly everywhere else in the room but at her. How the hell was she going to snap him out of this? She contemplated kissing him again, she wanted too, but he was so cold and emotionless that she feared he would actually deny her a kiss right now and that would be truly heart shattering for her. She reached out again to his hand slowly, sliding her fingers into his and tentatively watched him for any reaction. She slightly squeezed it and slowly she saw his eyes, turn to her. She smiled a sad smile at him, tears still in her eyes and fear on her face.

"Please don't push me away" she whispered as he turned to her.

He exhaled, knowing that he was hurting her right now. Knowing he needed to suck it up and stop the sulking.

"Chris," he started slowly… he could see how his shitty mood was affecting her, and he hated himself for making her sad, he never wanted to make her cry, but the voices in his own head which were yelling at him that he was "screwed… never be strong enough again … and…... damaged goods" made it hard from him to snap out of it. He knew he was starting to push her away and that that was not what he had wanted to do, he realised watching her teary brown eyes stare at him that this moment right now with him acting like this was breaking her heart.

"Chris…. I'm sorry" he managed, his voice quivered, "I'm …..." He blew out a slow breath" Chris…I'm scared…...I don't know if I can…..." as his voice began to shake Chris stood up and leant over him, hugging him as best she could.

"Hey…...shhhhhhhh" she whispered as she felt him shudder and cry. "Hey…...it's ok…. I'm here…...you are gunna be ok…...you hear me…...you are gunna be fine…..." She held him for a while. He needed it. She knew his bitterness and hurt was all coming from the fear he would never recover fully and be able to re-join the team? But was his behaviour towards her also because he thought he now wouldn't be good enough for her?

As his tears subsided, he looked up at her "shit…. Chris…I'm sorry…... I am…...you really don't deserve this…to have to sit here and listen to my pity party and see me like this".

Chris knew Street was embarrassed and upset. He hated her seeing him like this. But she was not going to give up on him that easily.

She stayed by his side all day. Hondo had ordered her to. Nurse Jamie gave him more pain medication and he drifted off to sleep, she sat in the chair at his side and held his hand. He slept most of the day, but she didn't mind. She just wanted him to get better. As the sun began to set, Chris contemplated waking him to tell him she needed to go home. Her body was exhausted, and she needed to sleep before her next shift. She sat on the window ledge watching him sleep. She was staring and couldn't help it.

Nurse Jamie slid the door open, and Chris was jolted from her little daydream.

"Afternoon Chris" she said

"Hey…."

"How is he doing?" she asked

"Ok" Chris shrugged

Nurse Jamie wandered to Chris's side. "Are you ok?" she asked noting Chris's despondent tone.

Chris blinked at her and tried to smile. "I'm worried about him" she said

"That's normal" nurse Jamie replied as she checked the wounds on his arms, "you look … um… a little sad though?"

"He… he…seems to be in a bad place mentally… which I get… I do… I just dunno how to snap him out of it and get the Jim I love back, the happy, carefree, loving Jim that …" she stopped and smiled remembering this memory, "on that mission, where this happened" she said gesturing to his wounds "I remember how he picked me up and twirled me around, and held me tightly in his arms, after he found out that I had been reinstated to the team on full duties after my injury and it felt amazing. He was really happy. I want him back, I want that Jim"

Nurse Jamie smiled. "Be patient honey, he will be ok in time, he is a strong guy physically, I'm sure the mental situation will improve soon."

"I feel so helpless sitting here just watching him"

Nurse Jamie smirked at her "Yeah, but it's not a bad view hey…"

It made Chris laugh out loud, just as it was intended too, "Yeah he is a pretty good looking guy hey" Chris laughed.

"Very handsome" Nurse Jamie said nodding and smiling, glad she had done her job to lighten the mood.

"Oh please… stop!" Street murmured opening his eyes a peep.

"Hey…... You were earwigging on us" Nurse Jamie said teasing him.

Street smiled and Chris couldn't help but smile too. Seeing him happy made her happy.

"What time is it?" he asked, yawning and clutching his chest as he stretched. "Ouch"

"It's almost 6…... You have slept most of the day away." Nurse Jamie answered

Chris stood up from the window and moved to the bed, "I was just thinking about waking you to say bye, I need to get home to sleep before next shift tomorrow morning"

"Ok, things look good Jim" Nurse Jamie said. "Do you need or want anything?"

"No, I'm good thanks" he replied, and she excused herself from the room.

Chris sat on the edge of his bed. Street smiled at her and reached for her hand. "Hey…..." he said taking her hand in his and pulling her closer.

"Hey" she replied smiling

"I'm sorry for the way I carried on before, I'm sorry I acted so much like a baby…... You deserve…."

"Hey I get it…... I understand" she said running her fingers tenderly through his hair, noting this time he didn't flinch as she touched him.

"I am... Chris", he said reaching for her hand in his hair and bringing it down to kiss it. "I'm Sorry…. I hate you seeing me like this…."

"Street" she sighed smiling at him "I've seen you worse". He tugged her hand more and she leaned in to rest her head next to his.

"I don't wanna leave you here and go home" she whispered in his ear, "But I need to"

"I don't want you to go either, but I know you have to" he whispered back. She picked her head up and smiled at him, before pressing her lips onto the dimple on his cheek. The taste of him was intoxicating. As she drew back, she whispered "I love you…...I honestly do"

He turned his head and looked at her, their eyes dancing with each other's, before he reached his other hand up to the back of her neck saying "I love you too" as he pulled her in and kissed her soft lips passionately. He cradled her face as they moved in sync with each other. As she drew back to breathe, she couldn't get the smile off her face!

"I…I have to go" she stammered. He blinked slowly smiling at her,

"What?" she asked laughing at him, flicking his chest with her hand.

"You are amazing, you are so beautiful, and I am so friggin' lucky" he said.

Her heart melted and she beamed at him, she stood next to the bed and leant into him.

"I'm pretty damn lucky too" she whispered as she kissed his forehead. "I will be back after shift tomorrow, okay! You message me if you need anything"

"I need you…... Does that count?" he asked playfully.

She giggled a little, "stop..." she said widening her eyes at him, "Your making me feel bad for going"

"Go" he said waving to the door "Just go"

She punched his arm playfully. Leaning over and kissing him again deeply.

"Damn I love you" she said. "I love you so much"

"Ditto" he said as he kissed her back, "I love you babe, now go"

As she walked to the door her head kept saying "He just called me 'babe'". She liked the way it sounded. Her heart fluttered, and the tingle raced around her entire body as she made her way out to her truck.


	37. Chapter 37

The following morning Doctor McGuiness dropped by on his rounds. Street sat in his bed watching the TV, eating a piece of toast.

"Good Morning Jim" he said coming into the room, "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess, either the pain meds are working, or it just seems to hurt a bit less today" he said shrugging. At least his mood had improved from his depressive like state yesterday.

Doctor McGuinness smiled, "Good to hear… are you ready to get up?"

Streets eyes widened, he felt a surge of adrenaline course through him. "Up? …. You mean get off this bed?... hell yeah" he said beginning to try to wriggle himself to the edge.

"Woah…. Woah…... hang on" Doctor McGuinness said stopping him. "I will organise the Physical Therapist to come by then. They will talk to you about the next steps. About getting you mobile and into rehab to begin your recovery."

Street stopped moving and sat back again. "Oh…. Ok, thanks Doc".

Doctor McGuiness began checking his charts and examining his wounds and Streets mind flew back to Chris. He was wondering where she was right now, probably just arriving for shift he thought looking at the clock on the wall. He missed not being there with the team. He hated being stuck here. He tried not to let that impact him, he told himself to stay positive, hopefully the Physical Therapist would come by soon and let him get up off the bed and he would have some progress to show Chris later,

Nurse Jamie entered the room with more dressings to change. "Hey Jim…. How are you feeling?"

"Good" Street answered.

"How did you sleep?" She asked eyeing him,

"Good, whatever you stuck in that" he said pointing to the drip "is good stuff" he nodded. Nurse Jaime laughed a little "I'm glad you are well rested."

"I'm going to arrange the PT to come by and see Jim and hopefully we will have him up and about in the next few hours," Doctor McGuiness explained to Nurse Jaime. She smiled and nodded. Noting the smile on Streets face. Doctor McGuiness left, and Street picked up his phone.

"Hey beautiful 😊, how are you this morning" he typed. He was just hitting send when Nurse Jamie tapped his leg, "Hey," …... Street glanced up at her and she was nodding for him to look. Chris was standing out in the hall, talking to Doctor McGuinness. "She's back"

Street smiled at the sight of her, 'she has to be on shift this morning, what is she doing here?' He wondered. Doctor McGuiness was telling Chris how he was in a good mood this morning and that they were planning to start getting him up off the bed and moving about today, if that went well, they would look at beginning his physical therapy and rehab.

Chris was smiling and nodding at Doctor McGuiness, "That's great news" she beamed as she glanced to his room. She saw him smiling at her and she waved and smiled back. "Jim really needs to see and feel some progress, so he stays motivated to do this" she said,

"I will send the Physical Therapist by once I complete my rounds" He answered patting Chris's arm reassuringly and walking away.

Chris stuck her head in the room. "Morning"

"Hey…." Streets smile was huge, he was happy to see her again. "What are you doing here? Thought you are on shift?"

"I'm heading in, just wanted to stop by first and see how you were or if you needed anything" she said walking to him and hugging him. She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at him,

"Doc says your getting mobile today" she said widening her eyes and smiling,

"Yeah" he nodded "can't wait to get off this god damn bed"

Chris sat with him for a bit, holding his hand. She was happy that they were hopefully getting him up and moving today. She knew he was needing that.

"I gotta go" she said frowning. "I'll be back after shift though" she said giving him sad eyes.

He smirked, "Hopefully I will be able to stand up and hold you by then" he said smiling.

She hugged him and kissed him sweetly, a lingering bye, and left to head in for shift. As he watched her disappear out of sight, he smiled to himself, 'Damn… I'm lucky' he thought.

The Physical Therapist, a friendly guy named Shawn, came by soon after to see him. He explained to Street that the sooner they get him up and mobile the better and without too much fuss began to help him off the bed. Street nodded and knew he needed to focus and do his best. The smile on Streets face when his feet touched the floor for the first time in so long was huge, and that smile stayed plastered on his face, even though the pain of making his injured legs take the weight of his body as he stood up and took a few tentative steps. Shawn worked with Street for a few hours that morning. By the early afternoon Street was fairly stable on his own feet and was no longer confined to his bed. As it approached end of shift time Street was anxious to see Chris again and show her, he was mobile. Nurse Jamie offered to take a short walk around the corridors with him and Street was too excited to say no.

As they made their way around the floor the elevator at the end of the corridor opened. Chris stepped out and turned left to walk towards his room. She hadn't noticed him with Nurse Jamie further up the corridor. Street spotted her though.

"Hey, you" he called out. Chris instantly heard him and spun back around. Seeing him walk towards her on his own two feet she let out a loud exhale and laughed happily

"Hey yourself…. Look at you go"

She began walking back towards him and he held up his hand for her to stop. "Let me get to you" he said. She stopped and smiled at him. He looked so happy, so much more like the Street she knew and loved. As he got closer, he put out his arms and taking one last step to her, held her in his arms tightly.

"Told you so" he whispered in her ear as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you and proud of you" she said pulling back. He raised his hand to her face and pulled her in to kiss her deeply.

Nurse Jamie smiled at them. She loved seeing these types of happy endings.

Over the next few weeks, Street was moved to a general ward and was smashing the goals the PT had set him almost every day. By the 3rd week mark he almost regained 90% of his strength back and was training daily to regain full physical fitness. Doctor McGuinness came by to check his wounds and was happy to report that his latest cardiac test were good and that he could go home today if he felt up to it.

"Hell yeah" Street had answered. He had never been happier. All he could think of was telling Chris the good news. She was at work, but he immediately text her.

"Hey, just spoke to the doc. Guess what? I'm being released today!"

Chris was talking with Cortez at HQ about a current case when she got the text. She stopped mid-sentence as she read it.

"What…. What is it?" Cortez asked. Looking a little concerned.

"Ahhhh, Street" Chris said glancing from her phone to Cortez, "He is allowed to go home today" she said smiling.

Cortez smiled and hugged Chris happily, "let's go tell the team"

"Gather round" Cortez called as she entered the gym. The team stopped what they were doing and moved closer. "Chris just got a text from Street to say he is being released today to go home" she continued. The gym erupted into a loud cheer as the team began high fiving and hugging each other. Cortez let Chris go early, she knew they were close, and he would probably want her to pick him up.

As Chris arrived at the hospital mid-afternoon, she smiled seeing him sitting on the bed, with his bags packed waiting for her.

"Hey…. Deja vu" Chris said entering the room. "except the last time we did this... I was a mess and god…." She paused and looked at him

"what?" he asked

"a lot has happened and changed since then" she said smiling at him.

He stood up and walked to her, hugging her tightly, before kissing her. "I didn't do that last time" he smiled at her. She smiled back at him. "no, no you didn't… but you did make me feel cared for…. And I'll never forget that"

He kissed her forehead and held her in his arms,

"So, are you going back to Lucas' or to your place?" she asked looking up at him.

"my place I think…...I was hoping you would consider staying with me…." He said nervously, watching her for a reaction. She blinked slowly and smiled.

"We are taking this slow though Jim" she said looking back into his brown eyes "Okay?"

He smiled and nodded at her… "I don't wanna be alone, I wanna be with you and just spend time together, just us. We can't do that at Luca's, they don't know yet and … when are we gunna tell them?"

"Let's worry about that later" Chris said reaching for his bag, "come on, time to get out of here."

They walked hand in hand to the carpark. Street had never been happier. The love of his life by his side and getting the all clear, he felt invincible.

As she drove towards his apartment, he watched her. She could feel his eyes on her, she ignored it at first, but after a while she couldn't help herself,

"What?" she said turning her head briefly and playfully thumping his leg. "Stop staring at me…. Your making me nervous"

He chuckled, "Sorry… I just …. I am so happy right now…... I never expected or thought this would actually happen"

"What? You'd get to go home?" She asked with a sombre tone,

"No, this" he said placing a hand on her leg, "us" he said sweetly, "you make me so happy Chris…. I …...I really really love you". He said. She smiled hearing his words and the sincerity in his voice.

"I love you too" she smiled, flicking him her eyes.

Chris stayed with him that night. It didn't feel right to leave him alone. She was adamant about taking things slow and agreed to sleep beside him, as long as he didn't try any funny business. It felt so right just lying there with him, she couldn't bring herself to want to go. She had taken one of his shirts as a nightie and was content in his arms.

"I hope you are okay, if you want to go you can I …. I just want to feel you next to me and know you're here" he said. She didn't say anything, just leaned up and kissed him.

"It's ok Jim" she said pulling back and resting her nose on his… "I don't wanna be anywhere else right now" she whispered as she lay down and closed her eyes, her head on his chest and her arms holding him tightly.


	38. Chapter 38

~ Chapter Completed with assistance and inspiration from fellow writer Chris Cody~

Street woke the next morning and took a moment to comprehend it all. Her in his arms, in his bed, in his shirt. It all made the smile on his face reach ear to ear. The scent of her was filling his nostrils. She lay peacefully curled up to him, her arm over his chest holding him. He turned his head and kissed her forehead. She wriggled sleepily and nuzzled into him more. Again, it made him smile. She was content in his arms and knowing that she wanted this like he did made his heart soar. He lay there holding her for a while, watching her while she slept.

'Damn, she is so beautiful' he thought, 'this feels so right…...I never want this moment to end.' He whispered to himself. Then it hit him. 'I should ask her to stay permanently, this is what I want every single day' he smiled! 'Oh, shit that is probably too much too soon' he thought. 'better calm down, I don't wanna scare her off when we have just gotten here'.

A few minutes later the alarm went off, he flung his arm up to hit the button and silence it.

"MMMMM" Chris mumbled as she opened her eyes. Suddenly remembering where she was a smile grew across her face.

"Morning beautiful…" Street said as she opened her eyes.

"Hey" she whispered.

"You okay?" he asked

She didn't say anything just nodded and squeezed him in her arms. He smiled and squeezed her back. She looked up at him "I don't wanna" she whined! "I don't wanna get up, I don't wanna go in, I don't wanna move". She squeezed him again. He squeezed her back.

"I don't ever want this moment to end" he whispered brushing her hair from her face. She looked up at him and as they locked eyes, she pressed her lips onto his, kissing him deeply.

"Mmmm" he groaned as she pulled away

She chuckled a bit at his protest "What?" she laughed

He reached out and pulled her back to him, kissing and caressing her tenderly.

"mmmmm, you could always stay here with me in bed all day?... call in sick?" he said as she lay there against him. She smiled and nuzzled into him.

"As nice as that sounds, you got that appointment with the doctors and I've got my PFT to pass today. We both gotta get up and get moving" she said as she rolled away from him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," he said "Thanks." She looked back over her shoulder "Thanks for what?"

"For being here, for this" he said rolling to her and tracing his hand down her back. She turned back to him and smiled,

"I love you" she whispered as she leaned over and kissed him again. "now I'm going to get ready or I will be late." He lay there as she showered and dressed. "Hey, you better get up" she said as she walked back out. He pretended to be asleep and smirked at her, she pulled the wet towel off her head and threw it at him.

"Okay okay" he said smiling at her. He really liked this. He really liked her being here with him. It felt so right. He rolled off the bed and began getting ready. Chris passed him a coffee as he came into the kitchen, she walked around him and grabbed her bag and keys. "I gotta go, Or I'm gunna be late" she said as she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back.

"I really like this," he said…. "I hope this makes you happy too." She smiled and pulled back to look at him "I love this" she said as she kissed him again. "I'll see you after shift"

Arriving at HQ she had a pep in her step and a smile plastered on her face. She was daydreaming about waking up in his arms, in his shirt, in his bed when she suddenly realised Luca was walking towards her talking to her….

"….. Let me know so I can get it organised okay? He finished

She had only heard the end of what he said.

"Ahhh, wanna repeat that sorry I wasn't listening" Chris said.

Luca rolled his eyes and shook his head, "What's on your mind Chris? Why are you so distracted?"

"No nothing... I was just daydreaming"

"About….?" Luca said raising his eyebrows at her,

"Stop" she said hitting his arm, and smiling

"New girl, or new guy, new both" he said playfully teasing her

She smirked and began to walk away from him,  
"Ok… ok I'll stop. But you gotta help me with this" he handed her a clipboard and sighed as she followed him into the situation room.

Street arrived at the Doctors office and sat nervously in the chair. Today's visit would determine when he could resume duties and return to work. Street rubbed his hands on his knees, he was anxious, he desperately wanted to get back to work even if it was only light duties at HQ for a bit.

"Mr Street" The middle aged balding doctor standing in the doorway with a clip board called his name. He stood and followed him back to the small office and was patient as the doctor and his nurse ran a barrage of tests, examined him and asked a lot of questions.

"Well, you have clearance to drive, you have no complaints of pain or tightness around your scar tissue, and those wounds have healed nicely. Today's ECG looks good and as long as your commanding officer signs off I am happy to recommend that you can go back on light duties for the next few weeks till we review again." He said smiling at Street and handing him a form for him to get signed.

"Really? Thank you…. Thank you, Doc," Street said smiling and shaking his hand.

"You can see if you feel up to doing the PFT in about 4 weeks to see if you are ready for full duties"

Street nodded and walked out of the doctor's office smiling ear to ear. He took his phone out and rang Chris. Chris was still helping Luca in the situation room when her phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and suddenly felt a bit self-conscience to answer it in front of Luca. Did Luca see who was calling her? What if Luca heard what they said? What if he worked out what was going on?

"Hey" Chris said answering the call and holding up her finger at Luca to say, 'give me a minute'. He nodded at her and she wandered out into the hallway. "What's up?"

"Hey, you" he said, she could hear the happiness and love in his voice, and it made her smile.

"So, I just got out of the doctor's office and I wanted to tell you first…guess who can go back to work?"

"No way… yes... Really?" She smiled and laughed

"Yep… I've gotta come in and get a form signed by Hicks, but yeah…."

Then it hit her. Shit. If Street was coming back on the team then it was time for her to deal with the rules. Maybe it was time to talk to Hondo again?

"I'm so happy for you… the team will be so excited to see you"

"I can't wait to be back… I'll come find you when I get in"

"Okay…... love you" she said smiling

"Love you…." he answered. As she dropped the phone back into her pocket Deac walked passed grinning at her. 'Shit…. did he hear that?' she wondered.

Chris went back to Luca and helped him finish up. Her mind was set on finding Hondo. She wanted to tell him what was happening and get his opinion on when to tell Hicks and Cortez.

Hondo was in the motor pool, digging around in the trunk of the charger. Chris wandered over and leant on the back of the car with her arms folded.

"Hey Boss" she said

"Oh, hey Chris…. what's up"

"You got a minute?" she asked nervously, her stomach was in knots.

"Yeah" he said eyeing her. He turned and sat in the opening of the trunk and motioned for her to do the same…. "what's eating at you" he said reading that whatever this was it was important, it had to be for Chris to be like this.

"I um…... I want your take on something" she said "I just got a call from Street and um…. He is coming in to get Cortez and Hicks to sign off on him coming back on light duties"

Hondo smiled and patted Chris's shoulder "That is great!", but he read some nervousness in Chris.

"well…... yeah… of course it is…... but it got me thinking…." She kicked at the ground and stared out to the edge of the yard. "Street and I have been, getting kinda serious" she said smiling a little and glancing at Hondo for a reaction.

Hondo nodded and smiled a little too, "I had kind of gathered that from the hospital" he said

"I um…... I stayed at his place, with him, last night…. And" she chewed her lip… "I know we both want this relationship…. So, we are gunna have to tell Hicks soon and I've already decided that I am going to ask to move to 50 David"

Hondo let out an exhale. This was the moment he had seen coming for a while. He had known these two had something, he had wondered if it was just a matter of time until one day it all clicked like this.

"okay" he said nodding slowly. "So, you two are serious about this then? on the same page? In it for the long haul"

"Yeah" she said smiling and laughing a bit, hitting Hondo's arm. Hondo could see she was genuinely happy right now and that made him happy. "I mean it sucks that we can't stay on the same team, but I've realised I want this with him so much, I need him and I'm willing to shift if it means we can try this."

Hondo stood up and hugged her. "I am so happy for you two" he said.

"So, do I need to do this today?" she asked kind of frowning.

"um, look let's wait till he gets back to full duties, you two aren't gunna be out there together just yet, so let's play it out a bit. It's early days." He said.

She nodded. "Ok …. Thanks boss"

As Chris walked back in the gym with Hondo, she saw Street. He was walking towards them with Cortez and smiling.

"Hey…" Cortez said loudly approaching them all "Guess who is back with us"

The team erupted into a cheer, they all hugged him and high fived him and Chris did too, keeping it casual, but 'damn it was hard' she thought… hard for her not to hold him longer, kiss him and show him how happy she was.

The next few weeks seemed to fly buy. Chris had stayed at Streets every night, she was practically living there. That wasn't a planned thing, but she couldn't bear to leave him after shift. Falling asleep in his arms and waking up next to him was so magical, so perfect. They were careful at work to remain professional and keep their hands off each other, Chris had honestly never felt happier.

As the 4 week mark rolled around Street was nervous but ready to take the physical fitness test and see if he could resume full duties. He knew that would mean that he and Chris wouldn't be together on 20 David any longer but having her in his life as his girlfriend was everything.

He woke the morning of the test with butterflies in his stomach. He gently traced his fingers along her body as she slept. As his fingers danced up her side, she snatched his hand, letting out a giggle.

"Hey that tickles"

"Sorry…" he said kissing her forehead. "You are so beautiful"

She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying his embrace. "Oh…" she said leaning up on one elbow and looking at him… "Today is the day"

He smiled and exhaled loudly "Yeah". She could see the nervousness all over him

"Hey…" she said placing her hand on his chest... "you will be fine"

"Yeah…... just sucks that if I pass, it's the start of us not being 20 David together anymore"

"I don't care" she said pressing her nose into his forcefully. She held her head against his, "I want this…. with you…. more than I want that…"

He leaned up and kissed her passionately. "How did I get so friggin lucky" he whispered as he drew back.

Chris drove herself to HQ that morning and Street headed out to the training grounds to take the test. She was nervous, anxious for him, but had rehearsed the way she planned on telling Cortez and Hicks later when she knew he had passed and would be back.

The shift was slow, no call outs, no exciting events, she passed the time helping in the armoury and re stocking Black Betty with Luca.

"Have you heard from Street yet?" Luca asked as he lifted the gear back into Black Betty.

"No…... I ah…. Hopefully soon"

"Man, I cannot wait to have him back on the team" Luca said.

'Ding' Luca turned hearing her phone, Chris was bent down placing boxes back into a compartment. Luca watched her open the message and saw her huge smile grow as she read it.

"What?" he grinned at her, holding his breath, waiting for good news.

"He passed" she squealed. "He did it"

"Yesssss!" Luca called! Punching the air and climbing out to hug Chris. "Let's go tell the team" he said

By the time they made it inside, Hondo had already showed Deacon and Tan the same message. They all smiled and high fived each other. As Luca shouted,

"Yeah… the team is back together…. Finally!" Hondo saw Chris drop her head and frown. As the boys talked, he pulled Chris aside

"Hey…. You ok?"

"Yeah" she said smiling…... "except… now it's real…. Now I gotta…. Now I gotta do this…" she said pulling a form from her pocket and placing it in Hondo's hand.

Hondo swallowed hard seeing it. He knew this was the official form about declaring relationships within departments and that he had to act on this, he gave her a knowing nod and hugged her,

"Are you sure Chris?" he asked

"Yep, come on, I want to tell Hicks and Cortez before he gets here"

Hondo glanced knowingly at Deac as he walked away behind Chris. Deac knew what was about to happen and nodded a small nod back.

Chris knocked on Hicks door and heard him say "Come in"

"Sir" she said walking in nervously with Hondo right behind her "Can I have a minute?"

"Alonso, yes… come in.." he said glancing up from his desk. Cortez was sitting opposite the Commander and turned to look at Chris.

"I ah... need to talk to you both…." She said nervously fidgeting with her hands.

"I ahhh…"

"Chris…. are you okay?" Cortez asked standing to move to her.

"Yeah… I um… I am" she exhaled and told herself to just spit it out.

"I gave Hondo a form this afternoon, to request a permanent transfer to 50 David." She glance back at Hondo who was holding the form.

"I am officially declaring a romantic relationship between myself and Officer Jim Street"

She found it hard to make eye contact with Hicks or Cortez, but once the words were out, she glanced up watching for their reactions. They both looked genuinely surprised, but Cortez was first to break a smile and hug Chris…...

"Oh Chris… I am so happy for you two…."

Hicks moved around the table and hugged her too, "Are you sure about this Alonso?" he asked.

"Yep…. yeah I am" she smiled at them.

Hondo smiled and nodded watching her.

"You know now you two have to tell the others?"


	39. Chapter 39

~ Chapter written by both myself and fellow writer Chris Cody ~

Cortez, Hondo and Commander Hicks congratulated Chris.

"Where is Street?" Cortez asked

"He is on his way in with the paperwork from is PFT" Chris answered, "he passed it this morning and will be bringing it to you to ask to be reinstated to full duties."

Cortez nodded "well once he arrives you need to get him up here to sign the forms, so we can get this transfer approved ASAP".

Chris nodded and excused herself to go meet him. As she closed the door and walked down the hall, she took out her phone and rang him,

"Hey, Congratulations babe, I am so proud of you" she said as he answered her call, she could hear he was on hands free on his bike somewhere, "where are you now?"

"Hey beautiful…...I'm about 3 blocks out, missing me that badly already?" he teased

"No" she said defensively "Ok yes…... but… I um … have a surprise for you when you get here"

"mmmmm…" Street said, "sounds enticing?"

Chris smiled and laughed, "Stop it…It's an important surprise" she said "I'll meet you in the garage"

As she tucked her phone back into her pocket she walked with purpose. She was excited to tell him she had asked to transfer so that he could resume his place on 20 David, and they could continue to see where this relationship, this love took them.

Chris swung open the doors to the garage and stepped inside glancing about for his bike. Then she heard him coming down the ramp and watched him park in the empty bay near her.

'Damn he is sexy on that bike' she muttered as she watched him climb off and take off his helmet.

He took the paperwork out of his pocket and waved it at her as she began to approach him.

Chris's smile was just as big as his.

"Hell yeah" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He kissed her back passionately, before remembering he was inside HQ and then he drew back,

"Shit sorry…. Not at work" he grinned at her.

She was standing there smiling at him "ok…. what?" he said, "are you gunna tell me what my important surprise is?" he asked holding her close to him.

Chris inhaled and chewed her lip.

"I have…. been thinking about this a fair bit lately and …... I had always planned to go down this road since realising what we have"

Street tilted his head looking at her, wondering where she was heading with this.

"I've just been with Hicks, Cortez and Hondo and officially asked them to transfer me to 50 David permanently so that I can pursue a romantic relationship, with you Jim Street!"

He blinked a few times processing what she said.

"Chris…... what… why?... You don't…" She held her finger on his lips.

"I am doing this…. for us both…. but yes, for you!" she said stepping closer and pressing her body against his. "You are such an amazing guy, I know I want this with you so much that I am willing to move a team over, if It means I can still have you"

He smiled down at her. His heart was bursting with love in that moment. 'How the hell did I manage to make her love me?' he thought as he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Come on…. Cortez and Hicks wanna see you ASAP" she smiled. Hondo was still in Hicks office with Cortez when she knocked on the door. As she walked in with Street, she slipped her hand into his. He glanced down at it and smiled.

Cortez walked to him and hugged him,

"Congratulations on the reinstatement…. And on this" she said gesturing to the two of them.

Street smiled "thanks" and he glanced back at Chris who looked so beautiful and happy right now. It made his heart race.

"Ok you two love birds, we need to fill out all the proper paperwork and get the procedures underway for the relationship and transfer." Hicks said as he walked up and shook Streets hand before pulling him in to hug him. "I'm happy for you both" he added. Once Hondo had signed his part, he headed back to the team to wait for Street and Chris to come and tell them.

"Now…...The transfer won't be official until tomorrow. Until then, you both are still on 20 David,

and under Hondo's direct command. Don't make him fire one of you." Hicks said with a light chuckle at the end. "Especially you Street." Cortez shook her head, and gave them both a quick hug, before heading back to her office.

Chris and Street were on Cloud 9 as they left Hicks' office and headed to tell the team. Chris grabbed his hand as they walked, and she squeezed it hard. He looked over at her. She wore a beaming smile on her face from cheek to cheek. He couldn't help but smile back. 'God, she is so friggin' beautiful. How the hell did I manage to convince her that I was the one for her? She's simply amazing, I am so glad she chose me' Street thought to himself as they walked hand to hand to the situation room.

"Oh…..." Street said, looking at the empty room. "Where are they all?" He glanced about and looked at Chris. She smiled and nodded knowingly,

"Knowing Hondo, they are in the kitchen. There's a lot more privacy in there." She said tugging his hand and leading him towards the kitchen. "And food." Street said sarcastically. They both laughed.

As they reached the door into the kitchen Chris turned and stopped.

"Here we go…" she said looking at him as if to say 'are you ready'

Street inhaled deeply and nodded his head towards the door… "Do you think Luca and Tan have any idea about us? I mean are they gunna already kinda know?" he said.

Chris smiled back at him, "I wouldn't be surprised if they kinda do. Not like we did a fantastic job at keeping our emotions hidden the last few months." Chris said with a small laugh. Street chuckled a bit nodding and looked into her brown eyes. He could get lost in her big beautiful dark brown eyes all day. He was still pinching himself that this all was actually real. That she actually had chosen to do this, to be his!

"So, how are we going to tell them?" he asked her. "I mean …. Hondo and Deacon already know."

"Well, Deac doesn't know about the transfer, but yeah he does the rest of it. I have an idea so leave it to me." She said biting her lip a bit, she wore a small smirk on her face and winked at him. Street looked at her a confused but intrigued.

"What are you …." he couldn't help but chuckle at her as she raised her eyebrows at him "What are you planning, Chris?"

She looked up at him, gazing into his eyes and slowly and gently pulled him down to kiss her. "One rule," she said placing her hand on his chest as she looked back into his eyes, "just follow my lead."

Chris entered the kitchen and Street followed. He took a seat on a stool as the rest of the team gathered around the large bench. She clearly had something in mind as her way of telling the team. Street realised he hadn't put that much thought into it. He would have just walked in and told them, 'Chris and I are dating each other, and she is moving to 50 David while we see what this is', but she clearly had other ideas. Chris stood next to him, Tan and Luca looked pretty confused wondering what this all was about.

"As some of you know or maybe don't know" she said gesturing to Luca and Tan. "Street and I have been in a very tough and awkward place, both here at work and outside of work lately." She said, looking at her friends and teammates. They all nodded and looked at her as she continued.

"So…. ah this morning, I spoke to Hondo, Cortez and Hicks, as I made a decision to put in a transfer to 50 David." Luca, Tan and Deac were clearly all a bit shocked. Luca spoke up first,

"Wait Chris. Why are you transferring? This is stupid…I mean …I understand that you two are in a tough spot, but is it really that bad, I mean it can't be that bad that you need to transfer?" She was going to speak, when Tan spoke up as well,

"Yeah, Luca's right. Come on, this is a family Chris. Can't we all just talk it out and sort out our issues before anyone does that and has to transfer teams." Chris grinned a little it was hard for her to hide the excitement she felt inside. She motioned for everyone to relax, and as they settled down. She finally spoke again,

"Ok look guys. This transfer has to happen. There is no way around it. I've put a lot of thought into this and it is the only way I can be truly happy"

Luca and Tan sat back in their seats. Luca shook his head and glared at Street with kind of an angry expression on his face. Street tilted his head at him and gave him a pleading look. Tan pursed his lips and stared at the ground. Chris and Street could both tell he was pissed about this too. Chris saw the tension in the room rising and held up her hand at Luca. She looked over at Street, and smiled at him with a wink,

"I don't want anyone blaming Street for this, this was a not just his fault, we both agree we have both done things that have led to the current situation and me transferring is the only way we both get what we want, and what we need." Tan tilted his head confused by her words. Chris couldn't stop smiling and she locked eyes with Street. "Before anyone else gets their undies in a bunch…. You all need to know that this is why I put in for a transfer." She took a few steps to Street and wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him deeply, before he got the vibe and kissed her back. Everyone looked at each other, a little shocked.

Luca jumped up, "Hell yeah!" he drummed on the table "About time you guys! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Congratulations!" and he moved to them and hugged them both.

Tan and Deacon did the same. As everyone began to settle down Luca turned to Street,

"Shit you had me worried then, I thought you had done something to really piss Chris off, piss her off enough, that she was moving just to get away from you!" Hondo chuckled watching the team ribbing Street.

"Why am I always the one that gets the blame?" Street raised his hands palm up and shrugged at them. They all laughed as Tan joked,

"Come on dude, do I really need to answer that?"

Hondo leant over the table and looked at the team. "Hey guys, can I have a minute…. as happy as we are for Chris and Street, this will be the last shift that both of them will be on the team. Now, I get that that upsets everyone, but Chris is only going to be one team over. We will always still think of you as 20 David."

"Thanks Boss" Chris smiled as she glanced around the group. "I will always think of you guys as my family" Chris said, "except this way…" she said glancing at Street "I'll get two SWAT families"

"Hey," Luca said standing up excitedly "We have to throw you two a party! This is to huge not to celebrate" Luca was so excited and happy for them both.

Chris was standing next to Street, he had sat back on the stool and she couldn't help but step between his legs and put her arms around him. She was so happy right now. He smiled back at her, before wrapping his arms around her too. Finally! Finally, after two years of being best friends, and almost losing each other, they had found their way to this point and were officially together. It was finally out in the open, no longer just their little secret. Chris was happy that the team knew now, and she glanced around the room. She could see how happy they all were for them. Everyone was talking and laughing and hugging them. Deacon stood next to Hondo who was looking over his team. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to let her go to Rocker?" Deacon said. Hondo was looking at his team.

"I don't want to let anyone go." Hondo sighed. "But like she said, there's no way around it. They did the right thing, and I couldn't be happier for them. They have had a rough few months. It's about time they got their acts together and worked it out." Deacon nodded. He knew Hondo was a bit sad to see her go. She was one of the best SWAT officers he ever had the pleasure of working with. Deacon had thought of Chris as a kind of daughter, not just a teammate. He knew Hondo felt the same.

"Yeah" Deacon began, "can't deny they both deserve this." He said smiling at them. "You know it's a stupid rule," he said as he glanced at Hondo "they fought hard to get to each other, sucks one has to leave the team now." Hondo nodded at Deacons words.

"Yeah, but like you said Deac, they deserve to be happy"

"Well Hondo. You made them this strong. Look how far they have both come that speaks volumes about your leadership!" Hondo smiled at Deac

"Thanks, but I can't be upset she's transferring. I hate losing her to Rocker don't get me wrong but, I'm really happy for them. Street has come a long way from that brazen, careless kid we met 2 years ago, and if he managed to grow up and change and get Chris to fall in love with him, deeply enough for her to ask to transfer teams so that she could be with him, he's gotta be one special guy you know." Hondo said glancing at Deacon. Deacon nodded agreeing with Hondo.

The happiness in the room was suddenly interrupted by the beeping of their phones.

"Suit up!" Hondo said, as they made their way to the locker room. Chris walked at Streets side and glanced at him, Street looked back at her and saw a bit of sadness on her face. He knew she was a little upset that this would probably be her last call with the team.

"Hey…." He said stopping her outside the locker room doors, "You ok?"

"Yeah..." She smiled at him before frowning a bit "I'm a bit sad, nostalgic I guess, I'm really gunna miss this, gunna miss you guys, as my team you know…. It will just take a little bit for me to get used to the new normal I guess." she said glancing back up to him. Street wore a worried expression. His dimples quivered as he chewed his words.

"Look, this is a huge step… for us both…... if you wanna slow it down….and maybe asks Hicks to put a hold on that transfer… I won't …."

Chris smiled seeing him worrying about her and trying to find a way to fix her worry. She held up her finger for him to stop,

"Hey…. Stop… I'm not regretting anything, I'm still definite on shifting teams… I'm just gunna miss being 24 David a bit is all, I want to do this with you" she squeezed his hands "I honestly do" she looked up into his eyes, he smiled at her and nodded,

"Ok… come on" he said as he pushed open the door and they moved to their lockers.

Within minutes, they were all suited up, and climbing into the back of Black Betty. Street and Chris both sat next to each other, as they always did. This time it was different though. This would be their first and only mission on the same team as a couple. Chris smiled broadly as he sat next her, she closed her eyes thinking about the significance of this mission. She was so happy to finally be able to say she was with him, he was hers and that they were a couple. Street glanced at her and smiled, he placed his hand on her knee and she placed her hand over his.

Hondo looked at them with a small smirk. He saw they were happy and maybe even a bit distracted. He decided to have a little fun with them.

"Hey. You two lovebirds. You guys can still focus on the mission, right? I don't have to keep one of you in the truck, do I?" They both laughed.

"No boss. We're focused on the mission. It won't happen again." Street said, with a smile, slowly withdrawing his hand from Chris's knee as she glanced sideways at him with a smirk.

"It better not." Hondo said, with a small chuckle.

They rode along listening to Deacon explain and update the information on the scene they were heading to, Chris was actually surprised how well she was able to focus. As Luca called out from the driver seat.

"15 seconds out!" The team braced, holding the handles above their heads and all swaying involuntarily as Black Betty came to a sudden stop. Hondo called to them

"Fill the gaps." The team shouted back in unison "Stay liquid!"

"Another day in paradise" Tan shouted as he turned to the group. They could all hear rapid gunfire as they climbed out. They were greeted by thick black smoke pouring from the windows of the house and Cortez and Hicks, were standing near the mobile command centre motioning for them to come.

"What do we got?" asked Hondo, as he and the team piled out of Black Betty.

"LAFD arrived here 30minutes ago and requested our presence after reports of an explosion and subsequent fire." Hicks said nodding at the house which was rapidly becoming engulfed in flames.

"I know you didn't call us out here to play firefighter." Street joked. Everyone chuckled a bit at that.

The Commander smirked at Street. "Correct Street. When LAFD attempted to enter the residence, they were greeted with automatic gunfire."

Chris shook her head. "Who the hell shoots at firefighters?" Hicks and Cortez stepped over to the screen on the side of the Mobile Command Centre.

"This guy does." Cortez said, pointing at the mugshot on the screen. "Greg Hinds. According to our records, he was released from prison last week. He tried to set up his own drug lab, resulting in the explosion this afternoon" The team looked over at the smoking house.

"He has barricaded himself in a room at the rear of the residence and is refusing to come out"

Cortez explained the floorplan of the house. "The fire is mainly in these 3 rooms here, Hinds is barricaded in this room." She said tapping the map.

"It's going to be very hot and smoky. Mask up, stay close and use your thermal vision." The team nodded, masked up and headed towards the house. The air inside was thick with smoke and embers. The Fire Department didn't get a chance to extinguish all of the flames, before the shooter started firing. From the looks of it, some of the fire put itself out, but the thick, black smoke made it clear that there was still active fires inside. The team quickly, but cautiously made their way through the rooms. Within a minute or two, they had cleared the majority of the house, besides the last room at the rear where Cortez had said Hinds was. Hondo motioned for the team to stack up on the door. Three on the left and three on the right.

"LAPD Metro SWAT! Come out with your hands up!" Hondo shouted. The suspect immediately opened fire. The bullets went through the already fire-weakened door like butter. Chris tapped Deacon on the shoulder.

"There's holes in the adjacent walls due to the fire. These walls are just wood and sheetrock. If two stay on the door and the rest go through the walls, we can surround him. Deacon nodded and past the idea to Hondo, who gave the thumbs up.

Tan and Deacon took the far left office, and Chris and Street took the right, leaving Hondo and Luca on the main door. As Chris had said, there were holes in the walls formed by the flames. Hondo kicked the main door open, and each team of two came through the burnt walls.

"PUT IT DOWN!" shouted Deacon. Hinds, knowing he was surrounded, placed the gun on the floor, as Deacon cuffed him. They all high fived as they exited the house, giving the Fire Captain the all clear. Firefighters sprung back into action and started to smother the remaining flames with water. Deacon handed the suspect off to a couple of Unis that placed him in a black and white.

"Great job in there team." Hondo said. "Before we go back to HQ and shower, I want everyone to get checked out by the medics. They all nodded and headed over to the group of EMTs and Firefighters. Chris and Street walked over and sat down on the curb together.

"How did you know about the walls being weakened?" She smiled and looked at him.

"You know my uncle owns a construction company. Comes with the territory I guess." He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"You taste like soot and ash." He said smiling at her.

"I bet I do. Probably smell like it too." She said laughing.

Back to HQ they all sat in the locker room and had their daily debrief.

"So where are we having this party for you two?" Luca asked, looking over at Chris and Street.

"We can have it at my place." Street answered.

"Hell yeah." Luca said, high fiving him. Chris smiled at him.

"Hey, we can have a huge party, but I don't want to see anyone going to Hicks about the transfer." Chris said, nudging Luca. "I really want this I do" she said stepping to Street and holding him in her arms. They smiled at them both, all loved up,

"Ok you two lovebirds, give each other some space" Hondo said walking passed them and tapping Chris's back.

"Great work out there you guys." Hondo said loudly "This may have been the last call we all will go on together, but Chris is always 20 David and part of our SWAT family. I will see all of you at the party later!" he smiled. Chris was upset it would be the last time she would be with the team at work, but she loved Street more than anything. She was glad he would be by her side 24/7.


	40. Chapter 40

~ Chapter completed with fellow co-writer Chris Cody~

As Annie and Deacon helped Chris clear the last plates, Luca and Tan hugged Street goodbye. They were so happy for the two of them, though Luca was still complaining that "this is gunna suck at work now".

Street was chuckling after waving them off, Chris smiled at him as he came back to the kitchen,

"What?"

"Those guys… still complaining about the team not being together… but ... they are happy for us"

"Hey… its gunna be a big adjustment for us all, Street" Deacon said patting his shoulder, as Street sat on the stool. He nodded still smiling,

"Yeah" he sighed as he glanced across the bench at Chris.

She was so sexy, so friggin hot, standing there in her black shiny leggings and striped flowing top. She grinned at him and winked a cheeky wink. It made Streets blood run hot for a second.

"Thanks for helping clear up" Chris said to Annie as she walked with them to the door.

"Thanks for the party, it was great, we are so happy for you" Annie answered as she hugged her.

"We really are" Deacon added as he hugged them both. "See you", he said pointing at Street "next shift, night guys"

"Night" Chris and Street said both waving and closing the door.

Finally, they were alone again. Chris closed her eyes and smiled, "wow... that was huge"

Street smiled and placed his arms around her waist pulling her to him, "You ok?" he whispered brushing her hair back.

"Yeah… just …... "

"Just what?…" Street said tilting his head and watching her,

"I'm just happy" she said flapping her arms a little, as the smile grew across her face. She stepped closer to him "You make me happy Jim… you really do…I'm so so unbelievably happy" she said as she smiled at him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Come on… sit…that was a huge night." He motioned for her to sit on the couch. She smiled, as he sat down. She looked at him with a smirk. He looked back at her with a 'what's up' look as he sat next to her. She threw her feet onto his lap.

"Rub my feet. They hurt from standing all night long." Street smiled, and removed her socks, and started to massage her feet. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch.

"You know, I was thinking." Street started. "Maybe…if you wanted ….. you could move in with me." Chris opened her eyes, and leaned forward. Street was scared she was about to get up and leave. Chris took her feet off his lap, and leaned up to him kissing him passionately.

"Of course I will" she smiled as she pulled back. "I've been hoping that was coming soon." Street's smile took up all of his face, he kissed her again, the thought of her officially living with him, being his, making this theirs was absolutely perfect. Chris traced her fingers down his neck to his shirt buttons. She immediately started to get butterflies, and feel a warm sensation move through her. She looked at him, as his eyes followed her fingers.

"Street…" Chris whispered biting her lip, he knew her well enough to read her, he felt it too, warm jolts and sensations moving throughout his body as she touched him. He placed his hands around her neck, and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

She couldn't help herself, she unbuttoned his shirt and traced his abs with her fingers. "Damn you're so hot Jim". She slid the shirt off his arms and let it fall behind him. He held her petite fit body against his and smiled, sliding his hands beneath her top to lift it up over her head. He flung her top over his shoulder and she giggled. Sitting there in his lap in just her bra as his hands explored her body made her heart race. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and whispered in his ear,

"Take me to bed Jim"

That sentence… Street felt the warm rush move through him. She wanted him, all of him, his heart raced,

"Chris… we don't hav…" He didn't get to finish as she drew her head back and glared at him,

"Bed... now" she chuckled a little as she said it. He lifted her up, still kissing her, tracing his lips down her neck as he made his way to the bedroom, she groaned and squirmed kissing his neck back, he knew what she was feeling, he was feeling it too, Her legs wrapped around him, she held his chiselled body against hers. His hands caressing her as he lowered her onto the bed. He knelt over her and kissed his way down her neck, and she let out a moan. He grinned seeing her pleasure. His hands were all over her body, and hers were all over his. Street reached over to the stereo, and put on some slow, romantic music. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, as he kissed her deeply and laid her down onto the bed. He could feel the heat from both of their bodies. They continued kissing and caressing each other's bodies, and they soon found themselves completely nude on the bed.

After an hour of hot, steamy love making, the two of them laid in bed together. Chris and fallen asleep on his chest. Street laid awake smiling, running his fingers on her bare skin. He looked down at her. 'Damn…She's even sexy in her sleep.' He couldn't sleep. Not because he was uneasy or restless, but because he was beyond happy. He finally had the one thing in life he always wanted. A beautiful, loving and caring girlfriend. Chris went way beyond the standard definition of those words. She was perfect in every way he could think of.

He slowly slipped out of the bed, put on his boxers, and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a cold water out of the fridge, and took a few sips. He still thought he was in a dream, but he was finally realizing that it was all real, and she was finally all his. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Thinking for a minute how perfect his life was, then he remembered… tomorrow they would both be going to work, but she'd be on the other team. 'Can I really ask her to give that up for me?' he wondered.

He turned the TV on and lowered the volume, staring blankly at it as his mind wandered. A few minutes later, Chris came out of the room, wearing one of his LAPD t shirts. She walked over behind him, rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing out here? Its 3am Jim." She asked. Street tilted his head back.

"Couldn't sleep." She walked around the couch, and sat down next to him.

"Why not?" She asked, placing a hand on his leg. He smiled, and placed his hand on hers.

"It's not you. Trust me, babe. You're absolutely freaking stunning. Everything about you is perfect." She felt her cheeks burn up, as she planted a kiss on his lips. He smiled.

"Then what is it? I can see it in your eyes. Something's up." She said. He looked at the floor then, back at her.

"Tomorrow we're both going to be going to work, but you won't be on the team. You're gonna be with Rocker." She went to say something, but he stopped her, placing a finger on her lips. "I'm not finished." Street said. She smiled, and grabbed his hand, letting him continue. He smiled back, and started speaking again. "I know the move had to happen. One of us had to transfer, but I wish it was me. I know I fought like hell to get back on the team, after being kicked off, but you've been on the team for way longer. I feel like I took away your family, when I should've been the one to be on 50 David. Not you." She looked over at him, and scooted closer.

"Hey…Babe. I wanted to be the one to transfer. I saw how much you changed after getting kicked off. I saw how much you fought to get your spot back. Sure I might have known them longer, but don't you dare think you took something from me. The only thing you took from me is my heart and love, and I'm damn glad you did. I'm beyond happy to call you my boyfriend, Jim." She leaned in and gave him a kiss, as she hugged him tight. "Now turn off the TV and come back to bed with me. I'm getting tired of wearing these clothes around you." She said, with a smirk, pulling him up. Street turned off the TV, and grabbed her hand, and walked them back to the bedroom. She gave him another kiss, as she took off her clothes, and slipped back into the bed. He did the same, and slid right next to her. He wrapped his hands around her, and kissed the top of her head. She sighed, and smiled.

"Night babe." She said. "Night baby." he answered. He smiled to himself, as he felt her sleeping in his arms. He thought about what she said, and she was right. Even though she'd be on another team, she'd still be his, and he was never going to let her go.


	41. Chapter 41

~ Chapter completed with assistance and inspiration from fellow writer Chris Cody ~

Several weeks passed as they began to adjust the new daily life of living together as a couple. Sometimes their shifts were in sync and they enjoyed plenty of time together. Chris especially loved being at home of an evening, cooking dinner together and relaxing with him. Usually their days off would somehow overlap, and they would enjoy time together. Streets savoured every chance he got to wake up to find her in his arms, he could never get enough of those moments. But sometimes however, their shifts weren't so kind, and they barely saw each other for an hour a day. Despite the challenges, they were both happier than ever before.

Saturday morning arrived and they were both rostered off, Street had planned to spend the day helping Chris begin to pack up her apartment. They were sharing a hot cup of coffee in the kitchen and making a game plan when Streets phone began to beep. He grabbed it and winced a little. Chris immediately knew from the look on his face that he was going in. He was frowning at it and she could feel his disappointment. Before he had the chance to speak, she stepped closer and put her arms around his waist, leaning against him and taking the cup from his hands as he dropped the phone back onto the counter and frowned at her.

"Hey, It's ok…. I get it..they need you" She said looking up at him

"I'm sorry" he said closing his eyes, "I really wanted to get you moved in today…..to actually do this" he said "and I know you were excited too. I can't wait to have your stuff here, for this" he said pulling her tighter against him and waving his hand around his apartment "to be ours".

Chris smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Hey… it's okay, we got this". Street lifted his hand to tilt her face up to him. He stared down at her big brown eyes and smiled sadly at her, before softly kissing her.

"I'm sorry." …..

"Shhhhh" Chris interrupted placing her finger on his lips. "It's ok" She hugged him closer, before letting him go and playfully smacking his ass, "Go on… get moving… don't keep Hondo waiting". Street laughed a little and squeezed her in his arms as he kissed her forehead, before grabbing his helmet, backpack and keys and heading downstairs to his bike.

"Be safe" Chris said as she stood their passing him his helmet after he clipped his backpack up and zipped up his leather jacket. He smiled at her lovingly.

"Piece of cake baby" He answered pulling her up to him for a slow passionate kiss.

She watched him straddle his bike, biting her lip as she watched him ride off with a wave before she returned to the apartment closing the door and looking about. 'Hmmm, maybe…. I can start this move on my own' she pondered.

She smiled and nodded to herself, grabbing up some things she needed before driving back to her apartment and beginning to pack up her things to move to Streets. As she wandered from room to room placing her belongings into the containers and boxes, she smiled to herself. It felt so right. Perfect. The smile was plastered on her face as she glanced around at the boxes and piles. The excitement that was raging in her stomach at the thought of having her stuff with his and actually really doing this serious couple thing with him made her a little giddy. She closed her eyes and inhaled with a smile. Finally. After so long she was actually truly, really deeply happy. She bit her lip and reached for her phone. Unlocking it she opened their messages and typed,

'Hey you, how's it going?' She hadn't had time to put it down on the table and it dinged, tapping the notification she read his reply with a smirk,

'Hey yourself, It's good, what u up to?'

She grinned….'I'm not gunna tell him that I'm moving stuff yet…I'll surprise him when he gets home' she thought. 'Nothing much, might go for a hike in the canyon later'

'Ok, be safe babe, we are about to head out'

'I will, you be safe too, I love you Jim' she typed. Even typing those words to him made her smile and her heart beat faster. She blinked slowly putting the phone down….'Jesus...' she shook her head muttering to herself 'how the hell did he get me so caught up in him?' She laughed at herself for acting like this and continued to pack her stuff.

'Piece of cake babe, I love you too beautiful' he replied. As Street slid the phone into his pocket, he too wore a smile ear to ear. His heart exploded with happiness that she was his, and he was hers and they were really doing this together.

"You good Street?" Hondo said patting his shoulder as he walked passed and swung open the back door of Black Betty climbing in.

"Yeah" he smiled "I'm great". Hondo laughed and shook his head. He knew Street was deliriously happy and that made him happy too. The rest of 20 David piled into Black Betty and as Luca drove off hitting the lights and sirens Deac and Hondo began giving the team the latest on the situation they were heading for. Street sat next to Stevens and he couldn't help but still feel a little weird that Chris wasn't there.

"Captain said Uni's are holding the perimeter and that they have now lost communications with the 4 officers who were pinned down inside" Hondo said, speaking with urgency in his voice. "Stevens and Street, you will take the 3 side. Tan and Luca take the 2 side, and Deac and I will make entry through the main doors". They all nodded at Hondo as Luca's voice "Rolling up in 10" rang out through the truck. Hondo swung open the door "Fill the gaps" ….. "Stay liquid" they shouted back as they were once again in action. Street couldn't help but think of Chris as his feet landed on the ground and he followed Stevens to the building.

Meanwhile back at Chris's apartment she was beginning to carry boxes down the stairs to her truck. She knew she wouldn't get the furniture done on her own today, but at least she could start with the smaller stuff. Start merging her things, her photos, décor and belongings with his. That made her smile as she trotted happily down the stairs, lifting the box into the back of the truck.

'Mmmmm maybe two more then I'll need to go unload' she thought to herself looking at the back of the truck. As she climbed the stairs to retrieve the last two boxes she wanted, she grabbed the railing and paused. A pain began to shoot through her abdomen, and she felt dizzy and light headed. She spun around and sat down on the stairs trying to catch her breath. 'woah… that's weird' she whispered to herself… 'better have more water and slow down'. She slowly pulled herself up and walked up the stairs, taking a long sip of water and leaning on the kitchen cabinets. She winced a little at the discomfort she felt, it was kind of making her feel almost nauseous. 'God, I didn't think I did that much to feel this bad' she frowned at herself glancing around her apartment that was looking a little bare now. 'I'll just head back with what I have,' she hoped she would feel better by then and be able to unpack the boxes before Street got home.

She locked the apartment back up and drove off towards Streets. As she cruised down the interstate, she felt the nausea surge again….'shit, maybe I ate something?' she frowned and pulled over at the gas station. 'I think I am actually gunna puke' she muttered as she climbed out quickly and beelined for the bathrooms. Standing in the stall she swallowed hard and breathed deeply before leaning over the toilet and vomiting.

'Oh God' she muttered, wiping her face and leaning back against the wall. She tugged her phone out of her pocket and messaged Street.

"U busy?"

She rested her head back and breathed a deep breath as she flushed the toilet and opened the stall to wash up.

"Just riding back for debrief, why?" Chris frowned at his message and pondered if she should worry him,

"I'm not feeling good, I just puked in the bathroom at the gas station"

"Where are you?"

"Gas n Sip on the 110 near W 21st"

"Are you okay? Stay there I'll come get you"

Hondo had been watching Streets face as he typed, "What is it Street?" he asked

"Um" Street hesitated, he knew Chris didn't ever want their relationship to impact him at work, but this was important… "It's Chris, she ahh…. Isn't feeling well and she is at a Gas Station on her own" he explained glancing up at Hondo who was beginning to match Streets worried expression.

"Where?" Hondo asked with a bit of urgency in his voice.

"110 Interstate near W21st" Street answered. Before Street could say anymore Hondo reached over and tapped Luca's shoulder. "Let's go" he said pointing in that direction as if to tell Luca to divert there.

"Oh, I can um swing by once we get back….. I don't think she needs us all there that urgently" Street said glancing around.

"Hey Street" Hondo said leaning across and patting his knee, "Chris is family" he nodded. Street nodded back with a small smile. Luca diverted Black Betty to the Gas Station and as they pulled in a few minutes later Luca grinned, and Tan chuckled seeing Chris leaning on the front of her truck. She had her head between her arms which were holding the hood and she was looking down at the ground. As she heard the engine behind her she stood up and spun around, shaking her head at the sight of 20 David and Black Betty.

"Ohhhh, she looks …... ahhh" Tan started turning to Street, "Kinda pissed?" Luca finished as he smiled broadly, waving at her through the windscreen.

"Shit" Street muttered at Hondo rolling his eyes, "she will kill me for this you know" he said shaking his head at Hondo as he climbed out. Street swung around the corner to face her. Before he could open his mouth, she held up a finger at him, shaking her head and rolling her eyes motioning to Black Betty.

"Remind me never to annoy you at work again" she said gesturing to Luca and Tan who were smiling and waving out the window at them.

"Hey" Street began, stepping closer to her and grabbing her shoulders to face him. "Stop worrying about them, are you okay?" he looked at her, scanning her face and she could feel the worry he felt.

"Yeah…. I ah… no… I just…. I don't feel that great" She mumbled, kind of embarrassed. Street pulled her in to hug her.

"Hey, I um, wasn't planning on bringing the team but Hondo insisted we come straight away, and you know….", Chris exhaled leaning on him and nodded "Yeah…. I know". Hondo had stepped out but wasn't approaching them, he leant on the side of Black Betty and gave them some space.

Chris pulled back and looked at him in his tactical uniform and then back at Black Betty and the team,

"Look, go back, finish your shift and I'll see you at home later… I promise I will be ok to drive home. It's just probably something I ate or a viral tummy bug… I'll be ok". Street frowned at her and took her hand.

"Or, I can just drive you home now, then go back to HQ to finish up… it's not far from here and … the guys can…"

"Jim," Chris interrupted tugging both his hands and raising her eyebrows at him. "I will be fine babe… honestly... I feel better now and it's only a few minutes to home. Just go… finish up and I'll see you in an hour or so… I shouldn't have bothered you" Street cradled her face in his hands and looked her in the eye,

"Are you sure you are ok?"

She blinked slowly and nodded "Yes Jim, I'll be fine" He sighed and hugged her again,

"I hope so, you better text me as soon as you are there then, okay?" Chris smiled and nodded "I will babe, now go on… don't keep the guys waiting" She turned at waved at Hondo. He smiled and waved back, and she wandered back to Black Betty at Street's side, his hand still in hers.

"Hey," Luca called from the window "You okay Chris?" She smiled and nodded at him with a small wave, "yeah, I'm good", she answered.

"You sure you are Chris?" Hondo said stepping closer, "I can leave the kid with you and he can take you home?" ….."No …no" she interrupted "You guys go back and finish up your shift, I'll be ok to drive the few minutes home". She smiled at Hondo and squeezed Streets hand glancing at him.

"I promise I will be fine, and I will message you when I'm back at the apartment, okay?" She said eyeing him seriously. Street sighed a little, still not feeling the best about leaving her there. "Okay.. you better" he answered leaning down and kissing her quickly. She drew back and smiled at him, widening her eyes at him a little "Go on… go… I'll see you at home". She motioned for him to get back in Black Betty. As he climbed in, she waved sheepishly at Stevens and Deacon who both wore a little smirk watching their exchange. Street closed the door with a wink,

"message me" he added. She rolled her eyes and waved him off, before turning to walk back to her truck. She grinned watching Black Betty disappear out of sight. It was nice that they really cared, and she kind of felt silly now for annoying him at work. As she reached her truck, she paused opening her door, thinking about how she felt and what the hell had possibly made her feel so bad. She sighed and decided to go grab a new bottle of water before driving home. As she walked down the isle of the gas stations store towards the back row of fridges she wondered if they had any anti-nausea medications, she slowly perused the toiletries and medical products, sighing a little when she couldn't really see anything. She froze for a second as the next lot of products caught her gaze. Immediately her mind began to race, and she felt her pulse quicken….

"Oh shit" she muttered as she looked at the date on her watch. 'I'm a few days late' the realisation hit her as she looked back up at the home pregnancy tests sitting on the shelf. 'No…... it couldn't be that…...shit could it?' her eyes were wide, pulse racing and head swirled as she tentatively picked up the box and looked at it. She chewed her lip nervously…'fuck…..I guess I hadn't really thought about that seriously…I mean yeah those few times we…..' she bit her lip and tilted her head mentally calculating how long ago the times were when she could remember they had had heat of the moment sex and not used protection, 'Jesus…. What do I do if …." She stood with her head swirling around and around for a minute …..'only one way to know I guess… and I gotta know' she put the box under her arm and walked to the fridge to grab a water.

After paying for them and walking back to her truck she pushed the box inside her handbag as she sat there thinking. 'God…. What if? what if I am pregnant?' she thought to herself glancing down at her own belly and then back to her own reflection in the review mirror. 'Should I call him now and …. and….. God… No say what? I gotta know first'. She sighed heavily as she threw the truck in drive and began to drive home. She parked in her spot and did several trips up and down the stairs taking the boxes up. She didn't feel too bad anymore and took it slow, but as she pulled her handbag from the front seat, she paused looking at the tests again….'Jesus… I gotta know and then I will focus on unpacking the boxes before he gets home'. She sighed at the pile of boxes on the table as she sat her bag down and walked into the bathroom. She took the test, placed the cap back on, washed up and carried it out to the coffee table. Placing it down and covering it with the instruction page so she didn't peak at it before the 5 minutes were up.

She busied herself with unpacking some of the boxes, glancing at the page covering the test stick each time she wandered passed and then glancing at the timer on her watch to see how much longer. When the alarm dinged to announce 5 minutes were up, she froze. Butterflies filled her stomach as she stood in the kitchen looking over at the test. She breathed deeply and hesitated before walking over and placing her hand on the page covering it. 'God…. I gotta know… but ….I kind of don't too' she thought. 'maybe I should wait for him to come home and we can look together?' she pondered. 'No … because what if it isn't that at all and I get his hopes up or maybe scare him or ….' She paused 'god just look already' she muttered as she lifted the page away and picked up the test stick staring at the window.

Meanwhile at HQ, Street, Deacon and Tan stood packing up their lockers and laughing about Luca's mistake at lunch today.

"Oh, just you all wait" Luca said closing his locker and heading for the door… "I'll remember this treatment the next time one of you make a mistake". They all laughed and Tan patted Luca's back "It's all good bro we got you" he said smiling.

"Hey, I hope Chris is feeling better." Luca said pointing at Street. Street nodded with a smile, "yeah let us know if you guys need anything" Tan offered as he followed Luca out the door. "Thanks guys" Street replied with a wave "Night",

"Night see you tomorrow" they answered as the door banged closed. Deacon looked sideways at Street,

"so …ah, you better hurry home to see if she is ok" he grinned.

"Yeah, I will… at least I know she is home safely" Street smiled

"Any idea why she was sick?" Deac asked closing his locker and facing Street.

"Ah, she thinks it was something she ate or a tummy bug type thing" Street said closing his locker and flinging his backpack on his shoulder "…weird though because she never gets sick…...like ever…"

Deacon smirked, "I know like Annie…. her immune system is amazing…. you know…. the last time I saw Annie vomiting like that she was….." Deacons phone began to ring as he stopped mid-sentence and pulled it from his pocket, nodding to Street as if to say sorry, Street smiled and nodded back waving for Deacon to answer it. Street picked up his helmet and turned waving to Deac who was just finishing the call.

"Sorry, it was Annie… I gotta get moving, we have a performance for Matthew to get to tonight… let Chris know we are thinking of her" he said walking with Street from the locker room. Street was eager to get home and check on Chris. He got on his bike and rode home, desperately wanting to focus on making sure she was taken care of and maybe spending tomorrow getting her moved in.

Chris was sitting on the couch, holding the test. Her mind was racing. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Street should be home any minute. She tapped the stick in her hand and as she went to stand up, she heard the door opening…'Shit' she stuffed the test behind the pillow and sat back down.

"Hey" Street said seeing her, "How do you feel?" he dropped his helmet and bag down and walked to her. Sitting opposite her on the coffee table and holding her hands

"I um…. Ok, I guess… I haven't vomited anymore…" she answered not meeting his gaze. He watched her as she ran her top teeth over her bottom lip and fidgeted a little.

"Chris? what is it? What's wrong?" he asked running his hands up her arms and pulling her in to hug her. "Do you need to go lay down, a hot shower, or some water… or a hot water bottle?" he floundered, desperately trying to find a way to help her feel better. She smiled at his fumbling, closing her eyes to compose herself a little.

"No…. it's um ok…. I honestly feel ok right now…just" she looked up at him drawing back "…. I um" she closed her eyes and paused.

"what?" he said smiling, trying to read her a bit. Chris slid her hand under the pillow and grasped the test slowly so Street wouldn't notice. Breathing in deeply she held his hand and glanced at the boxes she had bought here. Street followed her gaze and smiled.

"You are not worried that I would be upset about you moving in some stuff, are you?" he asked smiling at her.

"No…... I ah… I know we talked about that and that was the plan for today anyway so I figured I would make a start and surprise you when you came home" Street looked about noticing some of her stuff mixed in with his.

"I like it" he smiled squeezing her hand… "I like our stuff together… It suits…. It's the start of us... big grown up, serious relationship, us" he joked laughing, but as he looked back at her he saw that she wasn't giggling or smiling…. She had a serious expression and he immediately frowned at her…

"Chris, what is it? talk to me?" he said sitting next to her on the couch, his hand still in hers and one on her leg.

She sighed tilting her head, "Grown up... serious us... hey?" she looked at him. He had a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah" he said with caution in his voice … "that is what this is… isn't it?" he asked slowly. She looked up at him and squeezed his hand. "Jim, are you 100% sure that this is what you want?"

Street frowned at her and raised both of his hands to cup her face…. "Chris!" he exclaimed, looking deeply into her eyes before standing up flapping his arms in exasperation…. "Jesus…. How can you think you even have to ask that? of course this is what I want Chris…." He lowered himself back to the couch and reached out to grab her hands in his. "Come on you know how much I fucking love you…that I desperately want this with you…... only you…. you are my everything Chris" he gently stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs as he looked deep into her eyes. "I wanna spend the rest of our lives together, you know all of this… I've told you so many times, so babe why?….where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

Chris dropped her gaze and swallowed hard, scrunching her eyebrows. "I um… don't wanna feel like I am rushing you into this.." she started "Chris… babe…." He shifted and knelt in front of her between her legs and held her hips "hey… you moving in here is not a rush at all. We have been inseparable since the hospital months ago… we haven't spent a night apart since then and it makes absolutely no sense for you to hold onto an apartment that you are never in. Come on… we have been through this, a million times" he paused and looked at her "or…" he thought for a second… "am I rushing you?...Is this all too much too soon?" he asked locking eyes with her and scanning her face.

She smiled at him and blinked slowly… letting her teeth trail over her lip again. She sighed… "No Jim… of course not… I".. she leaned forward resting her forehead on his "I um… I'm sorry.. I just wanted to make sure we were both still on the same page" she nudged his head up so she could look him in the eye. Street looked back at her and kissed her lips softly… "good cause we are both on the same page" he whispered, as he sat back a fraction, he saw a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Good, glad that made you smile again" he said brushing her hair back behind her ear gently. She danced her eyes with his 'god here goes' she thought…. "um well.." she began keeping her eyes on his and she slowly drew her hand up which was clasping the test. "After you guys left me at the Gas Station I um… might have realised something and needed to be 100% sure about it" she smiled looking down at the test in her hand.

Streets gaze was confused but followed hers. She watched his face as he saw the test in her hand. She held it face down so he couldn't see the result, but he immediately finally knew what was going on. "Oh Chris" he let out a sigh, grabbing her face and kissing her softly…... "Why didn't you just say something?"

She smiled at him, "I wanted to know the result before I came to you" she said softly, stroking his hair with her free hand.

"And?" he asked impatiently scanning her face, trying to read her. She held up her hand for him to take it and see for himself. Street looked at it and then back at her. She nodded at it, telling him without a word to take it and see for himself.

He slowly reached his hand up to her hand, he noticed his hand was shaking a little and he smiled nervously at her. His eyes not leaving hers for a second. He closed them slowly as he took the test with his shaky fingers. She watched him breathe in deeply. He opened his eyes and smiled at her before he looked at the result… "hey, you know whatever this says, if you are…. No, I guess if we are …. pregnant or not right now… it's gunna be ok right?"

She smiled at him and kissed his lips "I know" she whispered drawing away. "look already!" she laughed. They both dropped their gaze and he slowly turned the white stick over to reveal two dark pink lines. The smile grew even wider as he looked back up to her and grabbed her tightly in his arms…. "I love you" he whispered kissing her deeply. "I love you too Jim" she answered as they both stared smiling at the positive test.


	42. Chapter 42

Street found it hard to sleep that night. His head was going crazy with so many thoughts. He was over the moon happy. Completely and utterly on cloud 9. Not only did he now have the love of the woman that he had adored for so long, but she had moved in with him, and was as excited about calling him her boyfriend, as he was about calling her his girlfriend. The universe had given them another sign that this connection, this relationship, was deeper and stronger than anything either of them had ever had before. They had been given the chance to create a life together, to have a baby of their own. To be a family.

He lay there, looking at her sleeping and all he could do was smile stupidly. His heart was aching, in a good way, inside his chest. As his eyes took her in, he just couldn't believe that it was actually true, that she was really pregnant, with his baby. That this was actually happening. If he thought back to 6 months ago when they had barely even been speaking, he would never had believed this was even possible.

He gently snuggled into her, draping his arm over her and smelling the scent of her hair as he glanced at the clock. It was 3am. 'I should try and sleep' he thought. 'I've gotta work at 7am.' He wondered how he would be able to concentrate with all of these incredible feelings inside him. Would he be able to hide this news from the rest of 50 David? When would she want to tell people? Would she start to show soon? What did this mean for her and being an active SWAT officer? 'Jesus; he whispered…'stop it and go to sleep.'

Chris woke up a few hours later, as the garbage truck rattled noisily passed the slightly ajar window. She slowly opened her eyes to see Jim laying asleep beside her. His arm draped protectively over her, holding her body against his. In that moment, she felt so content and like everything was perfect. She studied his face and let her mind wander. 'I can't believe we are actually here, doing this' she thought. Then, she just couldn't help it. She leaned over and slowly pressed her lips against the dimple on his cheek. Her movement and the feel of her warm soft lips on his skin made him stir a little. As he slowly groaned, he tightened his arm around her and whispered,

"Hey there beautiful"

His sweet words, and sleepy voice made the biggest smile spread across her face. "Hey baby." She answered kissing his cheek again, harder this time. It made him chuckle and move his hand up her back.

"What time is it?" he mumbled as he forced his eyes open to see her smiling at him. He would swear black and blue that she had a glow about her. She looked so friggin' beautiful laying there in a tank top with messy hair smiling at him.

"It's almost 6, you gotta wake up," she said.

He groaned and rubbed his face. "Just 10 more minutes?" he said, closing his eyes.

"Babe, your shift starts in an hour. Why are you so sleepy huh? Did you not sleep well?"

He smiled and grabbed her face, pulling her down to kiss her softly. As his hand held her face and the kiss became deeper, she suddenly pulled away. Rolled off the bed and darted to the open door of the bathroom. Street lay there stunned at first, but then realising she was being sick he stood up and walked to the door.

She sat back on the floor and exhaled. "Oh god! And so, it begins" she groaned.

"Feel better now?" he asked quietly.

She turned to look at him, "I'm sorry, that was not a pleasant way to wake you up at all." She laughed.

"Well, the bit before you took off to vomit was not so bad," he teased, moving into the bathroom and helping her up.

Looking after her was something he had always wanted to do. He had imagined caring for his sick partner when she was pregnant, helping with the baby when it arrived and doing as much as he could to make that person feel loved and cared for. She leant on him as she found her feet.

"Thanks babe," she said with her arm around him and her head resting on his chest. He tenderly brushed her hair back. "I got you." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

As she cleaned herself up, he went and made her a ginger and lemon tea and some toast. He found his work gear and organised himself as she wandered out in tracksuit pants, a singlet and bed hair. She looked at him and held up her finger. "Don't you dare say how awful I look, or I will end you." She chuckled. "And you know I can". He held up his hands in surrender,

"Not a word," he said, zipping his own lips. She rolled her eyes and chuckled a bit.

"yeah yeah."

He watched her shuffle to the cup of tea. She sipped it and sat on the stool. "Thank you" she mumbled as he came to her side and rubbed her back.

"Of course, you've got the hard part here." He said softly. "I think you are incredibly beautiful, you know that," he whispered as he walked around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and leaned into him, without saying a word.

"Hey, are you um, sure you will be up to making it in for your shift later?"

She took another sip and looked at him. "I hope so, I can't take the next 12 weeks off."

Their daily life began to find a new normal. Jim did everything he could to make sure she was as comfortable as he could. Chris battled her way through a few weeks before her doctor prescribed her some anti-nausea meds. They helped immensely and she was actually damn impressed at how they had been able to keep everyone off the scent for so long.

As she approached the 9 - 10 weeks mark her stomach was developing a tiny little bulge. It was not huge, but it did make wearing her vest, and tactical belt a bit more uncomfortable. Street was beginning to grow more and more anxious about her being active and out in the field. He knew she wanted to do it for as long as she could, and he didn't want to be that guy who tells her she can't. It just terrified him each time she went on shift.

She stood in the change room at HQ, looking at herself in the mirror in just her thin SWAT shirt. She wasn't sure if the yoghurt she had eaten for lunch was bloating her or whether her baby bump was growing, but as she turned side on, she noticed how it stuck out a bit more than yesterday. She smiled, gently rubbing her hand over it. The thought of that tiny little life in there, half her, and half him made her heart explode. She reached for her phone and snapped a picture of the bump. She text it to him, with some kissy lips and "I love you," before she was interrupted by Dr. Wendy coming in. Chris quickly tried to suck it in as much as she could and slid on her vest and jacket to try and disguise it.

"Hi," Dr. Wendy said, seeing her.

"Hey, how's your day?" Chris said trying to deflect her embarrassment.

"Pretty standard," Dr. Wendy went on to ask a few small talk questions before Chris made her escape and re-joined 20 David.

Looking at the message when it arrived on his phone, Street closed his eyes briefly with a huge smile. He couldn't possibly love them both anymore. He sent back "I love you both so much, please be safe xx."

Chris held the phone to her chest and smiled, she knew he worried about her and the baby. She stood wondering how much longer she could keep up being in the field. She knew deep down that that time was fast approaching. 'I'll talk to him tonight and maybe we should both come and tell Hicks and Hondo tomorrow." She glanced down at her belly and twitched her lips. She felt a little selfish to be putting their baby in harm's way. She took her phone; I need to see what he thinks now she mumbled as she began typing.

"Hey, I've been thinking and maybe tomorrow it's time for us to tell Hicks, Hondo and Rocker what is going on. I don't wanna get into a situation that puts me, or the baby or anyone else in harm's way."

Street stood still reading her text, He turned up his mouth, knowing that being out of the field would kill Chris. But at the same time, he realised how much she understood the importance of looking after herself, the baby and the team.

"Ok, well we can both go in tomorrow early and see them. Are you sure though babe?"

"Yeah, I'm not gunna get any smaller 😉" she texted back with a giggle.

Street laughed reading that. She did have a point.

"Ok, we can talk more about it tonight. You know I will support whatever decision you make. I love you!"

"Love you too babe xx"

Street was off shift that day, he was excited, and his mind was racing with a million things he had to do before she got home. He had a nice night planned, knowing she didn't feel up to going out lately, he had decided that he wanted to spoil her here at home, and now he knew they had some big topics to discuss it made him even more nervous. Keeping his eye on the clock he went about setting up the nice evening in. By the time her knock off approached he stood back and smiled at his efforts. Hoping she would like it when she arrived home.

Chris pulled into the parking space and yawned a little as she turned off the ignition. She couldn't deny the tiredness was beginning to get on her nerves. She climbed out and made her way up the stairs. Sticking her key in the lock she pushed on the door and suddenly her mouth fell open wide.

"What….on….Earth?" she whispered as she pushed bunches of red balloons aside to see the living area scattered with rose petals and candles a light.

"Hey babe," Street said, stepping into the entrance way holding a bunch of roses, "How was your day?" He wore a big grin and she felt one spread on her face too.

"What is all this?" She said laughing a bit, looking around as she closed the door behind her and dropped her bag, kicking off her shoes.

"I wanted to spoil you and show you how much I love you, and you…" he said looking down at her belly.

"Jim," she said, dropping her shoulders and stepping to him, with a sigh. She reached up and held his face gently in her hands. "You didn't have to decorate the apartment for me to know that," she leant in and kissed him softly. As they slowly drew back, their faces hovering less than an inch apart and their hearts beating in time, he licked his bottom lip nervously and smiled.

"Is this because of what I text you about earlier? Are you trying to make me feel better about being out of the field?"

Street grinned, "well maybe yeah, but no that was not my intent when I planned this evening."

He paused, "Chris, I," he leant over to put the bunch of roses down for a second. Taking both of her hands in his he said, "I want you to listen to me for a second. I have been rehearsing this in my head all day and I can't hold it in any longer."

Her eyes danced with his as her brows furrowed a little. "Okay?"

"You," he began. "Are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the most amazing badass woman, and I absolutely adore you beyond belief. You have made me the happiest guy and I can't wait for the rest of our lives together."

She smiled at him as their eyes continued to dance. She was a little lost in him right there. It was not too often that he spoke so sincerely. As she was getting a little dreamy, he stepped back letting go of her hands. She looked at him with a slight tilt to her head and then in one movement it finally hit her what was actually happening.

Street had dropped to his knee in front of her and held a small black velvet box in his hand.

"I, ah, just have one more thing I need to say, or ask," he chuckled, taking in a deep breath.

She lifted her hands to her lips and held her breath looking at him.

"Christina Alonso," he paused and swallowed, "You know how much I love you; I always have, since the second I first saw you that day at HQ. I will always love you with all of my heart. You are the only woman in this world for me and I want to spend every second of my life with you. So….. babe…. Chris." He swallowed, inhaled and looked up at her with a smile, "Christina Alonso…will you marry me?" he asked softly, opening the small box to reveal a sparkling engagement ring.

Chris had never really let herself imagine this moment, but that didn't matter at all. It was perfect. Her hands still on her lips as she felt tears, they escaped running down her cheeks like a river as she closed her eyes. It felt like an eternity to Street who stayed on one knee in front of her.

She slowly got her sobbing under control, opening her eyes and lowering her hands as she started smiling at him. He reached out and took her hand gently, squeezing it. She bit her bottom lip and swiped at her tears with her free hand before realising she hadn't answered him yet. She began nodding rapidly and whispered,

"Yes, yes…. Of course, I will." She tugged at his hand for him to stand up and he grabbed her in both of his arms, kissing her passionately. As they eventually drew apart for air. He took her left hand, taking the ring from the box and smiling into her eyes as he slid the ring on her finger and tugged her in to kiss her.

"Jim," she whispered.

He looked down at her, "Yeah"

He could still see the tears in her eyes as she looked back at him. "You make me so happy and I honestly love you so much too." She whispered with emotion filling her voice. Glancing down at her hand to her finger she began fiddling with the sparkling ring. Slowly she looked back up at him and added, "I can't wait to do the rest of our lives together." She held him in her arms and smiled at him.

"Me either," he answered, kissing her tenderly. "Now, come sit. I have dinner ready and all your favourites for the perfect night in."

Chris's heart was racing and she could not get the huge smile off her face. Her cheeks were beginning to ache as she sat at the table and looked at her left hand. Never in a million years had she imagined that this would actually be her life. That she would find a guy who would make her so happy that she would want all of this. Honestly, she never actually thought that he and her would make it here, that she would ever let herself fall in love with him. But she couldn't deny she had liked him from the first day they met. Something about him had always made her feel these things.

She took a sip of her juice as she was thinking about the awkward phase they had after the kiss, and the mess when she got injured and then him. Part of her wished they didn't start like that, but she knew that that was a necessary part of their story.

He looked over to her as he plated up their dinner. "What are you thinking about?"

"Me, I um…. I was actually thinking how crazy this all is and all of the stuff that led us here to this." She said.

He placed the plate in front of her and kissed her cheek. "I know, but I wouldn't ever change a thing" he said.

She smiled, "me either"

The next morning as they drove to HQ, Chris smiled looking over at Street. She kept glancing down and fiddling with the huge sparkly ring on her finger. It almost still felt surreal. She sat in the passenger seat with a goofy grin as she thought about how excited she was to be engaged to him, to be starting a family with him, to be his and for him to be hers.

"What?" Street chuckled, glancing at her as she sat smiling at him.

"Oh," she laughed a little. "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?" he asked

"Everything I guess." She replied, again looking at the ring and touching it. "Still doesn't quite feel real," she said. He reached over and placed his hand on her leg.

"Well babe, it is." He smiled squeezing her thigh. "You're not freaking out are you?" he teased.

"No…. no … babe… no. Just.." She looked over at him and lifted his hand, interlocking their fingers. "All of this, has just taken me a bit by surprise, but Jim…. I am so incredibly happy right now". He squeezed her hand and lifted it to kiss the back of it.

"Good".

Their shifts were only a few hours apart today and they had agreed last night that they would go in early to see Hicks, Hondo and Rocker to tell them all of their news.

Walking up to Hicks office Street held her hand tightly. He could feel the ring on her finger and just the thought of it made him beam so broadly. He glanced sideways at her as they approached the door. She broke a grin as she met his eyes.

"You ready?"

She bit her lip a little and nodded. "Yeah" the smile on her face made her scrunch her nose a little. It made Street stop and turn to her. Pulling her in against him. He raised his hand and tucked her hair back behind her ear.

"I love you Chris" he whispered kissing her. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too, come on, they will be waiting".

He squeezed her hand as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Hicks' voice called.

"Morning," She said, opening the door and walking in front of Street.

"Sir" Street nodded and smiled at Hondo and Rocker.

Rocker smirked at the two love birds, as Chris stopped and Street grabbed her hand again. Hondo grinned and chuckled a bit, seeing it.

"Ok, so come on, what's got you two love birds needing to speak to us all?" Hondo asked, stepping to stand near the table.

Hicks and Rocker were also watching them intently. "Well," Chris started," looking at Street who smiled a bit, "I, um," she was hiding her left hand in her pocket as she spoke. "I ah, need to ask you to take me off active duty and fill my space with a replacement on 20 David."

Hondo's face dropped and Hick's eyes widened. "What? Chris why?" Hondo began standing up right and motioning to her. She squeezed Street's hand a bit and then continued, motioning to Hondo to let her finish.

"Well, you all know that Street and I have been together now for a few months and…" She glanced at Street, who's huge grin was gonna give it all away if she didn't hurry up and just spit it out. "Well we, ah, found out a few weeks ago that we are pregnant."

"WHAT?" Hondo almost shouted. A look of disbelief and then sheer happiness spreading all over his face as he moved to grab Chris in his arms.

"No way!" Rocker smiled patting Street shoulder and hugging him as Hicks shook his head a little with a big grin, moving to congratulate the pair too.

"Oh, you two…Congratulations!" Hondo said hugging them both.

"Thank you" they both said as everyone relaxed a bit.

"Well, we will need to figure out what exactly it all means. I can't say I have dealt with a pregnant SWAT officer yet, but you know you have my full support Alonso." Hicks added as he moved back around the desk.

Chris nodded, "Thank you Sir"

"You will have to give me a day or two to work it all out" Hicks continued, "But I, well we are all very happy for you both" he finished.

"Ok well," Rocker looked at Hondo. "Should we all go tell both teams together?"

Hondo began to step to the door, "Yeah, this is pretty big news."

Chris squeezed Streets hand and looked at him, motioning for him to tell them the rest,

"Um, well, hang on a sec," Street interrupted. Hondo paused and Rocker and Hicks all looked at Street. He smiled and put his arm around Chris, holding up Chris's left hand showing the sparkling ring. "She also said YES".

Hondo, Rocker and Hicks were a little stunned at first, but quickly broke out into happy laughter as they all hugged and congratulated the pair again.

"Wow…." Hondo said sitting back letting it sink in. "I never would have imagined you two this serious….I mean I always knew there was something there that you guys should explore, but wow… you sure explored alright!"

Chris laughed a deep laugh and punched his arm. "Boss!" she yelped a bit embarrassed. Hicks, Rocker and Street all laughed too.


End file.
